


Normal Is Overrated

by GeeKnProuD



Series: Destiny Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Motorcycle Sex, Outdoor Sex, Safer Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 162,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Steve Rogers is trying to live as normal a life as possible. After saving the world from Loki and the Alien invasion only a month ago, he needed normal. He's living in a nice simple apartment in Brooklyn..his old stomping grounds. He knew the quiet life wouldn't last for long but he had to try.Chloe Mickelson has had her world turned upside down. Her apartment in New York was destroyed by an Alien space worm....how screwed up is that!? She lost almost everything, and almost lost her life. After being hospitalized for almost a month she's ready to start over. Who knew her new apartment came with an interesting neighbor...Captain America.





	1. Normal Is Overrated

Steve's POV

I shoot straight up in bed, sweat covering my body. My hands clench the sheets, small rips forming as I try to rein in my ragged breathing and racing pulse. It was a dream....just a dream I tell myself. I release my sheets to rake my hands down my sweat covered face and through my damp hair.

I look over at my clock, it's only 4am and I know I'm definitely not going back to sleep. I can't even remember when I've gotten a full decent nights sleep. Probably before the serum for sure. I sigh deeply as I pull back the dampened sheets and place my bare feet on the cool hardwood floor. I lean over and place my elbows on my knees as I hang my head, shaking it to rid my mind of the horrific images of my nightmare. Well...I guess it's time to get up. 

A quick change and I'm ready for a very..very early morning run. There was a time when a run would have sent me into a severe asthma attack. It's one of my favorite side affects the serum has done for me. Sure it's great having the strength and stamina and the enhanced healing and agility...but ask anyone who has a problem just simply taking a deep breath without trouble and you will see why it's my favorite.

The peace and quiet early morning runs bring me is very cathartic. I focus on the scenery and my breathing to remove the nightmarish images from my mind. When you live alone there isn't much distractions to keep you from dwelling on them. The death and destruction, the horrors I never could have even imagined let alone believe I've witnessed. 

I just want some normal for a while. I know it's not permanent..I'm not foolish or naive enough to believe that, but I need it none the less. After the Alien attack we all went our separate ways, well except Banner and Stark. They tried to get me to move into the Tower...now known as the Avengers Tower, but I couldn't. Not yet anyway.

I'm still trying to figure out who I am in this crazy world since I woke from the ice. Sometimes I think it would have been better if I never woke up. Everyone I loved was gone...Ma, my Dad...Bucky. I learned Peggy was alive but I haven't brought myself to go see her. To see her aged and frail, I'm not sure I would be doing her or myself any favors by doing so. 

I took the apartment in Brooklyn that Stark found for me. We may not see eye to eye on alot of things but he understood why I needed my privacy..and time to myself. He told me 'Don't hide yourself away too long Cap...the world still needs the Avengers...and besides, Normal is highly overrated.' He's right as much as I hate agreeing with him, but I have to try...even if it's just this day..this run...this moment that I can feel it. 

Chloe's POV

The movers are worthless! I pull up in my taxi and they are unloading my belongings onto the sidewalk! What in the world!? The taxi pulls to the curb and I quickly pay the driver. I open the door and carefully try to extract myself without banging my left arm that is in a sling, and my booted left foot. I walk...well, hobble towards the movers, "Hey!! What the hell are you doing..those go upstairs...third floor...apartment B!!" The movers all stop and look at me and roll their eyes, proceed to get back into their truck and pull off. Leaving me standing gawking at them like an idiot! 

No..no..no...this can not be happening! I can't haul these upstairs by myself...I paid for the full service! I sit down on the small love seat sitting on the curve, the one and only piece of furniture I own that wasn't completely demolished in the collapse of my apartment building from a space worm..God this world has gotten weird!

I pull out my cell phone and dial the number to the moving company. I get a recording...just perfect! 'Hello, you have reached Movers, Inc. Our office hours are Monday through Friday 9am to 4 pm..you have reached us outside of our normal hours of operation. Please leave a message and someone will be with you as soon as the office opens, as always thank you and have a wonderful day.' A beep sounds and I'm livid! "Hello this is Chloe Mickelson. I paid for a full service move and not just the drop off. I'm sitting here on the curb and all my things are on the curb...I can't do this...I'm injured, please call me back as soon as possible. Thanks!" 

I look at the time on my phone, 6:35am...good grief! This is not happening! This can NOT be happening right now. I cling to my phone and look at my things in boxes sitting out for anyone to touch and rummage though, I can't leave them here. And I can't take them up stairs by mysef. This is just perfect!

God Dang Aliens!! If it weren't for them I wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. I lost my home, most of my belongings, my dog and almost lost my life. I was pinned for three days in that building before I was found, weak and near death. I was discharged from the hospital a week ago and was staying in a hotel trying to figure out just what I was going to do. I managed to save a few things from the rubble of my building but not much, I would have to buy all new furniture and clothes and pretty much anything I would need for my new place. Besides the love seat I sat on I counted 6 boxes...just six...this is what my life was whittled down to. The tears wanted to come and I almost let them. But I've done my share of crying and I won't let those alien buggers get the best of me. I may be down but I'm not out. Chloe Mickelson is a fighter...and fighters don't quit!


	2. New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets his new neighbor and she's something else. Maybe this whole normal thing can work.

Steve's POV

I was sipping my coffee I picked up at the deli down the street from my apartment after my run. The owners were a very sweet older couple who insisted on never letting me pay for a single thing. They knew who I was and never once told anyone. I always put a hefty tip in their tip jar when they would turn their backs. 

I approached my building and I paused at the sight before me. A young woman who was obviously injured due to some sort of weird cast on her leg and an arm in a sling was pushing a box with her uninjured foot and arm along the sidewalk towards the entrance. She must be new to the building, I know I've never seen her before, I would have remembered a dame that pretty. I rushed up and could hear her grumbling under her breath, "Stupid movers...stupid aliens...stupid stupid stupid!!!" I looked around and no one was helping her...good grief! "Ma'am." Her head turned in my direction. "Sorry to disturb you, but it looks like you could use some help."

I'm not sure what I expected but I didn't expect the huge smile that erupted on her face. "Oh thank heavens...for a second I thought no one was awake before 7am!" I smiled and threw my coffee away in a receptacle near the entrance. "I live here..if you'd like I could help you move your things." She smiled even brighter if at all possible, "You are a life saver...thank you, yes I would love some help. My movers messed up and I have no one to help me. I may be one tough cookie but even I have limits." 

I reach my hand out to shake hers, "I'd be happy to help ma'am...I'm Steve, I live on the top floor, apartment A." She took my left hand in her right and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Steve..my name is Chloe, and I'm on the third floor too, apartment B..looks like we're neighbors!" I bent down and picked up her box she was haphazardly pushing and then turned and grabbed another laying it on top, carrying both. "Holy Cow Steve...you definitely ate your Wheaties this morning!" I chuckled and headed inside to the elevator since I knew the stairs would be difficult for her. 

She hobbled toward me as I held the doors for her, "Thanks." She pushed the button for the third floor and the doors closed. "Your welcome." I took the opportunity to look her over. She was about 5'5" I had almost a foot height on her. She had long brown hair that had hints of auburn in the light. Her eyes were brown and she was a thin build with beautiful curves. I blush slightly at realizing I was ogling her.

The door to the elevator opens and I nod to have her go ahead of me, she smiles and leads the way. I glance down and check out her rear, Wow! I swallow hard and internally chastise myself for being inappropriate! "So, what brings you to Brooklyn..if you don't mind me asking?" She stopped in front of her door and went fishing for her keys out of her jean pocket. "Oh, you know...Alien worm destroys home...kills my dog, almost kills me, spend three weeks in the hospital to realize you have nothing to go back to....so yeah, starting over, new apartment and new friends." She smiles up at me as she unlocks the door. New friends sounds great. "I'm so sorry, that's terrible, I'm glad your ok." She glances up at me and smiles, "Yeah, me too...come on in."

She walks into the darkened and bare apartment and goes to turn the lights on..nothing. "Grrrrr....is nothing going to go right today!? I'm telling you Steve the Universe has it out for me...I just know it." I place her boxes down and try another switch and still nothing. "I paid the deposit and they were suppose to turn the power on yesterday." She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. My heart goes out to her, it sounds like she's really had a rough time. 

I go to the windows in the living room and pull the blinds up letting in the morning light. "There, at least it's daylight and sunny this morning." She looks down at her boxes and gives them a slight kick with her good foot. She looks sad. "I'm going to go get the rest of your things...I'll be right back." She nods and rubs her arm in the sling. "Are you OK Chloe?" She looks up at me and I see her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I will be....eventually, once everything returns to normal...whatever that is." I smiled sadly at her, "Someone once told me normal was overrated." She seemed to gather herself and blink away any budding tears. "Yeah, they are probably right." 

It's took only two more trips to bring her boxes up the elevator, one for her love seat. "Seriously, you brought that thing all the way up here...by yourself?!" I just shyly grin at her. "Well I'll be darned...thank you...wow, you really are my hero today!" Her eyes sparkled and she surprised me with a one armed hug. It took me a second to realize what was happening then I wrapped my arms around her tentatively and hugged her to my chest. It felt good....really good to be holding someone, affectionately. It dawned on me it was the first hug I'd received since before the ice. The first real touch of another human being that I wasnt engaged in battle with or fighting along side. 

She pulled back and her cheeks were flushed, "Oh..wow..sorry, I guess I got carried away. Don't think of me badly, I promise you I don't go hugging strangers often...it's definitely not in my M.O." I couldn't help but to laugh, "Well, we're not strangers are we...we're neighbors...you know, borrow a cup of sugar or milk anytime." She looked around her new apartment and sighed, "Oh...right, groceries. I guess takeout will just have to do until I can make it to a store and have it delivered for me." I looked at the small amount of boxes and was going to comment about if that was all her things, but my gut instinct told me it was. 

"Chloe, don't take this the wrong way, but where are you sleeping tonight?" She looked at the old love seat. "No...you can't be serious, you can't sleep on that!" She frowned at me, "Then where exactly am I suppose to sleep Mr. Muscles? Hmm?" We both stared at each other for a few seconds then we burst out laughing, "Mr. Muscles...wow...ok, that's a new one, wait till Tony hears this one!" She laughs then she snorts...freezes stares at me then burst out laughing again.

She wipes tears and swats my bicep, "Well...you do have muscles..I mean good lord!" She grabs my bicep and squeezes. I freeze at the feel of her hand on my skin, nor did I expect the reaction I got either. She looked me in the eyes and I felt a pull in my chest toward her and my eyes drift to her mouth. It dawned on me I wanted to kiss her...what!?She suddenly pulls her hand back, "Sorry, there I go groping you again...I really need a leash sometimes. Down girl...uh..yep..so now that I've officially became the creepy neighbor I'll let you get back to...well whatever you were doing before you came to my rescue."

I smiled and shook my head, "I had just finished my run, so you weren't interrupting anything, I assure you. But seriously, you shouldn't be sleeping on that love seat, you have injuries and there is no way you could be comfortable...you need a bed to sleep in." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know..my new furniture will be here tomorrow. I ordered it all the other day. Renters Insurance finally came through, had to fight them...apparently alien invasions aren't really a covered benefit on my policy, or anyone's policies for that matter, thankfully the government stepped in and forced the insurance companies to pay up."

I frown and inwardly cringe at what I'm about to say because one, it didn't feel proper and two, I just met this woman,"Would you like to stay at my place tonight...I mean..you know until your furniture arrives that is." She blushes and awkwardly tugs on her sling. "I don't know...I just met you and your nice...I mean you are kinda my hero and all...but I don't even know your last name." She bit her lip and looked shyly up at me. "Rogers....my last name is Rogers." She smiles then her eyes open wide in shock. "Wait...Steve Rogers...as in THE Steve Rogers...oh my God!" She squints her eyes at my face and takes a step back then whispers, "Your Captain America?" I shyly smile, "A pleasure to meet you ma'am." She laughs and sits hard on top of one of her boxes. "Well...I guess you really are a hero, not just mine....thank you Steve."

I feel confused that she called me Steve, most people go all star struck on me, "Oh..wait, do you not like that I called you Steve...I can call you Captain or whatever you like." I grin and rake a hand through my hair, "No...Steve is fine actually. So, now that you know who I am....and we're not strangers anymore...would you like to stay with me until your furniture arrives? I have a spare bedroom that's never used. It's only one night. I promise I don't bite." She bites her lip again and I instantly want to retract my statement about biting...maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. 

She stands suddenly and holds her right hand out for a handshake. I cautiously smile and take her hand in mine. "Steve Rogers, I am Chloe Mickelson...it's a pleasure to meet you, and if it's no trouble I would love to spend the night with you." She suddenly blushed and pulled her hand back, I couldn't help but blush and laugh, "Oh...God...I didn't mean..I wasn't insinuating that we would, ya know..oh lord, I seriously have foot in mouth disease...I apologize. What I meant to say was I would love to sleep in your bed...shoot..I mean spare bedroom. Oh God I better sit down before I make a complete fool of myself now." She sits again on a box and covers her eyes with her right hand.

I reach down and pull her hand away and smile."It's ok..I promise. Look, I'm going to go take a shower. Just come on over whenever your ready. I'll keep the door unlocked for you." She watches me and nods as I go to her door. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mickelson...I'll see you later. If you need any help with anything...please, just ask." I wave and close her door.

I practically kick myself as I head into my apartment. What in the world just happened? I just invited a woman to stay the night. Wow if Tony knew about this I would never hear the end of it. I go to the bathroom and strip down for my shower, Chloe's smiling face etched in my mind. I'm attracted to her. Boy am I ever. She's beautiful...and I can't deny how her touch makes me feel. It felt great, I felt alive for the first time in a long time. 

 


	3. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe realizes something important about Steve.

Chloe's POV

Steve closed my apartment door and I can't help but to grin like an idiot. "Holy Crap he's hot! Wow girl...you hit the neighbor jackpot!" Not only did I get a wonderfully sweet and helpful one but sinfully attractive and an actual honest to goodness Super Hero...aaaand I hugged him. Good lord he felt good, smelled good too. Even the fact he was on a run he smelled earthy and purely male. It's been so long since I've been with anyone, years actually. If I wasn't such a nice person I would March over to his place, strip naked and join him in that shower. Down girl...yikes hormone overload!!

God I miss sex! It's not that I haven't had the opportunity for it, it's just I've been so busy the past several years. Being a writer I get lost in the throws of the next book and I tend to block things out. Including people according to my ex-boyfriend. I thought Marcus was the one..we were both writers, me horror and science fiction, he a columnist for the New York Times. 

We were together for several years, then my first book went to the Best Sellars list and I was an instant hit! Well...my pen name was a best selling author. I loved to write but didn't want all the attention. Being in the public eye under scrutiny. Not my cup of tea at all! Marcus hated it...he thought hiding my identity was ridiculous. He was all about fame and being noticed. I knew our relationship was over when my lawyer heard of his fame hungry attitude and made him sign a non disclosure agreement. I guess the threat of tons of money being paid to me if he even hinted as to who I am was a deal breaker. I guess I wasn't worth the effort. That was hard to swallow. Not being good enough. It's the things therapy was made for.

I understand Steve's need to remain hidden. I wouldn't be able to live how I do if everyone knew the real me. I got up off my box and opened it, rummaging through the odds and ends that I salvaged. I picked up the exact copy of the book that made C.V. Crawford a household name. C for Chloe...V for my dog Vader who unfortunately died during the Alien attack. Then last but not least Crawford, my mother's maiden name. She died when I was 12 from breast cancer. 

My publicist I hired, Amanda Farris is amazing. She's the only person that knows who I really am, ok not true..her and my lawyer. I don't do interviews, or public book signings. I occasionally sign a few and send them to Amanda. She sends them to some fans. They say I'm the most elusive writer and have nicknamed me the Phantom, which I find hillarious! I reach down and pick up another novel, then another. 

Ouch!! My shoulder twinges and I have to set the books down on my kitchen counter. My shoulder was severely dislocated and it still smarts, hence the stupid sling. My ankle was sprained and already starting to feel somewhat better, but the more I walk on it the swelling starts. I'm suppose to be off of it and taking it easy. Ha! How am I suppose to do that when I need to move and handle everything myself. 

After calling the movers yet again who apologized for the misunderstanding, and said the next move would be on them. I called the utility company and they had the day mixed up and my power should be on sometime before 5pm. Finally!! Things were starting to work out. I called the furniture company just to be assured everything would be delivered tomorrow. The woman I spoke with guaranteed the delivery. I sat down on my love seat and took a big sigh of relief. 

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Surprisingly Steve Rogers entered my thoughts. His striking good looks, his beautiful baby blues, and lord have mercy those arms. Yeah, those arms that I groped openly. Good grief...I groped Captain America...is that like illegal or at least frowned upon right? And I get to sleep in his apartment tonight. Lordy Lordy lordy, I hope my self control holds out, not that it was working so well hugging him and molesting his bicep. He's probably done with his shower by now. Oh I'm so going to have to add a steamy shower scene into my next novel. Most definitely.

A knock at my door startled me, making me jump and my shoulder ache. "Ouch! Crap!" I stand up and head to the door. I opened it to a frowning Steve. "Are you ok? I heard you cry out." He looks at me rubbing my shoulder. "Yeah you just startled me a bit and it made me jerk..I'm fine. I can take more pain medicine at 10 o'clock and I'll be right as rain." He frowns deeper. "Uh Chloe, it's 1pm." My eyes go wide as I quickly take out my phone. "What? But I just sat down..I must have fallen asleep..no wonder my arm hurts." My stomach the sneaky traitor that it was decided that was a good moment to announce my hunger. His eyes crinkle as he laughs, "Well, I think I know what you need." Please say you naked...please say you naked. "I ordered some Chinese food and since I haven't heard you leave your apartment or anyone come in I figured you could use some lunch." Dangit..ok lunch does sound good. And so does Chinese food! "Oh Steve...You know a way to a girls heart...well this girl anyway." He blushes and scratches the back of his neck. "I thought food was suppose to be the way to a man's heart?" I wink and poke him in the stomach with my finger. Wow...abs of steel! "I'll keep that in mind."

After successfully making him blush even redder he invited me over to his place to eat. He opened the door and let me enter first. Such a gentleman. We sat and talked and quite possibly ate our weight in Chinese food. "Oh my..I can't possibly eat another bite! Thanks for this Steve." He smiles and bows his head in that bashful way he does. "Your welcome, I'm just glad I could make your day go a little better than it started." 

We're sitting on the floor of his living room eating on his coffee table. Music was playing softly in the background. If I didn't know better I would think this was a date. It felt like a date, a really good date. Steve stands and gathers the empty containers and plates. I start trying to get up, a little hard with my boot and sling. Suddenly Steve is there picking me up and setting me on my feet. I cling to him with my good arm and gasp at the sudden movement and his proximity. He's so close to me, his chest against mine and I almost feel light headed as a wave of arousal shoots through me. He's still holding my waist and I feel his fingers flex, holding me tighter, then he suddenly backs away like he realizes what he's doing. He's blushing and that's when I realize something. Steve is attracted to me..I felt it in his touch...his gaze as he held onto me. Oh my what do I do with this kind of information?

As he backs away I sit down on the couch and go to take off my sling, having a bit of difficulty. He steps forward, "Need a hand?" I nod and he sits to my left and unhooked the sling and helps me out of it. I flex my arm and hiss. He grimaces, "Do you need something for the pain?" I rub my shoulder and nod towards my purse on the end table. "Yes, most definitely..could you get me a pain pill out of my purse please. I don't like taking them, they make me loopy." He grabs my purse and hesitantly opens it, "It's ok Steve, there isn't anything in there that will bite." He grins and shakes his head. He locates the bottle of pills and hands me one. "Be careful with these..it's highly addictive." I pat his knee. "I know. That's why I only take one if I really need it...I usually take muscle relaxers but I missed my dose earlier and I'm paying the price." 

He watches me as I grab my soda from the table and swallow my pill. He grins, "I suppose a beer would be out of the question since your on pain medication." "Yeah..rain check for that beer." I lean over and go to unstrap my boot. He again helps me, lifting my leg to his lap and taking out my foot and notices the swelling. "Geeze...you need ice on this..is it painful?" I shrug and try to answer, hard to do when Captain America is caressing your leg and foot...yup..just a normal day. He gets up and lays my foot on the couch then returns with a baggie of ice and a hand towel. He pulls the coffee table closer and puts a pillow on it then my foot with the ice pack. I haven't felt this taken care of since I was a little girl. I stare at him and I feel my eyes well up. I quickly shake my head and cough it up to having a very weird day. Weird...but amazing all in one, and it's not even over yet.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe get to know each other and their mutual attraction grows stronger.

Steve's POV 

We sat and talked about anything and everything. I found out she's a writer and in between projects right now which according to her is irritating. She's an only child. Her mother died of breast cancer when she was twelve and her father passed away just a few years ago from a car accident. I told her about my parents and how I had lost my dad at a young age and my mother not long before I joined the army. 

"I have an idea...it's a good way to get to know each other. You know, since I'm staying the night and this needs to be a fast growing friendship since we're kick starting it with a sleep over." I laugh, "Ok...what do you have in mind?" She smiled and turned slightly on the couch to look more at me. "I'll ask a question and you answer then vice versa...how does that sound...if it's too personal or we don't want to answer its ok..we can just change the question. " I nod and tap my fingers on the arm of the couch, "Alright, that sounds like a good idea." She beams and almost bounces in her seat. "Oh...please may I go first?" She's adorable how can I resist. "Sure, ladies first." She winks, "Such a gentleman." Very, very adorable.

She bit her lip and looked to be thinking. "Ok...let's start with something simple, what's your favorite color?" I cock my head and give her a curious look, "You mean you don't assume my favorite colors are red, white and blue?" She frowns then laughs, "No..what just because your Captain America? That's ridiculous..like mine should be pink because I'm a girl." Well isn't she refreshing. "It's blue." She grins wide, "Like royal blue...baby blue..which one?" I wink, "That's another question." She pokes my bicep, "Oh you got me there." I shake my head and turn more in her direction. "It's more of an ocean blue actually." She smiles, "Like your eyes." She suddenly blushes and grabs her glass for a drink. 

"Alright, my turn....hmm...ok turnabout is fair play, what's your favorite color?" She dips her head and smiles sheepishly, "Well, it's...pink....I know I know I just said the whole thing about being a girl and what not...yeah..I love pink...but the pink that the sky turns that merges with the purples and oranges of a beautiful sunset." I nod and motion for her to have her turn. "Ok...uh..my turn, let's see...If you weren't in your current line of work, what would you like to do?" I thought about this actually more times than I'd like to admit. "Maybe an artist, I actually did go to a year of art school before the war." Her eyes widened and she smiled sweetly, "That's wonderful! Were you a painter? Oh...sorry that's another question." "No..it's ok...I loved to draw...was pretty good at least I thought I was. Not sure it was good enough to make a good living, even back then." She got a sad look on her face, "Loved...do you not love it anymore?" I thought about it seriously, "I don't really know...I haven't done it since I woke up from the ice, hard to find inspiration when your always fighting it seems." She seemed to really think hard about this. "Yeah...I hear ya...well maybe one day you'll find your muse. I go months...sometimes years before a great idea hits me when I write. I have to feel passionate about the story I want to tell, otherwise I can't give it the time it deserves."

I found out she loves chocolate and considers it a major food group. That she broke her leg at age six falling from a tree and as a form of therapy she learned Taekwondo and Juditsu and became a black belt in each. Wow...she is full of surprises! I in turn told her that my favorite desert was a vanilla milkshake, my ribs are ticklish and my favorite movie of this century so far is Titanic. "Titanic...really, I figured the whole ice thing would be a turn off for you...but yeah, The Titanic is a great movie..sigh...Jack...yeah, that's a lovely story." She had a faraway look in her eye. "I love the story and how Rose can lose it all, even the love of her life and use it to be who she really was meant to be and led a vibrant and fulfilling life...it's inspiring." 

I look over when I don't hear a response and she still has a glazed look on her face. "Chloe....are you ok?" She slowly turns in my direction and shakes her head, "Yeah, I think my medicine is kicking in...feeling a bit loopy right now. Maybe I should go lay down. Would you mind if I borrowed that bed now?" I stood up. "Absolutely, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." She removed her foot from under the ice pack and stood up. She swayed and her eyes fluttered....crap! I reached her before she fell. She laid limp in my arms as I held her up on her feet and her eyes, heavily lidded looked in my eyes. "My hero." Then my arms tightened as she reached her hand up and caressed my cheek, skimming her fingers down my neck. If it wasn't for the fact she was under the influence of pain medicine I fully believe I would have kissed her beautiful full lips. She ran her fingers over my lips and exhaled a shakey breath. "You have such soft lips." I was about to reply when she went completely out, falling asleep in my arms. I shook my head and smiled. I picked her up and walked her to my spare bedroom that was directly beside my own. I laid her on the mattress and adjusted her to a more comfortable position. I removed her remaining shoe and grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered her up.

I took the opportunity while she slept to study her face. Reaching out I brushed hair from her face, the strands as soft as silk in my fingers. I grazed her cheek and I felt my heart rate escalate. I pulled back suddenly realizing feeling her like this while asleep was not the proper thing to do. Damn if it didn't happen often since meeting her this morning...thinking of doing some very improper things with this beautiful, funny and amazing woman. It feels like I've known her longer than just short of eight hours. She talks to me like I'm just a man....and not a superhero or a celebrity. I'm just Steve to her and it felt amazing. 

I take one last look at her and close the door behind me to let her sleep. I leaned my forehead against the wood and sighed deeply. I couldn't deny my attraction to Chloe. It's not something I'm use to. I was attracted to Peggy but this feels....more...I can't explain it. It's a hunger deep inside me when I look at her and I'm drawn to her like a magnet. If Bucky were here he would tell me I was 'In Lust' with her. He was always so good with women....it's at a time like this that makes me long for my best friend. To have him guide me and tell me what to do. Earlier when I lifted her off the floor and she was pressed to my chest, my hands on her waist, I wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and make more gasps come from her mouth...I imagined what it would sound like if she moaned my name with those delicious looking lips of hers. I feel myself start to harden just thinking about her. Oh Lord, I guess a cold shower may be in order, and if my attraction to her continues it may be a very common occurrence.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe helps Steve when she hears him having a nightmare...but his terror soon turns to passion he just can't resist.

Chloe's POV 

I woke up feeling well rested and very comfortable. But it was dark and disorienting...where am I? Oh...now I remember. I'm at Steve's apartment...sleeping in his spare room. But how did I get in here. I remember talking with him and laughing. We were getting to know each other. He's so easy to talk to. I sit up and remove my blue jeans, leaving me in only my tshirt and underwear. I slowly rotate my arm and do some stretching exercises my physical therapist showed me. It was slightly sore but not bad. Same for my foot, I stretch and rotate it, only feeling a bit stiff, nothing more.

I look over at a bedside clock and its 4:15am. Wow...I must have really slept a long time! I guess I needed the rest. A real bed was amazing, not some stiff hospital bed or uncomfortable hotel mattress that's for sure. A loud muffled cry from the room beside mine makes me jerk. Holy crap...what was that!? I hear moans and I suddenly blush...oh my...wait...is that what I think it is? But a muffled voice saying "No....no...stop.." made me change my mind. Steve must be having a nightmare. Should I wake him up? He really sounds upset.

I get out of bed and test the weight on my foot. Not bad...I don't think I need that stupid boot...it's awkward to move in anyway. I open my door and creep down to Steve's. I put my ear on the door to listen. "Bucky....stop....!" He really sounds upset. I lightly knock. "Steve...wake up...your having a nightmare." Nothing...but more sheets rustling and groans of almost pain. My heart wrenches for him. I slowly open his door and walk softly to his side. He's sweaty and writhing on the bed as if in pain, clawing at the sheets. "No...don't go...." I sit next to him and reach my hand out. Oh please don't let this be a bad idea...please please please. I lightly touch his sweat covered cheek. "Steve...wake up....wake up your having a bad dream." I pat his cheek then lightly shake him by placing my hand on his chest...his very bare and gloriously chiseled chest. Have mercy. "Steve!" He suddenly screams and sits straight up....and he's very very close to me. His face mere inches from my own.

I gasp from the suddenness of his movement. He's panting and gripping the sheets tightly. He's staring at me, a look of terror on his face, tears on his cheeks. I reach up and cup his cheek with my right hand and wipe a tear away. "It's ok Steve...it was just a nightmare." He blinks a few times and let's out a shuddered breath. I run my hand down and place it over his erratic beating heart. "It's over...it's ok...your ok. Just breath Steve." The moonlight cascades through his window and illuminates his body and mine. I look up from my hand pressed to his heaving chest and look him in the eyes. They have taken on a different look, and it's one where I can't look away. 

"Chloe...what..what are you doing here?" I smiled and skim my thumb back and forth on his chest, unable to keep my hand still on him. "I wanted to make sure you were ok...are you....are you ok?" He looks down at my hand touching his chest and I see him take in a deep breath then meet my eyes once again. "Yes...I'm ok...just a bad dream... (my hand skims to the top of his stomach) I....uh...I'm fine." I'm not sure what's come over me, touching him like I am. I feel a pull toward him like gravity and I can't resist. 

My knee is bent to sit on his bed by his outer thigh it's just a breath away from his right hand gripping the sheets. When I feel his fingertips graze my bare knee my heart skips a beat and I close my eyes briefly as arousal hot and heady shoots through my body. I feel him shift on the bed and I open my eyes. His eyes are closed and his mouth slightly open from his rapid breathing. My fingers flex and his eyes shoot open. "Chloe.." His voice is deep and gravelly. Ever so slowly his face leans towards my own, his fingers now caressing my inner thigh close to my knee. The air is thick and my chest pounds with my racing pulse. He leans in and our eyes flutter closed. And then I feel it...his breath warm on my lips then the first touch of his soft mouth on mine.

The kiss is slow and sensuous...lips just barely skimming across each other. But when my hand on his stomach reaches up and caresses his cheek a groan leaves his throat and I'm suddenly pressed to his chest with a hand in my hair that was once on my thigh and his other wrapped around my waist pulling me against him. My arms go around his neck and cling to him, hands in his hair and down to his shoulder blades, desperate to touch him. My nails skim his back and a growl erupts from his chest and with amazing speed I find myself laying on my back and Steve laying over me, his mouth crushing mine is a passionate kiss. 

His right knee is between my legs and he's pressed against me and I feel him hard and wanting against my thigh, clothed only in a pair of boxer briefs. I moan and he palms my outer thigh pulling it up his hip as he grinds into my thigh. I'm pulsing with the need to have him in me. My core gushing with the proof of my desire. His tongue and teeth devouring my mouth. I pull back for air and a brush of his thigh against my heated flesh makes me arch my back and call out his name. "Steve..." He freezes and I open my eyes. He's looking at me like he's just seeing me for the first time. "Oh God...Chloe." he's suddenly off me and down towards the end of the bed. His hands out, shaking and breathing hard. "We shouldn't be doing this...I'm sorry...I don't know what happened.." I slowly sit up and stand shakily from the bed, my knees still weak from how turned on I was..still am. He groans as he sees my long bare legs and hangs his head. "Steve....I'm sorry...I...I didn't come in here for this...you were having a bad dream...I'll just go back to bed." I turn to leave and I hear the almost anguished groan leave his throat and a curse under his breath. I smile inwardly to myself....yes, wearing a thong today was a heck of an idea.


	6. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to rein in his desire after Chloe leaves his room. He feels he has treated her poorly but can't deny how much he wants her.

Steve's POV 

She turned to leave and dear sweet Lord in Heaven she's wearing underwear that shows off her amazing rear end! The sound I make as I try to control the need to rush to her and pin her against the door she's leaving out of sounds almost painful, to watch her go. Jesus!! What the heck just happened!? One minute I'm waking up from one of my typical nightmares and the next I have Chloe beneath me moaning my name. I rake my shakey hands through my hair. I can still hear my name on her lips and I shift awkwardly on the bed due to my arousal. Good grief, what have I done now!?

I close my eyes and lay back on my bed. I replayed the whole scene over in my head. Waking up scared and upset then seeing her so close to me, soothing away the nightmare. She had her hand on my face wiping my tears, I didn't even know I had shed. She was so close, I could smell the light hint of her perfume. The moonlight highlighting the fact she was no longer wearing her blue jeans. She had moved her hand to my chest and kept touching me lightly to comfort me...but comfort was long forgotten. The touch of her bare skin on mine was exquisite. The need to touch her in return was all consuming. 

When I stretched my fingers out to touch her knee I saw her eyes close and her chest expand from the sudden intake of breath. I knew in the back of my mind we shouldn't be doing this...but the slight sigh leaving her mouth unbeknownst to her as I skim her inner thigh by her knee is nothing short of erotic. I was captivated by her. Drawn in and unable to stop. Then her hand shifted and desire pooled deep and heady in my groin. I closed my own eyes trying to regain some control. I open my eyes and she's so close...staring at me, mouth slightly open and I need to taste those lips. It was no longer a want anymore. I leaned in and I saw her eyes start to close and so did mine. I could feel her erratic breathing on my mouth. 

When my lips skimmed hers is a slow soft kiss my head went fuzzy and all I could think about was how wonderful she felt. But then she reached up and touched my face, and suddenly I needed so much more. I pulled her to me and soft and slow turned quickly into hard and hungry. More! My body was aching and all I could do was cling to her. She clung to me too and her hands were heaven as she raked them through my hair and down my back. I'm not sure what came over me but when I felt her nails scrape my skin arousal thick and all consuming coursed through me. Instinct is the only thing I can think of that took over. A biological need to have her and she was suddenly under me and dear God if it didn't feel right in that moment. 

My body molded to hers as if it was made for it, two perfect puzzle pieces fitting together. More...I wanted so much more. I feel the blush creep up my chest and face as I remember how I had ground my erection on her shamelessly, pulling her closer...feeling the desire to be lost in her depths. Her moaning my name loudly though...it made me take notice and I knew I had to stop. I knew where this would lead if we continued. Not that I didn't want to...on the contrary I wanted to desperately, my body still pulsing with the need proof of that. Not that i would even know what to do to please her since I've never been with a woman sexually before. But this was not how I was raised. You don't just maul a lady just because she's sitting on your bed...and not even if she's as beautiful as Chloe was in the moonlight...or any light for that matter. This was not proper. I was ashamed of myself for treating her this way.

She had looked so upset when I pulled away from her. I don't blame her. I acted foolishly and probably damaged our new budding friendship permanently. Am I that lonely that I couldn't stop myself from acting so inappropriate? Maybe hiding myself away from the world wasn't such a good idea after all. Especially if I'm acting like this. 

The thought of me hurting Chloe wrenches my chest. I treated her roughly and she has injuries. I need to go check on her to make sure she's ok. Unfortunately that will have to wait. I'm still rock hard, aching with the need for release. I reach down and try to adjust myself in my boxer briefs and I hiss at the feel of my hand. I've never felt this much desire before. I need a cold shower and fast...and a really long hard run to clear my head. In my mind I hear Bucky telling me what else I need and I blush harder at the thought of it...of losing myself inside of Chloe. My hips thrust forward slightly seeking friction as more images of her below me flood my mind. 

With a deep groan I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I strip myself of the confining boxer briefs and step into the ice cold spray of the shower. I briefly have a flashback in my head of the cold of the ice I was frozen in for so long and it's a sobering memory and helps to calm me down. My skin pebbled with goosebumps from the cold as I watched my arousal slowly start to go down. I shake my head and try to clear it of images of Chloe. Soon I'm out and dressed for a run. I slowly creep out of my door and glance at Chloe's closed one. I hang my head and quickly walk past and out my front door. I'll deal with this when I come back. 

Chloe's POV 

I'm laying in the bed trying to calm down as I hear his shower come on. I can't believe what had just happened. Well...so much for controlling myself around him. God what he must think of me...he probably thinks I'm a wretched whore! I cringe at the word. I don't like to curse. It's never been something I did often, my Mom and Dad were very religious so I was taught that a nice young lady doesn't use fowl language. I even make it a point to never use it in my books either. 

I'm no saint never claimed to be. But to someone like Steve who was raised on strict morals about how to treat women and didn't most people back them wait for marriage before having sex? Oh God what he must think of me..throwing myself at him! Well....I guess in 1940 standards I guess I am a loose woman. I've slept with men before marriage..a couple actually. Two to be precise. My high school boyfriend David who I regret terribly because I didn't want to have sex in the first place but he insisted and wouldn't let up. I was scared and just wanted his approval and affection....so I caved...and I hated every second. Then there was Marcus. We even lived together....in sin....My dad wasn't happy about that but understood I was an adult and had to live my own life. 

When Steve comes back I need to apologize to him. He is an amazing man and I don't want to risk our friendship over the fact I haven't had sex in several years. I'm 28 years old for goodness sake...I should be able to control my libido by now! Maybe Steve will let me treat him to breakfast as a way of an apology. I closed my eyes and tried not to remember the feel of his hands and mouth on me, or how hard he was pressed against my aching core. Ok..maybe a cold shower would be a great idea while Steve goes on his run.


	7. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes Steve breakfast as a thank you and they discuss what happened in his bedroom.

Chloe's POV 

After a wonderfull..ok not so wonderful cold shower I went over to my apartment for a change of clothes. The electricity was on thank God so I adjusted the thermostat to a more comfortable temperature. I received a confirmation text from the furniture company that my delivery should be here at about 10am. It will be so wonderful to have a home again. To feel normal again would be amazing. This past month has been heck on my nerves. Maybe that's why I'm acting the way I am toward Steve. I hope I haven't damaged what little bit of trust we had built in such a short time. I have an idea of how to make it up to him.

I head back over to Steve's apartment and he's still not back from his run. I go to his fridge to see what he had available food wise for breakfast. After a thorough check I decided on pancakes. I started some coffee and began mixing the batter. It's at that moment Steve comes through his front door, looking sinfully hot sweaty and flushed from his run. Remember Chloe...act appropriate. I smile shyly and he does the same. 

We both start to talk at the same time. "Hi." "Hey." We both laugh and he motions towards the bowl I'm holding. "Are you making breakfast? You didn't have to do that." I continued stirring and give a wide grin. "I know...but you have been so kind to me and I wanted to thank you for all your help. Do you like pancakes?" He gave me a curious look then nodded, "Love them actually. But Chloe...about what happened earlier this morning....we need to talk." I shyly looked at him and nodded. "I know...how about you go freshen up and we'll eat first. Those kind of conversations should not be done on an empty stomach...don't you think?" He smiled and ducked his head, God he's cute as I'll get out when he does that. "Sounds great...I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he comes out looking as fresh as a daisy. Blue jeans and blue tshirt that hugged his chest and arms. Is he purposefully trying to turn me on...like seriously with the muscles already. He sits down at the kitchen bar as I lay a stack of warm pancakes in front of him then a hot cup of coffee. I take a seat opposite him and smile. "Bon appétit!" He grins wide, "Merci m'dame." I blush, "You speak french?" He pours cream into his coffee cup, "Assez pour en sortir." Then the bugger winked at me. "That's sounds like a little more than just a little to get by..your annunciation is perfect!" He grins wide and shrugs, oh the little devil. "Vous petit diable!" He laughs and pours syrup on his stack. "I'm not a little devil I assure you...you speak french very well yourself, where did you learn it?" I sip my hot coffee, "High school then college...I wanted to go to Paris one day and be able to know what's being said to me...or about me." He bites into his pancakes and hums his approval, "These are amazing...better than I make that's for sure....so..did you ever go to Paris?" 

I finished my bite of pancake and shook my head. "No unfortunately I didn't. Marcus always said he would take me but then Dad died and then my writing...it just never happened." He looked at me curiously, "Marcus?" I groaned, "Yeah, the dreaded Ex...I shouldn't say that..that's not nice. We were together for four years, we lived together after Dad died. I didn't handle his death well." He finished off his stack of pancakes and reached over and put a few more on his plate. "Four years, that's a long time..did he not want to marry you.....oh...Sorry...that's rude of me, I apologize!" He genuinely looked upset he'd said it. "No its ok...it wasn't rude. No Marcus never proposed or even hinted at marriage. I had thought that maybe one day he'd want to, but it just wasn't meant to be. His goals were just too different than mine. I wasn't enough for him...so we went our separate ways." He looked pained, "You weren't enough!?" It's dawned on me what I said. "Oh...well yeah I guess you can say that. We hit a bump in the road and he didn't fight for us...for me...I was...how do I put this....I wasn't worth the effort to get over that particular hurdle. It hurt...it still does, thinking that the person you love doesn't love you enough to fight for you. That was a hard pill to swallow." He'd stopped eating and looked angry, "I'm so sorry Chloe...I can't imagine....you deserved better." 

We finished eating in silence and when we were done he gathered the dishes and put them in the sink to wash. I stood next to him to rinse and dry. He smiled down at me. I knew what conversation was soon to come and I needed to handle it carefully, but the body heat of him next to me was very distracting. "Thank you again for breakfast." I looked up from drying a plate and smiled. "Your very welcome...thank you for helping me. I've gotten so use to doing everything on my own the last few years that I forgot that sometimes everyone could use a little help. When Marcus left me he took our friends with him...they wouldn't associate with me after we broke up...he wasn't very honest about why we split. I guess I should learn to not shut myself away when I write and actually make friends. You know, I think you may be the first real friend I've had in years....oh God, that sounds pathetic doesn't it...some stupid lonely girl with no friends..sheesh!?" 

I reach to put the plate away and I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Your not pathetic...if you are so am I...all my friends are dead or old enough to be near death. The Avengers I suppose are my friends now but we've all kind of gone our own ways after the battle. Your my first real friend too...that's why I don't want to mess this up." I saw the sincerity in his eyes. I turned and faced him, he removed his hand quickly. Ok...here it goes. "About this morning..." I look up and I bite my lip finding it hard not to envision his lips on mine as I remember what happened. I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy...trying to wake you from a nightmare is no excuse. I was a guest in your home and I should have acted with better judgement, or at least with more clothes on." I went to sit at the island to sip my coffee. He returned to his previous seat.

"Chloe...what happened was not your fault. Maybe it was the nightmare that had me so worked up...but it's inexcusable how I acted. I kissed you without permission, and treated you roughly knowing full well you are injured. In alot of ways I'm still getting used to this body but deep down I'm just some stupid scrawny kid from Brooklyn..and my mother raised me better than that." I looked at him and he was genuinely concerned that he was the one that treated me poorly..oh wow..aren't we a pair.

I laughed and he looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry...I'm not laughing at you. I'm going to be a big girl for a moment so bare with me ok. And if any of this is out of line in any way, please stop me." He smiled and nodded. "Steve....I like you...and not just as a friend, which I do...but I'm also very attracted to you, have been since I first saw you. I know your attracted to me too...right?" His blush was enough to answer but he did speak. "Yes." His blush grew and it made me want to kiss the heated flesh. "I think we're adult enough to understand that about each other. There is an attraction. A pretty strong one if you ask me. But even with that into account I should never have been so forward with you this morning. I touched you while you were in a vulnerable place after your dream and I'm sorry to make you feel like your the one who was inappropriate with me. I really like you Steve. I want to get to know you better. We can handle this one of two ways as I see it. We could ignore what happened and just be friends, we could hang out, talk, whatever your up for. Or....we could see where this attraction between us goes. We could take it as slow as you need it to. I know you were raised in a time where dating was done a bit differently, and I'm ok with that. Whatever your up for, no pressure. If that's something you would want. And just so you know..in case there was any doubt in your mind...what happened this morning was amazing. I have never felt anything like that before...with anyone. I would be lying if I said I don't want to do that again...and more." I look him in the eyes and they are piercing and intense. I had to swallow down a lump in my throat. While looking him in the eyes I continued, "And just so you know...if...if you ever feel like kissing me again...you don't need my permission." My face was heated but I was proud of myself for being upfront and honest about my feelings. 

I watched as he took a deep steadying breath, then stood up from the island. My heart rate escalated as he walked around the island toward me, his eyes never leaving mine. I turned on the stool to face him as he came to stand directly in front of me. He reached out and took my left hand from the island and caressed the knuckles with his thumb. "You are an amazing woman Chloe. And if you can be that honest with me then you deserve the same. Yes, I'm attracted to you. Very much so. I've never felt this deep of an attraction with anyone like I feel when I'm near you....or even think of you. This morning was amazing, and I would be lying too of I also said I didn't want to do that again and more. I'm not very good with all this...women and dating. Never had the opportunity before the serum, no one was interested...then after it was all about the war then I went in the ice. I keep trying to remind myself that the ways of dating are so different than what I'm use to, and I appreciate the fact that your willing to let me go at my own pace. I really appreciate that, you have no idea how much so. Since waking up everything had been forced at me from technology to social interaction. Try carrying on a conversation when your seventy years behind on information. Not easy I can tell you that." 

I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Wow...to hear him voice his attraction towards me had my heart doing back flips in my chest. God...I want him to kiss me so bad right now...my lips tingle with the need. I lick my lips and his eyes following the movement. "I know you said I don't need permission Chloe...but....may I kiss you right now? I need to kiss you." I could have passed out right then and there from how fast my pulse skyrocketed. I nodded yes, unable to speak. His eyes were hooded as he leaned in, he released my hand from the island and cupped my face in both of his hands, lifting my face to his. 

The kiss was perfection. His lips molded to mine. I forced myself to remain still, out of fear I would go too fast with him. But the feel of his tongue as it grazed my bottom lip made me gasp. He took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, releasing my face and stepping between my thighs with a hand in my hair and on my back. My hands were fisted in his tshirt as I clung to him, pulling him as close to me as possible. When my tongue brushed his I felt his body shudder and he pulled back, both of us breathless and panting. "Sorry...I got carried away..." He interrupted me by devouring my mouth once again, a hunger behind the kiss that spoke louder than any words. My arms went to wind around his neck as he pressed me flush to his chest, his tongue exploring the deep recesses of my mouth and dancing along my own. 

His hands went to my waist and pulled me hard and flush against him and we both moaned into each other's mouth. He suddenly pulled back, heaving and breathless. His hands still tight on my waist "Jesus...Chloe....I don't know if it's possible for me to take this slow with you!" I reined in my desire, knowing we needed to calm down or we would end up having sex...not that i don't want that, because holy crap do I ever. I released his neck and ran my hands down his chest to his stomach. His eyes closed and a sigh left his lips. "We should stop Steve....or we will end up back in your bed." 

He opened his eyes and licked his lips, "Would that be so terrible?" I shivered with the lust I saw in his eyes. I smiled and pushed him away gently. "No...it wouldnt...but I've known you for one day and even though my libido could care less about that and wants nothing more than to feel you hot and hard inside me (he groans loudly) I think we need to calm down for a bit." He took a few steps back and I glanced down and saw how hard he was in his jeans. Oh boy..what was I saying? "No...your right...Jesus Chloe, what are you doing to me?" He turns to the side and leans forward with his hands on the island with his eyes closed. I giggle and he peeks up at me, "What I'm doing to you...you should feel how wet you have me..God Steve...I'm going to need to change my underwear!" He groans loudly, "Is that an invitation?" I look at him shocked. A turned on Steve is a flirty Steve...oh my. "Hmm..as lovely as that sounds...I need to go back to my apartment. Furniture should be arriving soon." He groans and laughs as he bangs his head on the island before him. I laugh and rub his arm. "I guess a cold shower AGAIN wouldn't hurt." I stand and go get my sling and boot. 

When I come back he's sitting on the stool I just vacated. I wink and he grins and shakes his head. "Cold showers are no fun...took one myself this morning." He runs a hand over his face and shakes his head. "Tell me about it." I reach the door and over my shoulder I speak to him, "You could just take care of it...you know, yourself...instead of a shower. Men did that in the forties too right? I know they do now..heck even women do...I may just go relieve a bit of tension myself." I heard him gasp, "Jesus Chloe...your making this slow thing hard!" I turned and winked as I backed out of the door, "Well that is key to masterbation for a man...being hard." His eyes nearly popped out of his head as I waved and closed the door behind me. As I walked away I heard Steve laughing. This going slow business will be difficult but who said I couldn't have a little fun while I'm at it. Perhaps I'm the 'Vous petit diable'.


	8. Seizing The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes matters into his own hand an then makes a date with Chloe.

Steve's POV

She backed out of my apartment and all I could do was laugh. She's a minx! My blood was running hot at her words. Her honesty was refreshing and such a turn on. I can't believe I said what I did. I may have lost my mind there briefly, because I sounded alot like Bucky. He was a master at flirting. Perhaps I channeled him a bit. I had seen him flirt with enough dames to get some inspiration from it. 

I shifted on the stool and looked down at my erection straining against the zipper of my jeans. I can not believe she suggested I masterbate. Well....actually that's not a bad idea. I never really did much of it pre serum, most of the time it ended in me having an asthma attack. I heard men doing it in the army, they weren't shy about it either. To tell the truth I haven't done it in this body yet...the desire just wasn't there. Between Red Scull, War, Aliens and Nightmares..it was the farthest thing from my mind. 

The idea of another cold shower makes my skin crawl, it reminds me too much of being in ice. So, maybe...just maybe it wasn't a horrible idea. The more I thought about it and of Chloe the more uncomfortable I became in my jeans. I stood up from the island and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror. Why am I so nervous? It's my body...I should be able to enjoy it in every way. I remove my clothing and I'm standing looking at myself in the mirror. I still can't believe sometimes that this body is truly mine and permanent. Every once in a while I'll have a dream of waking up in my old frail body. A doubt entered my mind, would Chloe even give me a second look if I did wake up tomorrow a 95 pound frail asthmatic? My self doubt raising it's ugly head once again. I shake my head to rid me of worries and step into the shower.

The warm water cascaded down my body and it felt amazing. I may not be affected as much to the cold due to the serum but that doesn't mean I don't have an aversion to it. Images of Chloe enter my mind especially of her when she was in my bedroom, the vision of her walking out and the sight of her bare rear etched permanently in my brain. The feel of her under me, her smell, the feel of my mouth on hers. I groan as I feel myself harden just as before. 

I wrapped my right hand around myself and I imagined it was Chloe's. Her soft delicate fingers were the ones moving along my skin. My left hand braced on the shower wall and I hung my head, eyes closed as I lost myself in the fantasy. I imagined her naked and wet standing before me, the water running down and over her curves. She would moan my name as I touched her. I imagined her mouth around me, her tongue moving along my heated skin. My hand moved faster as I envisioned her naked below me in bed and what it would feel like to be inside her. I've never been with a woman before but I imagine it to be amazing and warm and wet..I tightened my grip slightly at the thought of how tight it will feel with her wrapped around me. I was panting and my hips were moving of their own accord in time to my hand pumping my length. Her name escaped my mouth as I felt myself reaching a peak in my arousal. I pictured here legs wrapped around me as I thrust hard into her body, her screaming my name, nails scratching at my back as she came. Suddenly I gasp and I'm there...the images thrusting me over the edge as I spill my seed and moan her name over and over as I come. I shudder as I become overly sensitive and I release my hold. Both hands bracing against the wall as I rein in my breathing and God....it felt so good to have that release. So much tension left my shoulders and it was amazing. 

I laugh and run my fingers through my hair as I place my head under the spray of water. Why have I not done this prior to today?! I wanted to be embarrassed but it felt so good I could care less at the moment. I turned off the water and dried off, getting redressed. I felt the intense need to see Chloe. To hear her voice, see her smile. I've been alone for so long it's nice to have someone else to think about instead of ghosts from my past. I was looking forward to my day and when I could see her again. I hadn't realized how miserable and lonely I truly was. How much I missed human contact and feeling connected in some way to somebody else. 

I wanted to take Chloe on a date...a real date. I had an idea but i wasn't sure if she would be up for it. I grinned as I found myself walking out my front door to see her. If being frozen in the ice taught me anything it's to seize the day, because you don't know when everything can be taken from you in a single heartbeat. I walked out my door and I saw furniture being moved into her apartment. And there she stood, directing the movers where everything needed to go. "Put that dresser against the far wall in the front bedroom...thank you." I stood and watched her as if she was directing traffic. 

"Stools go around the bar and have them place the mattresses and box springs on the frames please..Queen size goes in the master...double in the second bedroom. Thank you." I laughed and she turned smiling. "Hey you...look....furniture!!! My place will actually look like a home again!" She looked almost giddy. I came up beside her as the movers were putting the last of the items in the apartment. "That's the last of it Ms. Mickelson...if you'll just sign here we'll get outa ya hair." She signed her name and they all piled out and then it was just me and her. She turned and grabbed my hand leading me into her apartment. "Steve...come on you gotta see it all!" She showed me her new Sofa and chairs, TV, entertainment center, kitchen appliances..the works. "Wow...you really got everything!" She grinned, "Oh and that's not all...come look!" She pulled me along and I knew she was heading to her bedroom, the layout was the same as mine. We walked in and she gushed, "Isn't it beautiful?!" I've never owned one before...always wanted one and I thought, what the heck...why not I have the money, why not splurge!" My eyes widened at the beautiful mahogany four poster bed before me. "Wow...that's beautiful craftmanship...look at the detailing on the headboard." 

She pulled me over and sat me on the bed then sat beside me. She laid back and sighed looking at the ceiling. I turned to look down at her and she had a tear trailing out the corner of her eye. "Chloe...are you ok?" She quickly wiped the tear away and smiled up at me. "Yeah...I'm ok...just a little overwhelmed that's all. It's felt like forever since I've had a home...it's only been a month but still. I wish Vader was here...he'd be going crazy running around sniffing everything, hopefully not marking it as his own...I can't even tell you how frustrating that phase was." 

Vader must have been her dog's name that died. "What kind was he?" She sat up and went to a box near the dresser. She reached in and pulled out a picture frame that was cracked and dirty, but inside held a picture of Chloe with a beautiful Siberian Husky, black and white with piercing ice blue eyes. "This is Vader...I had him since he was eight weeks old. He died protecting me." She sat on the bed next to me as she handed me the frame. "He was six years old and my best friend. We did everything together." She ran her fingers over the image of him. 

"When the fighting started we were out for a walk. I didn't feel safe on the streets so I ran us all the way home. I was gathering supplies to head into the buildings basement where I thought we could be safe. The building shook and started to collapse. A bookcase fell and landed on me, dislocating my shoulder. Vader helped pull me out from under it...walls collapsing around us. I got free and we tried to run out but I tripped and twisted my ankle badly. Vader grabbed my shirt and pulled me trying to get me out. Everything went down. I woke up later and I was trapped under a section of the wall. It was a tiny space, barely enough room for myself. If he hadn't pulled me from where I fell I would have been crushed to death. He died saving my life." She had tears streaming down her face as she relived the horrors. "I couldn't move, I hurt all over, my head was bleeding profusely...I thought I was going to die....and die alone. No one to miss me and come looking for me. I had hid myself away for so long that I realized I was going to die there without anyone caring. I was trapped there for three days before I was found, near death." I couldn't bare it any longer. I set the picture down and pulled her to me in a hug, letting her cry. "Shhhh it's ok...I've got you." 

I held her to me for quite a while. Her crying slowing down into sniffs. She pulled away from me giving me a shy smile. She got up and walked to her bathroom and I heard the sounds of her blowing her nose. She came back out and hung around the doorway. "Sorry Steve....I didn't mean to go all emotional on you. You were out there fighting those things. I can only imagine the horrors you saw." I stood up and walked to her, tilting her chin up to look at me. "Yeah, not going to lie...I have nightmares about it...I'm barely getting use to cell phones and now I have to fight aliens. It boggles the mind. I'm glad you didn't die, because then I couldn't have done this." I dipped my head and kissed her lips softly. She sighed and I wrapped her in my arms hugging her tightly. 

She felt so good...just standing there hugging her. Something so simple yet so precious. And to imagine she almost wasn't here for me to do this, it made me tighten my hold on her and kiss the top of her head. We finally let each other go and she was blushing. "Thank you Steve." I tucked her hair behind her left ear, "Your welcome." I felt myself being pulled into her gaze and my eyes went to her lips as she wet them with her tongue. The urge to kiss her again palpable. I pulled back knowing she was in an emotional place and didn't want to take advantage of the situation. "I actually came over to ask you something." She smiled, "Oh...what do you want to ask me?" 

I walked away from her but reached back and grabbed her and pulling her behind me out into her living room. "I need to ask you in here...it's a bit too..uh..distracting in your bedroom. And by the way that may have been the first time I've been in a ladies bedroom, well besides my mother's that is...alone. And you sat me on your bed. Very distracting." She blushed and grinned. "Sorry." I smiled back, "Don't be sorry...So...I was thinking, if your not busy tomorrow, it's Saturday...I wanted to know if you'd go out...you know, with me...on a date?" God I suck so bad at this. She smiled brightly, "I'd love to." 

I felt light as a feather..she said yes! "Great...ok, well I'll pick you up tomorrow morning about 10am? Wear something comfortable, jeans or whatever you want..have you even been on a motorcycle before?" Her eyes widened, "No, I haven't...do you have one?" I nodded, "Yes I do..a Harley...great bike. I was thinking about a nice drive to the country, pick up some things at a diner I know then have a picnic at a spot I found not that long ago. It's peaceful and beautiful there." She bit her lip, "That's sounds like fun...I can't wait...10am. I'll be ready." I leaned in and kissed her cheek then grabbed her right hand and brought it to my lips kissing the backs of her knuckles. She blushed and giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." "Tomorrow." I waved and left. I went down stairs to check my bike to make sure everything was in working order then made a phone call. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.


	9. Middle Of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Chloe on a date bit gets distracted along the way.

Chloe's POV 

I woke up bright and early in my new bed. I did my morning stretches. I feel so much better not wearing that stupid sling. Movement has made my arm feel tons better. Keeping it immobile seemed to make it worse, same with my ankle, the restrictive properties of the boot made my foot swell. I had called my Doctor and asked him about it. He agreed that wearing them was no longer necessary but to try and take it easy...no practicing my Juditsu anytime soon in other words. 

I showered and went through my clothing. A few deliveries had come in yesterday so I did have some new outfits. Ugh! Decisions decisions! I haven't been on a date in forever. I checked the weather app on my phone and temperatures for today are predicted to be in the mid to low 80's and low of 65 at night. I decided to go with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white V neck tshirt and a pair of black boots. I braided my hair and the end fell to the middle of my back. I don't wear any jewelry so nothing to pick out there. I looked at myself in the mirror. God help me I look so plain Jane...why couldn't I be into makeup like most women. I put on a light layer of lip gloss and smacked my lips together dramatically. Yup, that's about as made up as I get. I winked at myself and went to wait for Steve.

I'm sitting nervously on the couch as I watch the clock. It's only 9:30am, good grief I'm a nervous Nelly! I try to imagine what it will be like riding behind Steve on a motorcycle and then something I saw in a movie once made me think of something that I almost forgot. I run to my bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. 

A box of Trojan condoms peaked back at me. I bought them at the store yesterday afternoon. I was so indecisive about what size to buy. All I had to go on was a bulge that was pressed into my thigh the other day. Not much to go on. I know he felt bigger than Marcus, he was average I suppose. Not that i was planning on having sex with Steve today, but a girl can be prepared right? I bought a package of large, the ones just under Magnums. I grabbed the box and then a thought hit me...crap...what am I going to put them in?

I was staring at the box of condoms when a knock sounded at my door. Steve. A jolt of excitement went through my body. I went to answer the door then realized I was still holding the condoms. Shoot...I hollered, "I'll be right there!" Shoot shoot shoot! I saw my satchel...yes...good idea! I grabbed it off the door knob and emptied it on my desk. I put the condoms in it. I ran to the door and opened it and my heart fluttered as I saw a smiling Steve. "Hi." Well aren't I the eloquent one...way to go writer...got some more witty things to say. He smiled brighter and I had butterflies in my stomach. "Hi. Are you ready to go...I know I'm a few minutes early." I think of the satchel on my bed. "I'll be just a minute, come on in. I won't be long." 

I looked Steve over as he passed me to come in. He was in blue jeans, black boots a grey tshirt and brown leather jacket. He had on a baseball cap and shades dangling from the front pocket of his jacket. Hot as sin! Right..condoms..gotcha! I hurry to my bedroom and grab the satchel. I felt weird only carrying condoms so I threw a few other items in there. My lip gloss, hand wipes, sunscreen and a hair brush. Ok now I don't feel like a creeper only bringing condoms on a date. I check myself in the mirror one last time then walk out. 

Steve stands from sitting on the couch as I enter. "I'm ready." He beats me to the door and opens it for me. I lock my apartment then store my keys in the satchel, my phone as well. I turn and Steve has his arm out for me to take. Seriously he's so sweet I'm going to get diabetes! "Shall we?" I giggle, "Yes we shall....I'm so excited! I've never been on a motorcycle before..but I bet your like the safest driver ever so I'm not worried." I hold his arm as we take the elevator down. We keep looking at each other and smiling. 

We get to his bike and I stare at it. "Wow..this is yours...it's a very nice bike!" He smiles and opens one of the side bags. "You can store your satchel in here if you'd like." I take it off my shoulder and place it in the side bag. He puts his baseball cap in as well then puts on his shades. He gets on the bike then holds his hand out to me. I take his hand and climb on behind him. My thighs are flush with his and my crotch almost touching his rear. I place my hands around his waist and onto his stomach. I feel his muscles flex under my touch. "Ready to go?" I lean up and kiss his cheek, "Absolutely." He grins then fires up the engine, the noise and vibration making me giggle. He smiles back at me then pulls away from the curb.

The city passes us by in a blur as the wind whips through my hair and across my skin. I love it!! I stretch my arms out and it feels like I'm flying. He looks back at me and he's laughing. He suddenly accelerates and I cling to him again. I feel his laughter against my hands, he did it on purpose so I would hold onto him again. Alrighty...well and here I was going to be a good girl today. I pull my body up flush with his back and I feel him stiffen. My hands skim his stomach and up his chest. I feel one of his warm hands grab mine and lower it to his abs, holding on to me...making me behave. 

I lean into his back and lay my head down. Hugging him to me. His thumb skims the tops of my hands. I have never felt so alive and yet so at peace in my whole life. Being wrapped essentially around him felt as natural as the trees we passed along the long and empty roads. We drove for a while maybe hours but it didn't matter. Even if we were to turn around and go home this is the best date I've ever been on. I squeezed him tight and he turned his head slightly to look at me. 

He pulled to the side of the road and turned off the bike. I looked around and we were in the middle of nowhere. He took off his shades and twisted to look at me. "Everything ok...you squeezed me so was just checking." I nodded and got off the bike. He had a questioning look because I got off. "What's wrong...are you sure your.." I cut him off by grabbing his leather jacket and shutting him up with a searing kiss. He groans and pulls me close. His tongue caresses mine and I'm tingling all over, my pulse pounding in my ears. I take his bottom lip in between my teeth and lightly bite and pull it then suck it into my mouth to soothe it with my tongue. I hear him practically growl and I'm being lifted off the ground and placed on the bike, my thighs over his and I'm straddling him. My hands are in his hair and his arms are around me pressing me to his chest. I moan when I feel his hands on my rear and he squeezes pulling me against his very prominent bulge in his jeans. God I need him so badly...I'm so turned on I can barely see straight or think. 

I push his jacket from his shoulders and it falls off onto where I was previously sitting. I grind down onto him and he hisses and presses me tighter against him. I feel his right hand go under my tshirt and he skims up my back and my side. God I need him to touch me.."Steve...touch me...please!" It came out as a desperate plea. His hand under my shirt skimmed up my side and I gasped against his mouth as his hand molded to my lace covered breast. My gasp was answered by a moan from his and him grinding up into me. God yes!! His thumb danced over my hardened nipple and I threw my head back. "Yes..Steve....more!" 

I felt him shift and suddenly I'm being pushed to lay back toward the handlebars his jacket now behind me. I look up and his pupils are blown wide and all I see is his lust and need staring back at me. He pushes up my tshirt and pulls it from my body, hanging it on the throttle. He stares down at me and licks his lips. "Steve...taste me...it's ok..I need your mouth on me." I reach behind me and unhook my bra, freeing it from my body to join my tshirt. Steve shudders when I'm bare to his eyes. I reach for him and he leans in kissing my sternum then kisses over to take a nipple into his mouth. I arch and moan his name. His left hand holding and caressing my other breast. "Steve...please...I need you...now...God please....please!" I know I sound desperate and I just don't care. I sit up and I kiss him pressing my bare chest to him. I bring his ear to my mouth, "My satchel....condom...please!" His eyes widen and he reaches back to the side bag and digs into my satchel. He pulls out the box. I take the box and pull out a condom. "Chloe...are you sure...here....now?" I nod and kiss his lips. "Yes I'm very sure....I need you Steve....please...make love to me." 

He groans and lays me back again. I kick off my boots and I unbutton and unzip my jeans and he helps me slide them off, my underwear as well. I'm laying naked before him and he stares at me his hands shaking as they skim my body. I know he's a virgin and perhaps losing his virginity on the side of a back road in the middle of nowhere on a motorcycle may not be where he imagined this happening but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. I sat up again and kissed him as I removed his tshirt. His chest was revealed to me and I may have orgasmed by just looking at it. I run my hands over his body and I feel him shaking under me. "Do you want this Steve...tell me....if you don't we can stop." His breath stutters against my neck and kisses behind my ear. "Yes..God, Chloe...I want this...I want you...but I've never.....I don't want to disappoint you if I'm not sure what to do." 

I reach down between us and undo his belt, his button and his zipper. As I reach my hand into his pants I lean into his ear, "All you have to do is feel Steve...just feel...your body knows what to do...it's instinct. Just feel." He moans loudly as I wrap my hand around him. I pull back slightly and instruct him to stand a little to push down his jeans a bit to free himself. When he's finally out I am definitely impressed. My hand goes to him again and he grinds up into my touch. "Chloe...Baby please..." I shudder as he calls me baby. I grab the condom and rip it open with my teeth. I place it on him and his eyes practically roll in his head as I roll it down him. He's so hard beneath my hand. And large! At least 8-9 inches and thick with a slight curve upwards. It was a beautiful..and I needed him in me now!

I licked the shell of his ear and whispered, "Take me Steve...make me yours." I laid back against the handlebars and pulled him with me. I brought his mouth to mine and he kissed me with all the built of passion he had, panting against my lips, nipping and sucking my bottom lip like I had done him. Then I feel him shift on the bike and he's pressed to my entrance...I don't even have to touch myself to know how wet I am for him. He holds one of the handlebars above my head as his right hand pulls my left thigh up his hip and he slowly slides into me. "Dear sweet God!" He moans out! He feels so good in me...stretching me. His grip is tight as he pushes further, finally bottoming out and he releases a stuttering breath against my neck. "That's it Steve....God you feel so good in me...now move baby...make love to me...please." I feel him pull back and slam into me, rocking the bike. I cry out and he doesn't let up. He's pounding into me and it's glorious. His grunts and moans spurring more of my own. Suddenly I'm being lifted and I'm sitting on his lap, as deep as I can possible go. He keeps thrusting up into me as he clings to my back and I ride him hard and fast. Suddenly and powerfully I explode around him, screaming his name to the heavens and he follows me, my name a desperate prayer on his lips.

We hold each other as we come down from the most exquisite orgasm I have ever had in my entire life. Nothing...no one compared to this one moment, with him. He brushes kisses across my collarbone and up my neck. Then brings his mouth to mine and lightly kisses my lips. "That was amazing!" I giggle and kiss his cheek. "Your amazing." He smiles at me and as we hold each other, the breeze blowing across my sweaty skin I look him deep in the eyes and know...I'm falling in love with him. I've known him less than three days and I just know. 

We cleaned up and redressed. Steve was leaning against his bike as he watched me put my boots back on. I look up at him and he has a huge grin plastered to his face. He may as well have a neon sign glowing above him that says, 'No longer a Virgin'. That's when it dawns on me, I have totally popped Captain America's cherry...holy friggin cow! I stand and walk to him, my own grin plastered to my face. He wraps me in his arms and pulls me to his chest. "God your beautiful." I kiss him and run my fingers through his hair. "So...how do you feel....you know...not being a virgin anymore?" He blushes and then kisses my cheek, "I feel wonderful...happy....most definitely happy." 

We get back on his bike and I wrap my arms around him tight. He starts the motor and laughs as he pulls away from the side of the road. Suddenly this no name place became the most beloved place on Earth and it was only the beginning of something great!


	10. Duncan's Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a pit stop.

Steve's POV 

I can not believe what just happened. Chloe and I had sex! On my motorcycle! I can't stop smiling. I always pictured losing my virginity in a bed with the lights turned low, maybe some music playing in the background and it would be sweet and slow and amazing. But this...this blew that fantasy out of the water! It was fast and hard and extremely erotic. Outside where anyone could have seen us, even though I know this stretch of road and there isn't anyone for miles, but still. I'll never look at my bike the same way again.

Her hands tightened around my middle and I hugged her to me. Three days....I've known this woman three days and she's changed my life. When I held her to me afterwards we had a moment when out eyes locked. I knew I could never let her go. I was falling hard and fast for this woman. I had never felt so at peace then when I was buried to the hilt inside her and wrapped around her holding her to my chest. I feel her fingers flex on my abdomen and I harden slightly remembering what those fingers can do. Her laying upon my bike bare, open for me to see had my fingers itching to draw her! She was perfection and beauty and a siren all wrapped up in one....and she was mine. 

We pulled into a small town and I made my way to one of our destinations. I felt her grip loosen on me as she looked around at the quaint little town of no more than a few hundred people. I pulled into the parking lot of a small diner and shut off the engine. "We're here." I held her hand as she got off the bike. She was smiling brightly as she looked up at the sign that read 'Duncan's Diner'. "Are we eating here?" I got off the bike and pulled her into a hug. "No..just picking up an order. Then we'll head to where we will have a picnic. Hope your hungry...Ms. Duncan is a heck of a cook!" She giggled against my chest and then looked up to my face, "Oh I'm hungry alright.." She pulled me by my jacket into a kiss. My mouth molded to hers and I sighed against her lips. I pulled back and playfully swatted her behind, "Behave you minx...probably giving Ms. Duncan a heart attack seeing us out here making out." Her eyes shot open wide. "Did you just spank my butt?" I smirk and lower my sunglasses to wink at her. She laughs and buries her face in my chest. 

We walk in the diner and it's full of patrons, some, ok all of them looking at us. I felt her stiffen beside me and I squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Steve! About time you got here...was about to send out a search party, was expecting you almost an hour ago!" I smile at the woman behind the counter. Her hair was grey and the lines on her face were prominent. "Sorry Ma'am...we got a bit delayed." She laughed and put her hands on her hips and smirked at me then winked at Chloe. "Oh I bet you did...now you two love birds have a seat at the bar and I'll bring out your order..and Steve if you call me Ma'am again I'll never let you have another slice of my apple pie ever..you got it?!" I sat down at the bar with Chloe to my left, "Sorry Grace...old habits and all." A far away "Yeah yeah" was heard and Chloe nudged my arm. "How do you know her?" I grinned and pointed to an old faded picture on the wall. She squinted and then a huge grin spread over her face. The photo was of a young mother holding a baby, standing next to me...as Captain America and another man in uniform. "That's Grace's parents..and Grace as a baby almost 73 years ago. Her father served in my unit and was killed in action not long after that photo was taken." Chloe's face softened and I saw her eyes water. "She never got to know her father? That's so sad." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed the delicate skin. 

She turned to look at me, "Ok so you knew her Father..but how do you know Grace?" Grace herself spoke up as she walked up to the bar. "I can tell you that story....You see my Mother, God rest her soul was devastated after my father died. She struggled to keep me fed and a roof over our heads. But one day we get a visit from a lawyer and everything changed...you see Steve here, bless his heart helped my mother. Paid for our house..money for food, my education. Everything. He made sure we were taken care of since my father couldn't be there to do it." I shyly looked between Grace and Chloe. "It was the least I could do...your father was a good man, a good friend and one Hell of a soldier." Grace smiled, wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh...pish posh...look you've got an old woman crying...your order will be up in a second..had to put some fresh chicken in there." I smile and I feel Chloe squeeze my hand. 

After hugging Grace goodbye outside the diner she turned towards Chloe, "You got yourself a mighty fine man in Steve here. You couldn't ask for anyone better..well maybe except my George..when he was alive. He was an animal in the bedroom!" Chloe blushed and so did I, "Grace..." "Oh the things that man could do..whooweee...Now if Steve here can do that for you...you hold on with both hands sweety...in fact I recommend it, less likely to fall and break a hip." Chloe was laughing and I just looked mortified. "Grace...seriously!" She lightly smacked my arm, "Oh don't you play coy with me young man...I saw you two making out in my parking lot...you don't act like that unless you've gotten a piece of her pie." Chloe was practically in hysterics with laughter. "Now you two go have some fun and by all means do thing that I definitely would do...and don't forget safe sex....don't get me started on that...I tell you my grand daughter she should have listened and now she's pregnant by some hooligan with a mowhawk...a Mohawk Steve....I mean seriously!" I couldn't help but to laugh. "Ok...thank you Grace..take care of yourself." She smiled brightly and pulled me into another hug. "You take care of your lady Steve...she's a good girl, I can tell." Chloe hugged her bye again and after securing the basket on the back of the bike we were off for our picnic.


	11. Mr. Fredrickson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe enjoy their picnic and so much more.

Steve's POV 

I pulled down a small back road and into a wooded area. Once I came to a clearing I felt Chloe's grip tighten around me. I peeked over my shoulder at her and her eyes were wide as she took in the beauty of our surroundings. In the midst of the clearing was a quiet pond surrounded by woods and thousands of wild flowers everywhere. The tall trees casting shade and streaks of sunlight along the pond and grassy banks. I parked the bike unter a tall tree near the water and turned off the engine. "Steve...oh my God...it's beautiful here...how did you find this place?" I held her hand as she got off the bike. I smiled and took in the scenery. "This property belongs to Grace...I come here sometimes to think and be alone with my thoughts." 

She leaned into me and kissed my lips, "It's your Fortress of Solitude." I must have given her a funny look because she laughed and kissed me again. "Superman...the comic book Superhero..he's an Alien that came to Earth as a baby after his planet explodes and he's raised by humans...he can fly and has super strength and speed and heat vision. Anyway, he has this place in like Antarctica or someplace really cold and it's made of crystals...he calls it his Fortress of Solitude." I laugh and shake my head, "I would say that's far fetched but I can't...not anymore anyway. Didn't know you liked comic books?" She grins and bites her lip. "I actually had one once they made of you when I was little." I roll my eyes and she kisses me again.

I set up a blanket under the tree and she helps me take out the food from the basket. "Good grief Steve...did she think she was feeding an army? There's fried chicken and potato salad, slaw, baked beans, biscuits, corn...and pie! Oh my God there's a bottle of wine!!" I unwrap two wine glasses and she practically squeals with delight. "I think wine may be a bad idea though...your driving." I shake my head as I spread out the food and take out napkins and utensils. "Nah..alcohol has no affect on me...I can't get drunk. So no fear of a DUI." She raises an eyebrow. "So you've never been drunk before?" I shake my head, "No, never drunk...never really wanted to before...well maybe after Bucky fell and I lost him. I wanted to so bad to just be numb...that's when I found out I couldn't..no matter how much I drink, the serum makes my metabolism so high it burns the alcohol off immediately." She looks sad for a moment. "I'm sorry about Bucky." I nod and hand her a wine glass, not wanting to dwell on sad things...not today.

She grabs a bottle opener out of the basket and I wave it off. I pop the cork with my thumb and her mouth hung open. "Yeah...not going to lie, that was hot!" I laugh and pour her some of the red wine then myself. I start to bring my glass to my lips and she stops me from taking a sip, "Here's to new friends and new experiences....and really sturdy motorcycles!" She clinks her glass against mine and she takes a sip. I'm sitting here staring at her like an idiot. "Uh...right...same here." My face feels like it's on fire. She giggles and sets her wine glass down. "You going to drink that or just hold it and gawk at me all day...come on..let's eat, I'm starving!!" I shake my head and take a sip of the wine...not bad.

After throughly stuffing ourselves we cleaned up and repacked the basket. I set it aside and laid back on the blanket. My jacket was off and my shoes. Chloe smiled down at me and laid close to me using my right bicep as a pillow. We watched the clouds pass overhead and we both pointed out shapes we recognized. She saw something called a Jackalope and I pointed out a cloud shaped like New York. She laughed and turned into my chest. "What's so funny?" She leans up and looks down at me. "Your Mr. Fredrickson!!" I laugh and shake my head. "Do you know who that is?" I pull my hands behind my head and smile up at her. "Animated movie right...Up I think it's called." She looked impressed. "Someone suggested I watch it. Cute movie. So what does that make you, Ellie?" She looked down at me and her face blushed and she bit her lip. "Ellie is the wife." I smile and wink at her. "Yes she is." 

I pulled my eyes from the clouds when I knew she was still staring at me. I looked in her eyes and I recognized the look...the same look she had laying below me on my bike. My pulse immediately picked up. She leaned down and I knew she was going to kiss me. My left hand came from behind my head and wrapped itself in her hair, pulling her the rest of the way to my mouth. 

It started slow but quickly escalated into a passionate embrace. I leaned up and pushed her to lay back on the soft blanket. I hovered over her and I gazed down at her swollen red lips and her glazed over eyes. There was never a more beautiful site than her below me, not even the scenery. She fisted my shirt and pulled me to her and captured my lips in a searing kiss I felt all the way to my toes. My left leg was positioned between hers and she tilted her pelvis up and moaned as she grinds on me. I move to be between her legs fully and I press down onto her and she arches her back and moans my name. "Steve!"

She starts pulling at my clothes. I sit up and kneel before her, reaching back and pull my shirt over my head. She gasps and sits up, kneeling in front me, her chest to mine as she kisses and licks her way down my body. All I can do is watch her as she flicks her tongue over my pecs and nips them with her teeth. I hiss and run my hand over her head. She sits up suddenly and takes out her braid, letting her hair fall around her. She grabs my hands and pulls them to the hem of her tshirt. She nods at me and I grab hold and slowly work it up and off her body. "Chloe....your so beautiful baby." Her body shutters.

She takes my hands again in hers and places them both on her breasts. Her hands over mine, showing me how to caress and hold her like she wants. She then turns with her back to me, she pulls her hair aside, "Take it off me." I reach up and unhook her bra. I reach around and slowly slip it from her shoulders and arms. I pull up flush to her back, bare skin to bare skin and it's glorious! I wrap my arms around her and she guides them to her breasts, bare again to my touch. Her nipples hard under my palms as I massage her perfect mounds. She's rubbing my thighs with her hands and her head is laid back on my chest, eyes closed, panting and grinding her backside into my erection. 

"God Steve...I'm so wet...you feel so good touching me. Do you want to feel me...feel how wet I am for you baby?" God Bless if words alone could make me come it was almost that. All I could do was nod, unable to speak I was so turned on. She removed my hands from her breasts and moved them down her smooth stomach and to the top button of her jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped them then she took my hands and placed them on her hips, below the fabric and helped me push it down exposing her naked flesh. She stood up suddenly, her rear directly in my face as I continued to undress her. She stepped out of the jeans and kicked them aside. I stopped her from kneeling and brought my mouth to her perfect rear and kissed each mound, nipping it with my teeth. As she started kneeling I licked a path up her back and to her neck. "God baby...touch me!" 

I laid my hands on her belly and she took my right hand, hers on top and pushed it till I felt her hairless mons below my fingers. She grasped my other hand and brought it to her left breast. The fingers of my right hand continued south. She was dripping wet for me and I moaned her name into her ear. Her head was laid back and her body was writhing beneath my hands. I moved my fingers and watched her responses to make sure I was doing it right. I pass a hardness there and skim over it and she's crying out. I do it again and I get the same response. "Oh God Steve.....that's....oh Jesus...that's my clit....yes...oh please, rub it...touch it....harder...faster. Please!" I do as instructed and I have to wrap my left arm around her upper chest to keep her still, she's writhing and grinding down onto my fingers. "Yes...oh God.. Steve....don't stop...please....don't stop! Oh God...I'm going to come....don't stop!!" I couldn't stop if I tried. I held her tight as she exploded and came hard on my fingers, her nails digging into the flesh of my arm. Her movements against my erection almost making me come in my jeans. 

I pull my fingers from her soaking wet core and she's limp against me. She turns slightly in my arms and kisses my mouth. I grind into her backside and she gasps. "Stand up Steve." I do but on shakey legs. She turns and is kneeling before me. I watch as she removes my pants, my erection right in her face. She looks up at me and licks her lips. Oh sweet Mother Mary of God...yes! She takes me in her delicate hand and when I feel her tongue lick my tip I hiss and my hips push forward. "Steve your so hard....do you want my mouth baby...say it...I want to hear you say it." I blush and I can't help myself, "Chloe...yes please...baby I need your mouth on me....plea...Fucking Hell!!!" Her mouth wrapped around me and her warmth enveloped me. Her tongue caressing and pulling me in. She removes her mouth, "Steven..what language." She laughs then licks a path from the bottom of my shaft to the head then plunging me back down into her warm wet mouth. I'm going to come...I can feel it building, and it's happening fast. I whimper and she knows I'm there, pulling back. "Come for me Steve..come in my mouth..I want all of you!" Her words and her mouth sucking me hard and fast tilts me over the edge and I'm coming hard, my hands wind in her hair as I thrust forward several times, I feel her swallowing around me and I moan her name loudly. She removes her mouth and I crumble to my knees. I'm panting hard and she holds me to her, her hands soothing in my hair and on my shoulders. "Steve...your so beautiful when you come." I laugh against her shoulder, "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" 

She pulls my mouth to hers and she kisses me senseless, my mind whirling with the sensation. I can taste myself on her tongue and I find its not as unpleasant as I thought it would be. She gasps and pulls back. "What...what's wrong?" She wraps her hand around me and grins, "Your still hard...how?" I smirk and thrust slightly into her hand, "Serum...quick recovery rate." She looks at me and moans. "Thank you Super Soldier Serum!" She releases me and lays down on her back and good lord in heaven she's absolute perfection laying bare before me. 

I lean over her and kiss my way up her body. Her legs wrap around me pulling me toward her. We laid there and kissed and caressed whatever flesh we can both reach. Her wet core gliding along my erection making me hiss. I grind into her, my rock hard flesh sliding through her folds making me wet with her arousal. We just rocked into each other. I didn't mean for it to happen but I went to glide along her and I pulled back too far, I went to slide along her wet folds again only to find myself buried deep within her and her back arching off the ground. Her eyes suddenly shot open, "Steve...wait...oh God that feels good...condom...shoot...we need a condom....God...Oh God you feel good!" My arousal riddled brain registered the word condom and I immediately froze. Crap...I didn't put one on. She looks up at me with lust hooded eyes and she grinds onto my bare cock. My eyes roll into the back of my head. "Jesus....Chloe...God baby...don't move...I need to get....God!!" She's panting and writhing beneath me. "Oh God Steve...I'm going to....oh crap...oh...God!!" I feel her spasm around me and I lose every once of my self control, slamming into her hard and fast. I feel myself about to come so I pull out and I spill my seed on her stomach and breasts. 

I hold myself off of her as we come down from our orgasms. Shoot...what the hell did I do?! I look down at her and she's covered in my come...loads of it. She grins at me and I hang my head. "I'm sorry...I didn't grab a condom...I pulled out though." She reaches up and caresses my cheek. "I forgot too Steve, it's ok...I'll need to arrange better birth control for the future though. I definitely like you riding me bare back...it felt amazing...you felt amazing." I blush and grab some napkins from the basket and help to clean her up. 

She's laying naked in my arms as I run my right hand along her naked breast and side down to her hip. She sighs and kisses me slow and sweet. "This was how your first time should have been...in this romantic place...me laying below you as you take me. I'm sorry I messed that up. I just needed you so badly and....anyway...this is what a true first time should have been like..awkward condom incident and all." I pulled back and looked down at her. "Don't say that...you didn't mess anything up. I wanted you just as badly. No it wasn't how I envisioned having sex for the first time...but it was amazing none the less...I'll never be able to ride my bike again without seeing you laid naked across it moaning my name. It was hot and erotic and I wouldn't change a damn thing." She smiles and bites her lip. "That's twice you've cursed...sex has made you into a bad boy Steven...I have corrupted you with my loose and wild ways, what ever will I do with you?" All I could do was laugh, then kiss her senseless all over again.


	12. Motorcycle Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a need for a lesson on riding a motorcycle...and Steve is an excellent teacher.

Chloe's POV 

We laid wrapped in each others arms for a long time. The sun was beginning to set and I sighed as the sky turned my favorite shade of pink. "I can see why you like it so much...it's beautiful." I rolled onto my stomach and pushed up onto my knees. We had given up putting our clothes back on because we would eventually remove them all over again. Including the first time on the bike, we made love four times. Each time just as amazing as the last. I stretched my arms over my head and I flinched, immediately dropping my arm and rubbing my shoulder. Steve frowned and sat up, "Are you ok...is your shoulder hurting, perhaps we should head home." His left hand skimmed my shoulder, concern in his eyes. "I'm ok...just twinged a bit when I stretched that's all. I've had quite the work out today...there are other parts of me just as sore." He blushes and removes his hand.

I do my stretches and it helps. The ankle as well. I peek under my lashes at Steve while I'm stretching and he's getting aroused, his Penis growing longer and thicker as he watches me with the sun setting behind me. I glance at his bike behind me as I rotate around to stretch the other arm. An idea crosses my mind and I feel myself getting wet at the idea. He liked sex on the bike alot..perhaps we could revisit that scenario..but a little differently. Besides, the rest of the condoms are in the bike's side bag. How wonderfully convenient. 

I stand and I know he's watching me as I turn and go towards his bike. "I really love your bike Steve...where did you get it?" I look back at him and he's sitting up but leaning back on his hands. "I bought it after I woke up, I drove a similar one in the forties for missions and loved the bike so I stuck with a newer model." I nodded and reached out caressing the leather of the saddle and up the gas tank. I walked around the bike, my eyes going to Steve's as I run my fingers lightly over the throttle and then the clutch, circling to the opposite side of the machine. 

"My Daddy use to tell me that men that rode motorcycles were bad news....and I should stay away from guys like that." I glance back and Steve's up on his knees sitting back on his heels watching me like a hawk. He may be on his knees, but something else of him is standing and now at full attention. "He did? What did you think of men on motorcycles?" I walk around and skim my nails over the side bags and I'm back where I started. "I envied them, but it scared me too. I always wondered what it would be like to sit astride one and to have that much power between my legs...You...you look amazing and sexy as sin sitting here. I wonder...." I glance at him and he's standing now, leaning against the tree, his hands behind his back. When he speaks I can hear how turned on he is by the sound of his voice, low and gravelly. "What do you wonder?" I smile and bite my lip, "I wonder how I would look driving your motorcycle? Maybe you'll let me try....someday...but for now, maybe I'll just settles for sitting on it." 

I straddle the bike and grab the handle bars. I lean up sightly and I know he has a perfect view of my naked rear and everything else that's on display. I hear his footsteps as he approaches me. I look back over my shoulder and the look of pure unadulterated lust is trained directly at me. "What do you think Steve? How would I look driving your bike?" I watch him as he stalks toward me. Then he reaches out and runs his left hand up my outer thigh and long my rear, up my back and then tilts my head up to look at him. "What was your words...sexy as sin...I think I'm going to agree with that observation." He leans down and captures my mouth in a heated kiss then pulls back. His eyes dark, his pupils blown with arousal. "Maybe you could give me a lesson or two...I'm a bike virgin Steve...teach me." His grin tells me he likes this little game I'm playing and very much up for it.

"A virgin huh...well, I'll see what I can do to help you learn the ways of riding my bike." God the way he says 'my bike' has me practically gushing. "So you'll teach me then?" He runs his left hand down my back, "Yes, and better than that...I'll show you." I watched as he gets on the bike behind me, his eyes locked with mine. He winks and reaches back into the side bag and pulls another condom from the box. "Lesson one...safety first...you must wear protection at all times, in case of an accident." I giggle and I feel him hard against my rear. I watch as he tears open the condom package and rolls it on his length. "Now...Lesson two...the keys already in the bike so turn it into the on position...remember the bike must be turned on. Is it?" I turn the key to On and light comes on in the panel. "Yes...it's turned on..but maybe you should check." I lean up a bit as he pushes his hand on my back. I feel his fingers run along my folds and he moans. "Yes...very turned on." I sit back down and I watch as he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them clean. Holy crap!!

"Now lesson three....grab the handles, put your feet on the peddles...good girl." Holding the handle bars has me leaned forward and have mercy if him telling me I'm a good girl didn't practically make me wilt into a puddle of aroused goo. "Now lesson four...thumb the electric start button." I point to a button near the throttle, "This button here?" He nods and he's running his hand up and down my spine. "Yes...now turn it on." I thumb the start button and the bike roars to life. I squeal and clap my hands. I feel him lean into me and his mouth goes to my ear. "Now lean up baby...turn the throttle make her sing for you." I lean up placing my hands back on the handlebars and wrap my hands around the throttle. I feel Steve shift forward on the bike and his hands grab my waist. I turn the throttle and the bike's throaty roar makes me gasp. I do it again and again. Suddenly the hands on my waist pulls me down and I moan as I slide all the way down Steve's hard cock. He leans up over my back and places his hands over mine on the handle bars. As he turns the throttle and the bike roars he thrust hard into me. Dear sweet God in heaven! He's so deep! He pulls my hands from the bike and leans me over the tank to grip the middle of the bar. "Lesson five..hold on tight baby, it's going to be one hell of a ride." I scream his name as he pounds into me from behind, grinding hard against my rear pushing my clit against the leather seat. He throttles the engine and the vibrations make me moan louder. His left hand grips my hip and he bites down lightly onto my right shoulder. He's riding me hard and fast and it's absolute heaven. "God Chloe...baby...come for me!" He throttles the bike again and it sends me over the edge. I cry out under him and he chases me into oblivion. 

I'm laying slumped over the bike and Steve is across my back breathing heavily into my spine between my shoulder blades. He reaches around me and shuts off the bike. He pulls back after a kiss to my shoulder and then out of me and off the bike. My eyes are still closed and I think to myself I'll never move again. I feel completely wiped. I feel him as he pulls me up and off the bike, carrying me bridal style to the blanket and lays me down. "You are truly something else Chloe. I think you may have fulfilled every fantasy I've ever had....and that was a big one. Of course I didn't have that particular fantasy until earlier today after what we did on the side of the road." I giggle but as wind blows across my heated naked skin I shiver. It's almost completely dark now. "We should get dressed and head home. It's getting late and we have a bit of a drive home." 

Steve had to turn the lights on his bike toward us due to the low light in order to finish getting dressed. I had lost my bra somewhere and couldn't find it, so I just decided to dress without it. I stood on shakey legs as Steve loaded everything up. It was then that I saw my bra dangling on a branch to high for me to reach. "Hey Steve...could you reach my bra for me?" He looks up and laughs, "Ah...that's where it got to...I flung it somewhere the last time we undressed and didn't pay attention to where it went." He plucks it from the branch and grins wildly as I take it from him and store it in my satchel. I wrap my arms around myself. "Here...wear this on the way home. It will keep you warm." He hands me his leather jacket. He gets on the bike and it roars to life once again. Our eyes meet and he blushes. I pull his jacket on and smell the collar...it smells like him and I sigh. I climb on behind Steve and pull myself as close to him as possible. "Take me home Steve." He smiles and caresses my hands around his stomach. "Yes ma'am."


	13. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a hard time letting Chloe go home.

Steve's POV 

I held onto Chloe tight as we drove home. At some point she fell asleep and I didn't want her to fall. By the time we arrived home it was late. Well past eleven. It dawned on me as I turned off the bike that when we left this morning all I had hoped for was a great date and more to come. But what I got was so much more. A part and a small part I might add of me feels guilty for having sex literally on our first date. Well if we're being technical we hadn't even made it to the 'date' part yet when I pulled over. I smile as I feel her against my back, her breathing even as she sleeps. 

"Chloe....baby were home. Wake up sleepy head." She groans and pulls me tight against her as she nuzzles my back. "Five more minutes Dad." I laugh and pat her hands. "Not sure how I feel about you calling me Daddy...but I hear some people are into that." She giggles and presses my ribs making me jerk and laugh, "Hey no fair...I told you about that in confidence." She pulls her hands away and I immediately feel the loss. "Ok..gotcha...too late for tickles...And FYI I am not into the whole 'Daddy' thing....that's just weird." She slides off the bike and groans then stretches. 

I walk her to her door and she's quiet. "Are you ok..you got quiet on me." She smiles shyly and unlocks her door. "I guess I'm just tired...that's all." I don't want her to go...I want her in my bed...all night. "Well...good night Chloe...I'll see you tomorrow?" She nods and smiles, "Absolutely...Good night Steve, thank you for the best date ever in the history of dating." I laugh and reach up pushing her hair behind her ear. "Your welcome." No...come home with me. I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips and she sighs, leaning into my chest. "Goodnight." "Goodnight Steve." Then she walks in and shuts the door. 

I walk in my apartment and I empty my pockets onto the kitchen island. My heart aches that she's not near me. I want nothing more than to go back over there and drag her back and into my bed. Wrap myself around her and sleep with her against my skin all night. It's only been a damn two minutes and I miss her presence acutely. A sudden knock at my door startled me out of my comisury and I went to see who was here this late at night.

I open the door and Chloe is standing there. "Chloe...what's wrong?" She launches herself at me and I wrap her in my arms. "I didn't want to go...I wanted to stay with you...I want to be here!" I groaned and pressed her to my chest. "I didn't want you to go either...God I was about to go drag you here to sleep in my bed. It's been two minutes and I miss you...God I need you here with me." She laughed but I heard the half sob as well. I pulled back and saw the tears on her cheeks, "Baby..." "Steve...it was the worst two minutes ever....take me to bed." I grinned and kissed her lips. "My pleasure."

I picked her up and took her to my bedroom setting her down by the foot of the bed. We silently undressed and with me in just a pair of boxer briefs and her in one of my tshirts and her panties we climbed into bed and under the covers. I positioned her to be my little spoon and nuzzled her neck from behind, kissing her behind her ear. She felt perfect in my arms as if she was always meant to be there. I was done fighting this! Done wondering if we're going too fast or what's proper. I long since given up the idea that I was falling hard for her...I'm there. I'm in love with Chloe. There isn't a doubt in my mind. "Goodnight Chloe." "Goodnight Steve."


	14. Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets Tony..a secret is revealed and an accident occurs..oh my!!

Steve's POV 

The morning light woke me up and I went to stretch then felt her weight against me and I stopped. Chloe was sleeping nestled against my chest, her delicate hand across my stomach. I smile at the memory of the day prior. A sudden realization hits me. I look over at the bedside clock and its 8:30am. It can't be?! I've never slept in this late before and I didn't have a nightmare! For the first time in a long time I felt truly rested. How is this possible? 

I feel her shift in her sleep as she tried to pull me closer to her. Even asleep she's drawn to me. I looked down at her face pressed against my chest, her hair tossled, mouth slightly open. I've never wanted to draw so bad in all my life. I memorized every detail of her facial features right down to the freckle by her right eyebrow. I guess she was right...perhaps one day I would find my muse. It just happened to be her. 

My need to relieve myself wasn't going away, but I hated to remove myself from her. I slowly pulled away and up and off the bed. She groaned and wrapped her arms around my pillow. God she's even cute when she sleeps. I do my business in the bathroom and I go to wash my hands. I look at myself in the mirror and it's as if I don't even recognize mysef. I was so use to seeing the deep saddness there and for once all i was seeing was pure happiness. I smile and dry my hands.

I walk back into the bedroom and I pause. She's shifted to her back and the covers are kicked down. My eyes rake over her from her long bare legs, her lacey white underwear, the soft flat plain of her stomach since the tshirt had ridden up. Her bare breasts behind the confines of my shirt. My body hardened at the sight of her. I wanted to wake her up and make love to her all over again. The need to feel her around me acute. 

I climbed back into bed and laid down beside her. My right hand reached out and skimmed across her stomach then I froze. The condoms are in her satchel...in her apartment...across the hall. Dammit! I was reckless once when we made love without one, I didn't want that to happen again. Or did I? My hand laying flat on her stomach made me think of what it would be like if she were to get pregnant. Her body to swell with my child. I smiled and skimmed my thumb across her middle. It's been so long since a vision of a family entered my mind. I shook my head and removed my hand. I may be ok with how quickly our relationship is moving but I still want to be married if I have a family, don't I? 

I got up and off the bed and quickly threw on my jeans, not even bothering to button them, only to zip. I padded barefoot toward my front door when a loud knock sounded. The loud knocking became more insistent. Good Lord who the heck?! I walk to the door and peek out the peep hole. Stark?! What the heck is he doing here?! I look back towards my bedroom, oh boy, I hope she stays asleep. "Cap, you alive in there?" I unlock the door and opened it. He immediately walked in and looked around then back at me. "Well...your alive, that's a positive...and whoa...Cap, put a shirt on pal your giving me a complex over here." I shut my door and inwardly rolled my eyes...ok maybe not too inwardly. "Nice to see you too Tony..what brings you here so early in the morning?"

He was dressed in a nice suit and tie and removed the shades he was wearing and placed them in the front breast pocket. "Is it early...can't tell...so what gives Cap, I get a notice from Jarvis that you didn't leave your apartment this morning for your usual run between four and five am which your religious about. Everything alright pal?" I scowl at him and go to make coffee. "Your monitoring my movements now Tony, didn't realize I needed a babysitter!" He shrugged and came to lean on the island. "You cut yourself off from everyone Steve...everyone. Tasha said you've been ignoring her phone calls. She's concerned...hell we all are. And yeah when I was notified that you didn't leave your house I was worried. Sue me. Friends worry." I smiled up at Tony. I know I should be pissed but he's coming from a good place. "I'm fine Tony." He scoffed. "Bullshit! I know better..even before Loki showed up you weren't doing well. You had Fury worried and that's an accomplishment buddy. Let me see if I got this straight..you don't sleep and when you do its nothing but nightmares, you spend all day by yourself, you don't socialize you don't answer calls and now your off your normal schedule..this isn't healthy Steve." Jesus what does he think I'm going to do kill myself?

"Tony I'm not going to hurt myself if that's what your worried about. Yeah it's been rough...ok really rough, has been since before the ice really..after Bucky died..but I'm doing OK. I am. Don't worry so much." He didn't look convinced. It was at that moment a loud flush was heard from my bathroom. I hung my head and Tony was looking at me like he had hit the dang lottery, his face lit up and was grinning like a fool. "Cap...you sly devil you!" He said it on a whisper. 

"Babe....Please tell me your making coffee because God help me I soooooo need some caffeine right now." She came lumbering into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawning. Still only wearing my tshirt and barefoot. I cringe and I'm frozen in place, Tony on the other hand has a shit eating grin and wiggles his eyebrows at me. Oh this is going to be interesting. She looks up briefly and smiles sweetly at me then she shrieks and darts behind me when she sees Tony leaning against the island. "Steve...Tony Stark is in your kitchen!" I chuckled as she half whispers it to me. "Oh trust me I know." I feel her as she peeks around me to look at Tony who wiggles his finger at her in a hello and she squeaks. "Steve...I'm naked!!" I look at Tony and he's practically about to burst. "Tony turn around." He pouts, "What...I saw her come in here...fine...look I'm turning...Happy now?" She quickly runs to the bedroom and I hear the door slam shut. Tony turns back around and speaks to his watch. "Jarvis...transfer $1000 into Banner's bank account for me will you. Let him know he was right." What?!

"A thousand dollars?" He laughs and sits on a stool. "Yeah Bruce and I had a bet about you getting laid...I thought for sure it would be at least a year maybe more before that happened, he wasn't so convinced and I have to admit I always thought you might be into guys." I rubbed the bridge of my nose and then my temples. "Tony...seriously....are you that bored that your making bets about my sex life and orientation?!" He shrugged, "Better than nightmares I'll tell you that much." I looked up and saw the fleeting look on Tony's face to know he's been dealing with alot himself. "How are YOU doing Tony?" He waved me off, "Oh don't you dare turn this on me...I want to talk about the elephant in the room...oh no wait it was a half naked VERY pretty girl." I did roll my eyes this time and turned around to start making coffee. "Nothing...your not going to tell me anything? Come on Cap...give me something!" I turned around and leaned against the counter and just smiled. "Your killing me here...at least tell me her name, unless you want me to give her a nice little nickna.." I cut him off, "Her name's Chloe." He raises an eyebrow..geeze. "Mickelson." He grins wide..oh this can't be good.

"Jarvis...run her name for me." My eyes go wide. "Tony stop!" He doesn't even acknowledge I've said anything. 'Everything on Ms. Mickelson is on your phone sir.' "Thanks J...let's see who she is shall we?" He pulls out his phone and taps it and a projection comes out with her picture on it. "Hmm well she's 28...a New York native..has a Bachelor Degree in Creative writing from NYU...a writer, nice..J..anything I would have read?" 'Sorry Sir.. I can only find a few publications from the college Newspaper, I could pull them up if you'd like.' "No not necessary." "Tony stop this!" "Says here she has a Black Belt in Juditsu and Taekwondo...nice...way to go Cap...oh wow look at these Facebook photos...nice bikini!" "Tony!" He laughs and puts his phone away. "Sorry buddy, just making sure she's not an Alien spy or something...you never know these days."

"I'm not an Alien spy...jerk!" We both turn and a thankfully fully dressed Chloe is standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips and looks pissed. Tony stands and walks towards her and holds out his hand, "Hi...I'm Tony...nice to see you again...fully clothed." She narrows her eyes at him and tentatively shook his hand. "I'd like to say likewise but you were just invading my privacy so I won't start this day on a lie." He turns and beams at me, "Oh I like her...she's spunky...bet she's a tiger in the bedroom huh Cap?" I barely had time to react because the moment he turned to look at Chloe again he was punched hard and sent sprawling across the floor. She stood glaring at a shocked Tony as he held his jaw. "I don't care who you are...don't you dare disrespect me ever again or Steve or so help me God I'll kick your ass and since you read about me you know I could do it!" 

I couldn't help myself..I burst out laughing. Tony got up from the floor and straightened his suit. "I'll give you that one Slugger..and I do apologize..I meant no disrespect towards you or to Steve..what can I say, I'm an ass most if not all the time. I grow on you...just ask grandpa here...he'll tell you." Chloe looks confused and peeks over at me, "Yeah he's an ass." Tony looks shocked, "Did you just curse?!" Chloe laughs and Tony smiles at her. "Should have heard him yesterday..I thought I was going to have to wash his mouth out with soap." All I could do was shake my head at them both. "You two do know I was in the Army right? I'm not a Saint." Chloe walked up to me and placed her hands on my chest and went up on tiptoes to kiss me. It was soft and sweet but short. "Thank God for that." I smiled down at her and hugged her to my chest and kissed the top of her head. 

Tony clearing his throat got our attention. Chloe released me to go pour a cup of coffee. "Well aren't you two cute..so when did this all happen?" I was about to answer when Chloe poked my ribs making me laugh and jerk away. "I'm going to go home for a few minutes and I'll be right back...let you two talk." I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Grab your satchel...we're going to need what's in it." She blushes and looks between Tony and myself. "No problem...I'll be back." I lean down and I kiss her thoroughly then release her. She blushes again then walks to the door then turns, "I apologize for hitting you Mr. Stark..I'm not a violent person ordinarily." He cocked his head slightly and grinned, "Think nothing of it...I'm sure I deserved it." She smiles sweetly at him and then winks at me closing the door behind her.

I look up and Tony is absolutely beaming. "She's something else Steve! So...when did you meet her?" I cringe, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you that." I poured a cup of coffee and offered Tony some. I pushed the mug toward him and we sat at my kitchen island. "Oh then you have to tell me now or I'll just make up something in my head to compensate." I take a sip of my coffee, ok...here it goes. "She's my neighbor...she moved in four days ago." I hear him choke and sputter. "Four...Steve are you serious? Wow...I'm impressed! You seem happy though...it's damn good to see Cap." I nod and smile. "Now I know things are a bit different than they were back in the forties but if you have any questions about modern ladies just ask...I'd be happy to bequeath some of my knowledge of the fairer sex down to you." I laugh, "Fairer sex? That Fairer sex knocked you on your pompous ass." He shrugged, "Yeah well she caught me off guard." He rubbed his jaw, "Damn she's got one Hell of a right hook! Don't piss that one off." "Oh trust me..I don't plan to." 

Tony and I talked a bit more then he got up to leave. "I'm glad you have someone Steve..it's nice to see you happy and not such an uptight asshole. No offense. I'll call you soon and set up a time you can bring Chloe over to the tower for dinner some night. Once Pepper gets wind of this she'll probably be the one pestering you to meet her. Besides we may be heading to Malibu soon...Pepper thinks I need a change of venue...she's worried about me or something like that. Dont look at me like that..I'm fine, besides the love of a good woman does wonders..it's good to see you again Steve. Keep in touch." The front door opens as Tony is about to leave. Chloe walks in holding a book and her satchel. She's even changed. "Ms. Mickelson...it was a pleasure to meet you...even though you did assault me." She hugs the book to her chest and blushes. "I really am sorry about that Mr. Stark. It's been a weird week for me." He smiles at her, "Please call me Tony, and apology not necessary but accepted."

"Nice choice of a book by the way...have you read the series? Pepper is a huge fan of her work. Are you trying to get Steve to read it...not sure he's into horror though? Good luck." She looks nervous and glances between me and Tony. "Actually...it's a peace offering...and I know your Steve's friend and an Avenger...May I borrow a pen?" Tony grabs one from his pocket and hands it to her. She sighs then opens the book and writes something on the inside cover then hands Tony back the pen and then the Novel. He opens the cover and reads what she wrote. 'Sorry for punching you, and thank you for Saving the World, C.V. Crawford' His eyes bugged out and he gaped at her. "What...what's going on?" Tony looked at me and grinned. "Your girlfriend is none other than C.V. Crawford...The friggin Phantom!" I recognize the name, in fact had read one of her Novels as a suggestion from Natasha. "Your C.V. Crawford?" She nods and bites her lip. "You mean you didn't know Steve?" I shook my head. "Now Tony...this is a gift...no one has ever received a personal signed copy by me...you can't tell anyone who I am. I like my privacy I guess that's why I freaked a bit before. Please..let me know I can trust you with this information." He crossed his heart, "You have my word...oh you just wait till I tell Pepper I found out who you are...she's going to kill me when I tell her she can't know. Oh this is so good...thank you, i have gloating rights now. I'm so going to enjoy this! See ya Cap...remember..dinner..tower....bring her! Bye." 

Tony walked out and Chloe shut the door. I looked at her stunned. "Your C.V. Crawford...wow...Your books are really popular! Why the fake name?" She sat at the island and fiddled with the satchel strap on her shoulder. "I'm a very private person. When I was little I was very shy and had a bad stutter. I would make sure no one noticed me so no one would talk to me, and therefore not have to talk to them. My mom home schooled me and private tutors helped me with my speech and I eventually overcame the stutter. I wasn't good at talking but I was amazing at writing down my thoughts. Those thoughts became stories and those stories became my life. I still hated attention from strangers and it gives me all kinds of anxiety. So I created a pen name to hide my identity. I found a publisher that would work with me and it just escalated from there. I never expected to be a best-selling author by the time I was 22 not just once but six times in the past six years. I don't live extravagantly even though I can afford to. I donate alot of money to charities under my pen name. I want to write good stories...not worry about how people see me as a person...judge my work. That's what I want. It's why Marcus broke up with me. Turns out he was a glory hound. He writes for the New York Times and he was constantly on the look out for a way to make himself famous. My lawyer found out and asked Marcus to sign a NDR...a Non disclosure agreement. He signed then broke up with me. He said I was stupid for hiding. I thought he loved me. I was wrong. He said I was wasting his time...that...that he needed to be with someone who wasn't going to cost him millions of dollars if he wanted to talk about my work. I wasn't even worth the effort to try." 

I stood still and listened but became angry that this Marcus would treat her that way. "So..now you know. If my lawyer finds out you know...and Tony..she'll freak and make you sign a NDR as well." She thinks I'm going to leave her. I rounded the island and took her in my arms hugging her to my chest. "I'll sign anything you want me to. I'm a very private person myself even though pretty much everyone knows all about me and what I can do. But I like to be able to walk down the street and not be hounded for an autograph or photo, so I don't go out alot...or I wear shades and a baseball cap. I'm sorry Marcus was an idiot and couldn't see you for your worth instead all he saw was what you could do for his career." 

I hears her sniff, "So your ok with keeping my work a secret? It doesn't bother you?" I pull back and I see the tears on her cheeks. I wipe them away and bring my lips to hers. I pour all my feelings for her into that kiss. By the time I pull back we are both breathless. "No its doesn't bother me...does it bother you that I'm a science experiment?" Her eyes went wide. "You are not a science experiment Steve...your a hero...your my hero." I ran my hands down her arms, "What if one day I wake up and I'm the old me..95 pounds of asthmatic weakling." She looked livid. "Steve...I've seen photos of you pre serum and I hate to break it to you but I'm the same height you were then. And you were cute..like seriously cute. Screw all those women who couldn't see your worth. Yeah all this is nice (she rubbed her hands up my stomach, chest and arms) don't get me wrong..but your eyes are the same..your heart is the same. Your drive to do what's right and help others, all the same. I didn't just fall in love with your body Steve...your more than that. And if you wake up tomorrow pre serum Steve then so be it...I'm not going anywhere..I'll just buy you a really nice inhaler and we have amazing doctors now!" I gaped at her...did she just say...she's in love with me?! I see the realization of what she said cross her face and she blushes profusely and ducks her head. I tilt her chin up to look at me and I kiss her, pulling her body into mine. I don't know if she really meant what she said about being in love with me but I needed her to feel how much I loved her. If not by words just yet then with actions. 

The kiss heats up and I groan when I feel her hand press against the front of my jeans then cup me. "Jesus...Chloe!" I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk swiftly towards my bedroom and only make it to the wall outside my room when she bites down lightly onto my pulse point and my steps faulter. I press her to the wall and grind hard into her heated core. She's gasping and panting calling out my name. Finally the need to be inside her is too great and I push away from the wall and continue into my room. 

I lay her on the bed and devour her mouth all over again. I remove her clothing as quickly as I can. Her hands are shaking as she reaches for the zipper to my jeans. She pushes past the denim and my cotton briefs and her hand circles me. I gasp and thrust into her touch, I'm so hard I feel my pulse hammering away against her fingers. I reach down and slide my right hand through her lips and she's deliciously wet and ready for me. I need to be in her now! I pull back and quickly shuck my pants and boxer briefs and return to her. My length glides along her slick folds and she reaches down and grabs me holding me still. "Condom....God...I'm going to explode the moment you enter me Steve..please..get a condom!" I shiver as she releases me. 

I jump from the bed and run to the kitchen, pulling the box of condoms out of her satchel. I run back and the sight of her naked and spread wide for me on my bed nearly made me come right then and there. She watches me as I tear open a package and rolls the condom on my length. "Thank God...now make love to me Steve!" I crawl up her body and she clings to me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I shift my hips and I'm right where I need to be and without hesitation I thrust forward and I'm buried in her heat. "Oh God....yes!" I thrust again and again and she's panting and calling my name. 

I spin us and she squeals as I lay on my back and she's on top. She doesn't skip a beat either. She braces her hands on my stomach and she rides me. Her breasts are bouncing and swaying and I can't resist reaching out and caressing her. Her hands cover mine and her eyes are scrunched up with the pleasure. She removes my hands from her breasts and intertwined our fingers. She throws back her head as I feel her start to spasm around me. I suddenly flip us again and pound into her hard and fast. Her nails scrape my back as we ride out our mutual orgasm. 

We are both covered in sweat from the intensity of our love making. I pull from her and she sighs at the loss. I roll over to take off the condom and I freeze. Oh God...as clear as day I see the rip in the side of the condom....it broke! "Chloe...uh...we have a problem." She sits up and looks at me then at the condom. Her face goes pale. "It's...it broke?!" I start to panic a little, "What do we do!?" She flops back onto the bed and sighs staring up at the ceiling. I quickly go to the bathroom and discard the defective latex. I clean up and when I get back to the bedroom she's still laying there not moving. 

I lay down next to her and caress her arm. "Chloe...talk to me...what can we do?" She starts to laugh and I'm taken aback for a second. "What..what's so funny?" She sits up and turns to look at me. "It's ok Steve....it was just a shock. I was laughing because I stopped you earlier to go get the dang thing and we could have just gone without it...just ironic I suppose." I chuckle and run my hand up her naked thigh. She sighs and lays back down beside me and turns in my direction. "The odds of me getting pregnant now are very very slim...I'm due to start my period in a day or two. I could go get some emergency contraception at the drug store if you'd like. Would it even work with your Super swimmers is a good question." I laugh, "My super swimmers?" She wraps her hand around my still slightly hard shaft and I hiss at the touch. "Yeah..your Super sperm."

"Would it be so horrible if you got pregnant...do you not want kids?" Her hand stilled on me and she looked me in the eyes. "I definitely want to be a mom someday...maybe not right now though...but to answer your question, no it wouldn't be horrible." I smile at her and she shyly smiles back. "Now don't go getting any ideas mister...I'm not going to actively try and get pregnant anytime real soon...but if it were to happen...because it would be yours...then no, it's not a horrible thing at all." She started moving her hand again and I close my eyes at the sensation. "How about a shower Steve...care to join me?" I opened my eyes and watched as she released me and scooted off the bed and walked into the bathroom, her hips swinging seductively. I follow her and grab the box of condoms on the way there. 

She walks into the large shower and turns on the water adjusting the temperature. She turns and sees me with the box of condoms and takes them out of my hand. Then I watch as she throws them in the trash. I look at her shocked. "Pointless now anyway. Damage is done. I'll go to the store later, pick out some better condoms too. I'll go see my Dr tomorrow and get put on some better birth control, then we won't have to worry about condoms ever again." Is she saying what I think she's saying?? "So...uh...you don't want me to...uh..." She stands up on her tiptoes and whispers seductively in my ear. "I want you to fuck me hard Steve...fuck me hard against this shower wall and I want to feel all of you when you do it...no condom...just you hot and hard inside me." Holy Crap she just cursed and dear lord that may have been the single most erotic thing I've ever heard! "Yes ma'am!"

I hauled her up my body and slammed her into the shower wall, the warm water spraying our bodies. My mouth devoured hers in a kiss that left her moaning and writhing against me. She reached between us and grabbed my hard cock. She guided me to her opening and I slid in inch by glorious inch. We both shivered. The feel of her warm wet walls wrapping around me gripping me like a vice felt like heaven. We stayed like that for a few moments just enjoying the feel of skin on skin. "Fuck me Steve!" Her husky voice in my ear makes me growl against her neck and I pull back almost completely out of her and snap my hips forward. Again and again I thrust hard and fast into her! She's clawing at my shoulders and her screams are patchy and erratic due to the force of my thrusts. 

My hands are holding her rear to protect her against being hurt against the tile. I remember how good it felt taking her from behind on my bike and I growl. I pull her off me and she whines. I quickly turn her in my arms and push her forward, her hands bracing against the wall. "God yes...Steve...do it....take me!!!" I grab her hips and slam into her and she screams my name over and over. The sound of our wet skin smacking against each other is loud. I lean into her back and kiss her neck and shoulder. My hands release her hips and intertwine with hers. She's pushing back into me and meets me thrust for thrust. My right hand reaches down and rubs her clit hard and fast and with one hard thrust later we both scream out our orgasms! I feel my seed pump hard and fast coating her inner walls and as I continue to thrust into her through the spasms of our release and it spills out of her and runs down her inner thighs. A fleeting thought enters my mind that I could be making her pregnant..and I groan at how amazing that made me feel. 

I pull out and I turn her in my arms and kiss her. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles brightly at me. "That was amazing..Good lord...Steve I cursed...alot...I'm sorry." I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't you dare be sorry for that...it was extremely hot!" 

We eventually washed up and got fully dressed. We fixed a very late breakfast and spent the day talking and laughing, just hanging out and being with each other. She made a quick run the the pharmacy and picked up something called Plan B and took it. She also talked with the pharmacist about sizing and strength of the condoms and which one is best. "Apparently I was the one at fault Steve...I bought the wrong size...you sir...are a Magnum Man!" I blushed and she just laughed and winked at me. "Were you always big...you know...there..or only after the serum?" I thought about it for a second. "Well...I always thought I was average. Bucky saw me naked once and said I was slightly bigger than normal...so maybe I was but the serum did enhance that as well." She giggled, "Bucky saw you naked?" I smirk at her, "We were 16 and he made me go skinny dipping one Summer...said it would boost my confidence." She crawled into my lap and straddled my thighs. "Well...did it...boost your confidence?" I pulled her closer and kissed my way up her neck. "No...but it did give me a severe case of poison ivy from changing in the woods." She laughs and I decided turn about was fair play and proceeded to press into her ribs and I held her tight as I tickled her, her squeals and laughter music to my ears.


	15. No Means No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE/NONCONSENT 
> 
> Chloe has a flash back to being raped and Steve is there to help her through it.

Chloe's POV 

Ugh! Dr.'s offices...I hated going to the Dr. I'm sitting here in a cold room, undressed from the waist down waiting for the physician to come in for the exam. Yeah this is not awkward at all. I had made it a point to not have sex this morning before coming here. That was difficult, especially when your waking up drapped over a very sexy and very naked Steve Rogers. Thank God when I called at 8am they were able to work me in almost immediately. 

A knock sounded. "Come in." A nurse enters followed by the Gynecologist. Dr. Farmer smiled as she entered and was reviewing my chart. "Good Morning Ms. Mickelson..I see your a work in this morning, is there a problem...what can I do for you today?" My feet dangled off the table and I shifted awkwardly on the table making the paper crinkle beneath me loudly. "Well...I have a new boyfriend. And we've become sexually active....a lot..we had sex once without a condom by accident but he pulled out when he came. But the next day, yesterday actually when we had sex the condom broke. So....we just had sex without a condom since the damage was pretty much done...a lot. I did take the Plan B yesterday and bought better condoms, apparently the ones I bought originally were too small....so...yeah..I need better birth control." The nurse laughed as did the Dr.

"I see...well congratulations on the new relationship, but remember you can still get diseases and infections from not having safe sex...not just an unwanted pregnancy." I nodded, "Oh I know..but I know for a fact he's clean and so am I." She wrote in the chart, "That's good to hear. Now when was your last menstrual cycle?" I told her the date and she looked at me smiling, "Your due to start any day now so that's good...the highest point of fertility is usually 14 days after the start of your cycle. But that doesn't mean pregnancy isn't impossible. How long have you been sexually active with your new boyfriend?" I looked at the Dr and smiled, "Since Saturday...so just two days. We haven't today....uh yet." She laughs and writes in the chart. "Well it's good that you came in. If your having daily intercourse then definitely a more reliable birth control is needed. After two days we really couldn't test for pregnancy, but what we could do is just complete our exam then when you start your period and know your not pregnant start a different regimen. Do you have one in mind you'd like to try? Pills, patches, ring, injection...we also have IUD's and implants." 

My head was reeling, "Wow so many..so..which one is most effective the quickest?" She wrote in the chart again...Jesus...what is she writing, that I'm a Horny Helen..ok..well maybe I am. Most definitely. "Well they all are effective if used properly but not fool proof, especially pills if not taken on time. If you don't mind, I'd recommend for you the injection or the implant." She explained to me how each worked. "I'd like the injection." She nodded and wrote again. "Good choice. It's effective the first cycle as long as it's given within the first five days of your cycle. So I'll prescribe the injection and when you start your period come in and we'll administer the shot. You'll need to have it done every three months and you can not be late on it. Early is ok by a week or so if necessary but never late or you risk it wearing off and pregnancy can occur."

She was doing my physical exam and spoke up, "Is your boyfriend large..as in his Penis size?" I thought this a bit odd of a question but blushed and answered, "Actually...yeah he is. I had to buy Magnums for him yesterday, I guess the ones I bought were too small and that's why it broke." She laughed slightly. "Well that can happen...but no that's not why I ask. I just saw some bruising near your perineum. This can be associated with a partner with a large Penis or rougher than normal penetration, and in some cases rape or abuse." I laugh, "Ok...so maybe both large and rough." She laughed as well, "Well then...congratulations again." We all laughed again, I really like Dr. Farmer. She's a hoot!

After the exam I was allowed to get dressed and she sat down in her office to speak with me privately. She looked concerned. "Chloe...I read back in your chart that this isn't the first time you've had bruising. The first time was almost ten years ago, you came to me with severe lacerations and bleeding. I know you never told me what really happened so I want to make sure, privately that your ok and no abuse is happening." I inwardly cringed at the memory, one I'd like to forget. "No...no abuse..I promise. We just can't seem to get enough of each other." She smiled and patted my hand. "I had to ask sweety...I know your not comfortable talking about that time." I shook my head. "Ok...well, with that nasty business out of the way I suppose I will wish you good luck with your new man and we'll see you here when you start your period." She hugged me then I went to check out. She's such a sweet and caring Dr. She took really good care of me for a long time.

I got out of the cab and made my way to the elevator. I was distracted...ever since Dr. Farmer mentioned my injuries ten years ago I couldn't stop the memories from flooding my mind. I try to forget it ever happened. I made it to my floor and as I walked to my apartment and pulled out me key I noticed my hand shaking. I went to insert my key and I dropped it, the loud clatter making me jump. "Chloe.." I look up and Steve is standing outside his door looking at me curiously. I weakly smile and bend to pick up my keys. Suddenly he's there next to me grabbing my arms. "Chloe...look at me...what's wrong, baby your shaking...what happened?" I opened my mouth to speak and I couldn't. All I could see was David above me...in me...hurting me. 

I shreiked and pulled away from Steve and I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I...I'm sorry...I'm just...I need to shower." I quickly unlocked my door and slammed it shut, running to my bathroom I dropped everything, my keys and bag falling to the floor and scattering it's contents everywhere. I quickly undressed and turned the water on almost scalding hot. I quickly washed and scrubbed hard at my skin, desperate to feel clean, to get the feel of his hands off my body. It was like I could still feel him on me ten years later. A strangled sob left my mouth and I slipped down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. How can something that happened ten years ago still affect me so badly. 

I heard his voice..Steve..calling my name. My pulse was pounding in my ears and it sounded muffled and distant. It wasn't until I felt the water shut off and a large towel being wrapped around me that I realized he was in the shower with me. I looked up and his eyes were full of worry as he gently dried me off. He was hesitant to touch me, looking me over for injuries, some clue as to why i was upset. I flinched as he reached for me which only made me cry harder. "Its me Chloe....its Steve..I'm not going to hurt you baby." He reached for me again, this time i didnt move and he gently liftes me up off the tiked floor. I was set on my bed and the towel was replaced by a blanket. I knew he wouldn't let this go. I was going to have to tell him. I felt completely and horrifically ashamed. I didn't want him to see me like this...ever. I sobbed and he pulled me into his arms. "Chloe...I'm here....shhhhh....I'm here. Please baby, what happened? Talk to me." 

He laid with me in my bed and I eventually calmed down. I snuggled into Steve's chest and sighed at his scent...it was like a soothing balm to my emotions. Grounding me in the now. "I'm sorry Steve...I never wanted you to see me like that." He ran his right hand down my back and held me to him. "Do you want to talk about it...I'll understand if you don't...did something happen while you were at the Dr? Are you sick....did someone hurt you?" When he asked if someone hurt me i stiffened in his arms. He felt it..."Chloe....who hurt you...please tell me." I take a long soothing deep breath to calm my nerves. "I need to tell you...but you may not like me very much when I'm done." His hand paused and he pulled back to look at me. "Never. Not going to happen." I sit up and get off the bed, he cautiously watches me. "I need to do this dressed..I'll be right back." He nodded and I slipped back into the bathroom and shut the door. I redress and look at myself in the mirror. You can do this Chloe..you can do this. Just because Marcus reacted badly doesn't mean Steve will...he's more understanding. 

I slowly walked out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands clenched in front of him. He sat up straight when he saw me. Concern etched on his face. He watched my every move. I came and sat down next to him, our shoulders touching. It felt good...having him close, it comforted me in a way. I picked at the skin around one of my nails and I began to speak. "When I was 18 I had a boyfriend named David. He was tall and handsome and I was smitten. He was the first person to ever show interest in a socially awkward me. He was funny and so romantic. But...he kept pressuring me to have sex with him. I really liked him but I wasn't ready to have sex yet. I had only just turned 18 a few weeks before. We were still in high school...I wasn't ready for that." I took another steadying breath. I glanced at Steve and he was listening his eyes showing concern.

"One day he brought me to his house...he had told me he wanted me to meet his parents. I was so nervous and excited. But when we got there no one was home. He told me they would be back in a little while so we could just wait in his bedroom." I felt Steve stiffen beside me. I couldn't look at him. "He had me sit on his bed and he sat next to me...I knew I shouldn't have been doing that but he was smiling so sweetly at me. We started kissing and we ended up laying on his bed making out. He...he went to undo my jeans and I froze. I told him no...I wasn't ready for sex. He kept on and kept on. Then he became angry. He said I was being a baby and a tease and didn't care about him. I caved and told him I was sorry that I did care. He started kissing me again and he was getting rougher with me and when he went to pull down my pants I couldn't do it. I told him no...again and again. He told me that if I didn't take my pants off he would rip them off me. He ripped my pants when he forced them off me. I was petrified..I knew how to defend myself but I froze..he kept telling me I was being a prude and a tease and I would do it if I cared about him. So I just laid there. I gave in. He pulled my pants off and I didn't even move, I was frozen in place...and he was so rough and it hurt so bad. He hurt me..and I allowed it to happen. I was just glad it was over with. After that day we broke up I couldn't stand to look at him anymore." 

I stopped talking and Steve was quiet. I looked up expecting to see the same look I saw on Marcus's face. But it wasn't...Steve was pissed. "Chloe...please tell me that Bastard is in jail for what he did to you?" I shook my head, "I didn't tell anyone..I went to my Dr. for treatment but I couldn't do anything else...I let him do it. It's on me." Suddenly Steve is kneeling in front of me looking me in the eyes. "No...Chloe you told him No..many times. He should never have pressured you or threatened you. He raped you! Pure and simple." I shook my head violently, "No...I let him..I gave up...it's my fault..I could have fought him...I should have fought him!" He grabbed my hands. "Baby, you were scared...he was bigger than you and you told him no...there is no excuse...this is NOT your fault. He raped you...God...Chloe...I'm so sorry that happened to you. That's why you were worried about my first time..making it memorable..and you made a point to make sure it's what I wanted. You had your choice stolen from you. Baby...I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry!" All I could do was cry as he took me in his arms and ran his soothing hands up and down my back. 

"I could never bring myself to call it that...rape...all I wanted to do was forget it ever happened. I told Marcus what happened when I kept having nightmares..he told me...he said, 'Well...at least he wore a condom and didn't hit you.' It made me doubt it was rape at all. I wish I could go back...I'd fight..I would never let him touch me....or Marcus...it should have been you..you should have been my first. " I looked up at him and he smiled but sadly. He leaned down to kiss me but stopped, "Is it okay to kiss you right now...I don't want to make you uncomfortable and your upset." I smiled at his genuine concern and it made me love him even more. "Yes, please...kiss me." He slowly lowered his mouth to mine, just skimming his lips in a delicate kiss. I sighed and he pressed in more, taking my bottom lip in between his sucking gently. Jolts of arousal shot through me and I gasped against his mouth. I needed him so badly.

He groaned and pulled back, "Baby...we shouldn't..your upset and.." I cut him off by pulling his mouth to mine and I moaned as his tongue caressed mine. I pulled up and I straddled his lap. His arms around me holding me tightly to his chest. He pulled back, both of us breathless. "Chloe....are you sure.." I kissed his cheek and nodded, "I need you Steve...I need to feel you against me..erase the memory from my mind. Make love to me." He groaned and took my lips in another searing kiss. 

His hands roamed my back and held me gently. I pulled back and ran my hands over his cheeks and gently pulled him to me, kissing him slow. I felt the urgency but I kept it slow...I needed this to be slow. I pulled back again and Steve looked worried. "Chloe...we don't have to do this. I want you but if your hurting I can just hold you." I bit my lip and shyly looked up at him. "Steve..I need you...just slow ok...make love to me." He groaned and kissed my lips sweetly. 

We laid down and made out for a long time...I was a live wire and so sensitive to his touches. He shifted to be above me and I felt how hard he was for me and I shuddered all over. I needed him so badly. Slowly clothes were discarded and we were laying naked against each other. Steve leaned over me and positioned himself between my thighs. I was so aroused I was more than ready for him. Both our bodies had a light sheen of sweat from just the effort of holding ourselves back. Steve looked in my eyes then leaned in to kiss my neck and down my chest. His tongue skimmed across a pert nipple and I arched under him chasing his touch. He kissed across my sternum and sucked lightly on my other nipple. I clung to him and pushed my fingers through his hair. I needed him now! I pulled him up my body and our lips crashed together, both our need evident. I felt him hard against me and I craved the feel of him inside me. "Chloe...may I make love to you?" I answered him on a half sob, "Yes....yes." 

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I felt him at my entrance yet he still held himself back. I could feel his muscles practically quiver with the effort. I wrapped my legs around his waist and the head of his erection pressed into me. He shivered and panted into my neck. He slowly...oh so slowly pushed his entire length into me and bottomed out. He felt like pure heaven inside me. I knew we weren't using a condom and I couldn't care less. I needed him...all of him. I was shaking with the intensity of my need, yet I still held back. Steve moaned loudly as he slowly pulled almost completely out of me and just as slowly pushed back in. I could tell he was struggling...his breathing erratic and sweat beading his forehead. Several times..slowly in...slowly out..and my body was begging me for release. I was wound so tight I knew that if he were to thrust hard just once I would come. 

With one more pull slowly out Steve groaned so loud I looked up and he was shaking. I was done going slow. I cupped his face and he opened his eyes. "Steve...let go...let go baby." He wrapped his arms around me and snapped his hips forward hard and fast. I arched and screamed his name, and that was all it took. We both moaned loudly as our mutual orgasm pulsed through us. He kept thrusting and as one orgasm subsided I felt another starting to build...he must have sensed something because he pulled up and held my hips, lifting my bottom end up and mercilessly fucked me harder. My bed was shaking from the force of it and I had to put my hands over my head and brace against the headboard. My back arched and I screamed his name as my second orgasm racked my body, clenching him tight inside me and felt his come hit my inner walls again as he too fell over into his release. 

He collapsed on top of me, still buried deep inside me. I held him, both of us breathless and panting. I was tingling all over from the intensity of our orgasms. I kissed his forehead and he lifted up onto his elbows above me. His sweet smile made my heart skips a beat. This is what my first time should have been like. "Chloe....I lo.." I kissed him and stopped him from saying anything further. I knew I loved him but to actually say the words...Marcus said them too but it wasn't genuine. He sighed into the kiss and held me close.


	16. Literal Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Novel gets Steve riled up and gives him inspiration to give Chloe an experience she won't soon forget.

Chloe's POV 

(Two weeks later)

The day after Steve found out about David I had started my period. It surprised me how disappointed I felt. But everything happens in its own time. I went to the Dr. and had my injection. I have never been comfortable having sex while on my period, my cramps are bad and I generally feel like crap. Steve was amazing. He never made me feel bad for not having sex...never even tried. He would massage my back and bring me a heating pad and Midol when asked. He would rub my belly and he brought me chocolate. Like alot of chocolate. I teased him and said he was going to make me fat. Thankfully a positive side affects of the shot is I won't get a period...so this will be my last one for quite a while...Amen-Praise Jesus-Hallelujah!!!

Once I gave Steve the green light that my period was over and I wasn't a hormonal crampy mass of blubbering maniacal goo, it was on like Donkey Kong! Bonus...no condoms...he loved it! And not surprising...I loved it too. We have turned into sex crazed love machines this past week. I guess making up for seven days of nada. Morning...noon...night...multiple times during the day. Steve can't seem to get enough. Ok...well I can't either. One particular time really stood out in my mind that happened over the past week. 

(4 days prior)

I was sitting curled up under a blanket on Steve's couch reading Fifty Shades of Grey by E.L. James. Steve was out running errands and I was having writer's block so I decided to see what all the hype was revolving this series. My Novels have some love scenes but not too racey. I got to a really juicey part and was engrossed, and very much turned on. That's when Steve walked through the door. "I'm back!" All I do is wave because I'm so into what I'm reading. "What are you reading....Fifty Shades of Grey? What's it about?" I hold up a finger to have him hold on a second. My face flushing from how turned on I am. I suddenly look up and Steve is giving me a funny look. "Wow...that was freaking hot! Holy cow...this lady is a literal genius...wow!" I suddenly had to pee. "Sorry Steve...welcome back...I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick...I'll be right back." I put my bookmark in place and set down the book, give him a quick peck on the cheek and head to the bathroom.

I got a text from my publicist while in the bathroom about a charity event coming up for Breast Cancer research and wanted to know if I would sign a book with a nice message on it for the auction. I absolutely agreed. I walked back into the living room and Steve was sitting on the couch reading my book...and I don't mean 'My' book...no...Fifty Shades! He's reading the chapter I just finished reading. "Uh..Steve...what are you doing?" His cheeks were flushed and I saw the obvious tent in his khakis. Oh my...he's just as turned on as I was reading that. He looks up at me, closes the book and rakes a hand down his heated face, a dazed look on his face. "Well...you weren't kidding..that was....something else." 

He looks up at me with an intensity I knew all too well. He slowly stands up, his eyes never leaving mine as he stalks toward me. Stopping just short of touching me he looks down and licks his lips. In a literal heartbeat we are attached at the lips in a flurry of limbs and flying clothes as they're thrown off. He turns me in his arms, my back to his front and he kisses and bites my neck. I'm suddenly bent over and I'm gripping the chair arms in front of me. He spreads my legs wider and I think he's going to take me from behind because I know how much he likes that position. 

I suddenly feel him kneel behind me...oh my God...is he...is he going to taste me there?!? My mind can barely register where he's heading and the fact I've never had that done to me when I gasp and grip the chair hard as I feel his tongue on me. He has a hand on each cheek of my bum spreading me wide. He groans as he licks my folds. I'm panting and my eyes are clenched tight as I feel his tongue penetrate my opening and lick my inner walls. I clench around his tongue and he grips my rear tighter. He pulls his tongue out and licks around my clit and then flicks it hard and fast making me moan loudly. He suddenly pulls my clit into his mouth and sucks it like he would my nipple. I'm clawing the arms of the chair and pushing back into his face. "God...Steve...oh my God...Crap...don't stop...please!!" He releases my clit and I hear his chuckle of amusement at how desperate I sound. "Steve....Dammit...suck my God Damn Clit!!!" I even surprised myself...Steve growls and sucks my clit into his mouth again and as he sucks he flicks it hard and fast with his tongue. My legs shake and I dig my nails into the chair and scream as I orgasm hard and loud. It's so intense that tears pour out my eyes and down my cheeks. Steve holds me up and lightly licks my folds as I slowly come back to Earth. "Jesus, Crap...Holy Freaking cow...That...that was...wow...oh my God!!" I'm panting and can barely put more than two words together in between pants. 

I think he's done but then I'm pulled up and around and pushed into the plush brown leather chair I was just clinging to for dear life. He grabs my legs and drapes them over the arms and kneels before me. His hands push under my rear and pull me hard and fast to the edge making me lean back. He doesn't even skip a beat and he bends to devour me all over again. I'm so sensitive but it's so exquisite and all I can do is grab Steve's hair and hold on for dear life. His strong hands are holding me open and spread, his thumbs pulling my lower lips apart to allow him better access to my clit and vaginal opening. He sucked my clit again but then he suddenly thrusts two fingers of his right hand deep inside me. I've long since stopped making any kind of coherent words and all I can do is pant and moan loudly and push my lower body down to try and somehow take him deeper within me. He curls his fingers and he moves around and I know what he's looking for...and suddenly he's there...the screech that leaves my throat has him thrusting hard and fast against it over and over. My body lifts off the chair, my mouth open wide in a silent scream as another orgasm hot and explosive plows through me. I thrust up into his face and gasp as I finally start to come down the other side of the peak. 

I'm sweating and shaking from the intensity but then he's there...hard and throbbing and needy and slams balls deep into my still quivering core. He pounds into me almost animalistic in his thrusts. He's grunting loudly with each thrust of his hips, his hands gripping my waist pulling me onto him as he pushes into me. He feels so good inside me...and I feel almost like I'm in one long continuous orgasm...so sensitive that each thrust is its own slice of heaven leaving me quaking and hungry for more. He releases my hip with his right hand and brings his thumb to my clit and rubs me hard and fast. My pleasure magnifying ten fold and even when I think it's not possible I'm cresting that peak all over again. My back arches and I claw at Steve's arms as I buck and scream his name. He slams hard into me one last time and he groans loudly as he spills his seed in me, my pulsing walls milking him for every drop...hungry to take it all. 

Sweat is pouring off my body and I'm trembling all over. The intensity of the whole experience has left me weak and my limbs feeling like jello. Steve is leaned over me and kissing my sweaty chest. My eyes are still closed as I try to control my erratic breathing and heartbeat. His hands are on my face caressing my cheeks. I feel the wetness there that he's wiping away. "Baby...I didn't hurt you did I?" I can't speak...all I can do is shake my head no. "Are you ok?" I nod my head yes. "Was it that good that you've lost the ability of speech?" I nod yes and smile. I hear him chuckle then pull out of me the sensation making me shudder and moan. 

I haven't moved...my legs are still hung over the arms of the chair. My rear end is almost hanging off the end. I flinched and open my eyes when I feel a warm wet washcloth cleaning me off from Steve's sperm escaping me and running down my rear and onto the chair. The gentle cleaning makes me shiver as he passes over my sensitive flesh, like an aftershock. I'm suddenly being lifted and cradled to Steve's chest. He placed me on his bed with my head on the pillows. I'm rolled to my side as he spoons me from behind and buries his nose in my hair breathing in my scent. The last thing I hear before I fall fast asleep is the sound of Steve whispering in my ear that he loves me. 

(Present Day)

"What are you grinning about" I look up from my laptop at Steve. I blush and close the laptop after I saved what I wrote. "Just remember something." He smiles and kisses my cheek. "And what pray tell are you remembering?" I blush further and his grin grows wider. "I was remembering when you read Fifty Shades while I went to the bathroom." I place my laptop into its bag by my side of the bed...yeah I have a side now. I'm like 90% of the time here and sleep here every night with an occasional overnighter with him at my place. "Oh really...you really liked that....alot." I nodded and fanned my face. "It was my first time and it was rea..." He cut me off.."Wait...you had never had anyone do that before? Marcus...he never..?" I shook my head no. "He thought it was gross so the first time I asked was the last." Steve looked contemplative for a second, "What an Idiot!!" I laughed and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So...I was your first...in a different way." I winked and got under the covers for bed. "Yes...yes you were."

Steve turned off the bedside table light and curled up next to me in bed. "Goodnight." I kissed his lips and snuggled into his chest. "Sweet dreams."


	17. Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe are invited to dinner at the Avengers Tower. Steve has a secret.

Steve's POV 

(Chloe and Steve have been together for one month)

"Chloe we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." I sat on the couch waiting patiently for her. Tony invited us both over for dinner tonight and she was very nervous. She walks in dressed only in her bra and panties. White and lacey and very delicious looking on her. My eyes go wide and she looks panicked. "Steve I need help...I can't decide..please help me! I need this evening to go well and I can't look like a slob." She rushes back into the bedroom and I can't help but to smile. I'm not sure she could look like a slob if she tried.

I walk in and she has three dresses laid out on our bed. "Which one...because my head may explode right now!" I pull her to my chest and kissed her...she relaxes for a moment and hums into my mouth. My hand skims her lacey covered rear and she pulls back. "Steve..come on..don't get me all worked up, then we will really be late. Please just pick a dress." I groan and turn toward the three choices, briefly adjusting myself in my suit pants. I look over each selection and imagine her wearing each. But as my eyes land on the last selection I smile. "That one...most definitely that one." 

She smiles and picks up the Burgundy sleeveless sheath dress and holds it up to herself in the mirror. "Ok..but I'll need to change underwear..this one is body hugging and I don't want panty lines showing. She hangs up the dress on the door and searches through her drawer. I had cleaned out a drawer for her to keep some things here of hers a couple weeks ago. She pulls out a white lacey number and I twitch in my pants. Without preamble she removes the panties she's wearing and bends over directly in front of me and pulls on a skimpy thong. My mouth goes dry and I lick my lips. 

"Jesus Chloe your killing me baby!" She turns and sees the tent forming in my pants and she giggles. Yeah that sound doesn't help either. "Sorry Steve." I sit heavily on the bed and shake my head trying to regain some of my control to calm down. Not easy when it comes to Chloe. I watch as she slips on the dress and it's perfection. The dress hugs her curves and the color brings out the auburn highlights in her long silky hair. I helped zip her up then she stepped into a pair of black high heels that make her legs looks amazing. 

She finishes her hair and puts something glossy on her lips. She makes a popping sound with her mouth then turns in my direction. "Well...what do you think...do I look ok?" I skim my eyes from her slightly curled waves, her pouty bottom lip begging to be kissed, the curves in the dress that cuts off mid thigh down her long legs and sexy as sin heels. My eyes go to hers and she's blushing. "You look amazing!" She walks to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I put mine on her waist. With the added height of the heels the top of her head comes to my nose. I lower my head and kiss her softly on the lips and pull her to my chest. I taste strawberries on her lips and I hum my approval. She pulls back and smiles. "Behave Steven...or we will never make it to dinner."

"I'm trying to behave...I really am..but your making it hard....literally!" She laughs and goes to apply more lip gloss. "Yeah you've got my ladybits in a tizzy as well....that suit Steve...yeah not gonna lie, your making me wet just looking at you." I look at myself in the mirror and have to admit, the three piece suit I picked out to wear did look good. It was a dark grey and I was wearing a blue tie Chloe had picked out for me, she said it matched my eyes. 

I got a text that our ride was ready down stairs that Tony sent to pick us up. "Chloe the cars here." She reached for her clutch and sighed. "Ok...ready as I'll ever be." I held my arm out for her and she took it blushing. "Don't worry...they will love you...just like I do." She smiles and blushes a deeper crimson. I'm very open with Chloe about my feelings. Even though she hasn't told me she loves me since the slip up a few weeks ago, I can feel it from her. I'm not going to rush her. When she's ready..she'll tell me. 

We make it to the tower and she's so nervous that she looks pale. "Chloe...baby, are you ok?" She shakes her head no, "God...I'm so nervous I could throw up...I'm not good in a large group..how many people are going to be there again?" I shrug, "Not 100% sure..I know Tony and Pepper and Bruce for sure. He said more may come. So not too many people. Just breath..you'll be great." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Happy smiles at us from the front seat. "Enjoy your evening you two..nice to see you again Captain." I nod towards Happy, "Same to you, thank you for the ride." 

I exit the car and Happy exits to open Chloe's door for her. "Have a pleasant evening Ms. Mickelson." "Thank you Happy..you as well." I catch Happy's eye and he winks at me and gives me a thumbs up when Chloe has her back to him. I smile and shake my head. We get in the elevator after going through security and head to the lounge. Her grip on my arm tells me just how nervous she is. "Just be your lovely self and they will adore you. Don't worry." She bites her lip and groans, "Being myself is the problem." I lean over and tilt her chin up and press my lips to hers. She sighs and relaxes against my side. I pull her flush to my chest and deepened the kiss. The elevator door opens at that very moment and we haven't even noticed. A feminine cough makes us pull apart and we turn to see Pepper Potts standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. We both blush and I quickly swipe my mouth with my hand removing the traces of Chloe's lip gloss. "Captain...it's so nice to see you again! And this must be Chloe....Hi...I'm Pepper. Please come in everyone is here. We were starting to think you both weren't coming." I smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you again too Ms. Potts. Sorry about being late." She waved me off, "Oh please your not late...everyone else is just really early." Chloe laughed and gripped my hand tight as I took it and led her out of the elevator. 

Tony looked up and saw me and Chloe. "Hey Cap...there you are! Was about to send out a search party...make sure you didn't forget where we were. You know..memory goes as you get older." I grin, "Not likely Tony...And as always nice to see you again." Tony came closer and winked at Chloe. "Hey slugger...good to see you too! Welcome to the Avengers Tower..if you need anything just ask...not me..but you know...somebody. Oh look Pepper's glaring at me...gotta go kids. You two have fun...but not too much fun..I saw you two in the elevator and..." "TONY!!" "Whoops..gotta go!" We both laugh as we watch Pepper scold Tony. I can feel Chloe's grip loosen just a bit. Well that is until Natasha walked up.

"Steve...long time no see...who's your friend?" I smiled at Nat, "Tasha, this is Chloe Mickelson, my girlfriend...Chloe this is Natasha...or I guess you would know her as the Black Widow." Chloe smiled brightly and shook her hand. "Wow..the Black Widow...a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Steve!" Tasha shakes her hand and then looks at me raising an eyebrow, "It's very nice to meet you Chloe...I've heard nothing about you...perhaps because a certain Super Soldier isn't returning my phone calls." I looked sheepishly at her and shrugged, "Sorry...I've been....preoccupied as of late." She smiles back at Chloe, "I bet you have." 

Chloe asked where the bathroom was and I pointed her toward it. "I'll be right back." I kissed her cheek and she walked off. I was watching her leave when Tasha was suddenly beside me, "She's pretty Steve...is she the reason your ignoring my calls...did you even listen to your voice mails I left you?" I frown and look at her, "I'm did hear them yes." She looked at me expectantly. "And I haven't made up my mind yet.. it's complicated now...I have Chloe. I don't want to leave her." She nodded in understanding. "So ask her to come with you...I didn't realize it was that serious, Tony said you've known her for what..a month?" I nodded and put my hands in my pockets, "Yes a month today actually. And it's very serious...I'm in love with her Tasha, I can't just disregard that." "I'm not asking you to Steve...does she love you?" I knew what my heart told me, but her words are something else. "She's not said it in so many words...but I believe she does....Let's talk about this later, she's coming back." She hugs me and whispers in my ear. "Just think about it...I need to know...Fury is busting my chops wanting you in DC. Partners...it'll be fun." She turns and walks towards the bar. 

Chloe is eyeballing Tasha as she walks away from me. "Hi...I'm back...is everything ok..you look worried." I pull her close and bring my lips to hers. She leans in and sighs into the kiss. As I pull back a whistle sounds from across the room. "Way to go Cap!" I look over at the bar and Clint waves at me giving me a thumbs up. I wave back and Chloe blushes. "Your friends are something else!" I laugh and agree with her.

Banner slowly approached us and shyly smiled. "Hey Steve." I shake his hand, "Bruce...how is it living with Tony?" He laughs and shrugs, "Well the Other Guy hasn't try to make an appearance so all in all not too bad. His R&D labs are a wet dream so I can't complain. Alot better than Calcutta." He looks at Chloe. "We haven't met yet...I'm Bruce." She took his outstretched hand, "I'm Chloe..it's a real pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner. I actually saw a lecture you did several years ago at NYU..and you are brilliant. I was a writing major but I took several science courses as in informative background for my writing." She looked excited and not so nervous anymore. "Thank you...I'm happy you enjoyed it. I don't really do those anymore..you know..for reasons." She nods, "Well..I wouldn't have been able to get up in front of all those people..your so much braver than I would be. I wanted to pee my pants just being here with all of you!" Bruce laughed, "Yeah I'm not good in crowds either. I'm glad you came though." She smiles sweetly, "Me too."

The evening went amazingly well. Chloe was a hit with everyone. She could keep her own in any conversation that was brought up. She's smart, sexy and charming as hell. How can I leave her? Would she even come with me if I asked? Tasha kept giving me looks all night...I needed to talk to Chloe...and soon.


	18. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a misunderstanding comes between Chloe and Steve.

Chloe's POV 

Something feels off, and it has to do alot with Natasha...the Black Widow. She makes me very nervous. I came out of the bathroom and she was hanging all over Steve. She hugged him so intimately and kept putting her hands on him. They kept sharing looks with each other all evening. I kept up appearances and laughed and conversed well with everyone there. But inside...I was worried. Did Steve like Natasha? She's been trying to call him...he's acting nervous around her. The shared glances and smiles. I'm in the bathroom and I look at myself in the mirror. Old insecurities creep in my head of not being good enough and I just want to cry. How can I compete with someone like the Black Widow? That's the problem....I can't. God...I just want to be sick. 

I grip the counter sink hard and try to control my emotions. Why did I ever think I could be good enough for Steve? Maybe it was Natasha all along that he wants. I'm just some side piece to tide him over till he can have the real deal. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions and was about to just toss it up to my nerves...but then I went to leave the bathroom and overheard Pepper talking to Bruce in the hallway. All I could do was stand there and take it all in.

Pepper: Do you think he'll leave her?

Bruce: I don't know..hard to say. He's only known her a month. Nat really wants him. She's talked about nothing else these last few months. She said he's considering it. 

Pepper: They are really good together Steve and Tasha...

Bruce: Yeah you could tell during the Alien attack.

Pepper: Maybe Steve could do both...Partner up with Tasha in DC and also see Chloe in Brooklyn..kinda like a time share.

I stopped listening when my stomach felt like it was going to revolt. Steve wants to be with Tasha...in DC. He wants to move away? To be with her? He's actually considering it!?   
Tears slipped onto my cheeks and fell on the vanity. This can't be happening!? A sudden knock at the door makes me jump. "Chloe...are you ok...You've been in there for a while." It was Steve. My heart felt like it was breaking. I took a steadying breath, "I'll be out in a second." I quickly wiped my tears and put on a fake smile.

I walk out and Steve is standing against the wall opposite of the bathroom. His hands are in his pockets and he looks worried. "Chloe...what's wrong..You've been in there for a while. Are you feeling ok?" I tuck my hair behind my ear. "I'm just tired...could we go home?" He nodded, "Of course...I'll let everyone know we're leaving." We walked back out into the lounge and I watched as Steve told his friends bye. I had to resist the urge to claw Natasha's eyes out of her head when she hugged Steve yet again and then kissed him on the cheek. Everyone said bye to me and hugs were shared. I just wanted to run screaming from the tower. 

Steve kept watching me on the way home. He went to hold my hand and I pulled it away and held them clenched in my lap. He opened his mouth to say something but then looked up at Happy and decided against it. I felt the despair of what was to come. I was losing Steve. And I never told him how I really feel. 

We walked towards his apartment and I stopped. He walked a few steps then realized I wasn't following him. "Chloe?" I couldn't look him in the eyes. "I'm going to sleep at my place tonight." He slowly moved closer to me, "Do you want me to.." "By myself." He stopped walking. "Chloe please....talk to me..what's wrong, what did I do? I can't fix this if you don't tell me!" How in the world can he fix my broken heart? My hands covered my mouth as a sob broke free of my throat and tears spilled over onto my cheeks. "Chloe...baby, no...please don't cry!" He rushed forward and pulled me to his chest. His arms circled me and he was so warm and strong and I couldn't help but to cling to him. 

He picked me up bridal style and took me to his apartment. I wanted to protest and tell him to let me down and leave me alone, but I couldn't resist the feel of him around me. As much as I was hurting I still loved him. He set me down on his soft bed and kneeled in front of me, his strong hands wiping my tears. His voice sounded anguished, "Chloe...please, talk to me. What can I do?" It was now or never, "When we're you going to tell me about Natasha and moving to DC to be with her?" His face paled and it was all the confirmation I needed. "Chloe...I...I wanted to tell you...I .." I got up and walked out of Steve's apartment. He didn't follow me. I went home and after locking my door I got undressed, crawled into my bed and cried myself to sleep. I felt like my world was crumbling around me all over again. Only this time the casualty is my heart.


	19. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clarification was in order and a proposal of sorts was made.

Steve's POV 

I knew she was upset about something, but I had no idea what it was. She would stiffen when I touched her or pull away. I first just thought it's because she was nervous about meeting everyone, but I'm not so sure. She had been in the bathroom for quite a while. Tony had loudly pointed that out and teased me about it. He had asked if she was sick then it escalated to maybe she was pregnant. The thought did occur to me. So I had went to check on her. I could hear in her voice she wasn't ok. We left early and headed home.

She wouldn't look at me or let me hold her hand. If it wasn't for Happy being there I would have asked her what was wrong, so I waited till we could get home. Could she really be sick? Maybe she is pregnant...we haven't used any condoms in weeks, but she's on that shot she talked about. She looks so sad, surely pregnancy can't be the problem. 

When she refused to come home with me I felt panic rise in my chest. I needed to fix this. But then she began sobbing and everything in me screamed to protect and help her. I took her to my bedroom and set her down, trying to soothe her and tell me what's wrong. I didn't expect what she said. She knew. She knew about DC, even though I hadn't made the decision to go yet. Someone must have said something to her at dinner. She's upset because she thinks I'm going to move away and leave her! Then she walked out. I knew she was sad and angry and she needed her space. So I didn't follow. I should have talked to her about it from the beginning. Now it just looks like I've been lying to her. And I feel like a complete ass.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I tossed and turned and all I could think about was Chloe and needing her next to me. I had texted Tasha and asked her if she had talked to Chloe behind my back and she swore she never said a thing. I was considering going for a run when I heard light knocking at my door. Chloe! I knew her knock anywhere. I rushed to the door and opened it. She looked pale and small, curled in on herself. She had on sweat pants and one of my tshirts. She was hugging herself and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. "Chloe...hey." God I'm such an idiot. Is that the best greeting I could come up with..geeze I'm a freaking meatball! 

"Steve....we need to talk." My heart rate escalated. "Ok." She walked past me making sure to avoid touching me. She leaned against the kitchen island and picked at the skin around one of her fingers. I recognized the nervous habit and it scared me. "How long Steve...I need to know. How long have you been sleeping with her?" What?!? Oh my God!! She thinks I'm sleeping with Tasha!! "Chloe...baby...No I'm not sleeping with her..Jesus...where in the world did you get that idea?" She looked at me angry, "I heard Pepper and Bruce talking...wanting to know if you would leave me...that you've been wanting to be with her and how good you two are together! She was all over you last night...the looks...the touches and hugging you! And you were looking at her too!" 

I raked a hand down my face...God no wonder she's upset. I need to fix this. "Chloe...Tasha has been trying to get me to move to DC..true, but to work with SHIELD...and to be her partner. She thinks we would make a good team and so does Nick Fury. They want me to work again...to try and do some good, be the Captain." I saw her face contort in confusion. "Baby...she's been pressuring me to make a decision...you can listen to her voice mails to me if you want. I don't want to be with her....your the only woman I ever want to be with! Now and Always! I love you Chloe...it's because I love you that I haven't told them yes. I would never leave you...I can't! It would be like ripping my heart out of my chest!" 

Her tears were spilling down her face and when she spoke my heart leaped and I couldn't remain still any longer. "I Love you too!" I rushed to her and we clung to each other. My mouth captured hers in a desperate kiss, needing to feel her against my skin. She broke the kiss and sobbed into my neck. "I thought you didn't want me anymore...I thought...I'm so sorry..Steve..I love you...God I love you so much!!" I needed her...and now. My heart so full it felt ready to burst and I needed to remind her how much I truly loved her.

I picked her up and carried her to our bed. Yes..our bed...if I had any say she would never leave me again to sleep anywhere else. I laid her down and we were frantic, hands eager to touch, tongues desperate to taste. When I pushed into her we both cried out in almost a cry of pure ecstasy. Our bodies wound so tight, needing the release. Within seconds we were coming apart in each others arms, barely a space between us. We laid panting in each others embrace as we came down from our orgasms. I pushed up onto my elbows and wiped the tears I saw slipping down Chloe's cheeks. "Please baby...don't cry...I won't go...I'll tell them no." She shook her head and I was shocked at what she said. "You have to go..they need you...the world needs Captain America." I shook my head, "Not without you...I can't be without you...one night without you was literal hell...Come with me. Move to DC with me! Move in with me...I know it's only been a month, and i dont care...Hell I would marry you if you'd have me!" I can't believe I just said I would marry her!

Her eyes bore into mine and new tears escaped. "Ok." What...wait..."Ok...to which part?" She smiled and cupped my cheeks. My nerves were on edge. "To come with you...to live with you...marry you...where you are, I am home." I stared shocked at her..she'd marry me...oh my God!! "Chloe...did you just say you would marry me?" She smiled and bit her lip, "Yes..unless you don't want to.." I kissed her hard and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled back breathless and grinning like an idiot. "So that's a yes?" She nods again. Then she laughs. "What? What's so funny?" She kisses my lips lightly and wiggles her hips against mine where we are still joined. "One day..when our children ask us how you proposed..it's going to be an interesting story...well..yes son..when your Daddy proposed he was buried inside me after making love and he was still hard as a rock." 

I laughed and pushed into her slightly making her gasp. "This was not how I would have liked to do this...it would have been different, instead of just blurting it out after sex." She winked, "Make up sex at that." We both laughed, "Steve...if you want we can make this unofficial...then when your ready you can propose again...however you want...how does that sound...and see then there won't be any pressure, you know the answer will be yes." God this woman is amazing! "That sounds like a solid plan...plus I need to buy you a ring." I thrusted into her lightly again and her eyes closed...a moan escaping her mouth. "Yes...a ring...." She was panting and I knew her focus had shifted. I reached down and pulled her left leg over my hip and pushed into her harder. Sparks of desire shot up my spine. Being buried inside her was my favorite place to be.

Her arms were wrapped around my chest and nails dug into my back. She pushed up into me and I thrusted into her, our talk forgotten as desire took over. I looked down at this beautiful woman panting and moaning my name under me and knew my life would be spent making sure she knew every day how much I loved her. My thoughts fractured and I was sent reeling into a powerful orgasm as I felt her clench and flutter around my cock. I cried out and clung to her, pulling her as close to me as humanly possible. 

It wasn't until I felt soft hands wiping wetness from my cheeks that I realized I was crying. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and she leaned up kissing each tear away. "I love you." My heart skipped a beat, "I love you too."


	20. The Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe becomes deathly ill.

Amanda's POV 

(Early September)

After alot of soul searching Steve turned down going to DC for now. Eventually we would move and he would take up the Shield again. He wanted to spend more time off and with me since our relationship was so new and we were technically engaged. Steve said when the time was right he would propose the right way, but for now...we were just enjoying being together as a new couple, we didn't feel the need to rush anything. We still are hot and heavy and there isn't a day we don't have sex. Alot of the time multiple times a day. 

We got complaints from the downstairs tenant that we were disturbing her with our 'Copious amounts of loud rambunctious sexual activity'. I kid you not that is what was on the note from the landlord. Steve was horrified of course and it took me a week to get him worked up enough to get him to let go like usual. Tony got wind of our predicament and he ended up buying the building, paying the downstairs tenant to move and kept the apartment below us empty. Tony has really been a good friend.

I was officially moved in with Steve. We merged our furniture, got rid of some things and my old place was rented out. This has been the best couple months of my life, well except that brief moment I thought Steve and Tasha were sleeping together. God I felt so stupid! Tasha apologized for anything she might have done towards Steve that was out of line. She's actually pretty dang awesome. 

I was curled up on the couch typing away at my laptop. I've been working on my new book. In the past I've been known to block everyone and everything out while I write. I can't seem to do that with Steve. When he's near me I am acutely aware of his presence. Sometimes I find him being near me a distraction from writing. He discovered this and tries to give me my space when I'm trying to concentrate. 

I looked up from my laptop and pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed my eyes. I groaned, saved my work and closed the laptop. I really didn't feel well, i hadn't really felt that good the past few days, stupid cold! My head was pounding. I was feeling a bit achy and my throat felt a bit scratchy...I hated getting sick, thankfully I can't give anything to Steve. Maybe I've been sitting here too long. I looked up at the wall clock...whoa...I've been writing for two hours straight. I groaned again and rubbed my temples. Maybe a nap would do me some good. I got up and stretched and felt my joints protest from being stationary for so long. 

"Steve!?" I called his name but no answer. Where did he get off to? I look towards the kitchen and I see a note on the counter. I pick it up and see Steve's handwriting. 'Chloe...you were so engrossed in writing so I didn't want to disturb you. Went to run a few errands and head to the gym for a bit. See you soon. Love, Steve' I smiled and yawned. Yeah a nap would be wonderful. 

I undressed and put on one of Steve's shirts. I curled under the soft Downey comforter and pulled Steve's pillow to me and curled in on it. My eyes lids felt so heavy. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. 

I woke up and felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on my body. I was freezing...like really freezing! I sat up and my chest hurt, my whole body felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I suddenly coughed and my throat felt like it was on fire. My teeth were chattering I was so cold. I pulled myself from the bed which took major effort. I stood up and walked slowly into the bathroom, a hard task. My vision was blurry and I felt extremely dizzy. It didn't help that my body was shaking like a leaf. Just as I made it into the bathroom my stomach churned and I knew I was going to be sick. 

I lunged for the toilet and made it just in time to throw up. I'm not sure how long I sat there clinging to the porcelain bowl. Again and again and again I wretched until all I was doing was gagging and heaving. I was so weak and felt disconnected from the world around me as if everything was running in slow motion. I was so so cold. I went to stand to go get in a hot shower to warm me up when the room began to spin and I felt my body collapse. I saw briefly as my hand grabbed at the sink as I collapsed...then everything went dark.

Steve's POV 

I walked through the front door. "Chloe...are you home?" I had been trying to text and call her for the past half hour. She never responded. I didn't worry at first because I knew she was writing. I looked over at the couch where she had been when I left a few hours ago. Her laptop was sitting closed and on the coffee table. "Chloe?" Still no answer. Maybe she went to the store? I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I suddenly heard her ring tone coming from the bedroom. I shut off my phone and walked into the bedroom. Her phone sat on the bedside table, the blankets were pulled back as if she had been in bed. But no Chloe. A feeling of dread creeped up my spine. She never goes anywhere without her phone. I yelled this time, "Chloe!!" Nothing!

I noticed the bathroom door open. I walked in and my blood ran cold. Chloe was laying on her stomach on the bathroom floor in only a tshirt and underwear. "Chloe!!" I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms. She had a bruise on her forehead above her left eyebrow but what really stood out was how her skin felt. It was scorching hot! "Chloe...wake up...God...Baby your burning up!" I pulled her to me and I put my ear to her chest, the deep wheezing and crackling I heard in her lungs reminded me of when I had pneumonia in my pre serum days. I needed to get her to a doctor and fast. 

I pulled out my cell and dialed 911. I held her close as I gave the operator our address and information about how I found her. I hung up and picked her up off the floor, carrying her into the living room. I wrapped her in a blanket and cradled her to my chest. She was so hot..her skin was flushed and her breathing was shallow and labored. All I could do was hold her. I was on the verge of panic. I pulled out my phone and dialed Banner's number. He answered on the second ring.

Banner: Hey Steve..How are you?

Me: Chloe's sick! I've called 911..I'm waiting on the ambulance. She hot..very hot and she won't wake up..she's not breathing well. Your the only Dr. I know Bruce. What do I do??

Banner: Ok...calm down...you did the right thing calling 911. She may have pneumonia..I don't know. Make sure to tell the EMTs when they get there if she has any medical problems, medications she's on and any allergies. 

Me: I don't think she has any, she's never said she was allergic to anything! 

Banner: That's good..tell them that. Has she been sick recently? 

Me: She had a slight cold a few days ago...nothing bad..nothing like this!

Banner: (voice gets muffled speaking to someone else) Steve text us what hospital they take her to. Tony said we will meet you there. 

I hung up with Bruce and I heard the ambulance coming. "They're almost here baby..hold on. Please wake up...please..." My pleas were unanswered. I picked her up from where I sat with her on the couch and went to the front door. I heard the elevator and knew the EMT were coming up. I opened the door to allow them in. 

They approached in a hurry. I gave them all of Chloe's information. They put her on a stretcher and strapped her down. "May I ride with you to the hospital?" One answered, "Are you her husband?" I shook my head, "No. We're engaged...she's my fiancé." The EMT shook her head..."I'm sorry...we're going to be heading to NewYork-Presbyterian Brooklyn Methodist Hospital. You can meet us there through the emergency room entrance." I watched as they loaded her into the ambulance and put oxygen on her. When the door closed I flinched.

I ran to my bike and fired it up. I followed the ambulance, siren blaring all the way to the hospital. I fought aliens and in a war and I was never so scared in all my life. I parked my bike at the hospital and rushed into the ER directly on the heels of the EMTs. A nurse held me back. "I'm sorry hun...let us do our examination and then someone will be out to talk to you ok?" I was frozen in place staring at a door as it closed in my face and Chloe was taken from me.

I went and sat in a waiting room chair and pulled out my phone about to text Banner when I noticed a text from Tony. 'Checked police scanners, we r heading to the hospital. Meet u there!' Leave it to Tony to be impatient and find out before I tell him. I held my phone in my hands and realized there was no one else to call for Chloe. I didn't think to bring her phone...the only people to notify is her publicist Amanda, ,I think her name was. She had no family..I was all she had.

I sat there for what seemed like forever. Tony and Bruce came rushing in and found me. They both looked worried. Tony grabbed my shoulder and squeezed. "Any news yet?" I shook my head. "No nothing...I couldn't even ride in the ambulance with her." Bruce was about to speak when a nurse came over, she recognized Tony immediately. But thankfully she bypassed him and looked at me. "Are you the fiancé?" Bruce and Tony shared a look. I hadn't told them yet about the 'unofficial' proposal, even though to me it was. "Yes. How is she?!" She didn't answer me. "I need you to come with me." I looked at my friends, "Could they come to?" She looked between all three of us then nodded and we all rushed off behind her.

We were taken to a private room. "Wait here..the Dr will be here in just a second and speak with you." I smiled the best I could, "Thank you." She nodded and walked out. The immediate verbal questions started. "Your engaged and you didn't tell me...Steve, when did this happen?!" I looked at Tony and rubbed a hand down my face. "July 15th." He gawked at me and then to Bruce. "You proposed after you knew her for a month?! Wow...you two do move fast....wait..is she pregnant??" I sat down hard in a chair and bent over putting my head in my hands. Bruce chastised him. "Tony..now is not the time for that!!" I looked up at both men. "Yes we move fast...it didn't mater how long I knew her, she's everything to me...we love each other. As far as I know she's not pregnant." Tony nodded and grabbed my shoulder again and with an assuring squeeze he added, "I meant no disrespect...you know I really like Chloe." I looked up and saw the sincerity in his words. The doctor came in suddenly and our attention immediately refocused and we all stood facing him.

He looked questioningly between the three of us, "Which one of you three is the fiancé?" Tony pointed at me and I raised a hand, "I am." He looked at his clipboard and frowned. "Does Ms. Mickelson have any next of kin?" I know I must have paled because both Bruce and Tony grabbed my arm. "No...she was an only child and both parents are deceased." He nodded and looked at me, "I'm going to be very blunt...Mr...?" "Rogers...Steve Rogers." He looked at me strangely then at Tony and Bruce. His eyes widened in recognition. "Captain Rogers?" I gave an answering nod and then he continued. "Captain...your fiancé is very ill. She has a very severe case of pneumonia. That alone is a problem. But she's developed a rare complication. She has inflammation of the sac surrounding the heart called pericarditis. It's weakened her and her heart. She's on life support right now, her lungs and heart are too weak to keep her alive. We are moving her to ICU. We are going to attack this infection with everything we have and treat it aggressively. But I have to warn you...she's very sick Captain..if she doesn't improve soon...she could die. If not for the life support she's on now she would be. She coded twice when we took her back to be examined. I wanted to make sure you are aware of the severity of her condition...so you could prepare yourself, just in case. A nurse will be in shortly to take you to her once we have her settled in ICU. I'm so sorry Captain, I wish it was better news." He walked out and I just stood there. My feet frozen. No..no this is not happening. 

I knew Tony and Bruce were talking to me but I heard nothing. I sat down hard into a chair, it may have been by force. I couldn't even wrap my mind around the fact I may lose her. Suddenly Tony was in my face, knelt in front of me. "Steve! Look at me!!" I blinked at him with the harshness of his tone. "She's going to make it through this! Don't you dare think otherwise!" I wanted to believe him...I did...but I've lost so much...and the possibility of losing Chloe was real. I felt something hit my hand, I looked down, it was wet. I raked my hands over my face and realized I had tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them and hung my head. All I could do was pray. Pray that God would heal her and not take her from me, I begged for mercy that I wouldn't be left alone all over again. I can't lose her..I just can't! I felt a hand on the back of my head and back, trying their best to comfort and reassure me the best they could.


	21. A Sigh Of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes some improvement in her recovery. And a breach happens and the world knows Captain America is engaged.

Steve's POV 

Three days...three days I've sat by her side. Watched the monitors beep and flash, her pulse, her O2 Sats and respiration all became obsessions to me. Tony and Bruce were making me eat and try to sleep, but I refused to leave her side. Somehow word was released to the public that I was here in the hospital and that I was engaged. We have no idea how it was leaked. It could have been a staff member or a guest overhearing us talk. When I was told I expected a huge security issue but what happened was something that rocked me to my core.

Hundreds of people were taking up vigil outside the hospital at the park across the street. It was all over the news. Tony turned the TV up so I could hear. A woman news reporter was on the screen. 'Hundreds of people have gathered together in a prayer vigil for Captain America's very ill fiancé, not just here but all over New York and many places all over America and the world. We have not been released the details of her illness but our source has reported she is critical. New York and the world owe Captain America and all of the Avengers our sincere gratitude for Saving the World from the hostile Alien invasion just a few short months ago. Our hearts and prayers go to Captain Rogers during this difficult time.'

I couldn't believe the outpouring of support and prayers. I wiped a tear from my cheek and the TV was shut off. "I'm sorry the story got out Steve..but you have alot of people praying for her and you. That's got to count for something." I looked up and nodded at Tony. The Dr. came in and smiled warmly. "I have some good news." All our ears perked up. We could use some good news."The latest test results have come in and it's very positive! She's showing signs of improvement. If this trend continues then we can try to wake her from the induced coma and remove her from life support. This is excellent news!" I couldn't help myself, I stood and hugged the doctor and thanked him profusely. "Thank you...thank you!! That's wonderful!!" The doctor laughed and hugged me back. "We should all be thanking you Captain...making sure Ms. Mickelson recovers has become this hospitals mission. We won't give up...not till she's well and walking out healthy. As for the breach...I sincerely apologize...we take the privacy of our patients and family members very seriously. An internal investigation is underway. If it was a staff member they will be dealt with accordingly." I thanked the doctor and he left. I sat and held Chloe's hand....she's improving! I kissed the delicate skin of her knuckles.

I looked at Tony, "Tony I need you to do me a favor." He stood from his chair, "Anything...you name it pal." I smiled. "Can you talk with the media...your good at that. They deserve to be updated after such a huge outpouring of support and prayers. Don't release her name. She likes her privacy..as you well know." He smirked, "Yeah...learned that the hard way. No problem Cap...consider it taken care of."

About thirty minutes later Bruce went to turn back on the news. "Tony said you need to watch." The same reporter came on, 'We have with us none other than Tony Stark also known as Iron Man. He has graciously came to give us an update on the situation. Thank you for talking with us Mr. Stark. How is she doing?' Tony removed his shades and nodded at the reporter. "It's Tony..please...She's still holding on but latest reports have shown an improvement. She's still very sick and in a medically induced coma. She has complications from pneumonia. Doctors are treating her aggressively and have hope she will recover. Captain Rogers wanted me to let you know he appreciates all your prayers and well wishes but asks that his privacy be respected and that of his fiancé. Her name will not be released for that reason. I'll keep you updated as reports come in on how she's doing." He looked from the reporter to directly into the camera. "We're all here for you Buddy...She's going to pull through this." The news reporter wiped a tear from her cheek and the camera pointed away from Tony to her. 'Thank you Tony. I'm sure I can speak for everyone that we are all having a sigh of relief. We will continue to pray for her health and recovery.' 

Bruce shut off the TV. "He did a good job...surprisingly." I smiled and looked at Chloe. "She would have punched him again if he didn't." Bruce laughed and took a seat. "I heard about that...made me instantly like her. Anyone who can go toe to toe with Tony and make him respect them afterwards is a superstar in my book." I was about to respond when an alarm sounded on one of Chloe's monitors. I stood up and grabbed her hand. "What's going on?!" A few nurses came rushing in and the Dr. We were pushed back as they examined her. Bruce came to my side trying to hold me back. "What's going on!!!" I shouted and the Dr came toward me. "Her body is rejecting the support...which is a God thing...we are going to remove her from life support...she's breathing on her own. This is a very positive sign Captain." I looked at Bruce and he was smiling. "This is great news...this means she's getting stronger!" I wanted to leap for joy. I pulled Bruce in for a hug. "Oh...ok then....we're hugging..." I then turned and hugged the Dr. "Thank you...Thank you!" "You are most welcome Captain, but there is still a long way to recovery, but yes this is a huge step forward." I let him go, "So what comes next?" The doctor walked around to Chloe's side and grabbed her clipboard. "The next step is her waking up. I'm going to turn off the medicine keeping her in a coma like state. Now we just wait." 

She was taken off life support and she began breathing on her own. I released a sigh of relief considering I was holding my breath while they did it. The medicine to keep her in a coma was removed off her IV pole. She was still on two separate IV antibiotics, Rocephin and Doxycycline twice a day and would remain on it for a while to try and battle the infection. She was on steroid infusions as well to help strengthen her lungs and reduce the inflammation around her heart. She now just had a nasal cannula for oxygen. I leaned in and caressed her cheek and kissed her dry lips. "Come back to me baby." I held her hand and watched her breath. Now we wait.


	22. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe keeps trying to wake up and communicate.

Chloe's POV 

(Five days after collapse)

Beeping....incessant beeping. My eyes felt like weights were pulling them down and closed. The smell of antiseptic was strong and unpleasant. I slowly forced my eyes to open. For a moment I was reminded of another time I woke the same way after the attack and I briefly had a feeling of deja vu. I scanned the room and then my eyes landed on Steve. My Steve. He was slumped over and his head was laid on my bed, he was asleep. I looked on the other side and Tony and Bruce were asleep on a couple more chairs on the other side of the room. What happened? Why am I here? 

I looked back at Steve and my heart filled with the love I have for him. My dry lips forming a weak smile. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. I tried but all I could do was barely raise my fingers. It skimmed his hair just barely. His head shot up and he looked into my eyes. "Chloe!! Oh God Baby..your awake..Tony, Bruce...she's awake!!" He was kissing my face and lips and I felt his tears. Tony and Bruce woke up and were beaming. Bruce went to get the nurse and Dr. Tony held my other hand and bent to kiss it. "Sure is good to see those brown eyes again Slugger. Welcome back to the land of the living." 

I looked back at Steve and his smile was contagious. I smiled weakly back to him but my eyes were so heavy, the haze and fog in my head a strong presence. I saw his image fade as my eyes closed. I could hear my name being called.

(A few hours later) 

"Chloe." I hear my name. The fog not quite so thick in my mind but still very present. "Chloe can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I wanted to open my eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. I tried to move my hand. "I felt it...she squeezed my hand...very weakly but she did it! Chloe...it's Steve...baby, I'm here. I'm here." The fog took over one more time.

(A few more hours later)

I felt fingers brush against my face and lips on my cheek. The haziness in my head was almost gone. "Chloe....please baby...wake up. Open your eyes sweetheart." Slowly I open my eyes. "That's it...I'm right here." I blinked slowly and although my brain fog was almost gone, my body was so weak I could still barely move. I felt Steve's hand holding mine and I tried to squeeze it. His face lit up and brought my hand to his mouth and kissed the back. "Your going to be ok Chloe." I looked at him and then frowned. Why am I here. I wanted to ask him. My mouth moved but I couldn't get anything to come out. "Shhhh it's ok...don't try to talk. I know your weak and it's hard...just look at me....that's it. You were sick. I came home and you were unconscious. You have pneumonia and a complication that made the lining of your heart to become inflamed and weakened. I almost lost you (his voice cracked)....I love you Chloe....I love you so much baby!" He leaned over and kissed my lips. I wanted to kiss him back but I couldn't. I just wanted to sleep. So tired. "It's ok Chloe...don't fight it...sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Shhhh sleep." I felt his soothing touch on my brow and in my hair. My eyes fluttered closed and sleep took me again.

Steve's POV 

She's been waking up off and on. She fights so hard to stay awake but she can't. Her body is still so weak and the Dr said the medication that induced her coma takes a good 24-48 hours to fully get out of her system. I'm glued to her side incase she wakes. She looked so scared and worried the last time she woke. I tried to explain to her what happened. I'm not sure she's understanding me, but I still try to talk to her it seems to calm her when she wakes up. Each time she's able to stay awake a little bit longer. 

"How is she doing?" I turned and watched as Tony came walking in carrying two Starbucks coffees. He hands me one. "Thanks Tony...she woke up again." He smiled and takes a sip of his coffee. "That's great! Did she say anything?" I shook my head, "She tried to but wasn't able to. She looked scared and confused so I tried to explain what happened." Tony sat at a chair on her other side. "I gave your groupies an update and I think they may actually be partying in the streets." I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee. It was hot and delicious and very...minty. "What's in this?" Tony laughed. "You've been here a while Steve...trust me you need a Mint pal. It's just a Peppermint Mocha." I took another sip and hummed my enjoyment, "It's really good. So are you telling me I stink...is that it?" Tony raised an eyebrow at me. "Wouldn't dream of it...although if you so wished I brought you some clean clothes and the staff said you could use the shower here. I'll stay with her Steve. I'll be here if she wakes up. Go...take a shower..the nurse at the desk will show you where to go and your clothes are in that duffle bag by the door." I sighed deeply. I bent and kissed Chloe and whispered that I would be right back then grabbed the duffle bag. "Thanks Tony." He shooed me off and drank his coffee. "Don't mention it Steve...now shoo!" I turned and walked to the nurses station.

Tony's POV 

About time Steve get a shower, he needed it. Not that he stunk, no, he was wore out..he needed a break. I looked his girl over and smiled. She was something else. She shocked the hell out if me when she punched me then turned around and gave me a gift. She's smart...really smart, she held up a conversation between Bruce and I and actually knew what she was saying. She's funny and sweet and a bit shy especially in groups. Cap really picked a good one. I can't blame him though about not wanting to leave her side, if it had been Pepper....well...we will just say I get it. 

I look up and see two Brown sleepy looking eyes looking at me. I lean over and take her hand. "Hey Slugger...I know I'm not the one you want to see but your man went to go take a shower. So....fiancé huh? Just gonna keep me in the dark about that one?" She smiled a little and squeezed my hand just barely. "Don't worry Chloe...we're taking good care of Steve...making him eat and everything. Your a big deal to him you know...the only deal." She smiled again and squeezed lightly. Then her eyes began to droop more. "It's ok Chloe. Sleep. Get better." She did a lopsided smile then drifted off to sleep again.

I released her hand and resumed drinking my coffee. Steve came back a few minutes later. "Did I miss anything...did she wake up?" I shook my head.."Naw..you didn't miss a thing Steve...she's been as quiet as a mouse." I saw the relief on his face. He didn't need to know she woke up again. He would have been upset he missed it. He resumed his vigil and I on my coffee. Steve deserved to be happy. He lost so much. As I watch him kiss her hand I felt the desire to see Pepper. I took out my phone and texted her. 'Missing you'. A few seconds passed and I felt the vibrations of my phone. 'Missing you more'. A smile ghosted across my face as I resumed drinking my coffee.


	23. Rooftop Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a coughing fit and had a problem breathing then panics. Steve calms her but he's had all he can handle and needs an outlet.

Chloe's POV 

I slowly opened my eyes. The lights were dimmed. I looked to my right and Steve was leaning back in a chair by my bed, eyes closed. I felt the warmth of his hand around mine. I was a little more awake this time. My eyes not so heavy. I licked my dry lips and swallowed. My mouth and throat was dry and parched. I took a deep breath and my chest still hurt a bit and I immediately started coughing. Steve shot up out of his chair and came to my side. The cough was deep and made my chest hurt and my throat ache. Tears pickled my eyes. The coughing fit was making it hard to breath and I was gasping for air. Steve's warm hands were trying to sit me up a bit to help me breath better. "Chloe...just breath baby...breath! Tony..go get a nurse!"

A flurry of activity happened all at once. Steve was pushed aside as several nurses attended to me. Some kind of tube was forced down my throat and I heard a suctioning sound. A mask was put on my face and I slowly but surely began to breath a little easier. The head of my bed was moved to where I could be more into a sitting up position. I heard muffled voices and when I opened my eyes everything was blurry. I blinked a few times and I saw Steve standing in the doorway watching me like a hawk with Tony and Bruce by his side. His eyes locked with mine and I was suddenly overwhelmed. The mask on my face making me feel claustrophobic, the rapid beeping of the monitor that showed my heart rate. The smell, the hovering nurses, the sudden brightened lights...everything was suddenly too much. A choked sob left my throat and I saw the look of anguish on Steve's face. 

The Dr. was at my side and was instructing the nurse to give me an injection of something to calm me down. I didn't want that....please...no! I tried to shake my head, lift my hands anything to say no more. Steve rushed forward, "No! No shot...listen to her...she doesn't want it...please...let me calm her down!" The doctor and nurses moved immediately out of the way and I was enveloped in Steve's warm arms. His large hand cradled my head and wrapped around my back. "Shhhhhh.....baby I have you....just breath...it's ok...I'm here, your going to be ok.....calm down....that's it....breath." His soothing tone calmed me down and I immediately felt exhausted all over again. My emotions wringing me dry. 

Steve slowly released me and laid me back against the bed and pillow. "Your ok Chloe.....just relax...I'm not going anywhere. Close your eyes...sleep." I closed my eyes and I felt his hands wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks. He kissed my forehead and I let myself drift into sleep.

Steve's POV 

I watched as she drifted off to sleep and kissed her forehead. I wanted to cry for her. The look on her face was of pure panic. Tony's hand on my shoulder made me jerk and push him away. "Whoa...Steve.!" I ran my hands through my hair and stormed out of the room. I ran to the roof, throwing open the door screamed. I fell to my knees and I let myself cry. I kept it together for so long, but seeing her so scared and panicking was too much. The warm breeze caressed the tear soaked skin of my face. My right fist slammed into the roof and created a very sizable dent. 

I slowly regained my composure and sat back on my feet, wiping my face free of tears. "Feel better?" The sudden voice behind me startled me, I turned and saw Tony leaning in the doorway watching me, his arms crossed over his chest. I hung my head and sighed a shakey breath. "Yeah...I do actually. Sorry Tony...I didn't mean to push you back there...I..I just needed..." He interrupted me, "I get it..I was wondering how long it was going to take you to crack. Barely any sleep, you barely eat...You've been so strong for her and everyone else. If it had been Pepper in that bed crying out and panicked I would have been crying right along with her....so I get it pal...I get it. When the person you love is hurting...you hurt right along with them." I nodded in agreement. 

Tony walked up and held out his hand. I took it and he helped pull me to my feet. He looked me in the eyes, "Don't you dare tell anyone what I'm about to do...and if you do I'll deny it...got it?!" I was about to ask what he was talking about but then I was pulled into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and actually was hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks Tony." He hugged me tighter and patted my back. "Don't mention it...seriously...don't mention it...just lean in...enjoy the hug...this is golden stuff here Steve. Best damn man hug you'll ever get." I laughed and he pulled back. "Ok...are we good...better now?" I smiled and put my hands in my pockets. "Yeah...I'm good." He smiled back and motioned with his head toward the door, "Come on...let's get you back to your girl." I nodded and followed Tony off the roof. I would never have pictured this moment a few months ago. Especially after threatening to fight him...wanting him to put on the suit and go a few rounds. I had wanted to smash his arrogant face in....now he's hugging me. Man its funny how things work out. If it weren't for Loki attacking with the Chitari, Chloe's apartment wouldn't have been destroyed. She wouldn't have been my neighbor and the love of my life. Yeah, life works out in very mysterious ways.


	24. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Steve have some quiet personal time in her private room.

Chloe's POV 

(Ten days in the hospital)

I was moved from ICU to a private room three days ago. According to my Dr I am improving by leaps and bounds. My chest doesn't hurt anymore and my body doesn't hurt with every movement. I still have a cough but I'm now off the oxygen and on room air. I'm still on IV antibiotics though, twice a day still. It's nice having my own room and not having the constant in and out like the ICU. A nurse has been coming in three times a day for the past two days getting me up to walk. It has gotten easier each time. My energy level was crap, but I'm getting better. Doctor said that's normal. Hmm..glad to know I'm normal in some way.

Steve was standing by the window looking out at the view of the setting sun. "Steve." My voice sounded better as well, more sexy gravely and less like a bull frog. He turned toward me and smiled, "Do you need something Chloe..more water?" I shook my head. "No...I'm good. Can you come lay down with me?" He closed the curtain and walked to the edge of the bed. "Chloe..I don't want to hurt you...you have an IV." I pout and he rolls his eyes. "Oh alright...scoot over." I scoot to the edge of the bed and Steve climbs in, a huge grin on my face. He lays on his side, and I do the same facing him. The arm with the IV laying on top of my hip. I scoot close and bury my nose against his chest and neck. He groans and wraps his right arm around my middle and holds me to him, as my legs tangle in the blankets.

We laid holding each other for quite a while. I breathed in his scent, he was intoxicating and soothing all at once. My nose nuzzled the bare skin of his neck and throat and he held me just a bit tighter. "I've missed this...holding you. It's not the same without you by my side." He pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes, "I've missed you to...God Baby you have no idea how much." I licked my lips and his eyes caught the motion. His head dipped and his lips gently kissed mine. Just a feather light caress but it set me on fire. I needed more. I skimmed his bottom lip with my tongue and he visibly shuddered. He groaned and deepened the kiss. His hand wandered from my back to my hip and squeezed, pulling me towards his hard body. 

We broke the kiss and we were both panting. I coughed slightly and he looked at me gauging how I was doing. "I'm ok...please...kiss me Steve. I need you. Please." He leaned in again and devoured my mouth. His tongue delved into the depths of my mouth and I loved every second. His hand pushed down below the blanket and grabbed my rear, pulling me hard against him. I rocked my hips seeking friction. A sudden cough had Steve backing away at record speed. A older nurse was standing in the doorway looking at us and grinning. "Well...that explains why your alarm was going off." 

Steve got up from the bed and I pouted fiercely. "Sorry ma'am....we were just...uh..." She reached out and patted his arm. "I was young once and in love...no need to apologize to me son. But maybe next time you want to make out take your bedside alarm off the bed and put up the do not disturb sign. Then your guaranteed at least two hours of uninterrupted....sleep...or whatever." She winked at Steve and he blushed wildly. 

She came over and took the alarm button and cord off the bed and hung it on the railing, patted my arm and smiled. "How are you doing sweety...you need anything?" I pulled myself up to a more seated position and looked at her. "I'd love to go home...I'm sick to death of hospitals...no offense but I've seen my share of a room like this to last a lifetime." She checked my IV and patted my leg. "No offense taken. I heard a rumor that you may get to go home tomorrow. But you didn't hear that from me." I beamed and looked at Steve, he was smiling too. "Really? I'm gonna go home tomorrow? Finally...I'm so ready to go!" 

She took my vitals, made sure I was comfortable then winked at Steve as she left the room dimming the light. "Good night you two...I'm putting up the sign...so...just be quiet....If you know what I mean?" She grinned brightly and closed the door. Steve looked at me and I bit my lip. I patted the bed next to me and pulled back the covers. He took of his shoes and belt to be more comfortable and climbed under the covers with me. I lowered the head of the bed slightly to where it was only slightly propped up. We laid onto our sides again and I pulled him as close as I could get him. "Now...where were we?" 

He leaned in and kissed me, slowly the heat and passion returning. He was panting against my mouth, "Chloe...we shouldn't be doing this. You have an IV...your still coughing. I don't want to make you worse." I heard his concern but I knew what I wanted and I knew what I could handle. "Steve...I'm not asking you to make love to me..even I know I'm not quite ready for that just yet considering I get winded walking. I just need you to touch me..I need to feel you...I've missed you so much...so much." He groaned and kissed me again.

Soon we were back to where we were. His hand on my rear, squeezing and pulling me into him. I felt his erection and I wanted nothing better than to slide him inside me. I was aching with need, hungry for his touch. "Steve." I whispered his name to be quiet. He pulled back and looked me in my passion filled eyes. "Touch me." He put his forehead to mine, "I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head. "You won't." His left arm under him pulled free and went under my body and around my back holding me to him. "Ok...but you have to be quiet." I laughed, "I can be quiet." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow obviously skeptical. "I can..I mean it...now please...touch me Steve."

He slowly moved his hand under the blanket and reached down. His warm hand found my bare leg below the hospital gown and I gasped. He lightly chuckled, "I've barely touched you and your already making noise." I buried my face in his neck and gripped his shirt with my hand, being mindful of my IV. "Keep going." My voice was barely above a whisper. His hand slowly...moved up and under my gown. His hand reached my hip and his fingers played with the lace trim of my panties. My breath was already coming in pants..but so far so good...no pain or coughing fits. 

His fingers went under the material of my panties and skimmed my skin on my belly. I shuddered. He kissed my forehead. I tilted my head back and he was watching me. His hand slowly lowered and when I felt his fingers graze the slight hair growing due to lack of shaving I bit my lip to prevent a moan. Our eyes locked and he pushed further down. Then he was there....brushing feather light over my clit and I arched my back. His mouth claimed mine in a kiss to prevent the sounds escaping. He pushed further down and he groaned against my mouth as he felt my wet folds sliding along his digits. 

He propped himself up and he laid me back. He kissed my neck as his fingers worked magic on my sex. Then as he took my mouth in a passionate kiss he slid his middle and forefinger into me. His kiss preventing the loud moan from escaping my mouth. He was slightly grinding into my hip as he plowed his fingers into me. His thumb started rubbing my clit in time with his thrusts and suddenly I was there. My back arched and I silently screamed into Steve's mouth, his tongue mimicking the movements of his hand. 

When I was finally coming down he removed his hand from me and I couldn't escape the groan that left my mouth when he licked his fingers clean. I was panting and I coughed a few times. "Are you ok?" I smiled and pulled him down to kiss me. "I'm more than ok....I love you Steve." "I love you too." I reached my hand down and cupped him through his jeans. He hissed and grabbed my hand. "Baby...I can't...there is no way I could be quiet enough to not get caught." I stroked him through the material and he pushed against my hand. "Chloe...baby...I...oh God!" I brought his mouth to mine and kissed him. His moans muffled by my mouth. 

I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. My hand reached in and wrapped around his shaft. "Do you have a condom?" He pulled back, "Chloe we can't.." I smiled, "No...not that...to put on and catch your little soldiers." He laughed, "My little what??" I winked and stroked him again. "Your little soldiers...you know.." He blushed and buried his head in my shoulder. "God Baby you are something else." I removed my hand and he whined. "Condom?" "Back pocket...wallet." I grinned and reached my hand around and grabbed his rear. I pulled out his wallet and found one of the new Magnum condoms. 

Steve shoved down his pants just enough to free himself. I open the package and I slowly roll it down his length. "Now kiss me Steve...let me help you keep quiet like you did me." I capture his mouth and his moan as I started pumping him slow and steady. He thrusted forward and the bed squeaked. "Shhhh...baby ..don't move...go onto your back." He laid back and I raised the head of the bed a little more to where it's almost in a sit up position but still slightly laid back. Thankfully the IV was in the back of my forearm so my hand was free. 

I began stroking him again and I kissed him taking in all his sighs, moans and grunts. I knew he was close, he was pulsing hard in my hand. He grabbed my hand, wrapping his fingers around my own. It was so erotic..me stroking him but his hand on mine as he stroked himself, his hand moving in tandem with mine. He suddenly gripped my hand and his shaft hard and sped up our movements. His hips lifted up off the bed as he came hard. I kissed him through it as his left hand between us gripped the sheets. I pulled back and watched him pant and shudder as I lightly stroked him, aftershocks making him thrust slightly. He removed my hand and raked his own down his face. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "That was hot Steve...it was like I was watching you jack off...even though your hand was over mine. One day..you'll have to let me....you know, watch you do it." He laughed and looked at me funny. "You would want to watch that?" I shrugged, "Would you want to watch me make myself come?" His eyes glazed over for a bit and he had a faraway look. "Oh...well...when you put it that way." 

We disposed of the condom and Steve pulled together his clothing. I turned around and he spooned me from behind. I couldn't wait to get home and get stronger, and make love to him like I want. I'm exhausted, just that one orgasm and I'm beat. His arm pulls me close and I feel his lips graze my neck and shoulder as he kisses me. "Goodnight Chloe." "Goodnight Steve." Amazingly we were left alone all night and I and Steve slept in each others arms. There was no better place to be.


	25. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes it home but Steve finds out that she can be quite the little minx.

Steve's POV 

Unfortunately Chloe didn't get to go home as we were led to believe. Her white blood cell count needed to come down just a little bit more to the doctor's liking. Thankfully it was only the day after. 

It took some fenagling but we were able to slip out of the hospital without being seen. Tony was gracious enough to announce that she was discharged and heading home to recover to the media. They were happy, but disappointed that they didn't get to see her. 

We made it home and Chloe insisted she could walk. I tried to protest but when she's stubborn like this all you can do is step back and let her do it. She slowly walked from the car to the elevator, my hovering presence next to her. She held my arm as we went up the elevator and her grip tightened as we made it to the apartment. She was such a bundle of energy this morning when she knew for a fact she could go home. But now she looked tired and wore out, her brow sweaty with the effort of walking. We made it just inside the door and her small voice had me jumping into action. "I can't.." It was all she had to say, I scooped her up into my arms and held her protectively against my chest. 

I laid her down on our bed and within seconds she was out like like a light. I covered her up, kissed her cheek. I was about to lay down with her when my phone chimed. I walked out, cracked the door and pulled out my phone.

Tasha: Heard she made it home today! 

Me: She did. Sleeping now. Wore herself out being stubborn.

Tasha: Well I know U will take good care of her. Sorry I wasn't able to visit. Just got back from Columbia.

Me: I will...it's ok Nat. You would have been here if you could have. Tony was a big help...surprisingly. :)

Tasha: WTG..U used an emoji! :D my work is complete! 

Me: :P

Tasha: Save that for your lady. Saw the news reports...need me to look in on the privacy breach? 

Me: No. Hospital did an Internal Investigation..no slip up, suspect it was someone in the ER that saw me come in then addressed as fiancé that sent them to the media.

Tasha: Still wish you both could have come to DC. But I understand why. Let me know when your ready Cap. 

Me: Will do. Stay safe. 

Tasha: U2 

I looked at the time, it's just past midday. She will need to eat soon. I went to the refrigerator and was shocked. A few pre-made meals were there with instructions on reheating them. The freezer was the same, I counted at least two weeks total of lunches and dinners. Who in the world...but then I saw a pie...a very familiar apple pie. Grace. It's when I really looked around I saw a note on the kitchen counter.

Steve,  
Saw the news reports of what was happening and I prayed hard for your Chloe's recovery. I'm happy she's doing better. I've prepared a few meals for reheating to allow you more time to be with her. When George got sick it was a Godsend when people brought me food so I could just enjoy what time I had left with him and not have to worry about cooking. Your lovely friend Tony Stark allowed me access to your apartment while you were away to give you the food, I hope that's ok. He really is something else...Too bad I'm too old or I'd give that man a slice of my pie any day! Anyhoo..Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you.

Love Always,  
Grace

I smiled and laid down the note. Even though technically I'm old enough to be Grace's father, she mother hens me. My mother would have done the same. It makes me miss her all the more. I pulled a meal from the fridge, some sort of pasta dish and went about following the very detailed instructions as to how to reheat it. 

Almost an hour later I went in and kissed Chloe's forehead to try and wake her. "Chloe...baby...wake up." She stirred and rolled onto her back. "Hey." I smiled and bent to kiss her lips. "Hey yourself...I have lunch ready...are you hungry?" Her eyes lit up, "Absolutely....hospital food is for the birds!" She pushed back the covers then squeaked when I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the kitchen. She giggled and nuzzled my neck and kissed behind my ear. "Behave woman I'm trying to feed you." She smiled against my neck then lightly bit where my neck and shoulder met. I felt a rush of desire pooling in my groin and my steps faltered just a bit. "Maybe I want to eat you." I set her down on a stool and growled at her. "Your a minx you know that?!" She wiggled her eyebrows then winked, "Oh I'm fully aware....so what's for lunch...it smells heavenly!"

After eating our fill I washed the dishes while she sat at the island watching me. "Steve." I looked over my shoulder at her as I was drying a plate to put away. "Chloe." She grinned and bit her lip. Oh boy...I know that look. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look washing dishes?" I laughed and put the plate away. "No not that I'm aware of." "Well....you are." I turned while drying my hands. "Really...and how did you come to this conclusion that made me so appealing doing such a domestic chore?" She winked, "Watching you in that tight tshirt reach to put things away..the way your arms and shoulders flex when you wash. Yeah...it's a yummy sight." She licked her lips as emphasis and I felt myself harden. "Your not playing fair Chloe...you know your recovering." She winked, "I never promised to play fair...especially when it comes to you." I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms in front of my chest. She made a sound like a purr, "Oh...and crossing your arms...very very yummy indeed.. emphasizes your biceps and pecs...Steven....are you trying to seduce me? Because if you are....it's working." 

All I could do was shake my head. "Chloe....your making this very hard on me....and yes before you say anything I know how that sounds." She just laughed. "You beat me to it!" I couldn't resist, "Once or twice." She looked confused then I saw as her mind caught up to what I was hinting at. "You didn't.......Oh My God....You totally did...when....oh I need to know this....where was I? Oh please tell me I can watch next time...wait....wait...do it now...can I watch now?!" Holy Crap! What did I just do???


	26. Epic World Rocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets tired of fighting his need for Chloe.

Steve's POV 

What have I done?! She's relentless! "No Chloe...you need to rest, please." She pouted, "I would be resting...I would be watching, you would be the one getting a...uh...workout." I rolled my eyes and got two bottles of water from the refrigerator. Jesus she's making me rock hard talking about this! "No it wouldn't...because I know you. You know darn well you wouldn't just sit there and watch me....God...Chloe I can't even believe I'm talking about this right now!" I sat a bottle of water in front of her. She made a huge sigh of annoyance. "Alright, alright...fine...I'll rest.....but I swear to God Steve when I'm back to normal you better rock my world mister!! Several times!!" She tried to look stern at me but soon we both were cracking up laughing. 

She wiped her tears, "Sorry Steve..I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." Something in the way she said it made me take pause. Surely she couldn't think I don't want to?? I set down my water bottle, then walked around the island. I turned her in the stool to face me. Her eyes were wide and she opened her mouth to say something, but never got the chance. I pulled her against my chest and took her mouth in a kiss that had her clinging to me. My tongue flicked against hers and I felt her body tremble below my hands. I pulled back and looked in her dazed eyes. "I never said I didn't want to, because you have no idea how much I want to take you to bed right now and make you scream my name over and over again." She closed her eyes and the breath she took was shakey and when her eyes opened...whoa...the full blown lust I saw there was potent! 

The air was electric, the hairs on my arm standing up at her proximity. I could smell the soap on her skin and the lilac scent of her shampoo. The pull between us was so powerful! I ached to touch and taste every inch of her skin that I've missed. I wanted her wrapped around me as I claimed her in the most primal way I could. She whispered my name and I could hear the desperation in her tone. She wanted and needed me just as badly. I wanted to protect her and keep her safe but I was tired of pulling away and denying ourselves of...well...each other. 

I leaned in and took willingly of the sweet nectar of her lips, my tongue coaxing loud moans from deep in her chest. Her legs wrapped around mine and her hands were suddenly very busy. She brushed them under my shirt and along my sides and back, then scraped her nails across the same skin. An intense burst of arousal shot down my spine and straight to my cock. I was pulsing and straining against my jeans, desperate for relief. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up off the stool. Legs stronger than I imagined they could be were wrapped around my waist and hips. I quickly walked, almost to a run, into our bedroom and towered over her as I laid her on the bed.

It was a flurry of hands removing clothes. Our hunger for each other's body and the release and closeness it created was first and foremost in our thoughts. I didn't care in that moment how weak she has been or how sick. My only coherent thought was I needed to be inside her...now! There was no foreplay or even testing if she was ready for me. I was beyond aroused almost manic in my need to be inside her! I slammed into her and the scream that erupted from her mouth was only one of pure unadulterated bliss! My own scream of pleasure echoing her own. She was so wet I slid in completely, pelvis flush with pelvis in that one hard thrust! I rutted into her with every bit of pent up love and lust in me. She met me with equal fervor. She arched her back and she came hard! A hoarse strangled scream left both our mouths as we rode out our orgasms. The world didn't exist...the only thing that did was Chloe and I in this moment. 

I groaned as I lifted myself up off of Chloe where I had collapsed. My lust rattled brain finally having some focus. "Chloe.....baby....look at me." She was breathing hard and she coughed a little but not much. Her eyes opened and she seemed to blink a few times to focus more on me. She coughed again but then smiled a lopsided grin that made me laugh. "Wow...that was.....epic....yeah, I'm going with epic...life altering...soul exploding, COMPLETELY rocked my world, best damn thing Ever!" We both cracked up laughing! "Yes..I agree...great choice of words!" 

I made Chloe stay in bed the rest of the day. She only protested slightly...that is until she felt me take a pebbled nipple into my mouth and made her moan my name. I was done trying to fight our connection. It was pointless. I needed to rely on Chloe to let me know when it was too much for her. I couldn't wait to be able to call this goddess my wife. That was a problem I was soon going to remedy. Very, very soon.


	27. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is finally proposing the 'Right' way.

Steve's POV 

I had been planning my proposal for a while now. Pretty much since my sudden outburst in the bedroom of my initial 'Unofficial' proposal. Tony helped me to contact a very well known jeweler in the area. Together we designed the perfect engagement ring and wedding set. I received a text that the rings were ready. I hated lying but this was a little white lie, but I told her I went to run a few errands then kissed her goodbye. She was planning to work on her book anyway so it all worked out perfectly. 

I walked into the store and immediately a man in his upper 60's and very finely dressed approached me. "Hello again Captain Rogers, what a pleasure to see you again. How is your darling Chloe doing?" I greeted him warmly and shook his hand, his smooth English accent made me smile, reminded me a bit of Peggy. "She's feeling much better, thank you for asking. From the look of her you wouldn't have known she was so gravely ill only a few short weeks ago." He placed a hand over his heart and smiled brightly, "This is wonderful news...Now..speaking of your fiance, lets go see those rings shall we?" He showed me to his private office away from any prying eyes and took out two black velvet boxes. He pushed forward the first box in front of me. I held the small box in my hand and my heart rate escalated as I opened it. The ring was exquisite, and just how we had imagined it to be. "Is the ring to your liking Captain?" I picked up the delicate platinum band and couldn't help the rush of emotions that took me over. I turned the ring in the light as it caught the 1.5 caret heart shaped diamond in the center and the round .75 caret diamonds on either side. There was delicate twisting as if ribbon were wrapping around the side stones. It was simple yet so very elegant, just like my Chloe. I wiped at a tear that escaped my eye. The wedding set was just as breath taking. Chloe's wedding band was a diamond eternity band that fit perfectly against her engagement ring. My band was platinum as well with ribbed edging, simple but no less elegant. "You have outdone yourself Phillip, they are perfect!" The man smiled fondly at me and patted my arm. "That tear is a great compliment Captain. Every jeweler that takes pride in his or her work wants to see an emotional attachment to the ring being given...so thank you, it was a genuine honor and pleasure to help you." 

I went to grab my wallet to pay for the rings and Phillip's hand shot out and grabbed my own. "No payment needed Captain..when I said it was a pleasure to help you I meant it. You and the Avengers have done this city a great service, and to myself as well. You may not remember her but you saved my daughter's life that day of the attack. You saved hers and mine because she is all I have left in this world since her mother died last year." I wanted to protest but knew it was fool-hearty to even try. "Thank you Phillip, this means a lot to me and I know it will to Chloe. What is your daughter's name?" He turned a framed picture on his desk. The photo was of Phillip and a very pretty blonde woman in her mid to late twenties...her face did seem familiar, but there was so many people that day that were in danger I'm not sure. "Her name is Amelia, she is the light of my life. She's a good girl. She works at a diner near downtown as a waitress to put herself through school and she still finds time to spend with her old man."

Phillip and I spoke for a while before I finally left. I had a few details I needed to smooth over for the proposal then all would be ready. I walked in the front door, the apartment was silent. I found Chloe fast asleep on the couch, laptop still on her knees as she slept sitting up. I removed the laptop and put it on the coffee table. I gently picked her up and cradled her against my chest as I took her to lay down on our bed. I took her left hand in mine and skimmed my thumb across her ring finger and a jolt of excitement went through me. I couldn't wait to see her ring on that finger, to be able to say our vows, to finally call her mine. Not that she isn't now, but there is something to be said for a ring for all to see and her taking my last name that really makes me feel like she's fully mine, and I hers. Always, till death do us part.

She didn't sleep for long, perhaps an hour or so. She walked into the kitchen as I was stirring a pot of sauce. She yawned and wrapped her arms around my middle and kissed my back. "I wish you would have woke me up when you got home. I missed you." I turned and wrapped her in my arms and kissed her lips lightly, "I missed you too." She pulled back and looked into the pot, "What are you cooking, it smells heavenly...spaghetti?" I nodded and dipped the wooden spoon into the pot and blew on the sauce to cool it, "Here, taste test this for me...its my mother's recipe. Let me know what you think." I moved the spoon to her mouth and she tasted the sample and hummed her approval. "Oh Steve, that's good...mmmm Oh wow, now I'm hungry." We both laughed then set the table for dinner. 

When we were eating I decided now was the time to put things into play. "Chloe, the weather report said tomorrow is suppose to be a very beautiful day, sunny and less humid..would you like to go for a ride tomorrow with me?" She looked at me and licked sauce off her lips, "On the bike?" I nodded, "Oh my God YES! That would be amazing, I was actually going to suggest we go sometime soon so that would be perfect!" We chatted about anything and everything like usual over the rest of dinner. I smiled inwardly to myself at what was coming tomorrow. I was excited yet petrified all at the same time. I wasn't afraid that she'd say No per say...well OK yes there is that fear even though she told me she would say yes. I guess every man gets nervous when he's about to propose....officially.

The next day we headed out on my motorcycle late afternoon. That's how I wanted it, to time everything perfectly. I delayed us with errands and visiting Tony and Pepper before they moved to Malibu to spend some time there. Pepper had voiced her concerns about Tony's mental and emotional well being since the attack, he wasn't sleeping and his nightmares when he did sleep were getting worse. She had hoped a change of location would be beneficial. I hoped so as well. I told Tony if he ever needed me to just call and I would be there. But Tony is Tony...and that in of itself is enough of an explanation.

We were driving down a very familiar and deserted road and I felt her arms tighten around me, she knew where we were and what had happened here just a few short months prior. I felt a kiss to my back as she held me close. We passed Duncan's Diner and waved at Grace who was out sweeping the front steps. We would soon be there...my heart was starting to pound in my chest, I'm surprised she didn't have me pull over to check to see if I was OK. The sun was just beginning to set as we pulled into the back road leading to the pond....our place. I stopped just before a curve that would take us there and half turned to look at her, "Chloe, I need for you to close your eyes baby...don't open them till I say so, alright?" She smiled and winked at me, "No problem..I can do that...got a surprise for me?" I smiled and kissed her nose, "Your very perceptive." She closed her eyes and buried her head into my back. I pulled forward and drove the short distance and parked the bike. "Chloe, take my hand and I'll help you off the bike, don't peek." I took her hand and she carefully slipped off. I inhaled a steadying breath and stood up, taking her hand in mine. I maneuvered her to a good position and while still holding her hand I leaned down, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes baby."

She smiled and removed her right hand from her eyes. Her smile faded and her eyes widened in shock. I heard her gasp and cover her mouth with the hand that had once covered her eyes. The pond had floating lights and lanterns were hanging from the trees creating a very romantic atmosphere. A white blanket was laid out under our tree and rose petals were scattered around all over. The sun was setting in the background displaying her favorite color of pink. "Steve...Oh my God...its beautiful...its perfect!" I tugged her left hand I was still holding to face me, "Chloe, your beautiful and perfect. I spent so much time and energy hating my circumstance of waking up in a different century and losing almost everyone I ever cared about. But then fate stepped in and gave me you. You have opened my heart to what true love really is and gave my life meaning and purpose when I had lost all hope." She had tears pooling in her eyes and smiling wildly. "You are the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep. You called me your Hero that day I helped you carry your belongings to your apartment, but your really mine. You saved me that day in more ways than one." She was openly crying and had a death grip on my hand. I got down to one knee and a loud laugh and sob left her mouth, "Chloe Danielle Mickelson, I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love and cherish you...now and always." I pulled out the ring and held it for her to see, "Will you marry me?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me kissing me hard, sobbing and laughing in between kisses. I stood up and she just hugged me tight...its when i realized she never answered me. "Is that a yes?" She pulled back, "Yes! Yes! Oh God Steve..Yes!!" I placed the ring on her finger, her hand shaking, my own doing the same. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I wrapped my arms around her middle and lifted her into my arms and off the ground spinning her and kissing her senseless. We were both breathless when I put her down. She reached her hand up and wiped the wetness from my cheek. "I love you Steve." "I love you more."

We spent the remainder of the evening drinking champagne that was hidden behind the tree then made love while the sun set behind us. The evening was perfect as if sculpted just for us and this event in our lives. I couldn't wait to call her my wife, and I her husband.


	28. American Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to marry Chloe ASAP!

Chloe's POV 

I'm engaged!!! Ok yeah..I was before but this meant so much more for some reason. I have never been so happy! Steve was leaned back against the large tree by our blanket, I was positioned between his legs my back to his front. His arms wrapped around my middle cradling me to him, the occasional kiss to my hair and neck. I lifted my hand to look at my ring. The light from the hanging lanterns making it shimmer. It was probably the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. "Do you like it?" The vibrations of his voice against my back made me smile. "No. I don't like it......I love it!" He kissed my neck. "I love you." I smiled brighter, "I love you more." Those words have become our little tradition. We've said it every day since the first 'I love you.'

"Steve, how did you pull this off?" He held my hand and ran his thumb over my ring. "Grace helped, it's her property so I needed her permission to do this anyway. She's sending someone in the morning to clean up." Grace...I should have known. "That is so sweet of her." He laughed, "Well, if you were to listen to her she'd say it was her American duty." I giggled and turned in his arms, kneeling between his thighs. "So if getting you married is an American duty...what do you think it is getting you laid again?" He laughed and pulled me hard against his chest, "A matter of National importance." Then he kissed me.

We made love again and possibly scared some small woodland creatures in the process. Once we were dressed and ready to go Steve brought me into the circle of his arms and looked me seriously in the eyes. "How soon can we get married?" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Eager are we?" He ran his hands across my rear and pulled me flush against him. "Very." I blushed, "Ok...well...You know I'm not into the whole crowd thing so something private. Just a few people. I buy a nice dress...you a suit...wedding bands...license...bam..married!" He laughed, "Yeah I don't want big either. I have our wedding bands already, I'll show you when we get home. I would marry you naked...but a nice dress would be amazing!" I gaped at him, "You already have our wedding bands...really?" He nodded, "Wow! You really do think ahead!"

"Steve let me talk to Pepper...she's good at all this kind of stuff then I'll let you know ok..but definitely soon...real soon." He skimmed his lips up my neck from my pulse point to my jaw, "Soon." "Yes...Soon."

We rode home and barely made it in the door before clothes were being discarded at break neck speed. Steve picked me up and pressed me into the door to our apartment, my legs tightly secured around his waist. He thrust fast and deep into me over and over. The rattle of the door was loud. Suddenly he's pulling me away from the door. He walks me to the living room and stands directly in front of the leather arm chair. He pulls me off of him making me whine in frustration. He turns me effortlessly in his arms and makes me kneel on the soft leather seat of the chair. I was pulsing with the need to have him inside me again, craving, longing, desire...words not coming close to the need I had for him to take me. He grabbed my hands and put them on the back of the chair. "Hold on baby!" I gripped the back of the chair and wailed in ecstasy as he slid his cock deep in me all over again. 

He grabbed my hips and was relentless. The sounds of how wet I am echoing in the space around us. We were both close to coming. He suddenly leaned forward and threaded his hands in mine that laid on the back of the couch. We both cried out at the same time as our orgasm rippled through us. His seed pulsing into me and dripping down and onto the chair. 

We cleaned up and went to bed. Steve curled me into his chest and kissed me sweetly. I was drifting and was almost on the verge of sleep when I heard him whisper, "I love you Chloe." I sighed and kissed his chest over his heart. "I love you more." Just as sleep was about to take me I think I hear him speak, but my exhausted love sick brain was shutting down. It sounded like he said, "Not possible." I slipped into sleep and dreamed of us.


	29. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe plans the wedding with Pepper but then remembers something very important.

Chloe's POV 

The day after Steve proposed was a busy one. I called Pepper first to see if she would help me. She squealed so loud on the phone I had to pull my cell phone away from my ear. Steve who was all the way across the room laughed because he heard it too. Ok not that he wouldn't anyway...super hearing.

"Well..I take that as a yes you'll help me?" 

Pepper: "Oh my God Yes!! This will be so much fun! So where do you want to be married at first off..that sets the whole mood of the wedding."

Me: "We don't mind where..we just want small, intimate and private. And soon."

Pepper: "Soon? Like how soon?"

Me: "Steve wanted today but I told him unless he wants a court house wedding it's not going to happen." We both laughed. Steve snorted in the background obviously listening to the whole conversation.

Pepper: "Oh...well...ok so a quick, quiet and intimate wedding..no justice of the peace...got it!" A muffled sound is on her end. "Tony shut up...why do always assume that she's pregnant!? Sorry Chloe...Tony being...well Tony."

Me: I laughed but then froze....Oh Shit!!!! "Um...yeah...nope..sorry to burst his bubble." I looked and Steve wasn't in the room anymore..oh thank goodness. "So...quick...yeah we are both eager to be married."

Pepper: "Hmmm ok..so big venues are a no...so nothing public as well..private..peaceful and soon...Oh my God I have it!!! You and Steve come with us to Malibu! The house is beautiful and private! It's overlooking the ocean. What do you think?" 

Me: "Oh Pepper that sounds wonderful, so if I find a dress when do you think we could do it?"

Pepper: "Um..like a week."

Me: "Let me ask Steve." He chose that moment to come out of the bedroom dressed to go to the gym, his duffle bag in tow. "Steve...Pepper thinks we should get married at their house in Malibu. It overlooks the ocean..it's private and we could probably be married in a week...how does that sound?" His beaming smile was a definite answer. "That's great! I'm in...but who would marry us?" Oh good question. "Pepper...who would actually marry us?" 

Pepper: "Hmm well I don't really know any priests in Malibu..let me think.....Wait...what did you say Tony?" She pulled the phone away and was talking with Tony. "Oh my...ok...so Tony just said he knows someone who could do it. He owes him a favor or something. So priest..check...location...check. I'll take care of flowers and I have a party planner in Malibu that will help with decorating. So that leaves your dress. We could shop there if you like? Lots of selection. Oh and who do you want to invite for the event?" 

Good question and I was having a hard time focusing..due to my mind racing about something I obviously forgot...something big! Really big!!

Me: "Let me get back with you on that..I could text you that later..sound ok?" 

Pepper: "Absolutely! Oh my I'm so excited!! This will be amazing!!! Ugh....Tony..ok ok...I'm coming...sorry Chloe I have to go..Tony said I'm holding up the pilot..we are about to fly to Malibu. Just let us know when your ready and you can use the jet to come here. I gotta go...text me! Bye Chloe!"

Me: "Have a safe flight...bye Pepper and thank you for this..Tony too."

I hung up and Steve pulled me into a hug. "So...Malibu, never been there. Nice. When do we leave?" I giggled. "Well we could head out probably tomorrow if you want. We need to pack. Oh..who do you want to come to the wedding..you know once we know exactly when it will be." Steve thought for a moment. "Well Tony and Pepper obviously..we could ask Bruce, Clint and Tasha if they would come. Not sure we could reach Thor in Asgard to invite him. So that's pretty much it." Hmm so an Avengers only wedding. "What about you Chloe..do you have anyone you want to invite?" I tried to think of someone...anyone...but my publicist is all I could think of that I talk to regularly. It truly dawned on me I had no one but Steve. He must have seen me frown. "Chloe..what's wrong?" I pulled away and went to look out the window. "I don't have anyone...just you. I wish my Dad was here..he won't be able to give me away. My mom...Sorry...I guess I just realized how truly alone I am." 

Tears slipped down my cheeks and Steve turned me around and pulled me to his chest. "You have me." I hugged him close, "Yes I do. I just miss them so much." He kissed the top of my head. "I miss mine too...Mom would have loved you alot." I smiled into his chest then pulled back and wiped my eyes. "Go to the gym...I'm fine. I'll text everyone and see who I can get to come." He looked at me seriously, "Are you sure...I could stay." I shooed him away, "No just go...besides your always a hornball when you get back from the gym so it gives me something to look forward to." He laughed and grabbed his duffle bag again. "I'm not a hornball.....ok...well maybe a little bit. Can't help myself around you." He kissed me then left.

Crap crap crap!!! Oh God...Oh God what did I do?! I pulled out my phone and checked my calendar...my shot was the middle of June. It's now late September...I'm two weeks late on my shot!! And Steve and I have been humping like rabbits...no condom. I haven't started a period...oh God! My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. Could I be pregnant?!?!


	30. The Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could Chloe be pregnant?

Chloe's POV

I sat frozen looking at my calendar on my phone for quite a while. How could I have forgot this? I checked the date when it was due and realized I missed my injection appointment when I was in the hospital. Of course I did! My mind was going a million miles an hour with so many questions. Am I pregnant? How do I tell Steve? Oh God, Steve, how will he react? Will he be happy, upset, mad that I forgot to say something about birth control? So many questions and no answers. Oh Lord..well, on the plus side we are about to get married. I sat and took stock of how I felt. I don't feel sick or overly tired. I don't feel like I have to pee all the time. What other symptoms would I have if I were pregnant...Geeze how in the heck should I know...well...Google will know.

I googled symptoms of pregnancy and I have none...like seriously none of them. I mean I've been tired and trying to get back to normal energy level since having Pneumonia and the Pericarditis, but that's to be expected. Maybe I'm not even pregnant and I'm getting myself all worked up for nothing. Right? Oh Lord have mercy...when I think of the copious amounts of sex Steve and I've had these last couple of weeks with no protection..it literally boggles the mind. It's been like a National Geographic Special. With Marcus we would have sex maybe once a week or so, and it was OK sex but what Steve and I have is so much more! 

I threw my phone on the couch in frustration. I guess I'm going to just have to take a pregnancy test. Then I will know once and for all if I am or not. I grabbed my phone and shot Steve a text.

Me: I'm going to run out and go to the store down the street, do you need anything while I'm there?

Steve: Not that I'm aware of. I'll be home in about 30 minutes, want me to go for you? It's on my way.

Oh boy...umm...not sure how he's going to react to this...it would be more convenient, but what if he's recognized. I suppose I could let him make that decision. Oh Lord, why am I so nervous..this is crazy, I don't feel pregnant. I'm just overreacting! My phone chimed.

Steve: Are you still there? Did you already leave?

Me: No I'm still here...um..not sure you want to go get this for me.

Steve: Ok..What is it?

Me: I'm scared to tell you :/ Well more nervous than anything. O.o

Steve: Your making me nervous now, what is it Chloe??

Me: I need to buy a pregnancy test.

When he didn't immediately respond like he had been I got even more nervous. Oh God, what if he's mad at me? Then suddenly my phone chimed again.

Steve: I'm coming home now. I'll buy one.

Me: OK. I love you.

Steve: I love you more.

Seeing the 'I love you more' gave me hope that he wasn't upset with me. I sat at the kitchen island and chewed on my nail of my thumb. Jesus, I'm nervous..how will he react..what if I really am pregnant? A little Steve, one with his ocean blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. I was suddenly smiling at the thought of having a baby with Steve. He would make a wonderful father, and my job...well I'm self employed and could never work another day as long as I live and still live comfortably, so money isn't an issue. So why am I so scared? Maybe it's just the idea of becoming a mom. My mom died when I was twelve, right when I really could have used a mother's influence...periods, boys and dating. 

I heard foot steps on the steps outside our door and I froze. Steve opened the front door and saw me. He closed the door and rushed to me, took me in his arms and hugged me to his chest. "Chloe..are you pregnant?!" He was excited and all toothy smiles. Oh my God...he's happy! I couldn't believe how scared I was that he would be mad at me. "I don't know..maybe..its possible..like really possible. I forgot about doing my shot..its overdue by two weeks because I was in the hospital. Plus I haven't started a period yet. I was so scared you would be mad at me." He frowned, "Chloe I would be overjoyed if you were pregnant..Its not your fault you were so sick. I love you..we're getting married. There would be nothing I would want more than to have a family with you." I couldn't help but to cry tears of relief. He hugged me again and rubbed my back to soothe me. "I was so scared, I still am but in a different way." He pulls back and hands me the brown bag he was holding. I look in and its an EPT. Well its now or never. I smiled and took the box out of the bag. "I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom and peed on the stick and placed it on the counter. Now I have to wait three minutes. Oh Jeeze..this is going to be excruciating!! I walk out of the bathroom and Steve is waiting on the bed. "Well...what did it say?" I shrug, "I don't know yet..have to wait three minutes for the results." He huffs and pulls me between his knees. "Is it bad that I want it to be positive?" I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his lips lightly, "No....not at all, because truth be told, I want it to be positive too." I squealed when he pulled me to lay down next to him and he kissed me breathless, his hand rubbing my lower belly. I giggled and placed my hand over his. I looked at the bedside clock and kissed Steve on the nose. "Time's up." He released me and I went into the bathroom. He followed me. I grabbed the test and looked at the result window. Negative. I was suddenly overcome with sadness. Its negative. I felt Steve rub my back and turn me in his arms, his face mirrored mine. "Chloe, please don't cry..baby...its ok." How can I miss something I never actually had. I had imagined what it would be like to be pregnant with his baby, and now I just...wasn't. We stayed there in that spot for quite a while just hugging each other. "I love you Chloe." "I love you more...I'm sorry Steve..I really wanted it to be positive..I really did." He kissed my head and lifted my head to look at him. "I know you did...and its ok we're disappointed. But it will happen in time. So lets just forget about this and just concentrate on the wedding, ok." I sighed and pulled back to wipe my tears, "Yeah, your right..no need to rush things along." He kissed me one more time for good measure than took my hand and walked me out the front door and down to his bike. "Come on...lets go for a ride, it will cheer you up." I giggled and climbed on behind him and hugged him tight.


	31. String Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get distracting while packing for Malibu and future plans are made.

Chloe's POV

(The next day)

I texted Bruce, Tasha and Clint and and invited them all to the wedding in Malibu. Surprisingly all of them said they would be there! I'm so excited! Steve and I are currently packing for the trip. Pepper and I we're going to go shopping for my dress once we got settled in. I was currently packing a blue bikini, it caught Steve's eye. "Is that your bathing suit? It's very skimpy." I held it up and dangled it from my finger, "Why yes it is..bought it a few months ago, never got a chance to wear it." He wasn't packing anymore but instead was grinning...and I knew that grin...and those eyes. "Steve...do you want to see me in my bikini?" He didn't speak, he only nodded. "I suppose I could model it for you before I pack it." I take the tiny scraps of material that makes up my string bikini and headed into the bathroom.

When I came out Steve had moved our suitcases off the bed and in the floor. Was someone thinking we were going to be using the bed? Hmmm interesting. With a look of pure hunger in his eyes he watched as I walked out and turned a full circle modeling the bikini. It was extremely small and only just barely covered the necessary things. He growled and stood up stalking towards me. "There is no way in Hell your wearing that around Tony." His cursing a sure sign of his arousal...well that and the sizable tent in his khakis. "Really? You don't think he'll like it?" He came a little closer, his hands clenching and unclenching by his side. "Oh he'll like it alright...a little too much...and Bruce..and don't forget Clint." I ran my hands down my body and licked my lips. 

Steve grabbed my arms and walked me into the wall behind me. "God your beautiful.." I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. I could feel how hard he was for me. I released his shirt and turned in his arms, my chest pressed against the wall. "Take it off." Goosebumps pebbled my skin as I felt his fingers ghost up my back to the ties. The tug on the ones across my back came undone first. Once they were hanging free at my sides I gasped as I felt his lips brush up my spine, his tongue tasting my skin. I was panting when he bit down on the a tie at my neck and pulled, undressing me with his teeth. The material slipped down my body to the floor. 

I closed my eyes and bit my lip when his large warm hands wrapped around me and palmed both of my breasts as he pressed his front into my back, nibbling and sucking my neck. He released my breasts and kneeled behind me. He nipped each hip then slowly pulled the ties off, slipping the thin material from my body.He stood and I heard him quickly remove his clothing. Suddenly I'm being turned and without any hesitation he spreads my legs and laps at my folds. He placed my left leg over his shoulder and all I could do was grab his hair and moan my approval. His fingers of his left hand joined his mouth and soon I was being finger fucked hard as he sucked on my clit. I humped his mouth and hand like a dog in heat. "Steve....Jesus!!! Shit!! Oh God....yes....harder...more!!" His hand wasn't enough...I needed what only Steve could give me. So I said the one thing that I knew would make him give it to me. "Fuck me Steve! Please Fuck me!!!" 

I had learned fairly quickly that demanding Steve to Fuck me or beg to be fucked was a complete turn on for him...it made him go wild...and I was in the mood for wild! He stood abruptly releasing my leg to the floor and his tongue from around my clit. He turned me back around to face the wall but pulled my hips back and apart. "Yes...please....God yes...Fuck me!!" He pressed himself against my back and whispered in my ear, panting due to his heightened state of arousal, "Chloe...do you want me to wear a condom?" I answered without even a second thought. "No!" That was all it took and he was sliding his hard cock into me. I pushed back into him and gasped at how wonderfully full he makes me feel...the delicious stretch, the depth he can reach. He thrust into me hard and I shook and screamed. The angle was perfection, his cock hitting my gspot dead on sending jolts of pure bliss through my body. "God yes...oh....oh..right there...yes...fuck! Harder...yeah..more...Right there! Don't stop!!" He rutted into me from behind, his hands on my hips slamming me onto his as he thrust forward. I was going to come..I clamped hard around his length as he thrust in and he growled. He released my left hip and slammed it into the wall by my head. The resounding crack as the plaster and dry wall gave way was ignored. All that mattered was where we were physically connected. I was about to come when he pulled out of me suddenly. "What the Fuck!?" 

He turned me around and picked me up. The next thing I knew I was laid across my bed and his mouth was latched onto my breast, sucking and biting the peak. I was writhing under him. He thrust back into me and his pace was the same...hard and fast and oh so right!! I was building again...I could feel it..warm tingling in my legs and desire hot and heady in my pelvis..crawling up my spine. But just as I'm about to come he pulls out again!! "Dammit....Steve...What the Hell?!" He kisses me and devours my mouth. Our tongues dancing and tasting and swallowing our moans. His hand went to my clit and started rubbing fast and hard around the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Yes...God...please...don't stop....don't stop!!!!" I was there faster than before and about to fall over the edge when his hand left me. "Fucking Hell!! God Dammit Steve!!! Fuck me!! Please...I'm begging you...please make me come!!" 

I hear his laugh the sadistic tease. I was about to go into another string of not so lady like curses when I'm flipped onto my stomach. He straddled my thighs and pushed slowly into me. I clawed at the bed and tried to push him to go faster. He grabs my hips and rides my ass, his dick stretching me as he grinds into my hot wet core. My screams were absolutely manic at this point. I couldn't take it if he pulls out now. I feel my orgasm coming...and all I can say over and over again is "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!!" When he finally allows me to come it's hard and a primal growl leaves my throat. He follows me right as I clamp down hard around him and I feel his hot seed coating my insides. My walls pulse around him as he screams out his orgasm into my back, unable to keep upright due to the intensity. 

After what seemed like a good few minutes he pulls himself from me. I sigh at the loss of his connection. He lays back onto the bed on his back, his breathing still hard and erratic but slowly starting to return to normal. He rolls over and kisses my shoulder, noticing I hadn't moved he spoke up, "Are you ok?" I grinned into the comforter, "You sir are a devil in disguise...or a friggin sex god...I haven't decided yet." He laughs and rubs a hand down my back and over my rear. "What can I say...I liked the bikini...but mostly you in it." I felt him get off the bed. I sighed into the mattress and enjoyed the after orgasm glow. 

I hummed as I felt a warm washcloth wiping me clean between my legs. Then a few moments later I'm being rolled over and tucked under Steve's chin. "You have a dirty mouth young lady..what ever will I do with you?" I laughed and wrapped my arm around his stomach. "Only when a certain Soldier decides to withhold an orgasm from me...how very naughty of you." He pushed me onto my back and leaned over me. "But you enjoyed yourself...didn't you?" I lifted my head and kissed his lips. "Oh absolutely!"

We laid together for a while kissing. He suddenly pulled up and looked down at me. "Chloe...you didn't want me to wear a condom. Does that mean you want to try and get pregnant?" He said it cautiously, gauging my reaction. I blushed, "Well...I know we haven't really talked about it..and we haven't been using protection for a while. I was so sad when the test was negative, and so were you..if you don't want to I understand." He smiled and pushed some hair off my forehead. "I'm marrying you in less than a week, I want to raise a family with you..so yes I would love if you were to get pregnant. Are you sure? This is what you want?" I cupped his face and couldn't hide my excitement. "This is what I want...I want you and I want to have your baby. So..we're going to do this....no preventing it from happening, just let nature decide for us?" He smiled so big I couldn't help but to smile back. "Yeah...let's do this..in fact..I think we should let nature happen all over again." I squealed as he made his intentions known with a thrust of his hips against mine and I felt how hard he was. Have mercy!


	32. Captain to Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Steve fly to Malibu.

Steve's POV 

Eventually we finished packing. Not an easy a task as I thought it would be. Especially when she pulled out that damn bikini. Good Lord! The thought of her wearing that got me rock hard in a split second. Yet in the same heartbeat the idea that Tony, Bruce and Clint would see her in it made me very possessive and jealous. Maybe I can convince her to only wear that tiny thing only around me and buy a one piece. 

We were picked up and taken to Tony's jet to fly us to Malibu where we will be getting married. I wish Bucky was here. I would have wanted him as my best man. Stand beside me while I made my vows to Chloe. He would have loved her. I also know how he would react to us getting married so quickly and as much as I hate to admit it, Tony reminds me a bit of him. A little not alot..good Lord one Tony Stark is plenty. 

I tried not to get too excited about the fact we were not going to prevent pregnancy. When she sent me that text yesterday and said she needed to buy a test I was shocked. I couldn't answer right away. All I could do was picture her round with my child, and how completely happy the idea of her being pregnant made me. When she told me no to wearing a condom I wanted to shout for joy. To hell with the blasted things! I wanted her to get pregnant and when I spilled inside her I had such a rush of euphoria at the thought that we could be creating a life. 

"Steve your awful quiet...are you ok?" I looked over at my beautiful fiancé and smiled. "Yeah I'm wonderful. Was just lost in thought. Did they say when we are taking off?" She smiled and patted my hand, "In just a few minutes. Mind if I lay my head on your shoulder? I'm tired. You wore me out today mister." I laughed and brought her hand to my mouth for a kiss. "I would apologize for that but....yeah not gonna do it..what's that you say sometimes....oh yeah..sorry not sorry. I'm going with that." She giggled and poked my ribs making me twist away from her in my seat. 

A man in a pilot suit came into the cabin and introduced himself. "Good Evening Captain Rogers...Ms. Mickelson...my name is William Thompson and I'll be your pilot this evening." He shook both our hands and informed us we would be leaving as soon as he gets settled in the cockpit. "Thank you Captain Thompson. We appreciate you taking us." The pilot beamed, "Well from one Captain to another, please enjoy your flight." Within minutes we were taking off and heading into our future. 

True to her word Chloe was soon leaned on my shoulder and snoring slightly. It was only around five in the evening and she's wiped already. The sound and feel of the engine made my eyes feel heavy as well. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. A little nap would be nice.

"Excuse me...sir....Captain Rogers?" The feminine voice roused me from my sleep. I looked up and a tall thinly built woman in a stewardess uniform was smiling at me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Yes...sorry fell asleep." She smiled brightly, "Oh no that's perfectly fine sir. The only reason I woke you is to see if you both would like something to eat. It's past six and we have some delicious fish or chicken as the choices." I looked over at Chloe still sleeping. "Chloe...sweetheart...wake up." She sat up and stretched. "Are we there yet?" God she's cute. "No not quite, would you like to eat?" Her eyes shot open and she nodded profusely, "Oh my God yes....I'm starving!" I laughed. The stewardess laughed lightly which made Chloe take notice of her standing before us, I saw her visibly stiffen. What's that all about? "Wonderful...we have baked salmon or chicken as our selections this evening, what can I get for you tonight?" 

We both ordered the fish. "You won't be disappointed, our chef is a magician in the galley. How about something to drink? A glass of wine perhaps or champagne?" I ordered a beer and Chloe a water. Once the stewardess left us, Mary I think her name badge said, Chloe huffed. I looked at her curiously. "What's that all about?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Well leave it to Tony to pick the hottest stewardess around..like seriously is she just working here as a side job to being a Supermodel?!" Oh my God...this is funny. "I guess I didn't notice...I have the most beautiful temptress sitting next to me. To me there is no one else." She couldn't help the smile creeping up. "You are such a sweet talker Rogers." I pulled her to me and kissed her perfect lips, "Only for you, soon to be Rogers." She squeals slightly and pulls me closer and kisses me deeply. 

We were getting lost in the kiss..hands starting to roam when a feminine cough pulled us apart. "Sorry to interrupt but your dinner is ready. May I just say you two are adorable together, reminds me of me and Billy when we were first married..he's the pilot. Well...you two enjoy your meal and let me know if I can do anything." She walked away and Chloe shyly looked at me and whispered, "Ok, she's really nice and thankfully married...to our pilot....oh that would be a dangerous thing for us to do!" I was confused.."Dangerous...how?" She grinned wickedly and cut into her fish, "I couldn't keep my hands off you in a suit like his..I'd get all handsy..you'd get hard..we would crash the plane...end of story." Oh...she likes his uniform...hmm...I laughed and agreed with her then we ate our meal which was absolutely delicious! 

When we landed Chloe was fast asleep again, not surprising since it was past 11pm. We were picked up by Happy. He greeted us warmly and we drove to Tony's. Chloe yawned every few minutes and fell asleep again on the way there. When we arrived at the house I had to carry her inside. She was out for the count. Pepper and Tony greeted us but only to show us to our room so we could sleep. I laid Chloe down on the big King size bed and undressed her enough for comfort then myself. I laid down beside her pulling her to curl into my chest. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. It didn't matter where we slept as long as she was in my arms I felt like I was home. A smile ghosted my lips as I drifted off to sleep.


	33. Self Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Steve have some intimate time in the shower, to Tony's dismay.

Chloe's POV 

I woke up surrounded in clouds...ok, maybe not clouds exactly, but the white comforter looked like a cloud. I rolled over and Steve wasn't there, which immediately made me sit up to look for him. "Steve?" 'Captain Rogers is in the kitchen Ms. Mickelson.' I screamed. "Who's there?!?" 'My apologies for scaring you Miss...I am Jarvis, Mr. Stark's AI.' My heart was racing...good grief! I forgot about Jarvis. 

Just as my heart started to slow down suddenly Steve and Tony came running into the room. I screamed again! "Chloe...what's wrong?!" Steve rushed to my side. "Jesus!! You almost gave me a heart attack! I'm fine...just woke up in a strange place and I called for you and Jarvis scared the heck out of me....I'm good...just freaked me out a bit." Tony glared playfully at me, "We thought you were being murdered in here...that's a mighty good set of lungs you got there Slugger, ever consider a career as a town crier?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh well aren't you full of laughs this early in the morning." Steve rubbed a warm hand down my back. "It's 11 o'clock Chloe." I looked at him in shock. "What?!" "You were sound asleep when we got here last night. That was about 11:30pm..you slept for over twelve hours. I didn't want to wake you, figured you needed the rest."

I've never slept that long ever! Well that's not counting being in the hospital unconscious. "Are you serious? You should have woke me, I have lots to do..I was suppose to head out shopping with Pepper this morning." Tony piped up from the doorway. "Not a problem...Pepper took the time to talk with the decorator for the shindig, so no time wasted." I nodded but still frowned...then a yawn had Steve chuckling, "Well since your obviously not being murdered, do you want to get up and have a late breakfast?" I nodded and covered my mouth as another yawn hit me. Tony laughed, "Steve quit wearing the poor thing out...thought you two were sleeping last night, you little hornball." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tony. "Oh shush! He can wear me out anytime he wants!" Tony covered his ears dramatically and backed out of the room, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Dont ruin my sheets or break the bed...I'm not joking..you break it you bought it." He left and closed the door and Steve and I were laughing. 

I yawned again and Steve frowned, "If your still tired you can go back to sleep..I forget how sick you were just a few weeks ago." I got up on my knees beside Steve. "I'm fine..maybe I just need coffee. Or you could wake me up in a different way." I winked at him and he laughed, "I think Tony was wrong...your the hornball." I laughed but shrugged and got off the bed. I watched Steve as I got undressed and now was totally naked. His eyes glazed over and his stare was intense. "Well...I guess a shower will wake me up instead...want to join me?" He stood up and started undressing. I watched quietly as he was revealed to me in all his glory. Have mercy, will looking at him ever get old. I could feel myself practically dripping already! "So that's a yes?" He stalked toward me as I backed up into the bathroom. "Tony said don't break the bed..didn't say anything about destroying you in the shower." Holy fucking Hell!!! I squealed as he lunged for me and I ran into the bathroom. 

He caught me easily and hauled me over his shoulder as easy as he would a a duffle bag. We were both laughing, but abruptly I stopped when his hand not holding my legs started rubbing my bottom. I reached out and swatted Steve on the rear and his hand froze. "Did you just..." "Oh I definitely did." We both laughed, but then I suddenly had to pee. "Steve put me down for a minute." My sudden change in mood made him do as requested instead of tease me more. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong...I just have to pee." He smiled then turned to start the shower, "Ok..so go." I glared at him. "I need you to scoot..I'm not going to pee with you watching." He laughed and stepped into the shower. "Look I can't see you in here, the glass is frosted..just go, then join me." I growled. "I know it's weird I can't pee in front of you yet." He stuck his head out of the shower, his hair and body already wet. "It's ok...you can have your private moment. I promise not to peek." I squinted my eyes at him then he disappeared into the shower again. "Alright..fine." 

I peed as quickly as possible but while doing so I thought of something...oh..this is interesting. I flushed the toilet and joined Steve in the shower. He was rinsing his hair. I wrapped my arms around his middle and kissed his chest and neck. "Hey you...I have a question...well its more of a suggestion..but also a question all in one kinda." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, his hair plastered to his head. "Ask or suggest away...I'm all ears." I took a deep breath, "How would you feel about not having sex again until we're married....I'm know I know, we've been going at it like rabbits on steroids and it's alot to ask...but I just thought maybe it would make our first night as husband and wife more...I don't know...special..romantic...explosive." I scrunched up my eyes and waited for his reply.

"Oh..well if that's what you want then that's what we will do. It will be hard keeping my hands to myself, especially now with you naked and wet in my arms...but I'll do anything for you." I looked up at him and instead of being upset like I thought he might be he had nothing but love in his eyes...ok that and a hint..ok more than a hint of lust there as well. "Really you wouldn't mind?" He leaned down and kissed my cheek then my lips softly, "For you baby I would wait another seventy years." "Awwww Steve...well thankfully it will only be a few days..not seventy years. I love you so much!" He held me tight and placed his forehead on mine, "I love you more."

I felt his erection hard against my stomach and I wanted so bad to have him take me hard against the shower wall. I feel bad leaving him in this state. "Steve...your really enjoying the shower aren't you?" He smiled against my neck and kissed my pulse point. "I am..can't help it when I'm holding the most beautiful fiancé in history in my arms, and she's naked. I am only human." I released my hold on him and grabbed Steve's right hand and brought it to his erection, making him hold himself. I stepped back and leaned against the cool tile of the shower wall in front of him. "Take care of it Steve...I want to watch you come...and you can watch me." I slowly slid my right hand down my stomach and onto my bare mons, skimming my fingers lightly over my outer lips. His mouth hung open as he watched me. "Jesus...Chloe!"

He started stroking himself, slow at first then slightly faster as he watched my middle finger circling my clit. I bit my lip at how erotic the sight of him jacking off was. He was panting and so was I. I dipped my middle and forefinger down and moaned and closed my eyes briefly as I pushed into my wet cunt. His louder groan made me open my eyes. He walked forward, dick still in hand and placed his left hand against the wall behind me and was towering over me, watching my hand the entire time. I pulled my fungers out of me and pushed back in...over and over, my eyes never leaving his fist around his shaft as well. His breath was coming in short pants and groans as we both picked up the pace. 

"Yes..Steve..faster..God you look to hot stroking yourself...let me know when your close...ok...I want to come with you!" His hand was working hard and fast on his cock. I saw precum leaking out of his tip. I reached out with my left hand and scooped up the droplet with my pointer finger. He hissed at the feel of my finger on his throbbing flesh. His eyes followed my finger as it went to my mouth. He shuddered when my tongue lapped at the digit tasting him. "God...Chloe..I'm close....so close." His voice was strained and throaty. "Me too....come for me Steve....oh God...come for me!" I pulled my fingers out of me and rubbed my clit hard and fast. Steve was thrusting into his hand and suddenly kissed me hard as he came, half kissing, half moaning into my mouth...I followed him coming hard on my fingers, breaking our kiss as I threw my head back and cried out my release. I felt his arms around me holding me up as I shook with the force of my orgasm. 

I was lifted briefly off my feet and placed under the hot water as he ran his hands down my body cleaning me since he had come all over my stomach. We stayed under the water for a few minutes just holding each other as we calmed down. When he finally pulled back he took one look at me and we both started laughing. "That was amazing Chloe...now I get it..you were right...hot as hell!" I giggled and buried my face into his chest. "I'm glad you liked it...now...I need food...I'm starving." He turned off the water and got us both towels. "Come on...let's get dressed. I'll get us some lunch." My stomach growled just as he said lunch and we were both laughing all over again. 

When we finally made it into the kitchen Tony was smirking at us. "Took you long enough...tell me straight...do I need to replace the bed, is it still intact?" I pulled an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter and shrugged. With a very straight face I answered, "It is..although if i were you I would be more worried about the condition of your shower, you should really look into making the walls more structurally sound...shotty craftsmanship Tony, I'm disappointed." His shocked look on his face was priceless as I bit into the apple and winked then walked to the refrigerator. "You didn't...of course your joking right? You wouldn't dare break the shower...did you?" I opened the bottle of water I retrieved from the fridge and took a drink. "My fiancé is a Super Soldier Tony....what do you think?" Tony just gawked and bugged his eyes out then turned to Steve. "Steve....you didn't?!?" I watched as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, something got wrecked in there...or someone." I bit my lip to suppress the laugh. Tony looked at us both and we couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Tony pointed and me with a big grin on his face. "You have corrupted Captain America, I'm going to tattle......did you hear that, what he said...that's your influence Slugger....I should be mad, but I'm not. ...I'm impressed!" 

We all laughed and ate lunch together. Tony told Jarvis to remind him to have our room and bathroom sanitized..possibly burning the sheets after we left. But what really had us in stitches was when Pepper walked in after he said it, "Oh please...You should have seen the amount of sheets I had to incinerate and furniture to clean after you use to bring women back here before we were together. You have no room to talk Tony...leave them alone, it's beautiful that they can't keep their hands off of each other." Tony rolled his eyes but pulled Pepper into the circle of his arms and kissed her. "Please tell me you didn't do that yourself?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "It's ok Tony...I bought myself something very nice as a gift from you for my troubles. My favorite Loui Vuitton heels are from that idiotic journalist you screwed two years ago." She released him and went to hug me and say hello. I looked at Tony and he was gaping at Pepper. I think Pepper just became one of my favorite people ever in that moment, without a doubt.


	34. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds the perfect dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never posted pictures before...ended up doing links since I couldn't get pics to post correctly..so sorry ahead of time.

Chloe's POV

After a quick bite to eat Pepper and I headed out to shop for a wedding dress. She had us set up with a very nice wedding gown boutique. We walked in and was greeted by a lovely woman in her middle forties with a kind smile. "Hello, you must be Ms. Mickelson. I'm Carol and I'll be your personal assistant today. Can I get you or Ms. Potts anything to drink before we begin?" Wow..super nice. "I'll have a water, thank you." Pepper got a water as well.

We were brought into a private large room with a couch and chairs seating area with a changing room and one full wall was a mirror for viewing the dress. The atmosphere was calm which helped to feel hopeful that I will find the right dress. There was even snacks put out. Carol had us sit down and go over some details. "So...Chloe...may I call you Chloe?" "Oh yes, that's fine." She smiled and pulled out a large binder. "Alright, Chloe..tell me what you envision your dress to be and I will do my best to find the right dress for you." I've known this since I could play dress up. "I want strapless and simple yet still elegant and classy. I want a dress that when you look at it it makes you feel like a princess but comfortable and light. I like Aline..and lace...no beads or pearls." She smiled and nodded as I pictured the dress in my head. She laid down the binder. "I got a dress in this week that fits that description. And I believe you will love it. Let me go get the gown and then you can try it on. If you don't like it we will move on." She stood and walked out leaving Pepper and I alone.

"Thank you again for helping me Pep. I don't have any girlfriends that I can call on to really help me like this." She hugged me close, "Your very welcome...this is fun..I don't get alot of time for this either. Tony can be a handful sometimes. Ok alot of the time." We both laughed and chatted about the wedding gown when Carol came in with a large white dress bag. "We just got this dress in...it hasn't been photographed yet to be put into my binder, so your the first to see this. I'll put it in the dressing room." I stood up off the couch and the room swayed a bit. Apparently so did I. It passed quickly but it still had Pepper standing and holding my arms. "Chloe..are you ok?" I blinked a few times...well...that was weird. "Yeah...I'm good, must have stood up too quickly. I'll be right back."

I stepped into the dressing room and Carol was taking the bag off the dress and hanging it up. Oh. My. God!! "It's beautiful! Oh my...Carol, it's exactly what I pictured in my head...it's perfect!!" She winked at me, "I'm very good at reading brides and what they envision for themselves. When you described your dress, this is what I saw as well. Try it on..come out when your ready or just call for me if you need help ok." I nodded but I couldn't take my eyes off the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen.

It was a strapless sweetheart A-line gown with uniquely scalloped lace edging and dropped waist. I wanted to cry it was so beautiful. I undressed quickly and slipped the dress on...lighter than I thought it would be so I didn't feel like I was being weighed down. I needed help zipping up the dress so I called for Carol. She came in and smiled at me and zipped me up. "This dress suits you...it's beautiful! Now...want to come out and you can show Pepper and look in the mirror?" I nodded and held up the dress so I wouldn't step on it. I walked out and Pepper gasped. "Oh my God...Chloe...it's beautiful!!" I purposefully kept my eyes down until I made it to the platform in front of the mirrors. Once I was there and Carol adjusted the train did I finally after a deep breath looked up. I gasped as well. It was perfection! I ran my hands down the lace bodice and I couldn't help the sob that left my throat or the tears as they fell down my cheeks. "This is it....oh my God..this is my dress. It's perfect!" All I could do was stand there and cry. Pepper rushed over and hugged me to her, she was crying too. When I was finally able to control my tears and we pulled apart we were handed tissues by an equally teary-eyed Carol. I looked at myself again and just laughed excitedly, "This is what I'm marrying Steve in...he's going to love it. I feel like a bride!!" I didn't want to take it off...I stood there and gawked hardly recognizing myself in it. My hair had been braided so I reached back and undid my hair and let it cascade in waves down my back. "Oh Chloe...you have to have your hair down for the wedding...that..wow..that just made the dress complete!" I turned to look at Pepper and she was still wiping tears. "Carol...I want this dress. This is it....is it weird that it's the only one I tried on?" She shook her head, "Most women pick the first dress they try on..but I am good at what I do. This dress is quite pricey...I'm not sure what your budget for the wedding is.." Pepper spoke up, "Chloe...Let me pay for it..it's very expensive." I almost would have been insulted but as far as Pepper knew I was unemployed. I grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Carol...how much is it?" "It's Twelve thousand dollars." I didn't even bat an eye...I expected as much considering the high end shop we were in. "Not bad...I have it Pepper...but thank you for the offer." She gawked at me and then confusion went over her face that quickly turned into excitement and she covered her mouth in a gasp. "Oh my God...Chloe.....your.." I winked at her made shushing motion with my hand and placed my finger over my lips to keep her quiet. She's figured out who I was. Carol took my payment information then set it aside to come look at the dress on me to see if any alterations needed to be made. She felt the dress and had me turning and bending. "This may be the first time I've said this...and that's shocking considering I've been doing this for twenty years...but if you wear heels..no alterations need to be done. The bodice hugs you like a glove..it fits you as if it was designed specifically for your body...amazing!" Pepper and I shared a look, "Because it was....this was always my dress..the designer just didn't know me...but in a way she did. I can't wait for Steve to see me. He's going to blow a gasket!!" After several more minutes of gushing I asked Carol if she had any dresses for Pepper to wear. She looked at me funny. "Pepper would you be my Maid of honor?" A very high pitched squeal left her mouth and she was crying all over again. "Oh my God...are you sure...because yes...I would love to!!" We hugged and I turned to Carol. "Whatever design she wants..but in an ocean blue...like Steve's eyes...would be lovely." Carol showed Pepper some choices and then was brought a few to try on.

She picked a beautiful Ombre blue dress that was also strapless and very light. She looked beautiful in it! "Pepper you look amazing!! Tony and Steve are going to flip out!" We both giggled like children posing in our dresses. Eventually we took of the gowns and I paid for both. Pepper kept eyeing me, I knew she was waiting for me to be alone so she could pounce. Once Carol left to finalize the sale she grabbed me and turned me to her. "Your C.V. Crawford....aren't you?!?" I laughed and nodded. "Oh my God...Tony said he had met you and was gloating about it...I just connected the dots..His visit to Steve was the same day..Oh wow! I'm a huge fan of your work! I own all our books....oh your last one...holy cow! I've reread it three times it was so good!" I smiled and thanked her. "I'll sign one for you if you'd like. Just don't tell anyone who I am ok...friend to friend?" She hugged me close, "No problem...my lips are sealed!" 

We left and went lingerie shopping. Now that we knew what the dress looked like..it was time to accessorize!! That was fun in of itself...Pepper was so much fun to be around. I didn't realize how badly I needed friends. Well...now I have several, and they were feeling more and more like family.

<http://www.berylcouture.co/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/700x1050/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/G/l/Glamour-A-Line-Strapless-Vintage-Lace-Wedding-Dress-Court-Train.jpg>

<http://medicfield.com/wp-content/uploads/parser/ocean-blue-wedding-dresses-3.jpg>

[http://www.berylcouture.co.fascinatingdiamonds.com/jewelry/princess-cut-diamond-three-stone-ring-with-white-diamond-in-950-platinum/amour-infinity-ring/1719p7m14s8c](http://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/jewelry/princess-cut-diamond-three-stone-ring-with-white-diamond-in-950-platinum/amour-infinity-ring/1719p7m14s8c)


	35. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Steve have a hard time with waiting.

Chloe's POV 

By the time we got back to the house I was exhausted. Who knew shopping was so taxing on your energy. I usually just order online, saves time and not to mention the hassle of going out in public and crowds. I walked through the front door and saw Steve. He smiled then saw the dress bag in my arms. "Hi...we're back..and I found a dress and so did Pepper." Tony visibly stiffened, "A dress....for Pepper...at a wedding gown shop?!" Pepper laughed and kissed him, "Maid of Honor Dress Tony...don't get all bent out of shape." He visibly relaxed. 

Steve came over as I was laying the dress across the back of the couch. "Hey you." "Hey back." He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I tilted my head up and Steve met me halfway. We kissed softly at first but the heat between us soon grew like usual. Each other's touch spurring on something deeper. "Alright you two...cut it out or I'll have Jarvis turn the sprinkler system on." I slowly pulled my lips from Steve completely ignoring Tony. On the plus side I did hear Pepper scold him again about leaving us alone. 

I picked up the dress and took it to our room and hung it up. Steve was standing in the door watching me. "I don't get to see it till the wedding, right?" I shook my head, "Sorry...tradition. But I can tell you it's beautiful." He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle, "Your beautiful." I leaned back into him and laid my arms on his. I turned in his arms wrapping mine around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. He hummed his approval and kissed me back. 

My hands had a mind of their own, roaming his shoulders and eventually in his hair. When my nails scraped his scalp his grip tightened and I suddenly found myself pushed against a wall. His hands went to my rear and hauled me up his body to wrap my legs around his waist. We were lost in the kiss, devouring and tasting each other. He pushed his pelvis into mine and arousal hot and pulsing raced through my core. He moaned into my mouth as he grinds against me. He suddenly releases my mouth and pants into my shoulder. "God..Chloe...I went my whole life before meeting you without having sex...or even this, just kissing. But now..with you...I feel like I'm starving without you. Your touch sets me on fire. I want you so bad right now."

I tried to rein in my desire and need for him, knowing he was struggling too. "I want you too...so much. I want you more than you know. I love you." He shuddered and squeezed my rear pressing me hard against his pelvis letting me feel against my core how much he needed me too. "I love you too." I tilted my pelvis against him, rocking into his length, "I love you more." An almost painful groan leaves his throat as he lowers me to the floor and takes a step back from me. My body felt like an invisible tether was linking us...as he pulled away I felt like my body was being drawn toward him. I bit my lip and had to force myself to remain still. "Two more days....just two more...then we will be married." He plopped down hard on the bed and laid back, running his hands across his face. His erection tenting his khakis made me want to take him out of those confines and plunge him deep in me. God I miss him, my lady bits tingling and clenched at the thought of his long thick cock buried deep inside. Alright girl...whew...calm it down a bit..just breath.

I calmed down enough to go back out to the living room to get my other bags. I picked them up and heard a strange noise from down the hall. I was about to go find out when I heard a very loud moan..from Pepper. Oh my..well...at least one of us is getting laid. I giggled and hurried off back to my room. I walked in and Steve saw me blushing and smiling. "What are you grinning about?" I went to put my bags in the closet and set them inside. "I heard Tony and Pepper...I think their having more fun than we are at this moment." Steve grinned and sighed, "Two days." I hummed back, "Yep...two very long days!" 

I yawned and Steve patted the bed beside him. "If your tired why don't we just go to bed early. It's almost eight o'clock." I yawned again and crawled in beside him, feeling exhausted. "You ok Chloe...You've been really tired lately." I curled into Steve's side and sighed. "I'm fine...just busy with the wedding stuff wearing me out and the time difference from East to West coast is messing with me I think. Got me all mixed up on my sleep patterns." He kissed my temple and before I knew it I was out like a light.


	36. I Love You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has something to tell Steve.

Chloe's POV 

I stretched and yawned as the sun coming in the windows woke me up. I rolled over and Steve was still asleep. He was up late after we had initially went to bed. Tasha, Clint and Bruce had came in not long after we went to bed. He told me to stay in bed and rest. Him curling into my side at just past midnight woke me up. I laid in bed watching his slow even breathing. My hands itched to reach out and touch his slightly pouty bottom lip. 

The need to pee badly had me getting out of bed slowly as to not wake him. I stood up and I immediately became dizzy and nauseous. I placed a hand over my mouth and reached out to grab the table by the bed. A few steadying breaths had me feeling better. That's was odd...maybe my blood sugar is low, I didn't eat a good dinner last night. I hope I'm not getting sick, ugh that would suck! 

I went to go pee then washed my hands. I didn't feel so tired this morning, the extra sleep doing me some good. Must be the time change and excitement of the wedding. I decided to go ahead and take a quick shower. It was early...about a little past 6:30am. An idea struck me to make breakfast for everyone. I showered quickly and braided my hair.

I tiptoed past Steve who was still sleeping and went to the kitchen. God I love this kitchen...I want one just like this...it's huge! The high end appliances a wet dream. I pulled out everything I needed. I planned on making eggs, bacon and pancakes and lots of it considering I was needing to cook for seven people, one being a Super Soldier who eats quite a bit. The coffee was almost done brewing and the bacon and pancakes were done. I took out the eggs and turned to get another pan. I jumped and screamed a bit at seeing Tasha sitting at the island watching me. "Jesus...Tasha...you scared the crap out of me!" 

She smiled stood up walking towards me. "Sorry about that..you were so engrossed in what you were doing I didn't want to bother you." I set the pan down and hugged her. "It's good to see you again Nat...I'm glad you could come. Anyone else up yet? You guys were up late last night, surprised your even up." She shrugged and grabbed a mug for some coffee. "Old habits die hard..so I hear you found the dress yesterday...Pepper told me." I nodded and grinned wildly, "Oh my God...yes...it's so beautiful!! 

We were just talking and catching up when I cracked open some eggs and started scrambling them. The aroma of the cooking eggs suddenly made me feel sick. My stomach churned and my mouth suddenly had too much saliva. Oh lord...I think I'm going to be sick. I backed a bit away from the stove and Tasha looked at me funny. "Chloe...what's wrong...your very pale...Is somethi.." I cut her off, "Don't let the eggs burn...oh God!" I rushed out of the kitchen and into the hallway bathroom. I shut the door and lunged for the toilet. I threw up until there was nothing else left in me to come up. Oh no! I guess I really am sick...just perfect!!!

I finally started feeling better and splashed some water on my face and washed my hands. The color slowly coming back into my face. When I walked back into the kitchen Clint and Steve were sitting at the island drinking coffee and laughing. Tasha caught my eye and was setting out the eggs that she finished cooking for me. She smiled and winked. Steve looked up and saw me. "Hey there you are...when I woke up and didn't see you Tasha said you had cooked breakfast for everyone..that's so sweet of you." Clint came and hugged me and thanked me for breakfast. 

As everyone else wandered into the kitchen and said their good mornings Tasha walked past me and whispered into my ear. "Something your not sharing with us Chloe?" I looked at her confused as she joined the others around the table in the open adjoining dining room. I fixed a small plate of one pancake two strips of bacon and a small scoops of eggs. My stomach still wasn't feeling perfect. Maybe it was something I ate at dinner last night. That had to be it. I sat down next to Steve and he kissed my cheek but then he looked at my plate, "That's all your eating?" I shrugged and sipped my coffee Steve got for me. "Just not that hungry this morning. Is it good?" Everyone hummed their approval around mouthfuls of food. I caught Tasha's eye again and she was still grinning at me. What is up with her??

No one would let me clean up since I cooked. I turn to put my cup in the sink and I'm faced with not only Tasha but Pepper staring me down with weird smiles on their faces. Jesus...what is it with people this morning, was there alcohol in the coffee this morning. "What?" They looked at each other and grinned bigger. Pepper spoke first. "Let's go show Tasha your dress..she wants to see it." I nodded, oh...she wants to see the dress, ok. "Alright..Steve don't come in the bedroom for a while...official wedding stuff and the dress will be out so stay away, ok?" He was laughing at something Tony had said and smiled back at me, "No problem, I won't even peek...I promise." 

We walked into my bedroom and Tasha closed the door behind us. I went to the dress bag and started unzipping it. "Oh my God...she actually thinks we are here to see the dress!" I stop mid zip and turn to Tasha confused. "Your not? But you said in the kitchen.." Pepper was grinning wildly and Tasha too. "What is going on with you two...seriously, you've been weird since breakfast." Tasha went to sit on the bed, "So when are you planning on telling Steve?" Ok this nonsense is starting to annoy me, "Tell him what...what are you talking about?!" Pepper sat down next to Tasha, "Tell him that your pregnant...that's what." I just gawked at them...what the heck are they talking about..."I'm not pregna...oh...wait...I...oh my God!" I must have paled because Tasha and Pepper both frowned and stood up. "Chloe?" 

Suddenly the being overly tired and the dizziness and nausea and the throwing up all made sense. I felt hands moving me to sit down and someone telling me to breath. Oh my God...Oh my God!! I looked up at Pepper and Tasha standing over me. Tasha held my hand, "Chloe..maybe you should take a test." I spoke up but my voice was weak, "I took one a couple days ago...it was negative." Pepper kneeled in front of me, "It may have been a false negative...or too early to be positive. But sweety..the being dizzy yesterday, you were off of your food..Tasha said you threw up this morning to the smell of eggs cooking. I think your pregnant..we both do, we thought you knew and just weren't telling anyone." I shook my head, "No...I...I need to take another test. But I don't want Steve to know I'm doing it. Could one of you get me one at the store?" Pepper rose and went to the door. "I'll be right back..I have one in my bathroom...what...don't look at me like that. Tony and I had a condom break a few months back. We had thought maybe...but it was negative. But the box had two tests. I have one left." 

A few minutes later I was in the bathroom peeing on a stick. I stared at the digital display and waited..when the result popped up I just stared at it. Pregnant. Oh my God! I'm pregnant!! I couldn't stop the tears...I'm pregnant!! I walked out of the bathroom and Tasha and Pepper stood up. When they saw my tears flowing down my face with a huge smile...they knew. "It's positive....I'm pregnant!!" They both squealed and enveloped me in a hug. We just stood there and laughed and cried. Steve's going to be a father!!! We finally stopped hugging and we all wiped our happy tears. Tasha nodded toward the dress in the bag, "So want to show me the dress now?" We all cracked up laughing. 

Quite a bit later we all came out of the bedroom and found the boys out on the balcony where the wedding will be held tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Chloe Rogers! When the guys saw us they waved us over. Something occurred to me, "Tony...who's performing the ceremony? You said you knew someone who owes you a favor...so...who is it?" He leaned against the railing and grinned. "A priest here locally...his name is Father Malloy." I laughed, "So how does a Priest owe you a favor?" He winked, "Yeah..nope not telling that story. Let's just say he owes me big time and leave it at that." Pepper nudged my arm and I winked back at her. "Steve...can you come with me for a minute...I need to show you something." 

He turned to me and excused himself from whatever he and Banner were discussing. "For you doll...I have two minutes." Tony made a gagging sound and Tasha smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut it Tony...they're cute!" He flinched away from her, "Abuse...Clint...put an arrow in her head..she's gone mad...plus she said cute...that's just weird." Clint flipped of Tony and Banner laughed. I grabbed Steve's hand and led him from the balcony leaving them all to their fun. "What do you have to show me?" I smiled sweetly at him, "It's in our room." He grinned wickedly and picked me up bridal style and ran me all the way to our bedroom. 

He set me down and pulled me into a hug. "Ok..we're here...now what do you need to show me..please tell me it's lingerie...you were telling me about it last night." I rolled my eyes and shook my head..hornball indeed. "Nope..not lingerie." He looked disappointed...well that look will soon be off his face. I leaned up and captured his lips in a tender kiss and took his hands in mine. I pulled back and he was smiling. "Steve....I wanted you to meet someone." His brow furrowed and he looked around obviously confused since no one else was in the room. "Who...there's no one else here." I bit my lip and smiled, "Not someone you can see...just yet." He still looked confused until I placed his right hand on my lower belly.

I saw his eyes go from confused to shocked then ecstatic in literally two seconds flat. He looked down at where his hand was on my belly then back to my face, "Chloe...are you..?" I nodded fast and a happy sob left my throat. "Yes!" He barked out a loud laugh and pulled me into his arms crashing his lips onto mine, then peppered them all over my face. He picked me up in his arms hugging me to his chest, lifting my feet off the ground. He set me down and kissed me all over again. "How....when?!" Bless his heart, he couldn't even get out full sentences. "I just took a pregnancy test...it's positive...come here...look." I pulled him into the bathroom and showed him the test with the word pregnant in the display window. He stared at it then at me and set the test down kissing me all over again. 

"That was fast! The other test was negative...are you sure?" I shrugged. "It's possible the other test was a false negative or it was too early to get a positive. But I've been really tired the last few days and when I was out shopping for my dress I had a dizzy spell. Another again this morning and I threw up at the smell of eggs cooking." He was beaming. "Wow!! Your pregnant!! Oh my God...I'm going to be a father!! Chloe...oh God..Baby...I love you so much!!" I giggled as he hugged me to his chest and spun me around. I suddenly felt really sick. "Steve! Put me down!" He quickly put me down and released me since I practically yelled it at him. I turned abruptly and threw up whatever I had for breakfast into the toilet. I felt Steve's warm presence behind me and his hand rubbing my back.

When I was finally done he got a wet cool wash cloth and handed it to me. "Thank you...sorry about that. Yuck!" He kissed my head and helped me up off the floor, then gently picked me up cradling me to his chest. "I'm so sorry baby...I didn't mean to make you sick. I won't do that again...I promise." I snuggled into his neck and kissed his jaw. He took me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed then crawled in beside me. I turned onto my side and pulled his arm to spoon me from behind. I wanted to feel him warm around me. His left hand went to my belly and he spread his fingers and caressed me. He kissed my neck and shoulder. "I love you Chloe." I smiled and placed my hand over his on my belly. "I love you too." He moved his hand almost petting my belly, "I love you both more."


	37. A Note from the Author

Hey Guys.....just wanted to give some notes on this story in case you were wondering. It will NOT follow the full Marvel Movie timeline. There will be similarities but I'm just making this up as I go. :) Hope everyone is enjoying the story and keep coming back for more to come. 

Tootles for now and keep on reading!!

GeeKnProuD  
1-14-17


	38. A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has trouble going to sleep.

Steve's POV 

I'm going to be a father! That thought keeps rolling around in my head. It's in the middle of the night, the wedding is tomorrow evening and all I can do is lay here with my hand on Chloe's lower belly. She's sound asleep laying on her back, her hair spread over her pillow in a halo of brown waves from her braid. She's so beautiful just laying there, the moonlight caressing her skin. I couldn't help but wonder how she will look...belly round with my child growing inside her...our child.

My child. That thought scares me too. Will he or she be like the old me...sick and weak..or will the Serum affect them as well? If the baby has my old frailties I know modern medicine can help. I had lost hope long ago about having children. But then I was given this gift, and I've tried every day to live up to what Dr. Erskine wanted....to be a good man. I've tried my best to be that for Chloe. Now I'm going to get the chance to be a good father. My heart could explode right now with the amount of love I feel for a baby I just found out about. How is that even possible?

We couldn't wait to tell everyone last night. Well everyone else that is. Apparently Pepper and Tasha already knew. We all had a round of congratulatory drinks, except Chloe of course who was given a bottle of water by Tony. When we told them Tony just pointed and laughed, "See! I told you! I knew it! Pepper...one day your going to stop doubting my skills." She rolled her eyes, "Tony, assuming someone is pregnant at every turn is not a skill...it's annoying. And just because you just happened to be right about it this one time doesn't make you have a pregnancy detecting meter." He did ease up over the night and even gave Chloe a hug and shook my hand patting me hard on the back to congratulate me. 

I halfway expected to be ribbed by Tony about the pregnancy longer than he did. He did make a comment that at least the wedding was already in place and no shotgun was needed. I think Pepper with the help of Bruce kept Tony's jokes down to a minimum. That and Tasha had asked Tony when he was going to marry Pepper and knock her up. He choked on his Scotch and looked pale...we all had a hell of a laugh at the look on his face. Tasha got more than a few high gives from that question...one from Pepper too I might add.

Movement from Chloe next to me drew me out of my thoughts. She turned onto her side and was facing me, curling into my chest. She does this most nights, seeking me out even in her sleep. I smiled and kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her middle. I peeked at the bedside clock, it was just past one in the morning. Today is the day I get to finally make her mine. We will say our vows and be man and wife. With her warmth curled against me I felt my body relax and closed my eyes, her presence calming my nerves and quieting my thoughts to allow sleep to take me over.


	39. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Steve get married.

Chloe's POV 

I woke up feeling nauseous, just lovely. No throwing up thank God but still the nausea and dizziness was bad. Steve stayed by my side in bed and curled up against my back rubbing my stomach. "Is there anything I can do for you Chloe? Maybe we should take you to the Doctor and they can give you something for the nausea." I rolled over and kissed him softly on the lips. "No I'm ok...really. It will pass soon, it did yesterday. Just no eggs for me today...ugh!" He kissed me again, his lips lingering on mine just a bit longer. "I get to marry you today." I couldn't help but to giggle, "And I get to marry you." 

I finally started to feel better and got up out of bed. I swayed a bit and Steve jumped up wrapping his arms around me. "Chloe...maybe you should stay in bed a little longer...you just went really pale. Should I get Bruce to look at you...maybe he can give you..." I pulled him into a kiss cutting him off. I cupped his face, "Steve...I'm fine..it's all normal pregnancy stuff...I googled it. My body just isn't use to all the changing hormones. I need to get up. Tasha and Pepper are taking me to a spa..we're getting massages, manicures, pedicures and I'm getting my hair done for the wedding. I have too much to do to just lay around. Besides you have alot to do as well." He groaned and pulled me against his chest. "Alright...but try to take it easy ok." He rubbed my belly and I couldn't help but smile. 

A knock at our bedroom door made me jump. "Chloe, Steve are you up yet? Breakfast is ready....no eggs!" It was Pepper. "We're up...we'll be out in a minute." I heard her walk off. Steve reluctantly released me and went to pull on some clothes for breakfast. I have to admit, seeing him walk around in nothing but a pair of boxers...hot as hell!! The wedding night couldn't come fast enough...like I will be tonight once Steve gets his hands and mouth on me. God bless it all...I think being pregnant has made me even hornier, if that's even possible. 

Once we were both dressed we walked into the dining room holding hands. Everyone waved and cheered as we came into the room. Clint raised his cup of coffee as a salute, "Good morning! Glad you two love birds could make an appearance." I laughed and went to go make me a cup of coffee but stopped mid pour. "Wait...can I have coffee while pregnant? Didn't I hear somewhere about you shouldn't have caffeine or something?" Bruce who was next to me getting a refill nodded. "Doctors usually recommend you not drink it...maybe some orange juice would be better for you...and the baby." I sighed loudly and poured the brown glorious substance back into the pot. Bruce poured me a glass of orange juice and smiled sweetly at me. 

After breakfast we all started discussing the wedding. 'Excuse me sir...there is a Ms. Henshaw at the door. Should I allow her entry?' Tony looked curiously at Pepper. "Someone you know?" Pepper quickly got up, "Yes...Jarvis please let her in. Direct her to the balcony and let her know I'll be with her shortly." 'Very well, Ms. Potts.' "It's the decorator...I'm going to go talk to her. Chloe do you want to come or have any questions for her you would like me to ask?" I shook my head, "No..I trust your judgement and taste Pep..whatever you think is good I know I'll love." She hugged me and rushed off to see the decorator. 

"Tasha...what time is our appointment today?" "It's at 10..Pepper said earlier that once she's done with the decorator we can head out." I nodded and sipped my juice. Steve tapped his fork onto my untouched plate. "You need to eat..all you've done is drink your orange juice. Are you still feeling sick?" I saw the worry in his eyes. "A little...all the different smells..but it's slowly getting better. I'll eat...I promise." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

I ended up eating only a slice of dry toast and finished my juice. Tasha promised Steve she would make me eat while we were out. I went back to my room and took a shower. By the time I was dressed Pepper and Tasha came to get me. "Ready to go? I am so looking forward to the massage...the mission I just came back from has my neck in knots." I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket then linked my arm with Tasha's, "Well...then let's do this!" 

A little while later I was face down on a table, naked except for a towel covering my rear and moaning. Pepper and Tasha were laughing at me. "That good huh Chloe?" I laughed too and lifted my head up just a bit to look over at an equally naked Tasha and Pepper. "Oh shush..I heard you moaning over there too so don't even go there." Tasha snorted, "Hell yeah I did!" We all cracked up laughing again. A very loud moan came from Pepper, "Oh God...would it be wrong if I married you Hilda? Or at least take you home with me." I laughed so hard I snorted which only made us all laugh harder. "I think Tony wouldn't like you marrying anyone else, especially your female masseuse!" Tasha lifted up and winked at me. "Actually he'd probably be turned on seeing us all moaning from women touching us...he's a bit of a perv. No offense Pepper." She shook her head, "None taken..and your probably right." 

After our amazing massages we were led to a room that smelled of cucumbers, mint and a hint of Eucalyptus. We relaxed and snacked on fruit and sparkling water while we all had our nails and toes done. I had a classic french tip done, nothing fancy...well..except maybe for the delicate looking blue flower painted on each nail of my ring finger of each hand. Pepper said I needed my 'Something Blue' for the wedding. Tasha looked over at me, "Chloe..you have your blue...so what is your Something Old, New and borrowed?" I smiled and shrugged, "Don't know...I didn't really think about it..is that bad?" Tasha looked at Pepper, "Any ideas for her? Because I haven't got a clue."

Pepper thought for a few minutes. "Oh I've got it..Steve could be your something old." We all burst out laughing, "Oh God Pepper..You've been with Tony too long!" She laughed, "Well...it works though right?" Tasha and I shared a look, "Yeah..ok..that can count I guess, just don't tell Steve. What about something new...I mean everything I'm wearing to get married is new. Is that good enough?" Pepper nodded, "Yes but your also newly pregnant, so that can count...now you have the blue..and I have an idea about the borrowed item...but that will wait for later." I admired my nails and smiled, "Well..alrighty right then, looks like we've got it all planned out. No worries." 

Once our nails and feet were done and dried we all went to the salon to have our hair fixed for the wedding. It was already past two in the afternoon. I was starting to feel anxious. In just a few short hours I'll be married!! The stylist washed my hair and deep conditioned it to give it a healthy shine. The products she used made my hair super soft and silky to the touch. My hair was left down and curled in big cascading waves. Some pieces were pulled back and tacked up with hair pins to give it a more elegant look. The pins had small saphires and diamonds on them. A woman named Megan came in to do my makeup. I told her I wanted simple...I don't want to look like a doll. When I was done I looked in the mirror and gasped. "Is that really me? Oh my God!!" I tried not to cry because I was afraid to ruin the makeup. My hair was perfect and the gems made me look like a princess ready for a Ball. My makeup was light but amazing. My eyes being brown i never thought anything could make them pop and look that beautiful. I hugged Megan and told her she was a miracle worker! Pepper and Tasha looked amazing as well. I was a ball of nerves..this is all becoming so real!!

When we got back to the house it was past five. Pepper called ahead and made sure Steve and the boys were set up somewhere else in the house so we could go to my room and get dressed. The wedding was suppose to start at six, just as the sun was starting to set. We made it into my room without being seen. I freshened up then put on the new lingerie I bought the other day. I had on a beautiful strapless lace corset with satin ribbon bindings down the back. The panties had a corset design in the back with matching satin ribbons. I wore a delicate lace garter belt and straps that attached to thigh high silky white lace trimmed stockings. I slipped on the removable garter that matched the lace of my corset and panties. I walked into the bedroom and both Pepper and Tasha whistles. "Wow..Chloe...your going to blow Steve's mind tonight!!" I blushed at Tasha taking that as a huge compliment since she's pretty much sex on legs to most men. 

Pepper was slipping into her dress and Tasha zipped her up. "So no clue where Steve's taking you off to tonight for your honeymoon?" I shrugged and ran my fingers over the lace of my dress still hanging up. "No he won't tell me..it's a surprise. I know we're flying on Tony's jet which is super nice of him by the way. But other than that I haven't got a clue. He wouldn't even let me pack, he did it all himself." Pepper sighed, "How romantic." Tasha smiled at me, "Time to get your dress on Cinderella, your Prince is waiting for you." 

I looked at myself in the mirror once I was fully dressed. Just as beautiful as I remembered. I couldn't help but to feel sad that mom wasn't here to see me get married. My dad wasn't here to give me away. I missed them so much, especially now. A hand was on my arm suddenly, it was Pepper, "Sweety...what's wrong?" I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't anymore. "I wish they were here Pepper...my mom...my dad. Not that I don't appreciate everything you've both done for me..because I do...I love you both. But I really wish my Dad could have given me away. I miss him so much." I sobbed into my hands hoping I wasn't ruining my makeup. Tasha hugged me to her and rubbed my back. I was sat in a chair and handed a tissue. "I'm sorry...I don't mean to cry...I just...I don't know...I just wish he were here...God..I'm going to ruin my makeup!" Pepper patted my hand, "No you won't..they used the good stuff on you...water proof, smear proof and tears proof Sweety. But this does bring me to my gift to you for the something borrowed. I'll be right back." 

I sat there for a while, wiping my eyes and calming down while Tasha held my hand. Suddenly Pepper came through the door with a very dashing Tony in tow. He wore an amazing black tuxedo, white crisp shirt and matching black vest and tie with an ocean blue pocket square handkerchief. He smiled at me and Pepper and Tasha quickly left the room, closing the door, leaving Tony and I alone. I stood up and he placed his right hand over his heart, "Chloe..you look radiant! Steve won't know what hit him." I smiled brightly wiped my eyes again. "Thank you Tony...but why are you here?" 

He reached out and took my right hand in his. "I know I can be an ass and annoy you to death but I hope you know I care about you Chloe...you and Steve both. We are...all of us a very weird, sometimes dysfunctional family, but still a family. I know your missing your Dad right now and wish he was here. I'm a poor substitute for him, but I'd be happy to give you away if you'd let me." The tears started anew and he reached up and wiped each one from my cheeks. "So what do you say Slugger..can I do this for you. I'm your something borrowed." I nodded quickly and he pulled me into a hug. 

I pulled back and grabbed another tissue, wiping my eyes yet again. "Tony...that would be amazing. Thank you so much. You remind me of him, you know that? He was always cutting up and making jokes. He was a strong man...he had to be, he raised me alone after mom died. Your not a poor substitute Tony, I'm the one who's honored you would want to do this for me. This means so much to me. Thank you." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed...he actually blushed! He coughed to hide the wetness in his eyes and made to straighten his tux. "Alright..well..let's get this show on the road, I'm playing Best Man tonight as well. Steve asked me yesterday. So I'm in high demand...not that i blame everyone for wanting me...I do look damn good in this tux. You should see Steve..almost as devastatingly handsome...almost" We both laughed and he tapped my chin to look at him, "There's that smile. Are you ready?" I nodded yes and he poked his head out of the door. "We're ready when you guys are. Just let us know when to come out." 

We waited a few more minutes then Pepper can in. "It's time." Tony smiled and held out his left arm. I looped my arm through his and Pepper handed me my bouquet of blue and white roses. "I'm ready." We walked to the room right outside the balcony, I couldn't see Steve yet. Piano music was playing a sweet melody as Pepper made her way to the balcony first. Suddenly the wedding March was being played which was our sign to go. I tightened my grip on Tony's arm and he patted my hand, "Let's get you married Slugger." I smiled and took a steadying breath.

We turned the corner and my breath was taken. The entire balcony was aglow in white lights and beautiful flowers of all shades of blue and white. Clint, Tasha and Bruce were standing off to the side along with Tony's friend Rhodey. Then I saw him...and he saw me. I gasped.. he wore a similar black tuxedo but a blue vest and tie that matched his eyes. I saw his hand go to his chest as he watched me walk towards him. No one else existed in that moment. Our eyes were locked onto each other and all I felt was the intense love I had for him. I was so happy in this moment I felt as if I was walking on air. 

When we came to a stop in front of Steve I saw the tear sliding down his cheek. The priest, a silver haired man with a kind smile spoke, "Who gives this woman to be wed?" Tony winked at me, "I do...we all do." Pepper, Tasha, Clint and Bruce all said it with him. The Priest laughed and so did Steve and I. I handed my bouquet to Pepper to hold. Tony took my hand kissed my knuckles before handing me to Steve. When my hand was in his I felt how he was shaking. We held each other's hands and faced each other. "Chloe, baby...you look like an angel." His voice shook with his emotions and another tear slid down his cheek. I released his right hand and reached up, wiping his tears away. 

The Priest had us bow our heads and a prayer of blessing was placed on us. Then with a smile he spoke. "We are gathered here today before God, nature and friends to witness the joining of these two souls into one. If there is anyone here who feels these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone glanced at Tony who was now standing by Steve's side. "Don't look at me. I'm all for this." Father Malloy laughed and then proceeded. "Can we have the rings? Steve first." Tony pulled out of his pocket my wedding band and handed it to Steve. The setting sun behind us casting a beautiful glow upon the scene and the sound of the ocean below was a symphony played just for us. "Steve take your brides left hand in yours placing the ring on her finger and repeat after me." Steve placed the band on my finger and I beamed at the beauty of the diamond eternity band. Steve spoke his vows, his eyes never leaving mine. "I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Chloe Danielle Mickelson to be my wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, forsaking all others, till death do us part." 

"Chloe, take your ring, and place it upon your grooms left ring finger and repeat after me." Pepper handed me Steve's band and I placed it on his finger. I looked him deep in the eyes and repeated my vows to him. "I, Chloe Danielle Mickelson take you Steven Grant Rogers to be my husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, forsaking all others, till death do us part." We held onto each others hands and grinned wildly. "Steve...do you take this woman to be your wife?" He squeezed my hands as he answered, "I do." "Chloe...do you take this man to be your husband?" "I do." We both had radiant smiles plastered to our face as Father Malloy announced, "Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife...what God has put together let no man put asunder....You may kiss your bride Captain." He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips on mine in a passionate kiss that had everyone clapping and laughing. He suddenly picked me up and slanted his mouth against mine, his hand in my hair as he deepened the kiss. Whistles and cheers were heard. When he finally set me down my head was spinning with the love I felt in that one kiss. 

Pepper handed me my bouquet and we turned to face our friends. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Steven Rogers!"


	40. Save Him

Chloe's POV 

After the ceremony we all celebrated. Music was played and and drinks were served. Well..water for me. The soft melody of a familiar song was playing. Steve pulled me into his arms and we swayed to the music. He held me close, his arms around my body never staying still. They raked over my back and sides, across my shoulders and down my arms. I peeked up into his eyes and they were wet with unshed tears. "God, baby...your so beautiful. When I saw you come toward me..you took my breath away! Your still taking my breath away. This dress...wow!" 

I ran my hands down the front of his tuxedo. "Speaking of wow...Steve...seriously...holy cow!" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me, "You like it?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded, "Yes, very much...you sir are devastatingly handsome! I know I may be partial but I happen to think you may be the most handsome husband out of all husbands ever." He laughed and kissed me. He ran his hands down my back to almost my rear and brought his mouth to my ear. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress and make love to my wife." I giggled but suddenly gasped as his tongue grazed the shell of my ear. "Hey you two...none of that in front of the kiddies!!" We both looked over at Tony and giggled like teens. 

"So...Mr. Rogers...where are you taking me on our honeymoon?" He kissed my cheek and then my nose. "Well...Mrs. Rogers...im vous emmène à Paris." I pulled back and squealed, "Really!? Oh my God!! Steve!!" I leaped into his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "I take it you approve?" "Vous êtes le meilleur mari jamais!!" He laughed and kissed me breathless. 

Tony came over and tapped Steve on the shoulder. "Hey pal..mind if I get a moment with your bride...steal a dance?" He released me and handed me over to Tony. He grabbed my hand and twirled me then brought me into his arms and started swaying to the beat. "So I hear Steve told you where he's taking you...kinda hard not to from the sound of your scream." I grinned wildly, "Yes, I'm so excited! I have always wanted to go!" He looked at me puzzled, "I'm curious..you have the means..what stopped you from just going?" I shrugged. "It's the city of romance..I didn't want to go by myself." He smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek, "Well...your not alone anymore." I looked over at Steve and his eyes caught mine, "No I'm not." 

I got to dance with Bruce, Clint and even Rhodey who I had only heard about from Tony. As Rhodey released me and walked away I noticed a flower had fallen off of one of the decorations. I bent down to pick it up. I stood up and a huge wave of dizziness hit me and the room was spinning. "Steve!" I called out to him as I felt myself start to fall. I reached out to try and catch myself, knocking over a pot of flowers. "Chloe!" I felt hands grab me from behind as my vision tunneled then went black.

I woke up with many faces all around me. "She's waking up..Steve!! She's awake!" He rushed over to me while he's on his cell phone. "God Chloe...baby, thank God!! Yes, she just woke up...please hurry, she's pregnant....I don't know how far along...no she didn't hit her head, someone caught her....I don't know, hold on. Chloe..are you in pain?" I took stock of my body and shook my head, "No..I'm ok, no pain..can I sit up now?" He continued talking to whoever was on the phone. "What happened?" Tony squeezed my hand, "You passed out Slugger, gave your new husband a heart attack and destroyed a basket of flowers..it's touch and go for the flowers...we're not sure they can be saved." I laughed and tried to sit up.

Steve rushed to my side, "Baby..lie still an ambulance is coming." I stared at him like he was crazy. "Steve I'm fine. I just fainted...pregnant remember." He reached out and skimmed my cheek with his fingers. "You wouldn't wake up...your so pale...somethings wrong. You need to see a doctor." I sighed and went to stand up. Everyone helped me due to the dress. As I stood up fully I knew something wasn't right. I look at Steve and froze. He was holding my hands to make sure I was steady and saw my eyes. "What's wrong? Chloe...what's wrong?!" I released his hands and pulled up the bottom of my dress. I and everyone gasped as they saw the blood running down my legs, soaking the stocking and onto my shoes. I looked up at Steve who was in shock, his hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes. The words leaving my mouth were shaking and full of fear, "Steve....the baby...no....no....please God no!" I released the dress and a sudden intense pain shot through my belly making me scream and clutch my stomach. Steve wrapped his arms around me as I collapsed onto the ground. "Oh God..Steve...the baby!" He held me against his chest as I cried hysterically knowing I was losing our baby. 

The pain was excruciating and I felt the warmth of my blood seeping through my dress and pooling on the ground below me. Steve was holding me and shaking, crying right along with me. Sirens were heard in the background as the ambulance aporoached...but I knew...I knew there was nothing they could do. My baby....our baby was gone. I screamed for the loss and clawed at Steve, begging him to save our baby! "Save him! Save him...please!!" I saw the flashing lights of the ambulance and an a loud beeping noise. All I could do was scream out my pain and anguish.

Suddenly I'm clawing at Steve and he's in my face shaking me. "Chloe! Chloe!! Wake up...baby wake up! Your having a nightmare!" I clutched at his chest and arms and looked around in a panic..I'm in a plane...but....how...I released Steve and lifted my dress and saw clean white sheer stocking. My hand flew to my belly...no pain...It was just a dream...a horrible, sick dream. Relief flooded though me and I cried hysterically. Steve was kneeling in front of me and held me as I cried myself out. "Shhhhh Baby...I have you...it's ok." 

I finally calmed down enough to let go of Steve and look around. I looked out the window of the jet and saw flashing lights on the wing of the jet. The same lights I saw in my dream. Steve was holding my hands, "What we're you dreaming about...you were screaming in your sleep to 'save him...save him' over and over..baby you scared me to death!" I leaned over and kissed his lips and hugged him tight. "I dreamed I fainted and you called an ambulance...then I was bleeding and had all kinds of pain...I was so scared...I was losing the baby and I kept yelling at you to save him." He pulled back and wiped the fresh tears off my cheeks from talking about the dream. "It was just a dream...your ok...right?" He place his hand on my belly and I smiled, "Yeah..no pain..no blood...he's fine..he's ok..thank God!" He stopped rubbing and looked at me, "He? Why do you think it's a he?" I shrugged, "I don't know...just a feeling I have, that the baby is a boy...maybe mother's intuition?" 

Steve stood up and sat down beside me pulling me to his side. "I don't care what we have...boy...girl...as long as it's healthy is all I care about. But...a boy would be nice." I giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im vous emmène à Paris = I'm taking you to Paris
> 
> Vous êtes le meilleur mari jamais =You are the best husband ever


	41. Mr. & Mrs. Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.& Mrs. Rogers finally have their wedding night...in the clouds.

Chloe's POV 

Once we reached cruising altitude and the Captain gave the all clear for moving freely about the cabin, I felt Steve's hand on mine tighten. I turned from looking out the window and into the gorgeous blue eyes of my husband. My husband. Wow. "What are you grinning about?" I reached up and ran my right hand down his cheek, "Just admiring my handsome husband and getting perhaps a little giddy that I can call you that." His smile deepened and he held my hand to his cheek then pulled it down to kiss my palm. "I may be a bit giddy too, even just sitting there you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...and it's hard to believe your my wife...mine." My eyes teared up. "Yours." 

His gaze heated up and heart pounded in my chest with how much I wanted this man. No...how much I needed him. He unbuckled his seat belt and stood. "Come with me, Mrs. Rogers." His smile was contagious. I unbuckled and he held my hand as I rose. We headed to the back of the jet to a door that held a sign that read, 'Just Married' on it. He winked at me as he opened the door and led me inside. It was a small bedroom...inside the jet! Wow! There were decorations just like our wedding all over. It was magical. Steve pulled me into his arms then reached out to shut the door and lock it. It was so quiet in here. It must be sound proof. "I think it's time I made love to my wife." I looked from his eyes to the huge bed then back again. "Hmmm so we're going to join the Mile High Club on our wedding night...how very inventive of you Sir." He laughed and pulled me close. "Well, I wasn't about to wait till we got to Paris...I need to make love to you Chloe." His words made my heart skips a beat.

His mouth captured mine, the kiss full of need and lust and love. I pulled back and he groaned at the loss. I ran my hands down down the lapel of his tux and unbuttoned and removed his jacket. His eyes never leaving mine. Trying to remain calm and not rush this I immediately started on his vest, removing that as well. "Are you trying to get me naked wife?" I bit my lip and looked shyly up into his eyes. "Why yes I am, husband." He smiled and made a gesture with his arms for me to continue. "As long as I get to do the same." As my fingers grazed across each button of his crisp white shirt I smiled brightly, "Oh I think that can be arranged." 

I had his shirt fully unbuttoned then I worked on his cufflinks, it's only then I noticed the engraving on each...C&S....Chloe & Steve. I peeked up into his eyes and he smiled, knowing I'd seen them. I ran my hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders to push back the material and down and off his arms, placing a soft kiss on his chest over his heart. I laid the shirt on a nearby chair with the other garments. My eyes danced over his chest and arms and I could feel how wet I already was in anticipation. He was truly beautiful. Steve was patient...he stood still while I slowly undressed him. A difficult task considering I can clearly see how aroused he is already. 

I press my hands to his abs and slide down to the top of his pants. I look up into his eyes and the hunger there was palpable. I couldn't wait to see him fully naked before me. Not that it was any different than before, but it felt that way. I was revealing his body...as my husband. That was the significance. I smiled and undid his top button, then slowly unzipped his pants, rubbing across his erection and hearing the slight hiss as he took an intake of breath. I ran my hands inside the waist and pushed them down his legs. Dangit...shoes. I knelt in front of him and untied the dress shoes and helped slip them off his feet, socks as well, then the pants. I tossed them onto the chair and looked up at my husband, standing before me in just a pair of black boxer briefs.

He practically growled as he lifted me to stand before him. His mouth captured mine in a searing kiss then across my jaw to my ear. "My turn." I shivered in anticipation. I thought he would start with the dress but instead his hands went to my hair, removing each jeweled pin, letting my waves cascade across my shoulders and breasts. He ran his hands through my hair and I literally purred at his touch. He slowly turned me to get to the back of my dress. He took my hair in his hands and lifted it over my left shoulder. He placed a kiss to the back of my neck and I shivered.

His hand rubbed down my spine to where the zipper started just below my shoulder blades. I felt the zipper give as he pulled it down as far as it would go. The dress slowly slid down my body and I heard Steve gasp. My white lace corset was revealed. He knelt behind me and pulled my dress over my hips and I heard another intake of breath as my lace corset design panties came into view, along with my garter belt and garters. When my dress was pooled around my feet I felt his shakey breath against my low back as his hands skimmed up each silk covered leg. He stood up and held my hand as I stepped out of the dress. He picked it up, laying it on top of his tuxedo. He turned me around and his hand not holding mine went to his chest as he exhaled a shakey breath. "Dear God....no words are powerful enough to convey how beautiful you are." His voice shook with emotion. He knelt in front of me and pulled me to him, his mouth skimming the lace of my corset then down to where a bare patch of skin was poking through below my bellybutton. He kissed my belly reverently and I held his head to me, running my fingers through his hair. 

Something in him shifted and his hands gripped my hips tightly as his mouth took on an urgency in his kisses. I moaned softly as he nipped my hip then soothed it with his tongue. He suddenly stood making me gasp. He spun me in his arms and went about undoing the bindings on my corset. It was quickly removed. He pressed my naked back to his front and wrapped his arms around me, caressing my stomach, ribs and finally my breasts. As his mouth kissed my neck I arched into his hands, my own reaching up into his hair. He released my breasts and went to my panties. He knelt behind me again as he pulled them off. He stood up. "Turn around baby." His voice was gravely and full of lust. I turned and he took a step back, his step faltering as he took the sight of me in. I was left only in the garter belt that hugged my hips, the garters, my sheer silk thigh high stocking and my white three inch high heels. His eyes raked down my body and he licked his lips. 

I stepped forward and his gaze locked with mine. I dropped to my knees before him, grabbing the waist band of his boxer briefs and slid it over his erection and off his body. He was hard...very hard...pulsing with the need to be touched. I peeked up at him through my lashes and his right hand caressed my cheek. I took him in my hands and his eyes fluttered at the contact. When I stuck my tongue out and licked the head of his cock his eyes opened wide and he gasped. "Chloe." I didn't give him another chance to speak. I took him slowly into my mouth as far as I could go without choking. The loud guttural moan that left his mouth was erotic. I clenched my thighs together to try and get some relief from the tension building between my legs. I pulled off of him and licked a path from the base of his cock by his balls all the way to his slit. A hiss left his mouth and he thrust forward slightly. I circled my tongue around the head and sucked him back into my mouth, humming against his length. Both hands were now in my hair as I bobbed onto his cock. He suddenly gripped my hair and pulled my mouth off him. "God...Baby that feels good..but I don't want to cum in your mouth..I want to cum inside you...inside my wife." 

He pulled me to my feet and his mouth captured mine in a heated kiss that left me tingling and pushing my body against his to try and feel more of him. He suddenly lifted me wrapping my silk covered thighs around his waist, an effortless task for him as if I weighed nothing at all. I was grinding my bare pussy against his shaft and with one slight lift of his hands on my ass he was sliding me down his hard length. I threw my head back at the feeling. God he felt so good...filling and stretching me. He lifted me up and down his cock as we stood..I clung to his neck and shoulders. I needed more...so much more. "Steve...please." I suddenly felt the bed at my back and he pushed solidly into me, my legs wrapped around his back, arching up into him. 

He linked his hands with mine and placed them over my head and he slowly made love to me. Each thrust slow but exquisite..pulling almost out of me then right back home. I felt my orgasm approach and I called out his name. He captured my mouth in a desperate kiss an we both fell over the edge together into bliss. It was the single most erotic and beutiful thing I had ever been apart of. This was truly making love in its most purest and precious form. 

We stayed connected for a while, neither one of us wanting to end this beautiful moment. Eventually I slid my legs from around his waist and rubbed his heaving back after he released my hands. He rolled to the side and pulled me against him. I couldn't even think of words to describe how I felt in that moment. It was when he felt the wetness on his chest that he pushed me back and leaned over me. My tears were cascading down my face. He was cradling my head with his left hand and his right came to my cheeks wiping away my tears. "Chloe...are you ok? Why are you crying?" I grinned and shook my head, "Happy tears...I just love you so much Steve...I can't contain it in my heart it's so much..." He smiled down at me and I saw his own eyes fill with tears as well. "Neither can I.....I love you Chloe." I pulled him down to where his forehead rested against my own. "I love you more." He kissed me...and I felt that love in that kiss and in every touch. I smiled as I realized our love was also growing inside me...and how it truly made my cup overflow with my love for him...for our child...for our future.


	42. Feels Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon yumminess!

Steve's POV 

Chloe was laying asleep naked next to me. Sat up and removed her shoes, placing them on the floor by the bed. I laid down next to her and watched her breathing, even asleep she's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I reached out my hand and gently placed it on her belly. Knowing my child was growing inside her was a wonderful feeling. I haven't even met our baby and I loved him more than anything. I realized I thought of the baby as a He...now she's got me doing it. If our child turns out to be a girl she may be upset that we called her a he for so long. But Chloe's right..I felt like it was a boy too. It could just be wishful thinking but I still felt it.

"What are you grinning about?" I look up and Chloe's eyes are open and she's smiling at me. I caress her belly and smile down at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...was just thinking about the baby." Her hand came to rest on my own. "It's ok...How long was I asleep?" I leaned down and kissed where my hand once was, letting my lips lingering on her skin. "Only about an hour. We still have many to go before we get to Paris. So sleep if you need to...you need the rest, you are growing a human being after all." I skimmed my mouth over to her hip and kissed there as well. I felt her shiver. "I could think of better things to do on our honeymoon besides sleeping....oh God don't stop that!" My mouth was leaving kisses further south and landed one right at the juncture of her legs.

I laughed and kissed my way up her body, her gasps and moans spurring me on. Her hands went to my hair trying to pull me to be closer to her. I hovered over her and took a nipple into my mouth. I licked and sucked till she was writhing beneath me. "Please...Steve....oh God that feels good!" I released her breast and moved to its twin. Her silk covered legs rubbed against me making me throb. I released her breast with a loud pop and kissed across her collarbone. I suddenly gasped and lower my head to her shoulder as I feel her hand wrap around my erection. She moved her hand up and down and I thrust slightly into her fist.

I groaned and lifted my head from her shoulder. Her hand not on my cock cupped my cheek and brought my mouth to hers. I can never get over how amazing it is to kiss her. Her lips feel and taste like heaven. God I need to be inside her..now...and ever since I saw her in this garter belt and stockings I knew exactly how I wanted her. I pulled back suddenly, her hand releasing my length and she whines in protest. "Turn around baby...I want to see how pretty you are in this (I raked my hands down her hips and legs) when I take you from behind." Her eyes twinkled and she squealed as she quickly turned and got on her hands and knees before me. My mouth went dry...my heart skipped a beat and I bit my fist to suppress the moan I almost let out at the sight of her. "Baby...you are exquisite like this!"

She was panting as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Take me Steve...God I need you in me....now!" I placed my knees between her spread thighs and was flush with her rear. I rubbed her ass and squeezed the globes making her writhe. I took myself in hand and positioned right at her opening. She was so wet I could feel it with just this light touch. I slowly slid into her and I shivered at the feeling of her tight wet warmth around me. She released a long deep sigh and pushed back against me taking me deeper inside her till my pelvis was flush with her. I couldn't even think except for how good it felt to be inside her. 

I pulled back and snapped my hips forward and she cried out her pleasure. "Yes...more!" I pounded into her...losing my mind at the sensation. She was clawing at the pillows trying to get some kind of leverage to push back against me. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her while still wrapped around me and scooted up the bed. I had her kneel in front of me, and placed her hands on the wall behind the headboard. With my right hand on her hip and my other braced against the wall by her own I continued thrusting into her. In this position she could push herself on me as I thrust forward and up. She was screaming my name and I knew the angle would be perfect from her shouts of pleasure. I leaned over and placed kisses on her shoulder and back. I couldn't hold on much longer..I needed her to cum with me. I changed my thrusts into long deep ones and ground into her as I bottomed out each time. She was panting and growling like a wild animal under me. The sounds were erotic and finally I felt her spasm around me. I pulled her from the wall and slammed into her one last time as I held her against me. Both of us writhing and grinding against the other as we lost ourselves in the earth shattering orgasms. I laid her flat on her stomach as we came down from heaven. Laying out beside her I rubbed a path down the middle of her back then cradled next to her side as we both fell asleep.


	43. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a surprise...and so does Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not follow the movies. There will be some similarities but mostly I'm making this stuff up as I go. Enjoy the wondering randomness that is my mind...Happy Reading!!

Chloe's POV 

Paris is a dream come true and everything I knew it would be! Although the first week we were here we didn't even leave our hotel room except maybe to go eat breakfast on the balcony and enjoy the sunrises and sunsets wrapped in each others arms. Our second week here was spent sightseeing. To our delight Steve wasn't recognized the entire time and we were able to just relax and enjoy being newlyweds.

I woke up bright and early this morning...having to pee more than usual so I get up alot in the night or real early morning. I wanted to surprise Steve with some pastries from the bistro down the street from our hotel. I slipped on the pretty blue sundress Steve bought me yesterday and topped it with a white long sleeve button up sweater since the early morning air was slightly cool. I slipped into a pair of black flats and grabbed my clutch. I took one last look at my very naked and asleep husband and walked out of the hotel room. 

It wasn't until I got halfway down the street that I had a thought that maybe I should have left a note to where I was going. But that would have defeated the purpose of the surprise. There was already several people out and about this early in the morning. I walked into the bistro and inhaled the rich aroma of the pastries, coffee and baked bread. My stomach growled and I sighed. I was looking over all the different coffee selections when a man's voice beside me made me jump. "Good morning." I clutched a hand to my chest from the scare. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you." I shook my head, "No...it's ok...Good Morning. You speak English..you sound American, are you here on vacation?" The man seemed nervous and was looking around him as if someone were watching him. "No...I'm not here on vacation."

He was dressed in a too big for him long sleeved dark blue sweater, jeans and a hoodie. He wore a black hat over shoulder length brown hair. I thought it odd he wore gloves but who am I to judge someone's tolerance to the cold. He seemed oddly familiar but I couldn't place his face. His eyes had dark circles and he had a sadness to him. I smiled at him, "Well...it's nice to meet another American. Can I buy you a coffee? Or something to eat?" A thought had occurred to me that perhaps he was homeless due to how warmly he was dressed. He looked at me oddly like he was trying to figure me out. "You don't even know me...why...why would you do that?" My heart clenched, did this man never have anyone just be nice to him before? 

It was at that moment a woman came to take my order. A coffee for Steve, Decaf for me, some yummy pastries and a few bagels and hot croissants. The man was still watching me and I started to feel uneasy...especially since I felt like I've seen him before. My phone chimed. It was Steve wondering where I went off to. I smiled and sent a text back telling him I was getting him a surprise and I would be back soon. When he sent me a winking emoji I giggled. "Your here on your honeymoon...I should leave you alone...he seems happy. That's good." He turned and walked out. I just stared as he left. What the heck?! How did he....Oh my God! That face....I do know that face!!! Bucky!! Steve's Bucky!! Here! Alive! 

The room started to spin..my heart was pounding..I set the purchases on the counter and quickly dialed Steve's number. A woman near me saw me start to fall and she caught me lowering me to the floor. I heard Steve's voice over the phone but it slipped from my hand as darkness took me.

Steve's POV 

My phone started ringing, it was Chloe..maybe she needed help bringing my surprise in. "Hi baby..need help with the surprise? I could come down and...Chloe? Chloe are you there?" I heard shuffling and the sound of shouting. It was when I heard the sound of a woman's voice speaking french that's said, "Miss...miss are you ok...she's passed out." Panic spread through my chest! "Hello!! Hello!!" I was racing out the door trying to get someone to pick up the cell phone. The woman answered, "Yes..hello...I'm here with a young woman who has fainted..brown hair...blue dress!" I ran down the stairs of the hotel as fast as I could go. "Where are you!?" The woman told me and I knew it was just down the street. "Her name is Chloe...she's pregnant...I'll be there in one minute..I'm just down the street!" Once I reached the street I hung up and ran to the bistro.

When I ran inside Chloe had her head laying in a woman's lap and someone had covered her with a jacket. I knelt by her side and grazed her cheek, "Chloe...it's Steve....wake up baby....Chloe......wake up." I heard sirens and looked at the woman. "We called for an ambulance..we didn't know what was wrong." She spoke English but with a very thick accent. I thanked her and held Chloe's hand. The ambulance parked outside and the EMTs ran in. I stood and moved out of the way. "Her name is Chloe Rogers..she's pregnant...she's been having dizzy spells." 

Only thing I could do was watch...watch as they loaded her on a gurney...watch as she was loaded into an ambulance. I was allowed to accompany her since I was her husband. I was made to sit away from her as they checked her vitals and put oxygen on. I was asked how far along she was. "I don't know...early." "Does she take any medications?" I shook my head, "No...wait..she takes a prenatal vitamin." Everything seemed to be a blur...before long we were being rushed into the Emergency room of The American Hospital of Paris. I was made to stay out in the waiting room while she was examined. I was worried that she hadn't woken up yet. She's never been out this long before. 

After a while a nurse came to get me. "Mr. Rogers...your wife is awake and we are done with our assessment. She's asking for you. The Dr. is in with her and he will speak to you now." I thanked her and followed her back to Chloe's room. When I walked in and saw her sitting up. I rushed to her side and we immediately hugged. "Chloe...God..you scared me to death! How are you feeling...are you ok...the baby?" She smiled and kissed me lips, "Sorry..I didn't mean to scare you...I'm fine...really. But I do need to talk to you about something important when we get home." I saw a strange look cross her face. 

The Dr. coughed to interrupt us, "So..you must be Mr. Rogers...Your wife seems to be doing OK for the time being. I've had the nurses draw some lab work so we will know more soon. We can tell approximately how far along she is from the labs. If she's far enough along we may be able to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is good with the pregnancy. So just relax..the nurses will get you whatever you may need and I'll be back when the labs come back." We both nodded and I shook the Dr.'s hand, "Thank you Doctor...I appreciate your help." He grinned at us both, "Anything for Captain America and his lovely wife...oh don't worry...we won't tell a soul. We admire you very much Captain, it will be our pleasure to make sure your wife gets the best care possible." 

Once everyone left the room I leaned in and kissed Chloe thoroughly. She pulled back and had the weird look again. "Chloe...what's going on?" She came close and whispered, "Steve...I know this is impossible...but at the bistro...I saw someone who shouldn't be here....as in alive. Steve...it was Bucky!" I shook my head not believing what I was hearing, "But that's impossible...he died a long time ago...I saw him fall!" She took my hand in hers, "Steve he knew we were married...he said you looked happy..it was him..I'm sure of it!" I staggered back and raked my hand over my face...wanting to run back to the bistro and search for him. "How can this be...it's been 70 plus years!" She sat up straighter in bed, "Steve...you survived...why not Bucky...they never found a body right? Maybe Hydra experimented on him. You said they had taken him captive and you found him on a table strapped down...it's...not impossible." 

"Steve you can go look for him if you want to." I sat by her side and shook my head. "No...you're my wife...my place is here. If Bucky really is alive and he knows about me and you to know we are married..he will find me again. I just wish I knew why he's hiding from me." She suddenly looked so sad, "Baby..what's wrong?" She sighed loudly and picked at a thread on the blanket. "I wish I had noticed who he was sooner....I could have said something or prevented him from leaving...maybe I could have.." "Chloe...it's ok. I'm just glad your ok...what happened anyway?" She rolled her eyes, "Well when I realized who the man was I was talking to...I kind of panicked and then I got dizzy and I tried to call you but everything went dark." I sat on the bed next to her and held her close. "I'm just grateful your safe. If anything were to happen to you...I'm not sure I could survive that."

About an hour later a knock sounded on the room of our door. "Come in." The Doctor entered with a tablet. "Hello again..I have your lab results...and definitely a reason why you've been so dizzy lately. According to your labs Mrs. Rogers you are very anemic and low on B12. I see your on a prenatal vitamin so the best course of action is to add an additional iron supplement and a B12 as well. Pregnancy can be very taxing on a woman's body...and since this is a child of an enhanced person it's possible the child could be using up more of your stores than normal." Chloe squeezed my hand and smiled at me. "Doctor...is there anything else she needs to be doing? Eating...anything to help?" He nodded, "Yes..eat foods high in protein, iron and B12..I would recommend a banana a day or two for that." 

Chloe piped up, "So...about the baby?" The Doctor smiled and tapped something on his tablet. "Yes...well according to these labs you are approximately five to six weeks along. We could try and do an ultrasound and see if we can spot the baby...but it could still be too small...would you like to take a look?" Chloe and I spoke at the same time, "Yes!" "Yes!" We all laughed. "Well...I'd say that's a yes then...let me get an ultrasound machine in here and we will take a peek alright. I'll be right back." Chloe and I smiled brightly at each other, the look of excitement clearly evident on our faces.

After the Doctor came in and set up the machine, Chloe pulled her dress up over her belly, a blanket covered her bottom. Some gel was placed on her belly and I held her hand. The wand was placed on her and at first we couldn't see anything...then suddenly a shape appeared. "Aww...here we are! Let's see...do you see this here (he was pointing to the screen) this dark area is the amniotic sac...and that small dark area just here...that's your baby." I clutched Chloe's hand and gasped as we looked at our child. I looked at Chloe and her eyes were shining from unshed tears, as were mine. "Well...it appears you are just at six weeks pregnant. Date of conception would have fallen...umm...about August 26th. Your due date will be early June I would say." Chloe looked at me and we both smiled...the first day we made love when she came home from the hospital was the night she conceived our child.

The Doctor clicked a button and suddenly a fast wooshing sound was heard. "That's your baby's heartbeat." I was mesmerized. I looked at Chloe and she was crying...but then again...so was I. Chloe pulled out her phone and pressed record and did a video of the ultrasound. Pictures were printed for us and we were soon discharged home. Well...to the hotel anyway. I convinced Chloe to stay in bed with me the rest of the day and most of that was just looking at the first photo of our baby. My phone chimed and I pulled it out. "It's Tony...and Pepper...and Bruce...wait...now Clint and Tasha?? What...what's with all the texts all of a sudden?" Chloe winked at me. "I may have sent them a video of the ultrasound." I laughed and read all the texts and multiple awwws and omg's that they contained. Thankfully Chloe showed me how to do a group response that saved me time from replying to each one individually. 

My mind kept going back to Bucky...and how he's alive. One day I'll find him...one day. Where has he been all this time? Why hasn't he found me and talked to me...but mostly why did he approach Chloe? So many questions and no answers. The only thing I knew for a certainty was I love Chloe...she loves me and we both love our baby with all our heart. Everything else will work itself out. He found us once...he'll do it again. I have to have faith in that. I have to.


	44. To Move Or Not To Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe talk about possibly moving to DC.

Chloe's POV

A few days later we finally made it home from our honeymoon. We cut our trip a few days short because I really wasn't feeling too well. Steve thought it best to get back to the states so I could get a thorough exam by my regular OB doctor. I was and I wasn't looking forward to the visit to tell you the truth. I needed to disclose to my doctor that my baby's father is a Super Soldier, and what that means for me and the baby. Will this baby grow super fast or kick me and break my ribs?? OK maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but its definite concerns...a child like ours has never been conceived before. Its very exciting but also very scary.

Steve had been on the phone all morning with Tasha and Fury in regards to Bucky. He was trying to get SHIELDS help in finding him. He was starting to get frustrated getting hit with answers he didn't want to hear. He was currently talking with Tasha, and all i could hear from the bedroom where I was wrapped in a blanket and reading a book was Steve's end of the conversation. "Tasha...Yes, Yes I'm aware of that....I'm not sure it's the best time for us to consider that right now....because she's not feeling well. That's a big move and a huge life change..not just for me but for Chloe and for the baby. I just need access to some resources to.....Come on Tasha work with me here....And when do you follow the rules and regulations?!....I'm very aware I'm asking you to bend the rules...and yes I get how ironic that is. Is there anything you can do for me, Anything?....Alright...Thanks Tasha...no I understand and I'll think about it....Yeah, you too. Bye." I could tell he was upset from the tone of his voice and from what I heard I knew they still wanted him to join SHIELD and move to DC. I felt like I was holding him back for some reason. Maybe if I and the baby weren't here he would already be in DC helping to save the world from more bad guys. Its what he was given the serum for...to help others who can't help themselves. I think its time for Steve and I to have a talk. Now.

"Steve, can you come here a minute?" He walked into the bedroom and sat by my side. "Hello Beautiful. What can I do for you? You feeling OK? Need any more tea?" Bless him...ever since he saw the Ultrasound in Paris he's been very protective of me...even more so than normal. "Steve..I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Tasha. They still want you in DC don't they?" He sighed and nodded, "Yes, they do...but I told them now isn't a good time." I reached out and held his hand. "When will be a good time...when I'm 9 months pregnant and can't do anything to help with the move..when our baby is a newborn or maybe when he's in preschool...its never going to feel like the perfect time for a life change Steve...you just have to want it and then jump in with both feet." He squeezed my hand and then brought it to his mouth to kiss. "Your not feeling well Chloe...its just not good for you to be uprooted from your home and moved hundreds of miles away from everything and everyone you know." I laughed and he looked at me with a questioning look. "Steve...your my whole life...you and this baby. That's it! I don't have any friends..I have colleagues for my writing..that's it. Even Tony and Pepper have moved to Malibu and Bruce is off to God knows where. Clint is on Sabbatical and we don't know when he's coming back to work for SHIELD and even then it would probably be in DC. Yes I feel bad, but there's no guarantee I'll feel 100% during any point during my pregnancy. I can do my job anywhere I can plug in a laptop. Where you are I'm home. If that's here in New York then it's cool...if home is in DC where you can do what your great at, being a Hero, then so be it. Your my home. As long as I'm with you we can be anywhere."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips, grazing my cheek with his knuckles before tucking my hair behind my ear. "Your my home too..You and the baby. I just want to make sure your both OK before any decision is made about the future." I nodded and pulled him in for another kiss. "They have doctors in DC too you know..good ones. But I get it...I'll see my OB tomorrow and see what she says. Then we will talk OK. But I need you to know I'm OK with moving to DC..I mean it Steve, if this is something you want to do...don't you dare hesitate because you think this will be hard on me. It can't be any worse than what I went through after the Alien attack. I'm a lot stronger than I look you know." He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head, "I know how strong you are. I admit it...I do want to work for SHIELD, maybe make a difference again. But also maybe with access to SHIELD resources I can also look for Bucky. He's out there Chloe...He's out there and if he looked as bad as you said, he's not doing good. He needs to know he's not alone and he can come to me. So how about this...we see your Doctor tomorrow..they can do a full workup on you and make sure you and the baby are in good shape and ask her about moving. IF..and I stress IF she gives us the green light then I'll make the call to Tasha and set the ball into motion. But I don't want you lifting anything...we can hire movers to come pack everything and have it shipped to DC, I don't want you over exerting yourself..Period." I smirked at him, "So you want some random stranger to pack my panties...and bras...your underwear as well?" He got a weird look on his face then laughed, "Ok, OK I get it...so maybe just the light stuff we can do ourselves." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I think I can handle that Mr. Rogers." He leaned down and kissed my nose, "Good...I'm glad, Mrs. Rogers."

I knew it was pointless to argue the fact that I'm pregnant and not an invalid. But I also know how important it is to Steve to have a family again and how protective that has made him. I have no problem having someone else handle the move for me. Yeah, cuz moving sucks big time...I've done it enough this year! Moved from my wrecked apartment to across from Steve then in with Steve. Moving is not my idea of a fun time. But I have to remember I'm not on my own anymore...I have Steve and we are team. We are in this together. Neither one of us is alone and we have each others back. Its a strange feeling knowing you can count on someone else so fully when all you've known for so long is loneliness and heartache. As long as I have Steve I can do anything. Including move to Washington, DC and share my husband with a government organization that will put him in harms way to help others. Its scary and a big part of me wants to keep him by my side and be selfish and protect him against the big bad world, but another part, an even bigger part is proud of the man he is and what he stands for. Proud of his accomplishments and his heart for helping others. He is so much more than just Captain America...that's just a title...its not who he is..but the man behind the Shield is what makes the Captain so great. That's the man I fell in love with..that's the man I'm having a child with and want to spend the rest of my life with.


	45. DC or No DC?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great many changes are about to take place. Is it DC or Bust?

Chloe's POV

We were able to get an appointment with my OB really early the next day due to a cancellation...PERFECT!! I sat down with her with Steve by my side and explained everything to her, about Steve, the serum and the pregnancy and our concerns with the possible move. She listened to all my concerns and did a thorough exam, another ultrasound which was amazing...more pictures and a video. She took us to her office and closed the door for privacy. "Congratulations first off, on the marriage and the pregnancy. I reviewed the labs you gave me from Paris and they are right, you are severely anemic. If you were any lower in hemoglobin you may have had to have an infusion. With this being a special pregnancy we need to keep an extra close watch on you. From what I've read about the serum that created the Captain I'm not surprised about the tests. The baby will obviously be advanced in some fashion and with a higher metabolism such as Captain Rogers the baby could be using up more of the nutrients supplied via the placenta and cord than a normal fetus. As for activities I see no reason why you should limit yourself from moving, as long as you see your new OB and get established as soon as possible and of course no heavy lifting and be careful of falls and don't over exert yourself. I actually have a friend of mine since Medical School who works in DC as an OBGYN that I would highly recommend. She's a wonderful doctor, I could place a call for you and refer you if you'd like. I'm sure she would have no problem treating you and making sure you and the baby are in tip top shape." 

Steve and I both beamed, this was working out wonderfully! "That's great...What is her name?" She reached into her desk and searched through some items, "Ah..here it is...This is her business card she sent me a few months ago when she moved her office. Her name is Dr. Tara Powers." I took the card and handed it to Steve. "Thank you, I really appreciate all your help." We left and headed home in my new car that Steve surprised me with when we got back from Paris as a wedding present. He didn't want me taking a cab anymore or the subway. It was a Toyota Camry XLE Hybrid and it was a very pretty red...I love it!! I did lightly tease him about buying a foreign car being Captain America but all he did was roll his eyes.

When we got home I grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom. I sat him on the bed and climbed into his lap straddling his thighs. "So...now I've got you trapped and you can't go anywhere. We can talk about the move." He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me flush to his chest. "Chloe, are you sure about this..If you have any reservations about this I need to know baby. I won't do this if your not happy about it." I kissed his lips softly and he sighed and ran his hands up by back. "I'm positive. Why don't you call Tasha and give her the good news and I'll make us some lunch. We can talk about the move while we eat and hash out some details like where we will be living, what company for moving will we use. Plus I need to call my lawyer and publisher and publicist and let them know. There's so much that will need to be done...I still need to get my name changed on my driver's license to Rogers, but if we're moving to DC I'll just wait till then, since I'll have to change it anyway, no since in doing it twice. Oh..and we need to arrange for my car and your bike to be sent to DC as well. I really don't want to drive all the way there, that's too long to sit in a car, especially pregnant...oh i wonder if DC has any.." I was suddenly silenced with a kiss, I giggled against his lips, "You need to slow down Chloe, your wearing me out and we haven't even moved yet." I rolled my eyes, "Fine...One step at a time...call Tasha."

He looked at me funny and grinned, "What's so funny?" He kissed my nose, "I can't get up unless you get off of me sweetheart." I held him tight and wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, "I think I can get you up." He laughed then hissed as i rubbed my crotch onto his. "See...told you." He laughed and kissed my neck and I hummed my approval. "I thought you wanted me to call Tasha?" He kissed behind my ear and the shell making me shiver. "I do want you to call her." His mouth trailed kisses up my jaw and across my cheek. "So why are you distracting me?" He kissed the side of my mouth and I smiled. "It looks like your the one distracting me now." He kissed my lips slowly at first but soon we were devouring the others mouths. His hands were on my rear pressing me into his hardness. Pretty soon I was writhing in his lap as we both panted. We were fully clothed and grinding against the other. He held me tight as he pulled and pushed me across his straining cock. I knew if we kept this up we'd both be cuming in our own pants. "Steve....Baby....I need you." He groaned and quickly turned us and laid me below him. He helped to undress me and I helped him with his clothes, hands caressing naked flesh as we went. When he finally entered me I almost came instantly from my need for him. He was thrusting steadily into me but he was being way too gentle for my liking. I pushed on his shoulders and I rolled him over. I took his hands in mine and used them as leverage as I rode him hard and fast needing to cum so badly. I placed Steve's hands on my breasts and held them to me. I threw my head back as I came loudly. When my orgasm was over I looked down at the wolfish grin on my husband's face and felt his rock hard cock still inside me...he didn't come yet. "Steve...baby, oh God...I didn't wait for you!" He pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't you dare apologize for that...Chloe that was amazing watching you explode around me...the way you move and sound and feel when you come is amazing!! But..if your up for it...because I know I am.." He pressed up into me and I moaned, "we could keep going." 

He pulled me off his cock and laid me out on the bed on my stomach. He straddled my closed legs and grabbed both of my ass cheeks and spread me wide for him. He slid into me and at this angle and with my legs closed I felt fuller than ever with him inside me. I couldn't really move like this so it was all Steve. He kept upright and rocked into me while holding my rear. "Oh God, Chloe...Your even tighter like this...Dammit....Baby...I'm not going to last long like this!!" He cursed under his breath and he suddenly was thrusting wildly into me. I moaned into the bedspread as he leaned over me and changed the angle as I felt him start to cum. I was thrown into another orgasm as I felt him swell and explode in me. 

We laid together for a while longer just holding and caressing each other. Finally we got up, cleaned up and had some lunch and Steve made the call to Tasha. We found out that SHIELD will be taking care of all our moving needs, including helping to arrange transportation for us on a private plane, moving our things and vehicles, even helping with getting my license changed and name changed. They would be sending us choices for housing through email that we can look through to decide where we will be living. I was starting to get really excited. I choose to only believe this will be a positive move for us and for our growing family. I was stirring a pot of pasta as Steve came up behind me and laid his hand on my still flat belly. "I love you very much Mrs. Rogers...and our baby." I held his hand to me and rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand, "We love you more Mr. Rogers."


	46. Dr. Tara Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Powers to the rescue!

Steve's POV 

Two very long weeks, that's how long it took to finally get moved to DC. Chloe had a hard time choosing a place to live. We finally picked a house right down the road from SHIELD headquarters. It was a one level home with a full basement. Four bedrooms and two and a half baths. I argued that we didn't need four bedrooms but Chloe convinced me otherwise. She told me that we needed one bedroom for us, one for the baby, one for a guest room...and what really sold me was she said one bedroom for Bucky when we find him. 

Even though SHIELD took care of the move there was still alot to do. Chloe looked exhausted so I've been keeping a very close eye on her. She still hasn't been feeling well, getting sick every morning and sometimes during the day. We scheduled an appointment with the new OBGYN once we were settled in and unpacked. The Dr. could see her tomorrow, thank goodness..she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. I had her go lay down and take a nap about two hours ago because she was falling asleep during lunch.

I went in to check on her and she was still asleep. I sat down beside her and watched her as she slept. I reached out and pushed hair out of her face and my hand froze...her skin was cold. A sudden jolt of panic ran through me. "Chloe!" I switched on the bedside light, she never moved. I felt for her pulse and it was steady but slow. I shook her and she groaned. Oh thank God! She was so pale! "Chloe...baby, wake up...somethings wrong, I think I should take you to the hospital. Your as pale as a ghost..your skins so cold...Chloe...Chloe can you hear me?" She opened her eyes and scrunched them up at the light, "What...what's going on?" "Baby, I think we need to go to the hospital...somethings wrong...your so pale, your cold..I'm worried." She sat up and yawned, "I'm ok...just so tired...and a bit cold, but I'm ok." I couldn't shake it..something was wrong. "No...your not. Come on, I'm going to take you to the hospital." 

She grumbled her complaint and went to stand up but plopped back down on the bed, "Steve...your right. I can't stand up, my legs...I have no strength in them. Somethings wrong!" I picked her up and we quickly left for the hospital. We went through the ER and we're immediately taken back, the florescent lights of the hospital showing exactly how pale and grey she looked. They took blood and we were waiting for results. A nurse came to talk to us, "Mr. Rogers, who is your wife's OB doctor?" I pulled out the new doctors card and handed it to the nurse. "Oh..Dr. Powers...she's a great Doctor..mine too actually. We are going to call her to come in for a consult." 

About an hour later a knock sounded at our door. "Come in." A very pretty red head walked in wearing a doctor's jacket. "Hello...I'm Dr. Powers, you must be Captain Rogers and your lovely wife Chloe, I've heard so much about you both from Rachel. I think you have an appointment with me tomorrow am I right?" I looked at Chloe to answer and she was nodding off. I sighed and answered, "Yes she does...what's going on Dr? Is it still the anemia?" She nodded and frowned slightly, "Your wife needs a transfusion. She's to the point that if we don't do something soon she could lose her life or the baby. Once we get her to a better level I'd like to have her do weekly iron infusions along with twice a week B12 shots." I cringed, "I did this to her didn't I..because of the serum?" She smiled, "Captain...you would be amazed how many pregnancies have complications...and none of them have Super Soldier parents. She could have had this happen even if you were a normal average Joe. Don't be hard on yourself. Don't let the transfusion scare you...think of it this way, your wife was plunged into the deep end of a pool and the extra iron and B12 are little floats trying to keep her above water. The transfusion will put her back in the shallows and then the extra iron and B12 will make her easily tread the waters. She'll make it through this Captain, you have my word." 

I really liked this Doctor...she was thorough and explained things to me in a way that I actually understood without acting like she's dumbing things down for me. Bucky would really like her, he's a huge fan of red heads. A few hours later and Chloe was done with her transfusion and was placed in a private room to stay over night for observation. She was already feeling better and she had color in her cheeks. "How are you feeling Chloe?" She stretched and sighed, "Alot better actually..before I felt drugged and weak and so cold, now I feel warm and awake...it's nice. Although I don't know about the doctor." She frowned, "Why...I really thought she was nice." She rolled her eyes, "Of course you do....she's beautiful...tall, thin and porcelain skin to die for." Oh my God she's jealous...of what?! "Yeah, she's pretty...but your beautiful! I was actually thinking Bucky would love her...he was always attracted to red heads." Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Really? I wonder if she's married...I didn't see a ring." Suddenly her jealousy was forgotten.

We went home the next morning and we were scheduled for an iron infusion next week and an appointment the same day at Dr. Power's office. We went home with B12 injections that I was to give Chloe twice a week. I curled her up next to me on the couch as we watched a movie to relax. I didn't have to officially start work until next week so I took advantage of everyone moment I could with my wife.


	47. Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home from a mission and finds a surprise.

Chloe's POV 

(One month later)

Thank God for my new Doctor! She has been a Godsend! I feel so much better since the transfusion and the infusions and shots keep me feeling in tip top shape. I feel wonderful now, no more dizzy spells, no more passing out and even my nausea is alot better. We go for a check up today and another ultrasound. I'm about 13 weeks now. Steve is working hard for SHIELD and stays busy alot. I miss him when he's away, but thankfully he's able to come to my appointment today. He just got back into town late last night, crawling into bed as I slept. 

"Steve, baby wake up...we need to get ready for our appointment." I slid my hand up his bare chest and tapped a finger on his nose. "Wakey wakey Stevie." He laughed and turned toward me to snuggle into my side. "Good morning beautiful." His right hand went across my belly and he froze. He sat up straight and pulled the comforter back then pushed my tshirt up my stomach exposing my belly. His eyes were wide as he placed his hand on my not quite so flat belly. Steve had been gone for a week on a mission and went to sleep immediately coming home last night..he hadn't seen that I'm starting to show. "Chloe...your showing...you look beautiful!" 

He spent quite a bit of time just laying beside me caressing my small bump...more like a very small bump...but a bump nonetheless. He couldn't stop grinning. "We need to get up and get ready Steve. The appointment is at 9am..and we get to have another ultrasound today." He grinned wide and leaned over me and kissed my belly. "Good morning baby..it's Daddy, you get to have your picture taken today." My heart melted and I ran my hand through his hair. He kissed my belly again then leaned up and kissed me. 

His lips caressed mine urgently and I knew he wanted to make love. "Steve..I want nothing more than to make love to you right now but we need to...oh God...that feels good.." He was kissing my neck and his hand was under my shirt stroking my bare breast, my nipple pebbling against his palm. "We...we need to get up and dressed. We have to....Steve! Oh God!" He snaked his hand into my panties and was stroking me. "Steve...oh...come on...we will be late if we don't get up now...oh God..right there!!" He chuckled against my neck and then spoke in my ear, his voice making me shiver. "Tell me what you really want Chloe." His voice was low and seductive in my ear, his hand working magic against my clit...I knew exactly what I wanted. "I...want....Crap! Screw this! Make love to me Steve...now!" 

He laughed and pulled my tshirt off and slid my panties down my legs and threw them God knows where! He pulled off his boxers and was positioned between my legs, his erection pulsing against my wet folds. "I missed you so much Chloe...I missed your voice...your smell...your touch...and especially this." He slid into me and we both moaned. I missed him too. I dreamed of him here with me every night like this. He started slow, savoring the feel of me around him, but soon it became too much..and we both needed more. He pulled out of me and I whined at the loss. "Turn around baby." I grinned and quickly got on all fours in front of him. He pushed my top half down to lay on the bed and pulled my bottom up. "God you look amazing like this!"

He grabbed my hips and slid slowly inside me until his pelvis was flush with my backside. I felt so full! He goes deeper when he takes me from behind. He pulled out slowly and slid back in just as far. This position made sure each thrust pushed against my g-spot then press against my cervix to send little jolts of pleasure through my body. He sped up slightly and I could hear him grunting and moaning behind me. I clenched around him hard on purpose and he hissed and gripped my hips harder. His thrusting became urgent and I was pushing back into him...the need to cum a desperate one! I could feel him begin to swell and knew he was about to come. I reached my hand down and rubbed my clit hard and fast and I immediately came, screaming into my bedspread. I clenched hard around him and he came with me, the slapping of his flesh against mine loud in the bedroom.

When he pulled out and laid down beside me I looked and noticed, that although I know he came...he was still hard. He made to pull me to his side but I knew what I wanted. I sat up and crawled quickly over his lap and before he could react I slid him deep inside me. I didn't take it slow...I bounced on his cock and had my head thrown back at the pleasure of him so deep inside me. He grabbed my hips and held onto me. I could feel myself about to come again....so soon after the first. Pregnancy has made me hornier than ever and extra sensitive...making me cum multiple times without much effort. I leaned forward pressing my hands to Steve's chest as I took what I needed. Steve's eyes were screwed shut and a permanent gasp expression was on his face as I came hard again....but he didn't...I was still horny as hell. I pulled his hard cock from me and I spun around, my back to him and impaled myself again. The angle hitting my g-spot like this. 

I leaned a bit forward bracing my hands on Steve's knees as I slid up and down his length. Steve was practically writhing under me, thrusting up as I came down upon him. I was about to cum again but I wanted him to cum too. I reached between my legs and lightly caressed Steve's balls. He practically choked out my name and then he was coming. I rode him hard and rubbed my clit with my other hand as I stroked his balls...we both came undone. 

We finally got up, quickly showered and had to rush to get to our appointment. We walked in literally two minutes before our time. I signed in and we sat in the waiting room for our turn. I elbowed Steve because he had a huge grin on his face. It had been there since we finished making love. "Seriously Steve...quit grinning, everyone will know what we were just doing not that long ago." He winked and whispered in my ear, "I can't help it...my wife is hot as hell and a temptress and Tiger in the bedroom. Maybe I should go away more often if I'm going to come home to what we just did...because...wow...that was amazing!!" I blushed then he kissed my cheek, "Your gorgeous when you blush, you know that?" I think I blushed even redder as people started looking at us. Thankfully the nurse came out and called us back. 

Dr. Powers came in and greeted us with a bright smile, "Good morning! Let's do the ultrasound first then we will talk ok?" Once prepped she then started the machine. Steve held my hand as we watched our baby appear on the small screen. "There's your baby!" Steve squeezed my hand and I had tears as I watched our baby move around...we could make out the head and little hands and feet...it was truly a miracle!! Steve kissed my hand then leaned over and kissed my lips. "He's beautiful!" The Doctor smiled, "What makes you think the baby is a boy?" Steve grinned, "We just have a feeling that's all...we've kind of gotten into a habit of calling the baby a he." She smiled and nodded, "Well there is definitely something to be said of mother...and father intuition." 

After our ultrasound I was able to get dressed and the Dr. talked to us in her office. "Chloe, everything looks amazing. The baby is growing right on schedule and everything looks normal. At your next appointment we should be able to tell the sex." I was so happy the baby was healthy. "So lots of sex won't hurt him?" She laughed and winked at us, "No...not at all. Unless you start bleeding or start having contractions or any complications, sex will not hurt you or the baby. In fact the only problem that can occur is your Doctor becoming jealous due to being single for so long...you two are so sweet together. You give me hope in love someday." I wish I could find someone for her..she's a beautiful, intelligent woman..I'm shocked she's single. 

"Dr. we are new to the area...can you recommend a store to buy good quality baby furniture? I don't really want to shop online...I want to see what I'm buying.be able to touch it." She smiled and her eyes lit up. "Actually I do...and don't think me out of line...but I'm actually going shopping there this weekend. A colleague of mine is expecting twins and her baby shower is next week so I need to buy a gift. I'd be happy to take you with me...we could have lunch and I could show you around a bit." I practically squealed and Steve was grinning and amused. "Oh my...that would be amazing!" She pulled out her business card and wrote on the back, then handed it to me, "Here..this is my personal cell number. Call or text me and we will set up a time." I took the card, "Thank you...this is so nice of you. I don't really know anyone here...except agents that I see if I go to Steve's office. But a shopping buddy would be great." 

By the time we left the office I was on cloud nine. "I really like her...she's definitely someone I could see as a friend. And I get to go shopping!! Yeah!!" Steve held my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Come on baby...let's go home, I'll make us some lunch." My stomach growled at that moment and Steve laughed. As we walked to our car I felt like life was just perfect and I couldn't be any happier than we were.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark hooded eyes watched the couple as they came out of the building and went to their vehicle. A stirring of something...a memory perhaps edged into his mind. The soldier knew what his mission was...and for now it was just watch, observe routine, take note of all acquaintances for future use or exploitation, it was no difference to him. But the stirring continued as he watched the man with his pregnant wife...his face...it was familiar as if trying to remember a dream. It faded quickly as the couple got into their car and drove off. The soldier followed but kept his distance..keeping them always in his sights. Soon....soon they will give the order and the man will die if things do not go according to plan. A headache began to build as he thought of killing the target...he must follow his orders but something inside him knew something was wrong. But it's not his place to question his superior and his methods. The Soldier does as he's told...and nothing more. Yet the stirring in his mind went on and his grip tightened on the wheel.


	48. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tasha are wanted for Murder!

Chloe's POV

(Five weeks later)

Due to Steve's work schedule we had to reschedule last weeks appointment to today. We get to find out the sex of the baby. I'm so excited!! My belly really has started to show more and I definitely look pregnant now, being 19 weeks along. I expected Steve to be home by now and my appointment is in a half an hour. I pulled out my phone and texted Steve.

Me: Steve, are you on your way home, our appointment is in 30 minutes.

Steve: Somethings come up at work, there's been a shooting and a colleagues been hurt badly. Go to the appointment, don't reschedule again. I'll try to get out of here soon. I'm sorry baby. I love you.

Me: Is everything ok...should I be worried?

Steve: I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry. 

Me: I love you.

Steve: I love you more.

I know he told me not to worry, but how could I not. He said someone was shot and hurt badly. A cold chill went up my spine. I grabbed my bag and went to leave for my appointment, but last minute I went and grabbed my handgun out of the safe and ammo and placed it in my bag. I felt a bit stupid for doing it but I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had. I got in my car and drove to Tara's office, without my husband. It made me sad that Steve was going to miss the appointment but we knew with the nature of his job there would be times he couldn't make it. It just really sucked that it was when we were going to find out the sex.

Tara and I have become really close friends, very quickly. Our shopping adventure was so much fun and we ended up staying out shopping and sight seeing all day. I found out she is indeed single although for the life of me I can't see why. She's beautiful, any man would be lucky to have her. But according to her she has just been so busy setting up her new private practice that she hasn't made time for dating. Apparently she was romantically involved with another OBGYN in a group practice and it ended badly when she walked in on him and one of the nurses having sex in his office late one night. Yikes! I can see why she left and started her own practice! What a douche bag! She's 31 years old and looks way younger. She definitely deserves better. 

I signed in with the receptionist and had a seat, waiting for my turn. My mind kept going back to the texts Steve and I shared and I still couldn't shake my nerves, and I probably wouldn't until I could put my hands on him and make sure he's ok. My name was called and I was taken back to the ultrasound room and prepped. Tara came in and we hugged. "Hi Chloe...Where's Steve? Could he not make it today?" I explained to her that something came up at work that a colleague of his was shot and he just couldn't make it. She knew all about Steve's work with SHIELD so it was nice to be able to voice my concerns with her about it. "Well I hate that he's going to miss this...but how about I get my nurse to record the video on your phone and you can send it to him. How does that sound?" I smiled, "Oh my God Tara that would be awesome...thank you!" Her nurse came in, a kind looking woman in her mid forties. She took my phone and as Tara started the ultrasound she began to record. "Alright...lets see if Mom and Dad are right and see if this baby has a penis." We all laughed. She maneuvered the wand to try and get to the baby's bottom and Tara suddenly laughed, "Well he's not too shy about it...but congratulations Mom and Dad (she looked into the phone) you have a son!" I clutched my hand to my mouth and laughed and cried at the same time. I wanted Steve here with me so bad. "A son...I knew it...I knew it was a boy!!"

I got dressed and I uploaded the video to a message and sent it to Steve and waited for his response...and waited...and waited. Nothing. I looked up at Tara who was writing in my chart and she saw my worried look. "What is it? What's wrong?" I frowned, "He's not responding to my message...at all! Something's wrong...I can feel it!" Suddenly the nurse came barging into the office, "Dr. turn on the news! Quick! They are calling for an arrest of Captain America!" We both said at the same time, "WHAT?!" Tara opened a browser on her laptop and put it on a live news feed. Steve's picture was plastered on the screen. The news was reporting him to be armed and dangerous and a fugitive from justice along with the Black Widow in connection with the murder of a SHIELD agent...Director Fury!! Oh my God...The colleague that was shot...Oh GOD!! Tara turned to me and I was shaking, "He wouldn't do this Tara...you know my husband...something's wrong...very wrong. I need to get out of here!" She closed her laptop and called for the nurse. "Jenny...tell my patients there has been a family emergency and I had to leave suddenly and cancel them for the rest of the week just in case. Have Dr. Howell cover for me if anyone needs to be seen immediately." I looked at her in shock. "Chloe, I don't believe for one minute Steve is guilty. We need to take you somewhere safe...they will come looking for you and use you to get to him. Its not safe to go back to your place, they may already be there looking for you. Leave your car here and we will take mine. I know where we can go to lay low. Come on...lets get out of here. We can take the back exit!"

She grabbed a few items and threw them into her bag, including her laptop. We exited out the back and got into her SUV. I was shaking and silently crying, worried to death about Steve and what was going to happen. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I would see Steve's name on the news calling for his arrest. I felt Tara's hand squeeze mine, "Its going to be OK Chloe...let's just worry about what we can take care of right now..and that's getting you and the baby to a safe place. Lets just concentrate on that right now. We can worry about the rest as it comes." We passed by my street to our house and we both gasped as we saw men dressed in black combat gear busting in the front door to my house. I covered my mouth and cried as I saw then invade my home, doing God knows what...my laptop is in there...all my private information..If they take my laptop and look in it, they will know who I am! 

I kept trying to dial Steve's phone number and it just kept going to voice mail, I finally left a message. "Steve..I'm ok..I'm with a friend and we're going to go somewhere safe. Please be ok..stay safe for me..and for your son. I love you!" I held my phone to my chest as we drove through the streets of DC, making our way out of town. "I have access to a cabin that's not used this time of year...it's my father's property, no one knows about it. We should be safe there. We need to stop somewhere soon and pick up some supplies to take with us since we don't know how long we will be there." I looked over at her and she was truly a Godsend. "Why are you helping me Tara?" She shrugged and smiled at me, "I don't know really, I know you needed help and Captain Rogers is not a murderer! If I was alone and needed help I would like to think you would help me...I just feel this is the right thing to do. Besides, what are friends for if not to smuggle a fugitive's wife out of the city and put her into hiding..right?" We both laughed and silently watched the buildings as they passed us by. I ran my hand over my belly, "Don't worry baby..I'm sure your Daddy will be OK, he has to be....he has to be." I felt a reassuring kick against my hand and my heart ached for my husband to be here holding me.

We stopped at a small grocery store and grabbed some supplies. I went to use by Debit card and she stopped me. "Don't use your card that will leave an electronic trail..lets use cash. I have some in case of emergencies, I'll use that instead." We paid and headed out to the SUV. "How do you know about all that...electronic trails and stuff?" She grinned, "My dad was a police officer for thirty years on the DCPD..so I learned a few things. He was a Detective and worked a lot of homicides in his day and had man hunts for suspects. They will check bank records and cell phone records...You should probably ditch that phone actually, it has a GPS tracker in it and can be traced." I grabbed a piece of paper from the console and wrote down a few numbers of people I might need and then forwarded the video of the ultrasound to my publicists email telling her to not tell anyone about me if they come asking and to erase all data of my whereabouts and contact information, my lawyer was instructed to do the same. We pulled up to a dumpster behind the grocery store and pitched my phone in the trash. It was hard to do especially if Steve tries to contact me. He won't know where I am or if I'm safe. I had to trust that Tara knew what she was doing and pray everything works out.


	49. You've Got Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tasha work hard to find out what's happening and why. Steve finally gets a message from Chloe. 
> 
> Chloe refuses to believe the media that her husband is dead...she can't, not when she needs him so badly, her and their son.

Steve's POV 

Tasha and I left the hospital and were heading to a nearby mall to an Apple Store to see if we could figure out what's on the flash drive. My stomach was in knots..my phone was destroyed jumping from the elevator after being attacked. Tasha tried to call Chloe but it would only go to voice mail. "She's probably worried sick Tasha..it's all over the news! Why isn't she answering her phone?!" Tasha sighed and turned slightly in the seat of the stolen truck...ok..borrowed truck. "Steve, she's smart..she's probably hiding out somewhere knowing they would come for her if they are looking for you. We will find her...but first things first we need to find out what Fury was killed for and why they feel it necessary to make Captain America a fugitive." I glanced over at her, "You're a fugitive too Tasha, for just helping me." She shrugged, "Eh not the first time...won't be the last."

After we found out where we needed to go in New Jersey and avoided Rumlow and his goons, we headed out. Tasha kept glancing at me, "Are you ok Steve...your unusually quiet." I gripped the wheel tighter and clenched my jaw. "Did you have to kiss me Tasha?" She smirked, "That's what has you worked up...that we kissed? It was just a diversion tactic...it didn't mean anything." I shook my head and looked at her seriously, "I'm married...it means something to me." She seemed to think about what I said. "I'm not sorry it happened, it got us away from Rumlow...but I am sorry I made you uncomfortable. I'll tell Chloe when we see her again...I'm sure she will understand." I sighed deeply and stared out the windshield, "I wish I just knew if she was safe." I felt Tasha's comforting hand on my arm, "We will find her...I promise." We shared a look that spoke volumes, Tasha doesn't promise anything. 

(After almost being killed in the bunker)

Sam was gracious enough to take me and Tasha in. I've only known him for a few weeks but he's become a good friend and I knew I could trust him. We were sitting in Sam's kitchen talking about what to do next. Tasha had taken apart my phone and was working on getting it functional again. "Steve...I think I have it...here, try it now." I took the phone from her and there were many missed calls...some from Tony, Clint and even Bruce, but there were lots from Chloe. I saw that I had a voice-mail. The volume would only work on speaker so I played the message, Sam and Tasha both stopped talking and looked my way as Chloe's shakey and emotional voice spoke. "Steve..I'm ok..I'm with a friend and we're going to go somewhere safe. Please be ok..stay safe for me..and for your son. I love you!" She was safe...and she said I have a son. A son! The baby is a boy. I hung my head praying they stay safe.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Sam was smiling, "Congratulations Steve!" I looked over at Tasha and she was smiling, "She was right...the baby is a boy. Congratulations." I noticed a video message in my inbox but had trouble accessing it. "It won't play video." Tasha reached out and I handed her the phone. She worked with it a few seconds then I heard her phone chime. She handed her phone to me and I saw she had forwarded the message to her phone for me to view. I pushed play and I had to rein in my emotions at seeing the video of the ultrasound. When I saw Dr. Powers look at the camera to tell me I have a son, a choked sob left my throat. I stood quickly and walked to the back bedroom, needing a moment to gather myself. 

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched the video over and over again. The need to be with my wife felt acute and my heart ached with it. Tasha's voice was soft when she spoke, "Are you ok?" I wiped my eyes and composed myself. "No...no I'm not...but I have to be. We need to end this and stop Hydra..once and for all! Let's go with Sam's idea and find out exactly what Hydra's up to and our best bet is capturing and questioning Jasper Sitwell." I stood and made to go past Tasha and she reached out grabbing my arm. She pulled me into a hug, "She's ok.. she's safe. They are both safe." I hugged her back, knowing this was out of character for her to be like this, "Thank you Tasha." She pulled back and gave me a crooked smile, "Don't mention it. Come on..let's go kick some Hydra ass!" I shook my head and smiled at her then followed her into the kitchen. 

Chloe's POV 

The cabin was small with only one bedroom...it was used for hunting. There was a fireplace and a wood burning stove for cooking. Two huge bonuses was it had running water and electricity. We put away the supplies and searched the place for things useful to our needs, blankets and so forth. My back was aching from sitting in the car for so long. The drive here took three hours and I was exhausted! "Chloe...go have a seat, relax. I'll put away the rest of our stuff." I nodded and went to sit on the small but comfortable couch. A chill was in the air and I shivered. I grabbed a blanket from off the couch and wrapped myself in it, wishing it was Steve's arms instead. 

Tara came over with her laptop and sat next to me. "I have a WiFi hot-spot for my laptop..let's see if we can find out anymore news about what's going on. Ok?" I nodded and sat close to her. She pulled up the browser and it opened immediately to the same news stations live feed. Two people were talking about about some sort of explosion in New Jersey...but it was a ticket scrolling across the bottom of the news feed that had me standing up immediately...backing away from Tara and my hands protectively going around my swollen belly. I felt like I couldn't breath...my heart pounding in my ears.."No! Tara...No it can't be true....it can't be...he can't be dead!!" She rushed toward me and held me to her chest as I sobbed. The news were reporting that Captain America was presumed dead after an explosion in an old bunker. 

I refused to believe it...he can't be dead! He's going to be a father! He has to be here with me...with us! I pulled away from Tara who was crying right along with me. "No...I won't believe it! I refuse! He's alive...he has to be! I won't believe it unless I see his body broken before me...until then I refuse to believe anything the media reports! They are also saying he's a murderer and we both know that's garbage! He could have faked his death..or..or he could have gotten away. He's resourceful and clever and he's God Damn Captain fucking America!! He's fought Aliens for crying out loud! They can't kill him so easily...he's not dead! He's not!" Tara stared at me, "Your right. Your very right...come on..sit down, you need to rest..getting worked up isn't good for you or the baby. Sit down I'll get you something to drink ok." She pulled me toward the couch and I practically withered into the seat. Exhaustion setting in. 

A few minutes later I was given a hot cup of tea. We continued to search for clues online about what was being reported and I tried not to lose my composure when they reported his supposed death. Many people didn't believe it either. No body was discovered at the explosion site and one news report stated it didn't appear to be an explosion at all but more like the results of a missile attack, eye witnesses reporting seeing a missile like object flying overhead before the explosion. If this was true that means someone is trying to kill my husband...but why...and who? My only answer was SHIELD. But why would they do this..why when he's working for them and with them. Nothing made sense anymore! Eventually Tara realized I was getting myself worked up again and insisted I lay down to try and rest. I reluctantly listened and laid down on the stiff mattress of the one and only bedroom. "Where are you Steve?" I wrapped my arms around my body and closed my eyes, finally giving in to exhaustion and allowing myself to fall asleep.


	50. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hellicarriers go down and Chloe and Tara watch...Tasha has bad news for Chloe...they can't find Steve.

Chloe's POV 

I feel like my emotions have been on a roller coaster! We finally got proof Steve was alive when they broadcast his arrest..which gave me even more anxiety. Just when we were trying to come to grips with that bit of information we found out he escaped capture. Now we are sitting watching a live news feed of giant flying gun ships rising up out of the Potomac. Tara kept an arm around me as I watched it all unfold. 

The news reported tons of top secret information was dumped from SHIELD by the Black Widow onto the internet. I could care less about that...what had me on the edge of my seat was when I knew my husband was on one of those ships and they were currently blowing themselves up and crashing into the city and the river. All I could do was watch and pray my husband was alive. He had to be! 

We waited and waited on news about survivors. I used Tara's phone and dialed Steve's number but it only went to voice mail. I tried Tasha's and it did the same. All I wanted to do was cry out in frustration, but I didn't because I was afraid once I started, I wouldn't be able to stop. Over and over and over again I dialed their numbers...praying someone would pick up. Tara grabbed my wrist and held it. "Chloe....your pulse is through the roof...let me take your blood pressure." Again and again and again...no answer. I barely registered the blood pressure cuff going around my arm, or the squeezing sensation. 

"Chloe, your blood pressure is very high...this isn't good! Come on...I need to take you to a hospital...let them monitor you and the baby and bring your pressure down." I looked at Tara with tears in my eyes, "I just need to know he's ok....I just want to..." Tara's phone suddenly rang, making us both jump. It was an unknown number. I answered, "Hello?" Tasha's voice was on the other line, "Chloe! Is that you! For Christ's sake..where are you....I made a promise and I plan on keeping it!" I stood and paced the floor, Tara chasing after me trying to get me to sit down. "We're in a cabin a few hours away in the mountains..we've been watching the news...where's Steve?!" When she didn't answer I started to panic. "Tasha...where is Steve?!"

"Chloe you need to sit down and calm down...please!" I pushed her hands away, "Tasha...where is he?!" I heard her take a shakey breath, "We don't know...he was in the last Hellicarrier that went down...he was fighting the Winter Soldier...it was Bucky. We are searching for him." Tara's arms were around me as I crumbled to the floor. My blood pounded in my ears as I cried. I could hear Tasha yelling my name and I couldn't respond. I felt a sudden sting in my arm then the world began tilt as consciousness left me.

Tara's POV 

I had no choice...she was hysterical and her blood pressure was dangerously high. I took the syringe out of my bag and injected her with it. Within moments she sagged in my arms and I laid her down. I grabbed my cell phone, "Hello...this is Dr. Tara Powers, who am I speaking to?" I heard voices talking then they came back to the phone, "This is Natasha..a friend of Chloe's..what happened, where's Chloe?" I sighed deeply, "She was getting hysterical and her blood pressure was through the roof. I gave her a sedative to calm her down, she's sleeping now." Natasha was repeating everything I was saying to someone else. "Is that safe for her...for the baby?" I grabbed a blanket off the couch and laid it over Chloe. "Yes..it's ok for temporary use..I grabbed a few things before we left my office just in case...I'm glad I did. If her blood pressure went any higher she was risking full eclampsia and seizures and possible death of her, the baby or both. Where is Captain Rogers?"

Natasha explained to me what's going on and that they were searching the river and surrounding area and wreckage for signs of him...but nothing so far. She wanted me to bring Chloe to her. I explained that she needed to be in the hospital to be monitored so we arranged to have her brought to Providence Health in the north part of DC. I called ahead and ordered her admission. Thank God for my workouts because I was able to lift Chloe and place her into my SUV. I began to drive us home.

An hour into the trip home my phone rang, it was Natasha. "We found him! He's alive but he's badly injured, multiple gun shot wounds, he's been through one Hell of a fight..The Doctor's are working to remove all the bullets and patch him up the best they can...the rest is up to Steve. Thankfully he heals quickly due to the serum. So we have to wait and see." I thanked her for the news and knew Chloe will feel better once she wakes up and knows her husband is alive.


	51. He's Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up in the hospital and finally sees Steve. Tasha tells Chloe about the kiss.

Chloe's POV 

I woke up feeling groggy and like my limbs were made of lead. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings trying to understand where I was and what happened. I felt something squeeze my hand and a voice call my name. I turned my head toward the voice and I see Tasha sitting in a chair next to me. Slowly my memory returned to me...Steve...Hellicarriers...missing! I quickly tried to sit up but was pushed back down gently by Tasha. "Chloe..calm down, it's ok. We found him...he's alive!" He's alive!! Thank God! I pushed myself up in the bed, that's when I realized I was in the hospital. My hands went immediately around my belly. A kick made me sigh in relief. "Where am I...where's Steve? What happened?"

Before Tasha could answer Tara came in dressed in her Doctors jacket. "She's awake...good. Hi Chloe...how are you feeling?" I was so confused, "I don't know..what happened? I feel funny...my legs feel heavy." Tara came to stand on the other side of my bed where all the monitors were. "I'm sorry about that. I had to sedate you at the cabin. Your blood pressure was dangerously high and you weren't calming down. I had to do what was best for you and the baby. I brought you here so we could make sure your both ok." I nodded and rubbed my belly, "Is he ok?" She sat by my side and placed her hand over mine. "He's perfect. Your blood pressure has come down significantly and the contractions have stopped." My eyes widened, "Contractions?!" She squeezed my hand, "Not big ones..I think it was brought on by stress, but once your pressure came down they stopped on their own."

I sighed in relief then looked at Tasha. "Where's Steve?" She smiled, "He's here..in this hospital. They have him in ICU, he hasn't woken up yet but he should soon, his injuries are healing so we are just waiting. I'm here and Sam is with Steve." Sam...I remember Steve telling me about him. He works down at the VA, he met him while on a run a few weeks ago. "I want to see him." I looked at Tara. "Please...I'll stay calm...I just need to see him....please, I need to touch him and see for myself he's ok." Tara and Tasha shared a look, "You're stable for now..as long as you go by wheelchair and try to remain calm I see no problem in a visit..but Chloe, if your blood pressure goes up again your going to be right back here in this bed. Ok?" I nodded quickly, "Yes...yes I understand."

A few minutes later I was being wheeled to the ICU by Tasha with Tara hovering nearby keeping a very close eye on me. When I entered the room and saw him battered and bruised in the bed I gasped, my hands coving my mouth. I felt Tasha's calming hand on my shoulder. "He looks bad but he's healing quickly...he's going to be ok, give him a week or less and he'll be good as new." I nodded and took a slow steadying breath knowing I need to keep myself calm. 

A handsome African-American man was sitting by his side reading and music was playing in the room. The man who I assume is Sam stood and came over to me. He stretched out his hand to me. "You must be Chloe, Steve's wife...I've heard alot about you. Congratulations I hear it's a boy!" I smiled and shook his hand, "Yes..but how did you know?" Tasha behind me spoke up, "We were able to retrieve Steve's messages in his broken phone after escaping SHIELD headquarters and we all got to hear your message. Steve saw the video too. He was very emotional when he saw it...he wanted nothing more than to see you and make sure you were ok. He'll be happy to see you when he wakes up."

"He actually woke up briefly a few minutes ago, cheeky bastard said 'on your left', but he immediately went back to sleep." I laughed remembering Steve telling me that story on how they met. "May I sit with him for a while?" I looked back at Tara. "Absolutely." Sam removed the chair he was sitting in and Tasha pushed me to his side. I reached out and touched his arm, it was warm. I sighed and slid my hand down his arm to his hand, holding it in my own. "I'm here Steve." I leaned over and kissed his knuckles, then laid my cheek on his hand. Tears slipped out of my eyes in relief of finally being able to touch him...and how close I came to being a widow and my son having to grow up without a father. I took a deep breath knowing I needed to stay calm or I wouldn't be allowed to stay.

I sat there holding his hand and listened to the soothing sounds of the music. I'm not sure how long I sat there, my eyes were starting to droop as sleep wanted to take me. A movement of his hand, flexing of his fingers woke me right up. I held his hand tightly and watched as his eyes slowly opened looking around then finally landing on my face. "Steve.." His face brightened with a large smile, "Chloe, your here.." I stood up and pushed the wheelchair back and cupped his face in my hands being careful of his cuts and bruises. "Yes, I'm right here!" I couldn't hide my emotions, I wept out of relief. I leaned in and lightly kissed his battered and dry lips. I felt his hand on my belly as I leaned over him and looked down. He was caressing my swollen stomach and a smile was plastered to his face. "How is our son?" I covered his hand on my belly with my own. "He's wonderful!" Steve laughed as the baby kicked his hand. "He missed you very much...we both did." 

Steve kept dozing off and on...but I made sure I was right by his side. Tara kept close watch on my blood pressure which thankfully was normal. I watched in amazement at the short time I was with Steve to see his wounds already healed further than when I came in. Each time he awoke he seemed stronger and more alert. The last time he woke up he insisted I go lay down to sleep...his and the Doctor's orders. Tara had told him what happened at the cabin and it put Steve in super protection mode and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I reluctantly agreed because I was very tired and didn't want to cause any undue stress on the baby. 

Tasha wheeled me back to the room and helped me get into bed. Once I was settled she sat next to me. "I need to tell you something...but I was debating on telling you because you need to remain calm." I gave her a puzzled look, "I'm ok Tasha..what is it?" She took a deep breath, "I'm not apologizing for doing it because it kept us safe from Rumlow...but I promised Steve I would tell you since it did upset him." I frowned, "What did you do?" She looked me in the eyes and straightened her back...uh oh. "I kissed Steve." My eyes widened and my fists clenched. "You did what?!..Tasha.." She interrupted me, "I used it as a diversion to get away from Rumlow..it meant nothing...public displays of affection make people uncomfortable so I kissed Steve so they would look away and we could escape. I'd do do it again if it keeps us alive..but I don't want any secrets, not between any of us." I unclenched my fists and took a big breath in then let it out in a rush. "I understand...I'm not happy about it...but I understand. I wish there could have been another way, but I get it. It's ok Tasha. Thank you for telling me." She smiled and squeezed my hand, "No, thank you." 

Tasha left and I laid down for a nap. My body felt worn out from the commotion from the past few days. I feel like I've been run over with a truck. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of Steve holding me.


	52. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handsome stranger is found looking for Steve...could it be Bucky? Chloe and Steve discuss baby names for their son.

Tara's POV

I was making rounds in the hospital, I had a few admitted into the OB Unit. It was early in the morning about 6am. Chloe Rogers was next on my list to check in on but decided to go check on her husband real quick before seeing her. He's not my patient but I still wanted to give Chloe a report on how he's doing before seeing her. I was sipping my coffee as I rounded the corner to head to ICU. I stopped off at the nurses desk, "Good morning Melissa, how are you doing this morning?" The nurse looked up from her charting and smiled, "Hi Dr. Powers...good morning, I'm doing well. Do you have a patient here?" I shook my head, "No not necessarily, my patient's husband is here...Steve Rogers. How is he doing?" She pulled his chart off her desk, "He's doing very well...they moved him to a private room last night. Room 2402." Oh.."Oh ok...well I guess I'm on the wrong floor...thanks Melissa, tell your mom I said hi." I waved and made my way toward the elevator. 

I was passing the ICU rooms and a man was standing looking around the outside of the room Steve was in. He had on black jeans and long sleeve shirt, a black jacket and a baseball cap on his head. I could see longer brown hair peeking out the bottom of his ball cap. I approached the man, perhaps he's looking for Steve. "Hi...are you looking for someone? Maybe I can help you." He turned and looked at me...wow...hello handsome! I smiled when he didn't speak, "I'm Dr. Tara Powers...are you here looking for Captain Rogers? Are you a friend?" He looked around and then nodded, "I'm looking for Steve...where did he go....is he...is he dead?" Oh my God! "Oh...no, he's doing very well...they just moved him to a private room." He looked around and nodded, "That's good." 

He seemed nervous and kept his hands in his pockets. His eyes were darting everywhere. "Are you ok? Is there anything I can do to help you?" He shook his head and looked up into my eyes. I smiled and he smiled back, his face lit up with just the small facial expression. He really was handsome. Blue eyes held my gaze and I felt myself very attracted to this stranger...there was just something about him. He did a half smile that looked more like a smirk and shook his head, "I don't think anyone could help me, not even pretty Doctors." I was about to respond when he suddenly turned and walked off. Before he got into the elevator he looked briefly my way and smiled. Damn...how can a smile make someone so attractive. As the elevator doors closed I felt stupid for not asking him his name..talking more, maybe get his phone number. Hell...anything other than just stare at him. Smooth Tara...very smooth..no wonder your single...sheesh!

I rolled my eyes at my awkwardness and went to go upstairs to see Chloe. I finished my coffee and threw the disposable cup away and knocked on Chloe's door. "Come in." I pushed the door open and walked in, seeing Chloe sitting up in bed on a laptop. "Good morning. How are you feeling today?" She closed her laptop and smiled, "Hi Tara...I'm good, no contractions that I can feel and the nurse said my blood pressure has been great." I came over and sat next to her on the bed. "I see that...baby's moving ok?" She nodded and rubbed her belly, "Oh yes..very much so. I think I have a future soccer player on my hands. He's a big kicker this one." I pulled out my doppler and listened to the baby's heartbeat. "Sounds great! You have a healthy baby boy."

"Did they tell you Steve's been moved to a private room?" Her eyes widened, "No...they didn't, I was actually going to ask to go see him...where is he?" I stood up to write in Chloe's chart, "He's on the second floor. Once I'm done with rounds I could take you to see him, would you like that?" She nodded, "Oh my God Tara thank you...so he's doing better?" I put her chart back on the door, "He is..when we see him I'll check with his Doctor and see when they will discharge him...I don't want you going home by yourself. Not after everything that's happened. If he doesn't go home soon I'll think of reasons to keep you here...or just take you home with me if necessary." Her eyes widened, "You would do that...let me stay with you?" I sat down next to her again and held her hand, "You may be my patient, but I also think of you as a friend. Besides, how often do I get to harbor a fugitives wife and go into hiding, I think that officially makes you my bestie." We both laughed then hugged. "I feel like I've known you longer than we have...is that crazy? I'm not use to having a girlfriend!" I laughed and pat her leg, "I won't tell Steve...he may get jealous." We both laughed. "I'll be back in a little while and then we will go see Steve." 

Chloe's POV 

I tried to wait patiently but being away from Steve is difficult. It felt like forever before Tara came back. She walked in pushing a wheelchair, "I've come to spring you for a bit, let's go see your hubby!" I practically squealed as I got out of bed and into the chair. Tasha had brought me some of my pj's to wear last night so it's nice not having my rear sticking out for all to see. We made our way to Steve's room and heard raised voices as we approached. I looked up at Tara and she was frowning. "Wonder what's going on." We entered the room and Tasha was next to Steve's bed, "He's just confused...they've put his mind into a blender so many times he didn't know who he was...who I am...he just needs time!" Tasha tossed a Manila folder onto Steve's lap, "Fine...read it for yourself...I pulled some strings to get that for you. You may have to face the fact that he may not want to be found, or even should be found." She turned to leave and saw me and Tara, "Your husband is a stubborn ass!" Then walked past me and out the door. Steve looked our way, "Chloe..your here!" I smiled and stood up from the wheelchair rushing into Steve's arms. "You look so much better! That serum is pretty awesome stuff!" He smiled and kissed me lightly, "Yes it is. I feel alot better too. Doc said I may be able to go home tomorrow. When do you get discharged?" He looked toward Tara, "I can keep here for another day no problem, I don't want her going home without you." He nodded towards her, "Thank you for all you've done for Chloe...for me. I'm glad she finally has a good friend." Tara blushed, "I did what anyone would have done for a friend." Steve shook his head, "No they wouldn't, but that's what makes you so special...you care about people around you. If there's anything I can ever do to repay you for your kindness, just name it!" 

Tara was about to leave and give us some privacy when she suddenly turned, "Oh, Steve...there was a man looking for you earlier in the ICU. I think he may have been a friend of yours." Steve seemed confused, "I wonder who it was...what did he look like?" She bit her lip and seemed to be remembering, "He was tall but not too tall..maybe a little shorter than you. He had shoulder length brown hair...wore a baseball cap, gorgeous blue eyes. He had this crooked smile that made his face light up.." She stopped when she realized Steve's eyes were wide, "What...do you know who it is?" Steve reached out and took my hand, I too recognized the description." Where? When?" Tara looked at her watch, "Uh..about two hours ago...He seemed nervous, had his hands in his pockets the entire time. I asked him if he needed help, he said he didn't think anyone could help him including pretty doctors...he was glad you were doing better, he thought you were dead. Is he a friend of yours? He's kinda hot." I looked at Steve and he smiled wide, "It's Bucky! I'm sure of it! He came looking for me...maybe I don't need to search anymore...maybe he'll come to me. I knew it... he's remembering!" 

I explained to Tara about Bucky and she got a sad look in her eyes, "That's horrible! That poor man...no wonder he had such a sad look in his eyes...except when he smiled of course. I remember reading about Sargeant Barnes in school. I wish there was something I could do to help." She excused herself to answer a page and I beamed at Steve, "This is good news Steve...he obviously remembered you..otherwise why would he come looking for you here. And I think he may have been flirting with Tara." Steve pulled on my arm for me to climb into bed with him and sit by his side. "I wouldn't doubt it..Bucky was always a flirt, he definitely had his way with the dames. She's very much his type. Red hair and all." I curled into Steve's side, his arm around me, "How amazing would it be if Bucky and you reconnect...then maybe he and Tara could be friends...maybe more." Steve laughed, "Getting a little ahead of ourselves don't you think...we don't even know if Bucky will ever be ready to come home...let alone set him up with Tara." I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder, "Well a girl can hope can't she?"

He laid his hand on my belly and was feeling around for movement and kicks and wasn't disappointed, "Does it hurt..whoa...that was a big one!" I laughed at the look on Steve's face as he felt his son move. "No it just feels kinda weird...but a wonderful kind of weird. Your son is a future soccer player I think." He couldn't get enough of feeling the baby move, "I still can't believe I'm going to be a father. I wonder who he will look like?" I placed my hand over his, "I hope he looks just like you. Eventually we need to think of names for your son. Any ideas?" Steve sighed, "I don't know...what about you...what names do you like?" I laced my fingers with Steve's, "I like several names...just a few I've been thinking of are like, Jaxson after my dad or Joseph after yours..I like Evan..I even like Steven...we could name him after you?" Steve shook his head, "No...not after me. I do like Jaxson. Jaxson Rogers...has a great ring to it. I like Evan too...we don't have to decide now do we?" I laughed and laid back on the pillow, pulling him down with me, "No we don't, we've still got about twenty more weeks to go...there's plenty of time." I did have to agree silently that Jaxson Rogers did indeed sound like a strong solid name. And the thought of my son having my dad's name made me smile.


	53. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe reconnect after his injuries are healed and Tara gets a surprise visitor.

Chloe's POV 

Steve and I were discharged from the hospital about five days ago with the understanding that he would take it easy. Serum or not he almost died! Tasha had come home with us the first day to help clean up the mess left behind by Hydra. They trashed the entire house! The backlash of the data dump was a nightmare as well. I soon discovered that SHIELD knew all about me and my real identity...therefore the world knew now as well. My lawyer and publicist were in a tizzy trying to deal with the influx of inquiries about me and trying to get a statement and wanting interviews. My privacy was gone! It took me a few days to even wrap my mind around all of it. 

Steve felt horrible about the whole thing. He had no idea SHIELD knew who I was beyond Chloe Mickelson, now Rogers. They had never said anything to him to suspect otherwise. My Facebook page was bombarded with requests for friends and I had a ton of followers on Twitter. I wanted to ignore it all and just pray it all goes away but I knew that was a pipe dream. So I decided that if you can't fight it then embrace it. So I did. I took to Facebook and did a live video introducing myself. For the most part it wasn't horrible. People were supportive and encouraging and wished Steve and I all the best. The well wishes I got were astounding! 

I was on my phone leaning over the counter in the kitchen reading tweets when Steve came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me making me stand up and press my back to his front. His hands went to my belly and he kissed my neck. "What are you doing?" I held up my phone, "Reading tweets..I swear, there's just so many!!" His hands slid to my hips and I felt his arousal against my rear, I couldn't help but smile. We haven't made love in a while, due to his injuries. He was shot in the abdomen so I didn't want him to overdue it. "Why Mr. Rogers, is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" He laughed against my hair, "I'm always happy to see you....and no, it's not a gun." 

I put my phone down and turned in his arms to face him. I took his hand and led him into the living room. I pushed him gently to sit down. "Steve, your suppose to be taking it easy...trying to get me in the sack is not taking it easy." He groaned and threw his head back against the couch. "I've been taking it easy, I'm fine...look...see!" The cheeky bugger took off his shirt! "All healed." I reached out leaning over him and ran my fingers over his smooth skin where a bullet hole once was. His muscles bunched under my touch. I couldn't help but notice the large tent in his sweat pants. I looked up from his crotch and he held my gaze. It happened so quickly I'm not sure which one of us moved first. I found myself straddled across his lap, his hands in my hair as we kissed passionately. 

He grabbed my hips and pressed me hard against his erection. I gasped removing my mouth from his, panting as he moved me in his lap. My thin yoga pants made me feel him deliciously hard against my core. They needed to go now! We were writhing against each other and I didn't want to move...he felt so good against me, my mouth on his. I reached down and removed him from his sweats. Pumping him a few times in my hand. "Rip them!" He opened his lust filled eyes, "What?" I leaned in to his ear as I stroked him. "Rip them..I need you in me...Now!!" I gasped as I felt and heard the material of my yoga pants and panties ripping at my crotch, and the feel of air on my nether region. 

I stood up on my knees and slid down onto him. Both of us sighing at the feel of the other. Steve's hands reached for my shirt, pulling it up and off. My hands gripped the couch behind him as his spanned my back and hips. I rode him at a slow pace, relishing the feel of him inside me. Stretching me deliciously and hitting all the right spots. I could hear him groan in frustration wanting to go harder and faster. After a few minutes of slow I heard his voice plead with me, "Please....baby!" I laughed and he pressed his sweaty forehead to my chest. It was when his mouth enclosed around my sensitive nipple sending jolts of pleasure to my core did I finally cave. I released the couch and buried my hands in his hair and increased my pace substantially. He released my nipple with a loud pop and moaned loudly into my neck as I leaned into him. 

It wasn't long till we both cried out as our climaxes racked our bodies. I cradled Steve's head against my chest as we allowed our breathing to return to normal. I felt him shake with laughter, "Rip them?? That was a first..I'll need to buy you more pants." I laughed to and pulled back looking into his eyes. "Ok so maybe I was needing you pretty badly too." I suddenly squealed as he stood up with us still connected, my legs wrapping around his waist. "Hang on baby..I'm not done with you just yet." He walked us into the bathroom letting me slide down and off his body. He kneeled before me and with a mischievous glint in his eyes he grabbed the waist band of my yoga pants and ripped them from my body, instantly leaving me naked before him. We both laughed as he wadded up and threw my destroyed pants into a trash can. 

We spent quite a bit of time getting pruny in the shower, and not that much time actually bathing. Later when we were laying in bed together I decided to give Steve a bit of a hard time about the kiss with Tasha...I wasn't mad and wanted to see how he would react by me bringing it up. "Steve, Tasha told me what you two did on the run." I pretended to be angry. His eyes widened and he leaned over me, "Chloe...I'm so sorry, I would never kiss another woman. She kissed me..I didn't start it! She said public displays of affection make people uncomfortable..and boy was I uncomfortable. I did talk to her about it, told her I was upset because I'm married and it wasn't right. I'm so sorry, please don't be mad." I suddenly laughed, "I know...I was just giving you a hard time about it. I know you wouldn't cheat on me." He shook his head and grinned, "God...you had me nervous there for a second. I am sorry about it though, it wasn't right allowing her to kiss me. Your the only woman I ever want to kiss." He leaned forward and kissed my lips softly. 

We were laying in bed and a thought occurred to me, "Steve, does this all mean we have to move again?" He sighed and raked a hand down his face. "I don't know, maybe. Tony did mention moving into the tower in New York. I don't really want to move right now. You have a wonderful doctor and your halfway through your pregnancy. The move makes sense but not right now. Besides Bucky is here somewhere, I'm hoping he'll seek me out again. Get him the help he needs to regain his life back." I curled up next to him tracing patterns on his chest, "I hope he's ok wherever he is." "Me too."

Tara's POV 

I pulled into my driveway and opened my garage door. I pulled inside and pressed the button to close it. It had been a long day. I had a full days worth of patients that ran longer than expected and I had an emergency c-section. It was almost midnight when I came home. I walked inside the house and my cat Spock met me at the door. "Hey buddy...did you miss me?" He meowed and rubbed against my legs. I went to the kitchen setting down my purse and keys, the overhead light on the stove the only light in the room. I opened the fridge and took out left overs from the night before. I hadn't eaten in twelve hours and I was starving! I set the plate on the counter top and went to turn on the light. I reached out only to suddenly be grabbed from behind and a hand going over my mouth as I tried to scream. I kicked and fought but froze when I heard my attackers voice, "I'm not going to hurt you...please...I need your help." I became still and he relaxed a bit in his grip. "I'll let you go if you promise not to scream..ok?" I nodded the best I could with his large hand over my mouth. He slowly let go of me and I quickly turned on the light and spun around to find James Buchanan Barnes standing there.

"Your James Barnes.....Bucky right?" His eyes widening just slightly, "You know who I am...then you know what I've done." His fists clenched and I heard the metal of his arm as it shifted. "Yes.. what they forced you to do. But more importantly, do you know who YOU are?" He looked sad and confused for a moment. "I know in a way..I saw the museum...who Steve is, who I'm suppose to be. But all I get are fragments of mixed up images. It's all confusing...I know I don't belong here." I knew he wasn't talking about my house. "So why do you need my help?" He looked down suddenly to my black cat who was rubbing against his legs. "Spock you traitor! He's an intruder and your purring and loving on him?! Not cool dude! Not cool!" Bucky cocked his head to the side and smiled, my heart actually skipped a beat at how handsome it made him look. Jesus! Control your damn hormones girl! 

He reached down and scooped the cat up and scratched his head and ears, Spock's purrs were loud. He's never done that! "Well I guess since Spock likes you then you can't be all bad right?" Bucky furrowed his brow, "Spock? That's a weird name for a cat." I huffed out a laugh, "Says the man who just found out he's a Bucky...don't judge, it's an awesome name!" He smiled again and dear lord my nethers tingled. Focus Tara...fucking focus..Winter Soldier in your kitchen!

"So...why do you need my help?" He set Spock down who protested and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no one I can trust. I know I once trusted Steve, I had to...and he trusts you with his wife's care. So I thought maybe I could trust you. I need somewhere safe to stay so I can work out this crap in my head." Oh...ok then.."Why not just go to Steve, I'm sure he'd help you through this." He shook his head, "No...not yet. He wouldn't mean to but he'll push me into remembering him and I can't disappoint him when I can't. I need to be around someone who doesn't have a knowledge of what I was before so I'm not pressured. I need a safe place to go. I know no one but you...you asked me if I needed help at the hospital. Do you still mean that, can you help me?" I felt horrible for him, what he must be going through. "Of course I'll help you. I'll do what I can. But you don't want Steve or Chloe to know your here right?" He nodded, "Yes, that's correct. Is that going to be a problem?" I sighed loudly, "Well, Chloe is my friend...it will be hard keeping this from her, but being a Doctor I know all to well about confidentiality. Difficult yes, but but I can keep a secret." He seemed to suddenly relax and smiled again, "Thank you." I smiled back, "Your welcome."

I heated up my leftovers as he watched me. His gaze intense, eyes following my every move. I separated the food onto two different plates and sat one in front of him with a fork, "Here..eat, I'm not going to eat and have you watch me." He looked at the plate suspiciously, "What is it?" I laughed as he poked the food with his fork. His eyes looked up at me as I laughed, "It's Chinese food...it's noodles and chicken. Eat it...it's good." He pierced a piece of chicken with the fork holding it up, "This is chicken?" I laughed, "You never had Chinese food before?" He shook his head, "No." "Well it's great...now Doctors orders, eat." He looked up at me, his hair in his eyes, "Yes Ma'am." 

I cleaned up once we finished, well I ate a little, Bucky ended up loving the food and ate all his, and the rest of mine. I showed him the bathroom so he could clean up. Then the spare bedroom where he could sleep. "I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you know how to bathe yourself so I'll let you get to that if you want, I'm going to bed. Help yourself to whatever food or drinks I have. I'll go shopping tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorro...oh wait..it's after midnight so today is Saturday and I'm off and not on call for the hospital, thank God! And assuming I don't get another emergency happen all I have planned is checking on my c-section patient." I turned to leave and his right hand reached out and grabbed my arm, "Thank you." I tried to ignore the current running up my arm at his touch, "You're welcome. Goodnight Bucky." He nodded once and let go of my arm. I walked away and into my room across the hall from his, shutting my door. 

I immediately did a silent scream...oh my God..what the actual hell have I gotten myself I to. Jesus! I plopped down onto my bed and removed my shoes, sighing with relief...I really need to buy better shoes for when I work long hours. My dogs were barking! I undressed and put on my pajama shorts and top, climbed into bed and laid down, only to hear meowing outside my door. Dammit...Spock! I shut him out! I got up out of bed and quickly opened my door to find a shirtless Bucky opening his at the same time. Oh my...that is a yummy sight! We both froze as we saw the other. His eyes raked down my body and back up, staring at me. "Sorry, forget Spock...goodnight." I bent down and picked up the fussy feline cradling him to my chest, turned quickly and shut the door behind me. Well, there's an image I won't get out of my mind anytime soon.


	54. Mutual Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is attracted to Tara and she to him.

Bucky's POV 

I didn't want to involve the Doctor, but I had little to few options. I needed a place to lay low, out of sight where no one would suspect me to be. She's nice..the Doctor. Nice to me, knowing full well what I am, what I've done. She even gave me food to eat. There was something about her..something I can't understand yet, like an itch in my brain that I can't quite scratch. Maybe a memory. 

I took off my jacket and shirt, deciding to take a shower. I was about to remove my pants when I heard the cat meowing. I opened my door and she opened hers at the same time. Her body was on display in short tight shorts and a skimpy shirt. My eyes went down her body and her long long legs. She bent down to pick up the cat, said she forgot him then quickly went back inside her room. I recognized immediately what that itch was....attraction. It felt foreign and I couldn't remember ever feeling it. But I knew what it was. 

I went back into my room and shook my head. I walked back into the bathroom and removed the rest of my clothing. I looked down and realized I had a physical reaction to seeing her body. I understood it to be normal, knowing the biology of my body, but couldn't remember ever experiencing it before. I vaguely got an image of running my hands over silky skin but it vanished quickly, leaving me with a headache. I turned on the shower and stood under the hot water, bending my head letting it soak my hair. The heat was welcoming, much better than the cold...I hated the cold. 

After the shower I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. I haven't slept much since running off after the crash of the Hellicarriers and pulling Steve's lifeless body out of the river. I still didn't know who he was but felt compelled to help him. I know now who I'm suppose to be, but who I am now is the big question. How do I merge the two? Can I merge them? Will I ever get my memories back? So many questions and no damn answers. The only thing I knew for certain was I wanted my life back, I wanted to know peace. 

Tara's POV 

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I'm nuts! I've lost my ever loving mind! Why am I taking in a man that is a known assasin!? I worked too long today and exhaustion has made me go crazy! What if he decides to slit my throat in the middle of the night? I don't even have a weapon in the house. One part of me wants to slip out my window and call the police...call Chloe and tell them where Bucky is. The other part wants to help him recover who he was. I knew the story of Sargeant James Buchanan Barnes. Anybody that's ever taken a history class and paid half attention knows. 

Then there's the matter of my attraction towards him. Mercy! His smile made me weak in the knees but the sight of him shirtless made me practically spontaneously combust. I really need to go on more dates if this is how I'm going to react around handsome strangers. If I can make him keep his clothes on I'll be ok. Oh but how I want to see him without clothes on...Dammit..what is wrong with me?? I need to check my hormones at the door. Last time I let my hormones lead me I ended up being in a relationship with a man that was led around by his dick, leading right into his nurse's crotch and God knows who else. I can't let my hormones cause me to make bad decisions. Not again. 

Spock jumped up on the bed and curled up on my chest. I pet his soft fur and scratched behind his ears. "What was that about in there mister? You hate everyone that comes anywhere near the house...what makes him so different huh? Your suppose to protect me from the bad guys....maybe I should have gotten a dog." He meowed then began to purr. "Ok..ok, no dogs for me." I rolled over and Spock curled up at my feet. The last thing on my mind as I drifted off to sleep was of Bucky shirtless in my hallway, I'm doomed and I knew it.


	55. Healing Powers of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of sexual tension Bucky and Tara cave to their baser instincts.

Tara's POV 

Two very long weeks...that's how long he's been in my house. Mostly he kept to himself but occasionally he would interact with me. I came home from a run and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Bucky was sitting on the couch with Spock in his lap, his eyes trained on me, watching my every move. He always did that. I walked into the living room and Spock meowed at me. "Hello baby...did you and Bucky have a good day?" I reached out and scratched the cat's head. Bucky smiled at me, "Enjoy your run?" I shook my head, "No..I do it because I hate it." He actually laughed. "Then why do you do it?" I took a drink of my water, "Well a girls gotta keep in shape somehow, right?" His eyes scanned over my body making me tingle as if his eyes were fingers. "It's a good shape...your body that is." My eyes widened and he just grinned. "Uhmm...thanks...I think. If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower. Then we will discuss dinner. Ok?" He smiled and nodded his head. Watching me as I left the room.

I closed myself inside the bathroom and took a deep breath. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Every smile, every little joke is like a slow seduction. I feel like a toy wound too tight! God if he were to actually touch me I knew I would explode. Even Chloe knew something was up with me at her check up the other day. I told her I met someone and she was excited for me. I lied of course about who it was. I felt horrible about keeping this a secret. I quickly showered and put on some sweat pants and a sleeveless tshirt. When I came back out into the living room Bucky was standing in the kitchen feeding Spock. "I think he likes you better than me now." He looked up and did that half grin of his. "I doubt that, he's a boy....I think he likes you very much." I blushed and quickly went to the refrigerator to find something to fix for dinner. 

I kept an eye on him as I made dinner. I had bought him some clothes a while back to make him more comfortable and he looked sinfully delicious. His jeans hung low on his hips in a way that made my mouth water and the snug tshirt showed off every muscle. Once dinner was ready we sat at the island to eat. My eyes went to his metal arm and lingered there as I ate. His fist clenched and he pulled it off the top of the island. "Sorry..I didn't mean to stare, it's just interesting. I didn't mean to upset you." He sighed and stood up and came to stand right beside me, my heart raced as he came close. At first I thought I had angered him, but he held out his arm and smiled at me. "You can touch it if you want." Oh my.

"You look at it all the time, I don't want you to be afraid of me...touch it if it makes you feel safer." I turned in my seat and faced him, "I'm not afraid of you Bucky. I'm a Doctor, I like knowing how things work..it's what I do, I just find it fascinating, that's all." He took a step closer, my knees practically touching his thighs. He held out his arm palm up toward me. I set down my fork and pushed my plate to the side. I stretched out my hand and raked my fingers across his palm and fingers. I heard the metal shift and whir at my touch. I traced a path up his arm landing at his bicep. He flexed and I smiled at the feel of him move below my fingers. I traced the lines of some of the panels. He suddenly reached up and pulled his shirt off giving me full access to his arm. 

I didn't notice when he shifted closer to me practically standing between my knees. I was so engrossed in my inspection of his arm I didn't see his flesh hand ball into a fist at his side or the way his breathing had increased. My hand made it to where his shoulder became flesh and I skimmed my hand down his scars. "Does it hurt?" "No..not anymore." I followed the path of his scars feeling the muscles and ribs down his side, feeling where flesh and machine became one. "Tara." My eyes looked up into his and I suddenly realized how close we really were. My heart was pounding and my body felt like someone had turned up the heat. My hand froze on his side and my eyes trained in on his lips so close to mine. I wanted him...badly, and by the look on his face he wanted me too. 

My left hand joined my other on his opposite side, I felt him inhale sharply. I slowly ran them up his chest then down to his heavenly abs. "Tara." My name sounded strained coming out of his mouth. This time when I looked up into his eyes I knew I was a goner. He leaned in and I gasped as I felt his flesh hand skim up my leg. His lips were millimeters from my own, the slightest movement and we would kiss. His lips brushed mine soft as a feather when a loud knock had him suddenly backing up and slamming into the wall behind him. It took me a second to realize what had happened. The knock sounded again and I shook my head from the fog of the arousal I was just in moments before. Bucky bent and grabbed his shirt off the floor and retreated to his bedroom. I went to my door and opened it to see who was here. 

After discovering who was at my door and getting rid of them I wanted to scream. God Damn Jehovah witnesses!! I almost kiss Bucky and I'm interrupted by bible pushing cock blockers!! "It's alright Bucky, it was just bible pushing morons. No threat here." I leaned on the island and bowed my head. Maybe it was for the best, divine intervention telling me I shouldn't get physically or emotionally involved with Bucky. But who was I kidding...if he were to leave this moment and never come back, if I'd never saw him again, the pain I feel at that thought was enough to know I was already emotionally involved. 

I guess Bucky regretted what we did because he didn't come out of his room. I went to clean up from dinner. I emptied the leftovers into the trash and went to put  
The plates into the sink. Spock darted in between my legs making me trip. "Spock...whoa!!" The plates fell to the floor and shattered, I landed hard on to my knees and stomach. "Ow!" I heard heavy footfalls coming my direction. "Tara!" I was suddenly lifted off the floor and carried into the living room and set on the couch. "Are you hurt?" His hands were skimming my body looking for injuries. "No, I think I'm ok...Ow! Wait that hurts!" His hand had skimmed my left knee. He froze and grabbed my leg kneeling in front of me sitting back on his heels. He placed my foot on his leg and started rolling up my sweat pants to see my knee. Thank God I shaved earlier...good lord!

His hands cradled my leg as he inspected my knee. His flesh hand skimmed across a growing bruise. "I'm ok, really, it's just a bruise." He glared at me...he looked angry..what the hell?! "You should be more careful...you could have cut yourself or worse!" I looked at him confused. "It wasn't like I meant to trip, it was an accident!" I stood up suddenly and made to walk away only to trip over Bucky's leg in my rush to get away from him and his mood swings. His arms wrapped around me from behind, twisting our bodies so he hit the floor and not me. I twisted and looked at Bucky below me, I was sprawled across his chest, our legs tangled together. "Bucky are you ok?" He looked up at me and his hands tightened around my body. "Are you?" I shifted against him and I froze when my knee slid against his crotch and I felt him...hard. my eyes shot to his. I was instantly hot, my pulse pounding, just like before in the kitchen when we almost kissed. 

I squealed when he suddenly flipped me onto my back and he was hovering over me. His metal hand cradled my head and his flesh hand held onto my hip. His eyes bore into mine, his breathing was erratic. "Bucky." My hands went to his sides still bare from earlier. His eyes closed as I touched him. He almost looked pained. I made to pull away and he stopped me, "No...please...don't stop. Please touch me. It's been so long...I want to feel again...feel something other than pain. Tara...please." I returned my hands to his sides and he shuddered. I ran then up his chest and cupped his face. I skimmed my thumbs across his cheekbones, feeling the stubble on his face below my palms. "Bucky." He opened his eyes and I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him down to me.

His mouth was a breath away from mine. I closed my eyes and felt his metal hand move below my head, pulling me up the rest of the way his lips meeting mine. His mouth danced on mine and it felt amazing. His flesh hand slid up my side and I gasped when I felt his thumb skim the side of my breast. The gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss and leaned more of his body onto mine. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he pressed into me. Sparks of arousal shot through me. His body arched into mine again and pulled his mouth from mine attacking my throat. I was beyond turned on...I was an inferno. I pushed on his chest rolling him over and straddled his hips. I smiled down at him and grabbed the hem of my shirt pulling it from my body. Of all the times I enjoyed going braless this moment has to be my favorite. 

I grabbed his hands and brought them up to hold my breasts. As he caressed me gently I ran my hands down his arms. He suddenly sat up and took my mouth again in a demanding kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck. I rocked against the hard bulge below me and he growled against my mouth. His hands left my breasts and wrapped around my back pressing me to him. I continued to grind into him and I could feel myself losing control. I had a death grip in his hair and panted against his mouth, "Bucky...oh God...I'm gonna...I'm...I'm...Ahhhh!!!" He held me tight as an orgasm racked my body. When I finished I pulled my sweaty forehead from his shoulder and blushed at the shit eating grin on his face. "What are you grinning about?" He laughed and reached down grabbing my ass and pulling me against him. "I'm haven't even taken your pants off yet and you came apart in my arms. You're beautiful when you cum. I want to see it again." I squealed as he stood up taking me with him. 

He walked into my bedroom and set me down at the foot of the bed. The only light was coming from the bathroom attached to my room that was cracked open. He leaned in close to my ear, "Touch me Tara...I love the feel of your hands on me. It makes me feel alive...feel human and less like a monster." My heart broke for him and yet exploded with the excitement of touching him like I wanted. "Is there anywhere you don't want me to touch?" I needed to be sure I don't hurt him in any way. He grabbed my hands and placed them on his chest, "Touch what you want." His crooked grin made me swoon. I leaned closer and kissed the middle of his chest and ran my hands down to his abs. I kissed over to where his scars lay and felt his sharp intake of breath as I ran my lips over it. I kissed slowly down his stomach and across his hips exposed by the way they rode low. I kneeled in front of him and looked up at him with hunger in my eyes.

I reached my hands up to his button and watched his face the entire time. His stare was intense as he watched me. I released his button and pulled down his zipper. I pulled his pants slowly down and giggled, "Bucky...you bad boy, going commando...how deliciously naughty." He grinned and shrugged at me. He stepped out of his jeans and I pulled his socks from his feet. I ran my hands up the back of his legs and then came face to face with his very impressive member. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you...I'm so going to enjoy this! I looked up into his eyes again and I licked my lips, the head of his dick mere inches from my mouth standing hard and throbbing in front of me. His tongue escaped his mouth as he licked his own lips. 

My palms braced against his thighs as I let my tongue lick the precum off his tip. He hissed and his hips pushed forward slightly. I reached up taking him in both hands and moaned at how thick he was. I sucked his velvety soft head into my mouth and I heard him call out under his breath in what sounded like another language. I took him in as far as I could go and back up and off him. "How's this...is this touching ok?" He had his eyes closed and he nodded his head. "Yes...God Yes...more." He opened his eyes and I saw wild lust staring back at me. I took him back in my mouth and sucked him at a leisurely pace, my hands joining in pumping him where my mouth couldn't reach. His hands were in my hair as he thrusted into my mouth. His grip suddenly tightened in my hair and I felt his body start to shake, "Tara.....I'm going to cum....Jesus! Tara...I'm going to...Блядь!!!" He came hard and I swallowed every last drop he had to give me. I released his softening cock from my mouth and wiped some of his cum off my lip and stuck my tongue out to lick it off. 

I stood up as he sat down heavy onto the bed and leaned over with his head in his hands. For a moment I thought I'd done something to upset him, maybe I took things too far. I mean what guy doesn't like a good blow job right? "Bucky...are you ok?" He lifted his head and grinned wide at me, "I'm more than ok....that was...you are....I don't think I've ever felt anything quite like that before." I smiled and stepped in between his spread thighs and took his head in my hands making him look up at me, "Says the man with memory issues." He laughed and ran his hands up my legs and onto my rear. "I've been remembering alot lately, thank you very much." I knew he had, the first time he remembered something about Steve he hugged me tight, so excited he was beginning to remember. "So are you done with being touched Bucky...or would you like more?" 

With the swiftness of a super soldier I found myself on my back in the middle of my bed. He leaned over me and kissed my lips softly, "It's my turn now....to touch you. Touch this beautiful body you work so hard to keep in shape and flaunt in front of me like raw bate to a shark." I giggled then gasped as he nipped my neck. His mouth went down my body and latched onto a pert nipple and suckled me making me writhe beneath him. He released one breast to attack the other. I moved my hips looking for any kind of friction to relieve the tension building. He made his way down my belly and licked around my navel and dipped inside. Holy Fuck...how did I not know that was an erogenous zone! I had my hands wound in his long hair as he went lower. He kneeled up and grabbed the hem of my sweats and slowly pulled them and my panties down my legs and off, thrown into the floor behind him. I felt the bed shift and I looked up to see him get off the bed. I almost protested then squeaked and he grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He kneeled and put my legs on his shoulders. Oh God yes! He licked his lips and kissed his way up my inner thigh. 

When I felt his tongue against my core I moaned loudly and arched my back up off the bed. He licked and kissed my outer lips. His tongue grazed my clit and I called out his name. I felt him laugh against my skin. I felt his finger spread me open for him and he circled my entrance with his tongue. Oh god...yes...do it!! "Patience." I must have said it out loud. His tongue circled and circled me, closer to where I wanted him. He suddenly speared his tongue into me and licked my inner walls making me quake below him. His metal hand went around my hip and combed through the small amount of hair I had and found my clit. His thumb pressed on my nub and I felt myself gush on his tongue. My arousal spiking to new heights. He continued to fuck me with his tongue and circled my clit hard and fast. I screamed as I came again, his tongue never leaving me, feeling every spasm my Pussy made. I laid panting as he crawled up my body. He grinned down at me as he wiped his mouth. "Now I know you've fucking done that before....Holy Shit!" 

"What makes you say that?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Because there is no way a beginner can do what you just did, trust me! That was amazing!!" He pulled me a little up the bed like I weighed nothing. "I'm not done with you yet, far from it." It was then I finally realized we were laying in my bed, BOTH completely naked, his rock hard cock just inches from my dripping core. I was enjoying the touches and tastes we were both giving and taking that it didn't occur to me until right this moment we were going to have sex. The Doctor in me raised its ugly head and realized we needed protection. I felt the tip of his cock against me and I shuddered. "Bucky....we need to use a condom." He looked at me funny and pressed his head into me, I gasped at the glorious stretch. "Bucky, wait....condom, Jesus you feel good....dammit!" He frowned again in confusion and pressed further in, "Uh...condom..umm rubber? Profalactic?" He seemed to realize what I was talking about and pulled out of me, I instantly missed his presence inside me. "Bedside drawer...there's one in there...I think...oh God please let there be a condom!" He rolled off me and went to open the drawer when what else was in there suddenly came to my memory. "Oh wait...let me get it!" But it was too late, I blushed furiously as he held up my dildo. "What the fuck is this?" I groaned and covered my face, "Oh God..just put it back...it's a sex toy...a single lady has needs too you know!" He laughed and put it back in the drawer. "Kinda puny isn't it?" I laughed as he pulled out a condom packet from the drawer. "Oh shut up...not everyone has access to super soldier cock." He grinned wide and ripped the package open with his teeth. Fuck that's hot! I watched as he pulled the rubber down his length. 

He came back to me and positioned himself between my legs. "This better?" He rubbed against me and I shivered. "No you feel better without it but unless you want super soldier babies walking around one must be careful." He pressed his head into me again stretching me and I clung to his back. He slowly entered me until his pelvis was flush with mine. Once he bottomed out he put his forehead to mine and panted. "You feel so good...so tight!" I clenched around him, "Блядь, Блядь!!!" He suddenly pulled back and thrust hard into me. I moaned his name as he continued to thrust into me. I pulled my legs up and circled his waist to take him in deeper. His mouth captured mine in a kiss that made my toes curl and clench hard around him. He shifted up more on his knees placing his metal hand on my head board and his flesh hand grabbed my hip hard as he pounded into me, the sound of slapping skin loud in my room. He tilted his hips slightly altering his angle and by God he found my g-spot. I held tightly to his sides and back as he fucked me, my loud moans only getting louder. I could feel him start to shake and knew he was going to cum. I met him thrust for thrust and I exploded around him, my orgasm shaking me to my core! I heard a loud cracking noise and then suddenly with one last hard thrust he came. He collapsed on top of me and I held him to my chest, running my hands through his sweaty hair. He rolled off me and removed his condom depositing it into the trash can. He curled into me and tucked me under his chin, the embrace was an intimate one and it made my heart swell. It was merely a matter of minutes and we were sound sleep, holding each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Блядь =Fuck


	56. Like A Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can't resist the pull of Tara.

Bucky's POV 

I hadn't planned on sleeping with the Doctor. I wanted to yes, planned on it..no. But once she started touching my arm I couldn't help myself. She kept her distance from me, avoiding coming too close, I knew she was physically attracted to me. My training made me know that, to read body language, breathing increases, pupil dilation. Touch..had been such a horrible experience with Hydra. When they touched you the pain would start...always the pain. With Tara her touch was more. No pain only pleasure. Her touch stirred something in me I long forgot...the feeling of being human...a man, not a killing machine, not Hydra's weapon. 

She's sleeping now, her head tucked under my chin, her hands balled in front of her against my chest. I can look at her closely like this, when she's sleeping. She doesn't know I watch her sometimes at night. It's interesting watching her so peaceful. I envy her. I can barely sleep without the nightmares coming. The faces of all my victims haunting me everytime I sleep, my mind could never be that at peace, though I yearn for it. My hand reaches up and touches her soft hair. Hair of fiery red, not the carrot red. Her lashes the same color. She has some freckles on her nose and cheeks and I found out tonight she has them on her chest and breasts. Everything about her fascinated me. She's not scared of me for one, she talks to her cat like he's a human and to her plants. She's an enigma to me. She's a gifted doctor and surgeon, an intelligent mind with an inquisitive nature. 

She deserves someone better than me in her bed, which confuses me more why she's not married with tons of kids by now. I asked her once why she lived alone and she got a sad look in her eyes. She said it was by choice, it was safer that way, you couldn't get hurt. I can definitely relate. Being alone is safer, you can't hurt anyone if your alone, and they can't hurt you. Looking at her sleeping like this I feel something stirring in my mind and chest I can't seem to understand. I don't remember anything like it. I try not to dwell on it and instead focus on the things I do know. I know I'm remembering more every day. I know I want to see Steve again..I'm not sure when, but soon. The one thing I do know more than all of those is my body craves Tara's. Now that I've had her, I'm afraid it will never be enough. Touching and tasting her was like taking the most delectable, addictive drug out there. I wanted more. That will be a problem, because one day I'll leave and not come back. She deserves better than the likes of me. I should leave now, spare her the burden of me any longer. But I can't seem to let her go....not just yet. 

She stirred in my arms then I can feel her freeze. She's awake. Will she run when she remembers what we've done? Her head tilts up and looks me in the eyes, her green eyes piercing. My hand runs from her hip to her back and I feel the skin pebble under my fingers. I can hear her heartbeat as it quickened, the flush on her cheeks, her pupils dilating as I touched her. She always reacts to me the same...every time I'm close to her, look at her...touch her. My hand reverses course and goes to her low back and across her amazing rear, grabbing her hip then down her leg, hiking it up onto my hip. Her eyes are still focused on mine as she starts to pant with need. I'm hard and right where I want to be. I lean over and take her lips in a kiss that makes my chest hurt and my groin ache with the need to be inside her. Her hands wrap around me and run up my back. My tongue enters her mouth and dances with her own making her moan and press against me.

Her hips are thrusting lightly against my own, I can smell her arousal and it's driving me wild. I can feel her wetness as she grinds against my hard cock, sliding along her folds as we rock into each other as we lay on our side. I can't take it anymore I need to feel her around me. I tilt my hips just enough that when she grinds against me again I enter her. She moans loudly against my mouth and I grasp her ass pressing her hard against me. God she feels like heaven! Sweet warm and wet heaven!! We rock into each other, our pace quickening. She's shaking against me with pleasure and I know she's close...so am I. I pull my mouth away and press my forehead to hers. She digs her nails into my back and suddenly speaks to me, "Bucky...don't cum in me...don't cum inside me....we....oh...oh God...don't have a condom.....oh Fuck!" My brain barely registers what she says but I understand her. I thrust into her harder and she arches her back and calls my name as she cums. I hold off to feel every last spasm of her muscles around my cock. When she finished I thrust one more time hard then pull out, her hand reaches around me and moves with my hips and she pumps me hard and fast, I cum hard, thrusting into her fist! I wrap my hand around hers on my flesh and hold her to me, I can feel my cum on her hand and against her stomach. I opened my eyes and she's smiling at me, I can't resist and smile back, leaning forward and kissing her lips. 

I got up and retrieved a towel and cleaned her up, taking up my position by her side. She turns her back to me, grabs my arm and pulls me to spoon her from behind. She runs her hand across my arm and laces her fingers with my own. I press my face into the back of her neck and breath in her scent and kiss her there in the sensitive spot she has just below and behind her ear. I've learned so much about her body in such a short time. The way she worked me with her hand makes me believe she's learned mine as well. I closed my eyes and just breathed her in, her smell relaxing me in a way I've never experienced before. I didn't mean to but I relaxed so much that it made me fall asleep.


	57. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare and Tara helps distract him.

Tara's POV 

I woke up and immediately smiled. Bucky did not disappointed in the sack...wow!! I bit my lip and remembered the feel of him inside me. I had never felt anything so wonderful, not even with the dildo and not with my own hand. Hell as far as I'm concerned that damn dildo can go in the trash, it will never be able to please me like Bucky does. He's ruined me...ruined me to all other men. I can't imagine anyone ever comparing to how he makes me feel.

He shifted behind me and made a pained noise. What in the world? I turned with some difficulty since he had a tight grip on me and only getting tighter. He was sweating, eyes closed and he was panting. "No...don't...no!" Oh God, he's having a nightmare! I rubbed his chest, "Bucky...wake up, your dreaming." He started to thrash around so I pulled away from him and onto my knees. "Bucky! Wake up! Please...wake up!!" I shook him hard. He cried out loudly and opened his eyes. He reached out and grabbed me pinning me to the bed, his metal hand went to my throat as he held me down. I grabbed his hand and tried to breath. "Bucky...please....it's Tara!" His eyes were glazed over but he suddenly released me and I gasped finally able to breath properly. He shot up on his knees before me and raked his hands through his hair as he panted and looked around the room. Realizing where he was. 

He looked at me and his eyes looked tortured. He hung his head, his hair covering his face. He had his hands clenched into fists laying on top of his thighs. He was shaking and looked on the verge of tears. I slowly approached him on my knees and kneeled directly in front of him. "Bucky?" I reached out my hands and placed them on his chest, I could feel his racing heart. If he had a nightmare his mind may be in a dark place. I needed to make him think of something else...anything else. I ran my hands up his chest, then his neck. I pushed my fingers into his hair pushing his head back to look at me. "Bucky?" His eyes were wet and a tear slipped down his cheek. I wiped it away and leaned closer. I pressed my lips to his gently and kissed him. I kissed his nose, his cheekbones his forehead. 

I slipped my hands down his arms, grabbing his wrists and lifting them up making his arms circle my waist. I was pleased when he held me, I could feel him shaking. My arms went around his neck and I pressed my bare chest to his as my lips grazed his once again. I whispered against his lips, "I'm here Bucky...it's ok....I'm here with you Bucky, no one will hurt you. I won't hurt you." His grip tightened around my waist and his lips moved against mine and I knew I had him. My hands tangled in his hair as his tongue slid along my parted lips. I could feel him hardening between our bodies and I grew wet just thinking of him inside me again. His hands suddenly went to my ass and hauled me onto his lap and with the swift and speed that is only Bucky I was thrust into hard. I called out his name and clung to him desperately. My feet planted next to his bent knees and I clung to his shoulders as I bounced in his lap up and down his rock hard cock. His grip on me was tight as he pulled and pushed me onto him. 

He pulled me off him suddenly and pushed me back. He flipped me over, grabbed my hips and pulled my bottom half up onto my knees. He rammed into me and I screamed his name into my bed. His arms circled my waist and chest and pulled me up onto my knees, my back flush with his chest. He continued to thrust up into me and I was lost in sensation. His mouth attached to my neck and my right arm went up into his hair, the other holding onto his arm for dear life. He was grunting loudly in my ear, growling out as he fucked me. It was primal, it was feral...it was glorious!! I came hard, my nail scraping across his metal arm. He came just as hard, his scream was a wail of not just pleasure but of pain. He released me and I fell to the bed panting! He laid down beside me and rolled me over to cradle me to his chest. 

I knew we didn't use protection...I realized it after the fact but at the moment I failed to care. I'll write myself a prescription for the morning after pill. All I knew was I will never be able to give Bucky up...not without a fight. I was falling for him hard and I couldn't picture my life without him in it. Two damn weeks....who the hell falls in love in two damn weeks!? Chloe told me once that she fell in love with Steve in three days...so I guess it's possible. But things like this don't happen to me...they just don't! Everything was planned and structured since I was a kid. I always had a plan..always knew what was ahead. But lately everything has gone mad! First I was cheated on and I had to leave the practice I started in to start over completely. I felt lost but I fought for control of my life again and I won...but Bucky....he has changed everything...Everything!! I don't know what I want anymore...except him....I just want him. I want him in my arms, in my bed, in my life....forever. I want him to be happy...I want to see him smile! I want the monsters to go away and leave him in peace. 

I curled as close as possible to him and wrapped him in my arms. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." I held him tighter at his words. "You didn't hurt me...just hold me Bucky...just hold me." He held me close and kissed my forehead. I tilted my head up and his lips caressed mine in a gentle kiss that made me sigh. After what we just did he was suddenly being so gentle. I placed my palm on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "You don't scare me Bucky...the only thing that scares me is if you leave and I never see you again. That terrifies me." His eyes search mine and he knows I'm telling him the truth. He looks at me confused, his brow furrowed with thought, "Who are you?" I was confused first at his question, unsure of what he meant. So I simply stated what first came to mind, "I'm yours." His eyes widened, "Mine?" I nodded and he kissed me and made my toes curl with the passion and emotion behind it. When he pulled back for air he latched onto my neck by my ear and growled, "Mine." It wasn't a question this time...it was a declaration. And I knew, I would always be his.


	58. Love Is a Tangled Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara has a hard time with knowing Bucky will some day leave her. Bucky doesn't want to say goodbye but he feels it's the only way.

Chloe's POV 

"It's official Steve...I've reached maximum capacity." He laughed and walked over to help me stand up. "I doubt that...you have a month to go, I'm pretty sure your going to get a little bigger." I rolled my eyes, "That is not helpful Rogers!" He placed his hands on my very round and large stomach and bent to kiss it. "Good morning Jax." I smiled as Steve talked to our son. We finally decided on a name. Jaxson Evan Rogers. We only had a month to go and the excitement of being parents was really starting to kick in. Tony threw a rockin Baby shower as a surprise and we got anything and everything you could imagine or need for the baby. 

Everyone I love was there at the baby shower including Tara. I've been begging her to meet the new man in her life but she's super secretive about who he is. Steve said that when she's ready she'll tell me. She's been hurt before, perhaps she's just being cautious. Who ever it is, he makes her seem happy, happier than I've known her to be. She hasn't told me she's in love with this guy, but I recognized the dreamy expression. It's the same one I had when Steve and I fell in love. Speaking of Tara we are on our way to our check up. I'm 36 weeks today. Maybe I can get more information out of her today.

We made it to the Dr's office and when it was our turn we were taken into the exam room. I'm given a pelvic exam at every visit now to check for dilation and thinning out. Tara came in and she was in a great mood. "Hey guys! How are you?" We caught up briefly from the last week's events then did the exam. "Well, looks like your actually dilated a centimeter...have you been having any contractions?" I frowned and looked at Steve. "Not that I'm aware of, my backs been hurting a bit but that's it. Should we be worried?" She shook her head, "No...it's normal..some people can be dilated a centimeter for a month or more prior to delivery. But do keep a look out for any contractions. If you do call me. You still have four weeks to go, so if you go early it's ok, baby will be fine. So just relax, I'm sure it will be just fine." I sighed in relief. 

I had Steve go pull the car around back, since that's how we usually leave now due to attention from the public. While he left I sat with Tara in her office. "Nice hickey by the way." She grabbed at her neck and adjusted her collar then blushed. "So...when are you going to let me meet your new man? I'm dying here Tara!" She laughed but appeared nervous, "He wants to meet you both too...soon." I clapped in excitement, "Yes! Ok..oh I know!! You two come to our house for dinner this weekend...it will be so much fun! We can talk the boys can drink beers and whatever...it'll be great!" She smiled, "Ok, let me ask him and I'll text you later." Steve came in to get me and we both hugged Tara bye. I couldn't put my finger on it but she seemed scared when I asked her about dinner...somethings going on and I really want to know, curiosity is getting the better of me. 

"Do you think it was too forward of me to ask them over for dinner?" Steve looked over at me from the driver's seat. "No, I don't believe so.. why?" I crinkled my forehead as I thought, "Something is up with Tara...I can't put my finger on it." Steve reached over and held my hand. "Maybe she's upset she knows we are moving back to New York after the baby comes. You did tell her didn't you?" I nodded, "Yes I did...maybe that's it...maybe she's just sad we're leaving...I know I'm sad to leave her behind, she's a great friend and I'll miss her." Steve turned onto our street, "We can still stay if you want." I shook my head, "No...New York is the right move. I know it is. Besides, it will be nice to raise Jax in the city, around all our friends. Well....except Tara, but she can come visit, she said so." We parked the car and went into the house. I set my purse down and waddled over to the couch and sat down. Steve joined me and we spent the next half hour playing 'name that body part' as my belly rolled from Jaxson's movements. 

Tara's POV 

I walked in the house and closed the door behind me. Spock meowed and greeted me as usual, "Hello baby boy...how was your day with Bucky...good?" Bucky walked over and pulled me into a hug and kissed me soundly, "Hey doll, how was work...did you get a chance to talk to Steve and Chloe?" I nodded and set the cat down, "Well kinda...Chloe invited us over for dinner this weekend. What do you think?" He smiled and pulled me against his chest, "This is perfect! So yeah...this weekend I'll see Steve again. It's time. I'm ready." He caught the sad look in my eyes, "What...what's wrong?" I shook my head and waved him off, "It's nothing...just a long day..lots of patients." He eyed me warily but decided to drop it. "I'm going to get a quick shower before dinner, then I'll text Chloe and let her know about this weekend ok." He nodded and watched me as I walked away.

I closed my bedroom door and took off my clothes then walked into my bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I could see the worry and fear there, I needed to calm down, otherwise Bucky will suspect something. I started the shower and stepped into the spray. My silent tears slipped down my face mixing with the water. How did I allow this to happen? How did I fall in love with a man I knew was going to eventually leave me? The moment Chloe told me she and Steve were moving to New York after Jax is born, I knew it was the beginning of the end. Bucky will follow them, he'll go to New York too. Then where will that leave me? That's right....here, alone...again. My chest ached with the need to cry out in the pain I knew would be coming. But I had to let him go, I had to, it was the right thing to do. It's where he belongs. 

I heard the bathroom door open so I quickly rinsed any sign of tears from my face and picked up my shampoo. The shower door opened and Bucky got in. His hands went to my hair and took over washing the long strands. I closed my eyes and relished the closeness and feel of his fingers on my scalp. When he was done I turned around to face him and dipped my head back to rinse out the suds. When I opened my eyes again he was so close, eyes locked with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me slowly to his chest. "Somethings wrong...you're hiding something from me...what is it?" I broke my eyes away from his stare, "It's nothi.." "No! It's not nothing...quit saying that, I can tell your upset....please talk to me, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." I couldn't hide my tears any longer, I let them slide down my cheeks, "You will follow them to New York, you haven't said it, but I know you will. You belong with Steve, he's your family." 

I pulled away and got out of the shower, drying off and wrapping myself in a towel. Bucky got out and did the same. "You knew one day I would leave....I told you this." He did...he told told me many times that one day he would be gone and wouldn't come back. "And I also told you that terrifies me. I don't want to lose you Bucky. What we have is amazing!" He came close and was about to reach out to touch me but I pulled away. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll text Chloe and get the information on the weekend." I walked away from him, my arms wrapped tightly around my body. Hold it together girl!! I dropped the towel in the bedroom and went to my dresser for panties when I felt Bucky pressed to my back, his mouth at my ear and his arms around my waist. "We are amazing..you could come with me, to New York." I squeezed my eyes closed and held his arms to me. "You know I can't, my practice is here. I have patients that are counting on me..I can't just leave." He turned me around and lifted my face to look at him. "Then we should enjoy every moment we have together...right?" 

I would say we made love but Bucky made it clear many weeks ago this was only physical for him, he couldn't get emotionally involved. I had tried to tell him how I felt and I was shot down immediately. I remember his words as if they were seared with a hot poker to my heart. 'You can't love me...no one can, not after all I've done. What we are doing here Tara...it's sex...plain and simple. If you can't handle that then it's best if I leave now.' Of course I denied any and all feelings for him so he wouldn't go. I didn't want him to leave, I thought if he just spent more time with me he would love me and want to stay with me. But I was wrong, and I knew this would only end in misery. 

After we had sex and he was sleeping I grabbed my phone and texted Chloe. We set the dinner for Saturday night at six. I know Chloe and Steve will be upset with me for keeping this a secret for four months but at this point I was just setting up the walls around my heart to protect me from the inevitable pain that will be coming. Steve, Chloe, Jaxson and Bucky will all go to New York...and I'll be here, mending a broken heart all alone. 

Bucky's POV 

I knew Tara had feelings for me, how could I not know. The way she looks at me, responds to my touch. She even talks in her sleep and calls out to me, telling me she loves me. I want to tell her I love her...I do, but I just can't bring myself to do it. She deserves better than the likes of me. I should have left months ago, and planned to many times, but something always stopped me. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it. I can't destroy her...because that is what would happen if I stayed. My enemies will eventually find me and she will be in the middle. She belongs here in DC, where she was raised. It's going to hurt saying goodbye to her, it's going to hurt like hell, but I'd rather hurt like that then mourn her death.

I hate myself for making her smile disappear. I should never have sought out her help. When I saw her at the hospital she stirred something deep within me long forgotten and I couldn't resist her. I wish circumstances could be different. Reality is a cruel mistress! Guilt weighs heavy like a noose around my neck. She's helped me so much these last few months, through nightmares and regaining my memory. She's taught me so much about the things I've missed out on, bringing me up to speed on everything in this new century. What have I given her...a few good rolls in the hay and a broken heart. Way to go Barnes! You fucking jughead! 

I'm laying here watching her sleep , her body pressed against mine and I allow myself briefly in times like this to dream what life with her could be like. I can see her smiling and walking down an Isle in a beautiful white gown, her hair in fiery waves behind her as she takes my name. Her belly round with my child later as I hold her close and watch the baby move. Growing old together, if that's even possible for me. I shake my head to rid myself of the fantasies...because those are dreams of a man that died long ago on the side of a mountain. Now a monster is in his place, a murderer...an assassin of innocence. So is it any real shock that I'm destroying yet another life, only this time not by death. I hope one day she can learn to forgive me for what must be done and move on with her life.


	59. A Day Full Of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night for surprises!

Chloe's POV 

"Steve...where's my new pot holders?" He popped his head around the corner, "I think you put them in the drawer by the sink." I looked, "Thanks...found them. Are you ready yet, they will be here soon." He walked around the corner grinning, "Chloe, baby...I've been ready all day. It's just dinner, sit down...relax, you've been cooking for hours now. We could have ordered in, I doubt it would have mattered." I looked at Steve like he'd lost his mind. "Seriously Steve? It is a big deal...this guy is a big deal for Tara...she's in love with him, I know it!" He laughed and took the utensils I gave him to set the table. "Did she say she was?" "Well....no. But a woman knows these things. She has the look Steve...same one I had with you. And you know how crazy in love with you I am." He came closer and pulled me as close to him as possible, with my belly in the way that is. "That I do know. About as crazy in love with you as I am." He leaned in and kissed my lips, "Ouch!" He pulled back wide eyed, "What...what's ouch?!" I laughed as I rubbed my belly, "Your son is a strong kicker...that one hurt....here...feel." I grabbed his hand and placed it where I felt the kick. "Ouch! See!" "Wow...no kidding...Jax give your mom a break kiddo, your gonna break a rib you keep that up." Steve eyeballed me as I walked off rubbing my stomach. 

Steve went to turn the lights on outside on the patio where we can go later to talk. Steve has darts set up just in case. I heard a knock at the door and I waddle ran to get it. "They're here Steve!!" I opened the door and saw Tara and smiled, "Hi! Where's your...oh my God!! Steve!!!!" I stood in shock as I was staring at none other than James Buchanan Barnes...Holy Crap..Bucky!!! Bucky smiled shyly and raised a hand in greeting, "Hi Chloe." Steve came in from the back door and was rushing to me, "Chloe...what's wrong...I heard you scream my name, is everythi...Bucky!!!" "Hi Steve." We all just stood there for a moment just staring at each other. I reached out and grabbed Steve's arm and it seemed to snap him out of his shock. "Bucky....your here...come in...God please, come in." I stepped aside and let Tara and Bucky enter. Tara looked shyly at me and I just still looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi Chloe...are you ok?" I nodded and pointed at Bucky, "He's your new boyfriend? Bucky Barnes! Why...why didn't you tell us? You knew we were wanting to find him...why??" 

Steve came to my side and put an arm around my back, "I'm sure they will explain everything...why don't we all sit down and talk, you've been on your feet all day...please Chloe, sit down." We all went into the living room and sat down. "Ok...we're listening...spill it mister!" Bucky smiled and looked up at Steve, "I like her punk, reminds me of your ma." Steve smiled, "You remember my mom? So does that mean you remember me?" Bucky nodded, "Yes, I do. But it took me a while to get there. Don't hold anything against Tara. I sought her out after I saw her at the hospital and thought I could trust her since you both do. I needed a safe place to lay low, get my bearings. Try to remember who I am...or who I was. I asked her to not tell you both anything. She kept this a secret for me. Please don't be angry with her, she has been a Godsend and I couldn't have done this without her." I looked at Tara and she was wringing her hands in her lap, "Chloe, I'm so sorry for lying to you. You're my best friend and it really sucked not being able to tell you. Please forgive me." 

I stood up and grabbed Tara's hand, "Tara and I are going to go talk outside....you two talk in here." Steve stood and kissed my cheek as I passed him. I walked with Tara outside and shut the door, "Oh my God Tara!! You're in love with Bucky??" I whispered it because...well super soldiers..so yeah. She plopped down onto a chair and sighed deeply, "Even if I was it won't matter." I sat down in the chair next to her, "Why..this is great, me and you..besties..in love with besties, what's wrong with that?" She looked up and I saw the tears in her eyes, "Because, you're moving to New York." It suddenly dawned on me...Bucky would go to New York too. "Oh..Tara..oh God! Maybe he won't...he may stay here." She shook her head, "No, he's already told me he will go too. He doesn't love me. He told me from the start he would go, he didn't want more with me. I'm stupid! I'm stupid and fell for him anyway Chloe. How do I live with that?" She started crying and I reached out and hugged her. "I don't know, I'm so sorry." 

She suddenly stood and wiped her tears. "I'm acting like an idiot, crying over a man that doesn't want me except for sex. I just want to make sure we are ok." I stood and hugged her again, "Of course we're ok. I wish there was something I could do to help you. Maybe Steve can talk to Bucky and see..." "No...please don't! I'm humiliated enough...I know I said I'd stay for dinner but I'm really not feeling well and I think it best if Bucky stays with you both from now on. He can come by tomorrow and get his things while I'm at the hospital, it will be easier that way. He has a key. I'm sorry Chloe but I can't stay." Of course I understood, "It's ok..you can take the back garden exit if you want so you don't have to go in the house. I'm so sorry." She hugged me again and walked out the back gate to go to her SUV. My heart ached for her. 

I stormed into the house and into the living room where Steve and Bucky sat talking. I was pissed! "How dare you make her love you and just dismiss her like yesterday's news!" Steve's eyes went wide as he looked between me and Bucky. "If you didn't want a relationship with her then you should have kept your damn dick in your pants Barnes! She's in love with you, kept your damn secret and then you keep telling her your leaving with us to New York leaving her behind. Did you even think for one damn minute what that would do to her? Huh did you?! No of course not, your just thinking about getting your God Damn Rocks off!! Oh yes...let's just fuck the pretty Doctor for four months and then drop her like a bad habit...Not Cool Asshole!!!" Steve had stood and held me back as I went off on his precious Bucky. "Chloe...Jesus, I've never heard you curse like this before...please...calm down. I'm sure Bucky can explain...right Bucky?" Bucky stood and looked behind me, "Where is she? Where's Tara?" I picked up a pillow off the chair next to me and threw it at his head to which he caught. "She left..she wants you to stay here! She's in love with you and your leaving, what did you expect her to do...be happy about it?! She wants you to get your stuff tomorrow while she's at the hospital. Although if your going to treat her this disrespectfully then I don't know if I want you even here!" Bucky looked shocked, "She left?" 

I saw the sadness and shock cross his face and I froze, "Wait...hold on one damn second! You love her don't you??" He sat hard on the couch and he frowned, "She left?" Holy shit! Steve looked at Bucky, "Bucky..do you love her?" Bucky's eyes looked tormented, "It doesn't matter how I feel." Steve glared at me and pointed at the chair for me to sit down. I did reluctantly. He sat near him and spoke gently, "Bucky of course it matters. You've been with her all this time...how do you feel about her?" His eyes were sad and he ran his hands through his hair, "If I say I love her it doesn't change anything...she deserves better than me. I'm a monster Steve...my enemies will come looking for me one day and they will find her and you know what will happen! Yes I love her Dammit!! I love her more than I thought I was capable of and it doesn't change a damn thing! She won't come to New York so where does that leave us....right back in this circle of hell!!" He stood up and walked to the window looking outside. I glared at Steve as he made a face when I stood up, "Bucky, you have to tell her...she thinks you don't love her. If she knew...maybe she'd move too...you have to tell her!" He shook his head, "It won't make a difference." I smacked his shoulder, "Ow...dammit..forgot about the arm...ok then stay here with her you jerk!" He huffed in frustration, "Control your wife Steve!" I glared at him, and Steve just hissed and grimaced because he knew what was coming, "Excuse me?! If I wasn't pregnant I would kick your ass! And Steve knows I could do it! If you love her you should tell her because seeing my friend hurting sucks!! Quit making her decisions for her..she's an adult, let her choose what risk from your enemies she can take. Stop running for once Bucky! And if you ever try to manage me through Steve again I will make you rue the day you were born Barnes! Rue it!!! That's not a threat but a promise!" I turned and stormed past Steve to go turn off the oven. 

Steve laughed at the shell shock expression on Bucky's face. "You walked right into that one buddy, you get no sympathy from me." Bucky smiled and leaned against the wall, "Damn Steve..you got yourself a spitfire for a wife...way to go, your ma'd be proud!" I grumbled under my breath as they talked and I bent to pull the Chicken out of the oven. I went to stand back up and I felt a popping sensation in my stomach and a wetness flow down my legs. "Umm...Steve." I set the chicken on the counter and shut the oven. "Yeah?" "I..uh..my water broke." I looked at him as he was laughing at something Bucky was saying, "Need me to get you another out of the cooler?" What?! Oh Jesus...seriously?! "Not that kind of water!" He turned and looked at me and he suddenly paled, "Wait...your water broke..as in the baby's coming?!" I nodded and grinned. He ran to my side, "Holy cow...wow that's alot of water...ok..ok...so yeah....hospital...call Tara....shoot....we were going to pack your hospital bag tomorrow! Ok...no problem...we can do this...I can do this!" He was literally freaking out. "Steve...calm down, it's just my water...let me get cleaned up and I can call Tara, ok?" 

Steve nodded and helped me over the huge puddle. Bucky looked stunned, "Is there anything I can do?" I glared at him, "Yeah..man up Bucko!" Steve tried not to laugh as he led me to the bedroom. Bucky just shook his head and went off to look for a mop. I waddled into the bedroom and shut the door and started to strip down. Steve was running around like crazy quickly assembling everything on the list I made for the hospital bag. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a tshirt along with a pad to soak up the water still leaking from me, "Oh man...it's like I'm peeing myself...totally gross." I stood and watched Steve running around and I laughed. He stopped and looked at me. I smiled and motioned with my finger for him to come to me. He smiled and ran his hands over my stomach, "Are you ok?" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me for a kiss, "I'm more than ok, we're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a mom..your going to be a daddy Steve!" His smile was worth all the gold in the world. 

I grabbed my phone and dialed Tara's phone number, she answered after the third ring, "Hi Tara..sooooo...yeah my water just broke." I heard her gasp, "Oh my..well...ok. I'll call ahead to the hospital and let them know your coming in. Was the water clear? And have you had any contractions yet?" I felt a slight cramp as we spoke, "Well, I believe yes it was clear and as for contractions...I don't know...I'm feeling a slight cramp, is that it?" Steve heard me say cramp and came to my side, his hand on my belly. "They start out feeling like menstrual cramps, does your belly feel hard or soft?" I felt my stomach and it felt hard, "Hard." "Ok sweety, then that's definitely a contraction. See if you can time them like I taught you and let the intake nurse know when you arrive and they will notify me. Looks like tonight your getting all sorts of surprises!" I hung up with Tara and sent a mass text to all our friends letting them know what's going on. 

We walked into the living room and Bucky was putting away the mop. "Bucky...did you clean up?" He nodded, "Yeah, figures it's the least I could do." I waddled over to him and pulled him into a hug, he tentatively hugged me back, "Bucky I may be pissed at you but we still love you and your family. So come on...we're having a baby and your becoming an uncle and so help me God if you make my Doctor cry while she's delivering me I will make you wish for death..you got it?" He looked between Steve and I and smiled, "I really like you Chloe, even when you threaten me with.....ow!!" I clutched his flesh hand hard. I bent over holding my stomach, "Ow...Ow Ow Ow!!!" Steve came to me and held my other hand, "Contraction?" I nodded through the pain and tried to breath. When it passed I looked up at Steve, "We need to go now...that was a strong one, the last one wasn't bad but only....two minutes ago!" They helped me to the car and headed off to the hospital. Bucky was designated as driver since Steve wanted to sit with me in the back seat. 

Two minutes later another hard Contraction hit and I squeezed Steve's hand, "Ow!!!" I clenched my eyes and breathed in my nose and out my mouth. Steve ran his hand over my belly, "Hang on baby, we'll be there in just a few minutes." By the time we made it to the hospital I was sweating from the pain. When I was wheeled in a nurse came to me asking how far apart the contractions were and Steve told her two minutes, some less. Her eyes widened and they rushed me upstairs. They paged Tara and told her. I was set up in a labor and delivery room and changed into a gown. Bucky tried to walk off and I gripped his arm, "Stay...please...stay!" He held my hand and looked at Steve for approval, "She's the boss pal, stay or go...your choice." Tara walked in and froze when she saw Bucky, he looked at her and smiled, then back to me, "I'll stay." Tara regained her composure and walked to my side, the side Steve was on, not Bucky. "So I hear baby Jax is in a hurry to make an appearance. I'm going to check you ok, see how much you've dilated." I nodded and panted through the pain.

She began the exam and I asked, "So...when do the drugs get here...momma wants some drugs...Bring on the Epidural! I have no problems with drugs...other women can wear a badge of honor if they want for going all natural but me...nope...this pain sucks...I want the Epi!" I watched as Tara's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry Chloe..there isn't any time. Your fully dilated, your at ten centimeters...it's too late for the epidural." I looked at her shocked, "What?! No...no...check again I think you measured wrong, someone get her a ruler...Steve...tell her..I need the drugs....Get Me DRUGS!!!" Steve just looked stunned and shook his head, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do...it's ok Chloe, we can do this!!" I glared at him, "We? We?! You mean I...I'm giving birth! Not you! All you did was supply sperms buddy!!! I want drugs dammit!!! Bucky...look I'm sorry for yelling at you...come on...please, make them give me drugs!!! Owwwwww!!!!!" I squeezed both their hands as another hard contraction hit. "Sorry doll...looks like your going to earn that badge of honor for yourself." 

They prepped me for pushing and had my legs in the stirrups. Tara took her position and rubbed my leg. "Ok Chloe..on your next contraction I want you to bare down and push....ok...your having one now....now push!!!" Both Steve and Bucky helped me to sit up slightly to bend in on myself as I pushed. We pushed a few times and I felt a horrible burning sensation. "Your baby's crowning Chloe...here..feel." She reached for my hand and placed it on my baby's head, "Oh God...I can feel him...Steve..oh my god!!" Steve took a look and his eyes went wide, "Chloe! Oh God I can see him...he's got blonde hair! Alot of it! Your doing so good..he's almost here!" A few more pushes later and his head was out and then suddenly he was out! He was immediately placed on my chest as he wailed. I wrapped my arms around him and cried with relief and love. Steve was crying right with me, one hand on the back of my neck and the other on our son's head. 

I lifted my head to Steve and he kissed me soundly. "He's beautiful!" I nodded and kissed him again, "Yes he is!" Bucky backed away as a nurse came over to clean Jax off a little. He had alot of blonde hair and I was overjoyed. "He's so tiny." Tara clamped the umbilical cord and held out a pair of scissors to Steve, "Would you like to cut the cord Dad?" Steve wiped at the tears on his face and grinned from ear to ear, "Absolutely." He took the scissors and slowly cut the cord. A nurse came over to get the baby and I reluctantly handed him over. We all watched as he was cleaned and weighed and measured. Steve went with Jax and watched every minute not wanting the baby out of his sight. He looked over at me and the only time I've ever seen him this happy was went I met him at the alter. I felt Bucky take my hand and I looked up at him, tears on Bucky's cheeks made me smile, "He's perfect Chloe...he looks just like Steve." I squeezed his hand, "Thank you for staying Bucky, I'm glad your here." He looked up at Tara who avoided his gaze, "I'm glad I stayed too." 

Steve walked back over holding Jax wrapped in a little blue blanket. He was smiling and touching his head as he came over. Steve laid him in my arms. "He weighs 6 pounds 2 ounces and he's 19 inches long. He's perfect! Even though he did pee on the nurses." We all laughed. I rubbed the soft hair on his head and he opened his eyes briefly and looked at me. I held Steve's hand, "He has your eyes Steve...I'm sure of it!" Steve touched the baby's nose, "He has your nose I think, but definitely my chin. Good lord...he does look like me!" I looked up at Bucky and saw his smile as he looked at the baby. "Bucky do you want to hold him?" He looked shocked and glanced at Steve who just grinned and then at Tara who looked suddenly pale as she stood after delivering my placenta and lowered my legs and the stirrups, covering me up for privacy. Tara's eyes watched him as he bent down and cradled Jax in his arms as if he was a natural. He smiled and caressed the baby's cheek and head, swaying slightly as he spoke softly, "Hi Jaxson, I'm your Uncle Bucky...God...Steve, I've never seen anything so beautiful..he's a miracle!" A loud thud made us all jump....Tara laid passed out in the delivery room floor!


	60. May The Fourth Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara has some news!

Chloe's POV 

Bucky quickly handed me Jax and he, Steve and a few nurses all rushed to Tara. Bucky picked up her limp body and followed the nurses out of the room. Steve stayed back as we watched them rush her out. "Oh my God, Steve! I hope she's ok!" He came back to my side and leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Me too. Bucky looked terrified..I was the same way when you would pass out on....oh...uh oh!" I looked up at the shocked expression on his face. "What...uh oh what?!" He suddenly smiled and reached out and ran his fingers over Jax's tiny hand peeking out of the blanket. "Do you think it's possible she could be pregnant?" I looked at Steve shocked and grinned, "Oh my God how awesome would that be!! You and Bucky being dad's at the same time...raising your kids together like you two were!" I inwardly squealed at the thought. 

Jax was sleeping so I laid him on my lap and unwrapped the blanket. Steve and I gushed as we touched and counted each of his ten little fingers and ten little toes. He really was the most perfect baby. I had Steve get my phone and I took a picture of him and sent it to everyone. Tony was the first to text back with an all caps Congratulations and said he was gorgeous! Everyone was on their way to come visit and would be here either later tonight or tomorrow. Clint texted and in big letters asked if I planned the birth for today. I was confused and of course answered him with a no...why? I laughed at his response. 'May the fourth be with you'! "Oh my God!! Steve Jax was born on Star Wars Day!!!" He laughed and kissed my lips. "It was meant to be." I wish Vader was alive he would have loved Steve and Jax, he really loved kids. 

I started to worry when Bucky didn't come back. "Steve can you go check on Tara...I'm worried about her." He nodded, "Of course...I'll be right back. I love you. And I love you too Jaxson." He bent and kissed him on his little head. I smiled at how much he loves him, how much we both do. Steve left and I was alone at last with my son. "Hey baby boy...it's nice to have my bladder back after being used as your personal punching bag. Was getting worried for a while considering what your daddy can do to real ones." I hummed a few lullaby songs I knew as he slept soundly in my lap. I held his little hands in mine and sighed in contentment, " I promise to be the best mommy you could ask for. I won't be a push over so let's get that out of the way now. But between you and me, your daddy's going to be the push over. You will have him wrapped around your pinky. You couldn't ask for a better dad. And I had a pretty good one, so that's saying something. I wish he could have seen you. To know you have his name, he would have been so proud." I wiped tears off my cheeks and noticed Steve watching me from the doorway. "What?" He smiled and came to my side, "He knows Chloe. And I hope I can live up to what you just said. I promise to try to be the father he deserves and the husband you deserve." I pulled him in for a kiss, "You already are." Steve picked up Jax and held him to his chest as he slept. "So...how's Tara?" Steve sighed, "She's awake and won't see Bucky..another Doctor was checking her over, but she looked ok, mad but ok." I sighed, "Well...did you say anything to Bucky about her maybe being pregnant?" He shook his head no. "Why not!?" He smiled, "Because she already told him." I looked at him shocked, "What?!" He grinned wide, "She yelled it actually...she told him she's pregnant."

Bucky's POV 

I picked her up off the floor, my heart racing at the thought she could be hurt or sick. I followed the nurses as they had me put her on a bed a few rooms down. She started to come around after a few minutes. The nurses were checking her vitals and trying to get her to talk. Another Doctor came in and had me move as he assessed her. She opened her eyes and grumbled about all the attention. Steve came in and stood by my side, "How is she, Chloe's worried about her." I shook my head, "I don't know, Doctors looking at her." She sat up and batted the hands of the nurses and Doctor away, "I'm fine...stop fussing!" I came to her side, "You're not ok...you passed out!" She looked at me sadly then quickly looked away, "Please leave." I reached out and tried to take her hand and she pulled it away, "No...not till I know you're ok...why did you pass out?!" She laughed, "Oh now you're concerned...just leave...it's what you're good at!" I reached out to her again, "No...I'm Staying!" She turned and glared at me, "Really...until when...until you follow Steve to New York?! You want to know why I passed out...I'll tell you.....I'm pregnant you idiot!! Now get out!! GET OUT!!!" Everyone gasped and Steve grabbed my arm pulling me from the room. He placed me against the wall outside the room as the door was closed. Steve looked as shocked as I know I did. She's pregnant!? Oh my God!! A smile slowly crept on my face and I looked up at Steve who tentatively smiled back. "Well...this is definitely a date for surprises indeed!" I nodded my head, "You're not kidding! Holy cow Steve..I'm going to be a father!! Don't worry...I'm going to fix this. I have to fix this!" 

Tara's POV 

The nurses looked at me shocked and so did my colleague at the announcement that I was pregnant. I made them all leave, insisting that I was fine and just needed a moment or two alone. When they all left I allowed myself to cry. I've made a mess out of everything. I allowed myself to fall in love with a man that doesn't want me, or care enough about me to try to be with me. I only found out about being pregnant this morning. I've been feeling more tired than usual and at first chalked it up to stress about Bucky but then I missed a period, I was a few days late. I was too shocked to cry and couldn't...knowing Bucky was just down the hall. If I only knew he loved me I could make the move to New York...now that I'm pregnant to be with him, to raise this baby together. But he's told me time and time again he can't love me. 

How do I move on from this? How do I do this all on my own? I was scared and angry and hurt. All I ever wanted was Bucky to love me! Was that too much for me to hope for...to dream about a life together? I laid down and curled in on myself. My heart was breaking! I'd always pictured a future with a husband and children someday. What will my life be like now...a single mother! I was so overwhelmed seeing Bucky hold Jax like he was a natural. Gushing over the baby as I would picture him doing to our child and I suddenly found myself out for the count. I have no doubt he would love his child, and I hated the fact that the thought made me jealous of my own baby! 

I rolled over onto my back and laid my hand on my flat belly. "I'm so sorry peanut...somehow I'll make this right. I don't know how..or when...but I have to. I love your daddy so much. I just wish he could love me." "I do love you." I gasped and sat up suddenly and see Bucky standing in the doorway, I never even heard him come in. "There's nothing you need to fix...you didn't do anything wrong. I'm a compete idiot for making you think I could never love you, that I didn't want to love you. I was a goner the moment you smiled at me that first day in the hospital...I had no hope of not falling for you. You have been the reason I look forward to waking up each morning and the face I want to see before falling asleep. You made me feel again and have been my rock through these shakey months of uncertainty. I'm not going to lie...I'm scared to death...scared of losing you, scared of being a father, scared of leaving and scared to stay. Stay or go....it will only be with you by my side. I love you Tara! I have always loved you!" Tears slipped down the shocked expression on my face. He rushed forward and took me in his arms and kissed me soundly. I pulled back and held his face in my hands, looking at him with a whole new light, "You love me?" My voice trembling with emotion. "Yes, I love you Tara." I inhaled a staggering breath, "I love you too!" I kissed him and clung to his shoulders. A bubble of happiness went through my chest as we pulled apart and we both looked at the other and laughed, laughed at both of our blindness at what was right in front of us this whole time. I felt his hand brush my stomach and he grinned wide. I placed a hand over his and his lips found mine again, my right hand combing through his hair. I didn't know what the future held whether it lay here or in New York, but I couldn't seem to care anymore. As long as I knew Bucky loved me I knew it would all work out as it should.


	61. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe have some quiet time alone with Jax.

Chloe's POV 

We were moved to a private room and left alone to be with Jax. He took to breastfeeding like a true champ. Steve was fascinated by the whole process. I looked up from Jax's angelic face as he ate and watched the looked of awe on Steve's. "What are you thinking about?" He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my lips lightly, "I was thinking how amazing it is that you can feed our son...kind of jealous to tell you the truth." I laughed, "So you want swollen breasts and sore nipples?" He laughed too, "Ok, well maybe not that jealous." I gazed at our son and enjoyed the little sounds he was making as he ate. "I have a great breast pump from the baby shower. I'll pump some when we get home and you can feed him with a bottle." Steve reached out and cupped our son's head, his thumb caressing his soft hair. Jax released his hold on me and I lifted him onto my chest and patted his back. A small burp had me smiling. 

Steve reached out and pushed some hair behind my ear, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" I pretended to think about it, "Hmm I don't know....I'm just kidding. You tell me everyday you love me." He stood and I moved over in the bed so he could sit beside me. His left arm went around my back pulling us to his side as his right hand touched and caressed Jaxson's back. "Thank you." I looked up into his eyes that were wet with emotion. "For what?" He smiled and wiped at a tear on his cheek, "For loving me, for being my wife...giving me the family I've longed for my whole life. You've literally given me the world. Before I met you I was just a shell of the man I use to be...and now....now my heart is so full of love it could burst. I went from being alone to having a wife, a son and now my best friend is back. I can't imagine how I could feel more love and happiness than I do right now." My heart swelled with love. I picked up Jax and held him out to Steve who removed his arm from around me and laid the sleeping infant on his chest, his little legs tucked under him making him look even smaller than he is. Steve held him close, his large hands seeming larger against the infant. I placed my hand over one of Steve's, "How about this...any happier?" He lowered his head and kissed our son's head and rubbed his cheek across his downey hair. "Yeah...that did it." 

A soft knock sounded at our door. "Come in." Tara and Bucky walked in holding hands and I almost burst out in song! "Hi guys...we aren't intruding are we?" I motioned them to come in and Tara smiled sweetly at Steve as he held the baby. "He's beautiful Chloe, and came so fast too...how are you feeling?" I shrugged, "A little sore but otherwise wonderful. So....I hear you two have news?" Tara blushed and looked up at Bucky who has a huge grin plastered to his face since the moment he walked in. "Yeah...I guess we do. We still have alot to talk about and work out but I think it's all going to be ok. Sorry about passing out on you back there. At least I didn't do it during the delivery. Seeing Bucky hold Jax...I just kind of freaked a bit...and yep, went down like a bag of rocks." Steve and Bucky exchanged looks, "By the time your kid gets here Bucky I'll be an expert at all this baby stuff, I can give you advice." Bucky snorted, "Did you forget I had four sisters? Who took care of your scrawny rear? I think I can handle a baby." Steve stood up and walked over to Tara and Bucky, pulled Jax from his chest. His head cradled in his left hand and his back and bottom supported by his right. He held him out to Tara and she gushed as she took the baby.

She was practically glowing holding him. Bucky had his metal arm around her waist as he peered down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Tara looked up at Bucky and they both beamed and shared a knowing look. "Bucky...just think, eight months from now we will have one of our own. What do you want..a boy or a girl?" He shrugged and fluffed up the hair on Jaxson's head then smoothed it down again, "I don't know..haven't really thought about it. Healthy would be good. I'd be ok with either. A boy would be nice...you know do guy stuff, but a girl would be special too...a daddy's girl. Maybe she can have your red hair...it's prettier on girls anyway." She laughed, "Well my dad would have agreed with you...he hated his red hair, but loved it on me...so I totally get it. I'd be happy with healthy too. And...maybe your blue eyes." I watched them both and let out a little squeal of happiness. "Oh my God you two are so darn sweet together I just want to scream!" Steve laughed, "Even before you came to us she was hoping you two one day would meet and get together...I seriously think my wife has a psychic twinkle." We all laughed then suddenly stopped as Jax cried out and wrinkled his little forehead as he scrunched up his face. Tara handed him over to Steve and he cradled him to his chest over his heart. "Shhhhh....it's ok. Daddy's got you...shhhhhh." He immediately settled down and went right back to sleep.

Bucky held Jax again before they finally excused themselves for the night to head back to Tara's place. I was so exhausted, my eyes started to droop. Steve was still walking around holding Jax, swaying and humming an unknown tune to him. He smiled as I tried to force my eyes to stay open. "Go to sleep Chloe...it's ok, I've got him. I'll wake you if he seems hungry ok. You're exhausted..you need to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I sighed and rubbed my heavy eyes, "Ok..just a nap." I closed my eyes and concentrated on Steve's humming and before I knew it it feel asleep.

Steve's POV 

Chloe was fighting so hard to stay awake, but I finally convinced her to go to sleep. She needed it! My phone vibrated on the window seal and I walked over to check it. Tony and Bruce made it into town and are checking in at the hotel. They said they will wait till tomorrow to visit since it's late and we needed our rest. Tasha and Clint will both be coming in the morning as well. I took a picture of Jax sleeping in the crook of my arm and sent it to everyone. The best response by far was from Tony. He texted, 'It's your Mini-me...it's settled I'm making him a tiny shield. Uncle Tony has spoken!' I laughed and Jax squirmed in my arms. I immediately froze and swayed. 

While Chloe slept a few nurses came in holding vase after vase of flowers. They saw Chloe sleeping and the first nurse whispered, "Apparently your wife's twitter picture and post went viral about the birth of your son...we've got more flowers coming in from well wishers...this one's from the President of the United States!" I stared in shock, "Wow! Fill the window seal with as many you can fit but the rest give to other patients...an anonymous gift for them. How did they even know which hospital we were at?" The nurse shrugged and they proceeded to fill the window seals with vase after vase of beautiful flowers, filling the room with a beautiful floral scent. The nurses left and I started reading the cards on each, amazed at how generous and kind people can be. Babies really do bring out the best in most people. 

I was so engrossed in reading all the cards that when I looked back down at my son again I realized he was wide awake, and staring right at me. I know they say all babies eyes start off blue...but his were very blue, the same shade as mine. "Hi Jaxson..did you wake up? Your momma is sleeping right now so it's just us guys for a little bit. Hope that's ok. I know I don't have the right parts to feed you buddy but your Ma, she said she's going to let me feed you when we get home." He continued to watch me as I spoke to him, as if he recognized my voice...I mean I did talk to him inside Chloe's belly, so...maybe he does. "Tomorrow you're going to meet some pretty special people. Don't let them scare you...they're your family. You'll be seeing them alot when we move to New York. You will love it there buddy...I'll show you all my favorite places." I smiled as he yawned, his little mouth opening wide. "It's alright buddy....go back to sleep, Daddy's got you." His eyes drooped and he was soon fast asleep.


	62. Friends And Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends visit.

Chloe's POV 

Steve is absolutely amazing! I mean I already knew that but after looking after Jax all night in between feedings so I could sleep was an amazing gift for me. He changed all the diapers and kept him in his arms only putting him down for changes. He truly is in love with his son. I woke this morning to Jax crying for another feeding. I yawned and stretched and sat up in the bed. Steve brought him to me and I cradled him as he began to eat. Steve sighed, "Can't wait to get him home so I can feed him too." The loving look on his face as he gazed at the baby made me tear up. "Chloe..why are you crying?" He looked concerned. "Just emotional I guess..stupid hormones. It's beautiful how much you love him." Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss his head. "How could I not? And have you smelled his head....that may be my favorite smell from now on." I laughed, "Oh yes, I've done it...smells heavenly."

I burped Jax and he was falling back asleep. "Steve I know everyone will be coming in this morning, could you take him while I get a shower and feel human again. Plus I need to get out of this gown and change into some real clothes." Steve smiled and took Jax from my arms, "Of course, take as long as you need. We'll be right here, won't we buddy?" I stood up and walked to get the hospital bag that had all my stuff in it I'll need. I bent to get it and I hissed. Steve came to my side, "Are you alright?" I nodded, "Yeah..just a little sore that's all." Steve bent and picked up the bag for me and placed it in the bathroom. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me softly, with Jax asleep in the crook of his arm. "You're welcome. Call me if you need any help, ok." I smiled and kissed Jax on the head and went to take my shower.

The shower felt amazing! The hot water washing away alot of the soreness and grossness of all the bleeding. Hospital pads are the worst! Thank God I brought my own. I felt my deflated belly and sighed at the loss of feeling him moving inside me. Soon I'll be able to get back into shape once I'm feeling up to it. Tasha said she'd help me if I wanted. I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and put them on. I loved how it held my belly in a bit so I didn't seem so fat...ok I know I'm not fat, I barely gained 20 pounds the entire pregnancy, I was mostly all belly. But it was still nice to see it all tucked in nicely. I brought one of the new nursing bras and shirts as well. The bra was soft thank goodness and as recommended by a few of my followers get it in a cup higher than I was pregnant. It fit perfectly considering my boobs were huge! Holy Cow!! The shirt was a pretty blue that I bought because it matched Steve's eyes. I dried my hair and brushed it out, then braided it to keep it out of Jax's face when he eats. I brushed my teeth and then looked myself over in the mirror. Not bad for just having a baby about twelve hours ago if I say so myself! 

I walked out of the bathroom and I smiled wide when I saw Tony and Bruce. "Hi guys!!" They turned my way and we all hugged. Tony whistled, "Looking good Mrs. Rogers..motherhood agrees with you!" I laugh and go sit back down in the bed, "I think you mean the boobs...they are huge aren't they...I hope I can keep some of it, bet Steve would love it." Tony laughed and Steve blushed and so did Bruce. Steve brought me Jax and he was wide awake. "Hi baby boy...did you miss me?" I kissed his little nose. I looked up at the huge smiles on Tony and Bruce's face. "Have you got to hold him yet?" They both shook their head no. I motioned them over. Tony came over first with Bruce right by his side. I laid Jax in Tony's arms and the Billionaire smiled from ear to ear. "Wow...guys...he's beautiful! He's so perfect...look at his little fingers Bruce!" Steve came to sit next to me as Tony and Bruce gushed over the baby. He leaned in my ear, "You look amazing...I love the shirt." I blush and turn my head and he kisses me soundly on the lips, his hand caressing my cheek. "Hey...none of that you guys...there is a baby present and sensitive eyes...and I mean Bruce. No making more babies before you get this one home." We all cracked up laughing.

Bruce got his turn with Jax and I saw him wipe a tear from his eye. Steve had told me once that Bruce couldn't have children though he wanted a family badly. It broke my heart. Bruce brought the baby back to me and laid him gently in my arms. "He's perfect Chloe..thank you for trusting me to hold him." My hand reached out and took his, "It won't be the only time Bruce...or should we say Uncle Bruce." Bruce looked shocked and smiled wide at both me and Steve. "Uncle Bruce...I like the sound of that. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Tony was reading a card on one of the flowers and he gasped, "You got flowers from the President!? Holy crap!" I smiled and remembered my reaction to them all when I woke up the first time. "Yup..he's a big Captain America fan, obviously and apparently the First Lady reads my books. Oh we also got some from Jimmy Fallon...but I think he's just trying to get me to be on his show. You know...be the first to interview me and what not." Tony looked at me wide eyed, "Oh you have to do it...I love Jimmy Fallon! He's hillarious!!"

Tony, Bruce and Steve were having a conversation about the move to the tower. Tony was going on and on about all the renovations and upgrades. I nodded at Steve and he knew what that meant, he needed to tell them about Bucky. Steve smiled and spoke up, "Guys...let's take this outside, there's something I need to talk to you about and it looks like Jax may be getting ready to eat." Tony's eyes shot to me and he grinned wide, "You guys are breast feeding right....can I watch?" Bruce, Steve and I all said at the same time, "No!" He looked around shocked at us all, "Wow...and I thought we were a band of brothers.. remember, Uncle Bruce...Uncle Tony. I see how it is." I snorted, "Yeah the creepy Uncle who just wants to see my boobs!" Bruce tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. Tony glared at him and he only shrugged, "She's not wrong Tony." Tony rolled his eyes, "Fine...your not wrong...they are huge....I mean wow, have you seen the size of....ow! Alright no need to get physical Cap...just admiring your wife's new figure, that's all." Steve glared at Tony and pointed to the door, "Alright already...see you later slugger." I waved and all three men left the room. Tony and his boob obsession..sheesh. I look down at my chest, damn...it's like I got a boob job! Jax started to fuss and was rooting toward said boobs. "Are you hungry baby boy? Well there's plenty."

I finished feeding Jax, replaced the cup on my bra and repositioned my shirt. I still felt really full. I clicked the button for the nurse. She came in and I asked her if I was able to pump any while at the hospital. She smiled, "Of course...I'll be right back." Perhaps next feeding Steve can feed Jax after all. A few minutes later I was brought in a dual side breast pump. She helped me to work it and I extracted a ton of milk. She was amazed, "Goodness...you produce enough milk to feed triplets. You should look into donating some, for babies who's mother's can't breast feed or don't produce enough." I thought it was an amazing idea. She said she'd make me up a few bottles for later then took the rest to the nursery as a donation. My breasts didn't feel so enormous anymore, like I'd been deflated a bit...and boy did that feel better!

I grabbed my phone and took a picture of me and Jax together, Jax asleep of course. I posted it on my Twitter page with the words, 'My little piece of Heaven! #babyrogers'. I watched my feed as it blew up with responses and retweets...oh my! There were tons of congratulations and some asking where Steve was. I need to take a photo with him as well. #babyrogers was trending on Twitter! Our son was an Internet sensation and he wasn't even a day old yet. A knock sounded on my door and Tasha and Clint came in. Clint was holding a Teddy bear dressed as Captain America!! It was so darn cute!! They each got to hold Jax. Tasha sat by my side as she was holding him, "He looks just like Steve it's almost eerie. Although I think he has your nose though." I laughed, "Yeah, Steve pointed that out too. He does look just like his daddy. I wonder if the Serum affected him in any way? Do you think he'll have enhanced abilities like Steve? He's very healthy, the Doctor's said so. Steve was worried that he would inherit his weaknesses from before...but there is no sign of them." Tasha stroked the baby's head, "I guess time will tell." I nodded in agreement. "So you're moving back to New York..and I hear Bucky is back." I stared at her in shock.

"Where did you hear that?" She grinned, "We got here a while ago, bumped into Steve as he was taking Bruce and Tony somewhere to talk, we joined them." I nudged her shoulder, "So...what do you think?" She smiled as Jax yawned. "I think it's great he found Steve...but I also know what he's capable of first hand. But...he's been living with your friend and managed to fall in love and get her pregnant. I doubt she would have done so if he was violent in any way...so I think that's a good thing. I'm wiling to give him a cautious benefit of the doubt." I nodded at her honest answer. "I hope they work everything out about whether to move to New York or not. It would be great to have her there and not to mention having another baby around." Tasha placed Jax on her chest and patted his rump as he went to sleep. "So...you planning on having anymore kids anytime soon?" I gaped at her and Clint just laughed. "Leave it to Nat to be so tactful." She raised an eyebrow at Clint, "I was just curious." I thought about it for a second, "Well...I do want more children someday, about six or seven would be amazing! I hated being an only child." Tasha gasped, "Six or seven? Well...all I can say is they will be absolutely beautiful babies! And as much as you and Steve go at it, six or seven kids won't take you very long." Clint laughed and so did I. "Are you insinuating that Steve and I are...what exactly?" She smiled, "Oh I'm not insinuating anything, it's a fact, you two go at it like hormone souped up bunnies. That's not a bad thing..it's great actually, I'd kill for bunny humping action like that anyday!" We all laughed.

Once everyone left Steve and I were left alone finally. Steve put Jax into the bassinet and came to sit by my side. I curled up into his side. Oh...I have an idea! "Steve..will you take a photo with me?" He smiled, "Of course...for your Twitter?" I smiled, "How did you know?" He handed me my phone, "Tony showed me what you posted...that picture of you and Jax...possibly the most beautiful picture I've ever seen." I got my camera ready and held it up for a selfie. "Kiss me Steve." He pulled me to his chest and captured my lips in a searing kiss that made my toes tingle. I took the picture. When he finally pulled back I was breathless. "Wow...that was some kiss! I don't know how in the world I'm going to wait six weeks to have you again.....oh Lord...Tasha's right, we are bunnies!!" Steve laughed and kissed me again, his hand on my waist, pulling me toward him. I feel the groan as it exits his mouth. I pull back and see the lust in his eyes. "Calm down big boy...I'm bleeding and we're in a hospital bed." He wiggled his eye brows at me, "A hospital bed never stopped us before." I remembered our caresses after my illness...yeah, that was hot! "True...but this is different..so no hanky panky mister." He sighed and kissed me again then pulled back and adjusted his hard on in his jeans. I laughed at the sight of his bulge from just a few kisses. Maybe later tonight I can help him out with that. I smiled and uploaded the picture to Twitter, 'My other half of my soul! #mylove'. I showed Steve and he pulled me close. We laid down and closed our eyes and dozed as Jax slept near us in his bed.


	63. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Bucky and Tara.

Steve's POV 

It's hard to believe Jax is a week old already. I was holding him to my chest and swaying slightly trying to get him to go back to sleep. Boxes lined the walls making the place look empty...today was the big move back to New York. Jax had woke up hungry at 2am so I got up and kissed Chloe, letting her know she could sleep. With the move coming and up all hours of the night and taking care of a newborn she's exhausted, so I help out as much as I can. She pumps her breast milk so I can feed Jax now, which I find deeply satisfying. He's changed so much in just a week. Yet he still continues to look like a tiny version of me. It's so strange, but a wonderful strange being a father. Looking at him knowing I helped create life...it's amazing!

Bucky won't be following us to New York right now. After finding out Tara's pregnant he doesn't want to leave her. I don't blame him one bit. I couldn't have left Chloe either. Tara has decided to eventually move to New York, but she needs time to make arrangements for her patients, letting them know she's closing her office. Tony has offered her a position as a physician at the Tower. We have Dr. Cho, but no OBGYN, not to mention she's a highly trained surgeon, not just as an OB, she was a trauma surgeon before she specialized out. One of the top of her class. We are lucky to have her, Bucky as well. 

I was eager to get to New York as quickly as possible. With all the publicity surrounding Chloe and myself I will feel better having her and Jax at the Avengers Tower where they can be safe. I went over security details with Tony and helped him make some adjustments to make it more efficient. I was taking no chances when it comes to the safety of my wife and child. My duties will be lighter and I'll have more time to spend with my family now that I'm not working for SHIELD...since it no longer exists. It's weird how things work out. I had put off for so long the move to DC and working for them and then it all went to hell. I would say I should have just stayed in New York but then what would have happened..would Hydra have won? I wouldn't have fought Bucky, he wouldn't have remembered me and he wouldn't be a soon to be father either. Everything works out as it should be.

Jax squirmed against my chest and made little noises. "Hey buddy...what's the matter, need to burp?" I placed him higher on my shoulder and patted his back and grinned wide when he burped loudly. "There...bet that's better." He is such a good baby, so alert during the day and only cries when hungry, but even then he whimpers a bit to let you know he's heading in that direction. He sleeps good at night and wakes every few hours to eat. From the stories I've heard this is a good thing. He doesn't spit up...ever, which Chloe finds odd and said every baby spits up..even just a little. I remember my Ma telling me I threw up all the time as a baby. I wonder if the Serum has affected Jax like it has me...I don't get sick, heck I don't even get heartburn. If so I'm happy he won't inherit my former weaknesses. My mother worried non stop about my health, I wouldn't want that for Chloe or my son. Jax went back to sleep on my chest so I headed into our bedroom and placed him gently in his bassinet by our bed. I crawled back in bed with Chloe and she jostled awake, "What...what is it...does he need to eat?" I kissed her forehead and pulled her against me to settle down, "Shhhh, He's fine Chloe...go back to sleep, he's already been fed." She mumbled something incoherently and in a blink of an eye was fast asleep. I held her close as I closed my eyes...a smile on my face. 

A few hours later I woke to find Chloe out of bed and Jax out of his bassinet, did I sleep through him waking up? I got up and went to the bathroom, washed my hands and went to find them. I heard Chloe talking and when I came into the living room I saw her sitting on the couch breastfeeding and on her cell. I walked over and sat beside her, leaning in and kissing Jax's head then my wife's. She smiled as she listened to the person on the other end. My hearing told me it was Tara. "Ok...wow...yeah I don't blame you. I'll tell Steve unless Bucky would like to do it." I could hear Tara respond, 'Bucky won't leave..he said it's ok for you to tell him and he said he will call him later after you guys are settled in. Today's the big day!' "Yes it is..movers should be here in about two hours. I'll text you once we have a moment to relax. It's going to be a busy day. Take care of yourself Tara...let Bucky take care of you. Ok?" 'Ok, will do...bye Chloe, have a safe trip. Love you guys.' "Love you guys too...bye." 'Bye.' 

Chloe hung up and smiled down at Jax then up at me. "Good morning." I smiled and cocked my head a bit at her, "When did you get up with Jax, I never heard him, otherwise I would have gotten up." She caressed Jax's cheek as he ate. "I woke up from a dream and I had to pee, then I went to check on him and he was laying there wide awake, not making a sound, just looking around. So I brought him in here knowing he'll need to eat soon." Oh ok, "So what's going on with Tara...is she ok?" Chloe smiled wide, "Well..yes and no. No because Tara woke up last night bleeding, not much, but some. They were scared they were losing the baby." I gasped, "Oh my God...is the baby ok?!" She nodded, "Yeah, they went to the hospital and they checked her out, did an ultrasound. She has some sort of hemorrhage that I can't pronounce but it just needs to be kept an eye on...and they learned some interesting news." I turned more on the couch to face her, "What?" She laughed lightly, "Well, it looks like Bucky will pass you up in numbers..Tara's having twins!" I laughed, "Oh my God...I bet Bucky is freaking out right about now!" Chloe laughed, "You have no idea!"

Tara's POV 

(Earlier that morning, middle of the night)

I jerked awake from a disturbing dream. I looked over at Bucky who was laying on his stomach to my right, still sleeping soundly. I felt like I had to urinate so I slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When I sat down and began to pee I looked down and my heart fell into my stomach. My panties had blood on them. My heart raced and as soon as I finished peeing I wiped and there was blood on the tissue. On God no...please no! I needed to stay calm, but I also needed to go to the hospital. That meant waking up Bucky. I put a pad on and stood on shakey legs. I walked into the bedroom and bit my lip as I gently rubbed his back, "Bucky...Bucky...wake up." He grumbled and reached toward my side of the bed, his arm stretching out searching for me. When his hand touched nothing he lifted his head. 

"Bucky..I'm right here." He turned his head to see me standing beside him. His voice was groggy, "Hey...what time is it?" I sniffed and wiped a tear from my face in the dark, "It's about 1am...Bucky...I'm bleeding." He jolted up out of bed, "What?! Where?" He went to the wall and flipped on the light. He rushed to me and ran his hands over my arms looking for injuries. "It's vaginal." I saw the moment he realized what that could mean. "Your losing the baby?" He looked stricken with fear. "I don't know...it could be a number of things. But yes, it could also mean I'm miscarrying. We need to go to the hospital so they can do some tests to find out." My voice was shakey and he pulled me into his arms and held me. "Ok...do you need to change before we go?" I nodded and was about to walk to my dresser when Bucky stopped me. "Sit down...I'll get it, just tell me what you need." I sat on the bed and told him what clothes I needed. 

My hands were shaking as I changed my clothes. I've helped many patients that have miscarried but I never thought I might be one of them. A sob suddenly left my throat and I pressed my hand over my mouth to try and stop crying. Bucky pulled me into his arms, "I have you Tara, it's going to be ok." I nodded and took a big breath and slipped on my shoes, "Ok..let's go." Bucky wouldn't let me walk to the SUV, he carried me and placed me in the passenger side and buckled me in. His eyes looked panicked but his actions were calm and steady. On the way to the hospital he reached over and took my hand squeezing it, holding it the entire way there. 

He pulled up to the ER entrance and told me to wait. He went inside and came out with a wheelchair. Once we were inside the intake nurse saw me and rushed over. "Dr. Powers..what's going on?!" She immediately took me to the back to triage. "I'm pregnant and I'm bleeding." The nurse took my blood pressure, temp and got my weight, then we were taken back to a private room away from other patients. Bucky lifted me out of the wheelchair and placed me gently on the bed, as if I was something very fragile. The nurse, Miranda came in to see me, "Tara...what's going on? Your bleeding?" I nodded and Bucky held my hand. "Yes, I woke up a little while ago, there was bright red blood in my underwear and when I wiped. I'm cramping a little but not too bad. Who's the OB on call?" Miranda grimaced, "It's Paul...I'm sorry Tara." Bucky tightened his grip as he heard my voice turn very harsh, "I do not want him to touch me. Let a resident see me...I'll do my own ultrasound." Miranda nodded and left the room.

"Who's Paul?" I sighed and looked at Bucky, "He's my Ex..We were in a group practice together with three other OB's. We started seeing each other and were together for a year. I forgot my phone at the office so I went back after rounds to get it. I saw a light on in his office so I opened the door. He was fucking one of the nurses over his desk. I left the practice soon after and started my own." Bucky looked shocked, "What a Dick!" I smiled, "Indeed." Miranda came back in with a Resident. He ordered my labs and Miranda drew them. "Now bring me an ultrasound machine. Please." She looked unsure, wringing her hands. "Sweety, maybe doing it yourself isn't such a good idea...what if the baby isn't via.." "Miranda...please just get me a damn machine." She nodded and left the room.

I looked at Bucky and I could tell he was just as scared as I was. "We will know soon...I should be far enough along to see something since I'm about six weeks. If I lose the baby......I'll understand if you don't want to stay here, and go to New York." He stood suddenly and cupped my face in his hands, "Baby or not...I'm not leaving the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you Tara." He kissed my forehead and held me to his chest as he hugged me. Miranda came back in pushing the ultrasound machine and we pulled apart. She set it up and brought it to my bedside. "Miranda...could you give us some privacy?" She smiled sadly and left the room, closing the door. The look on her face...she thinks the baby's dead...I know that look, I've had that look. 

I turned on the machine and typed in my information, last menstrual period and name. I lifted my shirt and pulled down my sweat pants to apply the gel. I took the wand and I hesitated, my hand shaking above my belly. Bucky squeezed my shoulder, and I took a deep breath and put the wand to my skin. I maneuvered it around, spreading the gel and searched for my baby. My eyes widened and I gasped when I saw the image before me. "What...what is it?" Bucky looked terrified, and even more so when I started crying. "Oh God..no...Tara, it's ok sweetheart...I'm here baby." I looked him in the eyes and I saw them wet with tears. "No..Bucky...look." I pointed to the screen, "Now listen." I clicked a button and a fast heartbeat sounded. "Is that the heartbeat..it's ok...the baby's alive?!" I laughed and was crying along with him, "That's not all...look...see here...it's another baby...Bucky....it's twins!" 

Bucky sat down hard into the chair he was once sitting in with a shocked look on his face. "Twins?" I nodded and clicked another button and the second baby's heartbeat was heard. "They are both alive....oh Thank God!! Oh..wait, look...see that dark area here Bucky...that's a Subchorionic Hemorrhage...it happens alot in pregnancy..it's not very big so I may have a little more bleeding but the baby's are fine. Oh God twins..wow! Well twins do run in my family, not sure about yours Bucky." I looked at him and he was still sitting, staring at the screen, mouth open in shock, "Twins?" I laughed and went back to looking at the baby's and did some measurements. "Ok, so...I'm 6 weeks and 2 days in gestation...and, wait...oh my God..this is amazing, there's no division in the sac. They are identical!" Bucky slowly came out of his shock and leaned over and kissed me breathless. "Twins...wow and you said identical? Oh my God..Tara, this is amazing, my aunts were identical twins actually, on my father's side." I printed out some pictures and handed them to Bucky. He sat down and touched each one reverently, "These are my babies...wow!" Tears slipped down my face....but this time from joy.


	64. Blackmail Has It's Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Bucky run into Paul.

Tara's POV 

We were finally given the ok to go home, and to take it easy...per my own advice. The Resident did the discharge and we were cleared to leave, it was 4am. Bucky was wheeling me through the ER toward the exit when none other than Paul, walks around the corner and sees me. Oh just fucking perfect! "Hey Tara...hear congratulations are in order. Managed to get knocked up I see. Need me to teach you about birth control? I see your spreading your legs for any loser these days." I was about to react when Bucky lunges at Paul grabbing him by the throat and lifting him clean off his feet and slamming him into the nearest wall. "Don't you ever disrespect her again or so help me God I will escort you myself through the gates of hell! You WILL apologize or I will introduce you to new realms of pain your mind can not comprehend!" 

Bucky let him go and he landed on his feet gasping for air. "Who the hell are you her fucking watch dog!? Fuck off hippy and get a damn haircut! Your going to jail pal, wait till I call the co.." I gasped as Bucky punched Paul sending him crashing into the wall, and landing hard on the floor, his nose bleeding, more than likely broken. "Bucky...it's ok...just drop it...let's go home! And Paul won't call the cops either...will you?" Paul laughed as he held his nose, "Ha!! Wanna bet..where's my phone?" I stood and glared at him, "Your not going to call the cops because if you do so help me Paul I will not keep my mouth closed anymore about what you've done...like fucking our nurse. Oh and she's married, wonder if her husband who's a police officer knows...hmmm..or maybe you'd like me to tell your partner Grant about the text messages I found on your phone, I saved them by the way and emailed them to myself for safe keeping on how your fucking his wife too...oh no..your not going to call the cops are you...Are You?!" Paul looked shocked and scared. "No...I won't call the cops." 

Bucky grabbed him by the front of his shirt and Paul looked terrified, "I said apologize!" Paul looked at me and then ducked his head, "I'm sorry." Bucky released his shirt, turned around and held my arm gently guiding me back to the wheelchair, having me sit down. We had been heading to the back exit so no one was in this hallway. Miranda came running down the hall obviously alerted by the yelling. "What's going on down here...what the hell Dr. Thorne...what happened to your nose?!" Bucky and I both glared at him, he sputtered around his bleeding nose, "I just tripped and landed on my nose..I better go take care of this." He rushed off down the hall. Miranda looked at me and Bucky and burst out laughing, "That man did not trip and fall...I assume your man did that?" I shrugged, "Maybe." She laughed harder and stuck her hand out to Bucky to shake. Bucky smiled and took her hand. "Buddy...I've been wanting to deck that fucking asshole for years. You just became my hero. And don't you dare feel bad about doing it. That prick deserves more than just a broken nose. Like a punch in the dick with your cool metal arm....oh yeah, I bet he'd cry like a little girl!" We all laughed and Miranda hugged me and waved to us as we left. When we got to the SUV and Bucky was buckling me in, I saw him smiling. "What are you grinning about?" He laughed and kissed my cheek, "Remind me never to piss you off." I laughed along with him, "You learn a thing or two about leverage when your dad was a police officer and detective for 30 years....now take us home Bucky." He winked at me and closed the door.

I wasn't about to fuss when Bucky lifted me out of the SUV and carried me inside the house. I love how protective he is of me. It's been a long time since I've let someone take care of me. I undressed after he set me on the bed and I changed into some clean underwear, a new pad for any new bleeding and one of Bucky's shirts. He likes when I do that. Bucky pulled back the covers and we climbed in. He settled me to his side and laid his hand on my belly and kissed my lips softly, "I love you." I turned onto my side and ran my hand up the stubble on his chin and cheek and into his hair, running it through my fingers, "I love you too..hippy hair and all." We both laughed and he leaned in kissing me soundly then cradled me to his chest and the sound of his heart beating had me quickly falling asleep.

Bucky's POV 

She's fast asleep against my chest, my arms wrapped protectively around her. I felt myself grow angry at the thought of that God Damn Doctor...Paul...pssht, fucking pussy! He's nothing but a man whore. My first instinct was to rip his throat out, but I was able to control the Soldier, for that I'm thankful. I remember how Tara stared him down, not even flinching as she delivered her threat, which no doubt would have destroyed his reputation and possibly get a bullet or two up his ass...serves him right! Hell I wouldn't mind putting a bullet right between the fuckers eyes. I looked down at the Goddess in my arms and I can never imagine treating her so poorly. 

My mind drifts as I think of my babies...wow..babies..plural! Twins...man, wait till Steve hears out this. I tried to picture in my head what my children would look like. I run my fingers through Tara's red hair and I smile. I can picture it now, twin girls with hair the color of their mothers, and maybe my eyes...little mini versions of her. Or maybe twin boys with my dark hair and her green eyes. Jax and my boys could grow up best friends like Steve and I. Either way I already love them both. Maybe if I'm lucky and play my cards right Tara will marry me some day. I guess it's old values left over from the forties...but I don't feel right having a family with someone I'm not married to. 

She shifted in her sleep and rolled onto her back. I stretched my hand out and placed it on her flat belly. I can't wait to see her round with my children. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my thumb lightly caressing her.


	65. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Steve get to the Avengers Tower and are greeted by old and some new friends.

Chloe's POV 

The move went as smoothly as it could, if moving states could be. Thankfully Clint picked us up in the Quinjet instead of having to drive or fly commercial with a newborn. Not that Jax would have been disturbed at all by it...I don't think he gets disturbed by anything he's so good. I've never seen such a calm baby before. Bruce wants to run some tests on him once we get settled to see if he really did inherit his father's affects of the Serum. Our things were packed into a separate jet and the only furniture we brought was Jax's since Tony said our Suite is fully furnished. 

I looked out the front of the jet as the New York skyline came into view. I didn't realize how much seeing this place again would affect me. I looked over at Clint and grinned wide. Steve stood behind me and had the same look, I think he missed it too. Jax was in his car seat fast asleep. I insisted he be strapped in, because well...I'm a mom and I worry. Once the Avengers Tower came into view I gasped, "Steve...wow, look...it looks so different...they really did alot of changes since the last time we were here!" Steve's eyes were wide as he took it all in. He spoke half under his breath, "Not bad Stark...not bad at all." As the jet landed on the new landing pad Clint smiled, "Welcome home guys." I stood and hugged Steve around his middle. "Come on...let's go see everyone. I've missed them even though it's only been a few days."

I went to unlatch Jax and he yawned and opened his eyes. "Hi baby boy...we're in New York. Come on, let's get you inside." I pulled him out of the carrier and onto my chest, covering him with a blanket so the wind wouldn't bother him. Steve grabbed his bag and with his hand on my low back we walked out of the jet. I took a moment to look at the view, so did Steve. We both exchanged a look and we knew we were home. Once we got inside I startled when the AI spoke, 'Welcome home Captain Rogers. Welcome to you as well Ms. Rogers.' Oh right...Jarvis. "Hi Jarvis...thank you, and Chloe is fine." 'I'll keep that in mind. Mr. Stark would like for me to inform you that everyone has gathered in The Communal floor to welcome you back. If you step into the lift it will take you directly there.' Steve who still had his hand protectively on my low back spoke, "Thank you Jarvis. So..are you up for that circus, if not Jarvis can tell them we need time to rest. How are you feeling?" I smiled, "I'm good, tired but I'm always tired so nothing new there." He nodded and he guided me to the lift, Clint close behind us. 

Clint smiled at us as we all walked in, "The Communal Room is on the twentieth floor, halfway between everyone's suites, you guys are on the twenty-first floor, Nat is on 22, Stark 23...I'm on 19 and Banner and Thor 18 & 17\. We gather there often for dinners and just to hang out...you'll love it. It even has a pool table and full bar and an indoor theater that will rock your world. It has a full size state of the art kitchen and large dining room. And the view...spectacular!" I beamed at Steve, "Wow...I think I'm going to like it here!" Steve kissed my temple, "I think Jax will like it too." The lift doors opened and I gawked at the enormous room and how beautiful it was. I smiled wide as I saw my friends, and a tall long blonde haired enormous man that I can only assume is Thor since I've never actually met him before.

Everyone turned when we walked in. Pepper was the first to come greet us, "Oh my God..is this Jaxson?" I smiled and nodded, "Yes it is." I pulled the blanket off of him and he was still awake. Steve took the blanket from me as I positioned him into the crook of my arm. The other Avengers including some women I didn't know came over to greet us and see the baby. Pepper just gushed, "Oh my Goodness, he's beautiful! Tony...look....he's beautiful!" Tony laughed, "Chloe don't you dare let her hold him she'll be begging me for a baby before you know it." Pepper scowled at him, "Shush it Tony...I'm too busy for a baby right now." 

Thor came forward and greeted Steve. "Captain...it's good to see you my friend. Alot has changed for you since the battle." Steve and Thor shook hands and Thor clasped a strong hand onto Steve's shoulder that made even my Super Soldier grunt under the strength of it. "It's good to see you too. Yes, alot certainly has changed, all for the better." I held my hand out to Thor, "Hi..I'm Chloe. It's nice to meet you...uh Your Highness....do I say that...or curtsy?" Thor's booming laughed echoed throughout the room. He took my hand and bowed kissing my hand, "Lady Chloe, it is truly an honor to meet the wife of a honorable worrier as the Captain. And please..just call me Thor, we are not in Asgard so you do not need to be so formal." I blushed and smiled at him...I mean..wow..he's a man of Legends and from another world...so yeah...gushing myself a bit. "Your child looks just like you Captain, the resemblance is uncanny, you must be very proud!" I smiled as Steve agreed. "Thor...would you like to hold him?" He grinned wide, "You would trust me to hold your offspring?" I nodded, "Of course." He seemed to get taller as he stood smiling like I gave him the best compliment.

I kissed Jax on his forehead and held him out to Thor. A petite brunette came to stand by his side, smiling brightly. "Just support his head and his bottom...yes like that." Thor cradled Jax in his arms, he looked even smaller against the large man. The woman beside him caressed Jax's head and looked at Thor lovingly. I knew that look, they are together. Another woman walked forward, bark brown hair, glasses and really busty. "Look Jane...Thor holding a baby...bet that gets you right in the ovaries, doesn't it." The woman was named Jane, got it...duly noted. "Shut it Darcy...just look at him, he's so tiny and precious! Oh my Gosh I could just squeeze him he's so adorable....not that i would actually squeeze your baby Chloe..you know..its..he's cute, is what I'm saying." I laughed how she trips over her words...I like her. Darcy came closer and reached out taking Jax's little hand in hers, shaking it, "Nice to meet you Super Baby...you just hit the Genetic jackpot...what are you going to do now?" She then pretended he was talking, "I'm going to Disney World!!" Oh I really like her! 

Darcy went to Steve and poked him in the bicep, "Hey Cap...cute kid, introduce me to your main squeeze." Steve smiled and shook his head at her obviously not the first time he's had to interact with the woman. "Darcy this is Chloe..Chloe this is Darcy, Jane's intern and friend." Darcy stretched out her hand to me and I shook it. "Nice to meet you Chloe...and it's best friend Cap. Men..always leaving out details in a conversation, am I right?" I laughed, "You're not wrong." She smiled and turned to Jane who was now holding Jax, "Did you hear that Jane..I'm not wrong...she heard me, she's just stuck in baby la la land right now. So....I hear your a famous Author..can't say I've read your stuff, not really my genre...but give me Fifty Shades any day..am I right?" I nodded, "I actually love the series...very hot!" She nudged me and not so quietly whispered, "So...Chloe...curious minds want to know, and by minds I mean me...how's Spangles in the sack...does he get excited and start singing the National Anthem?" I burst out laughing so loud everyone turned in our direction. I tried to contain it only to snort then Darcy and I both laughed till we cried. When I was able to actually talk again I leaned into her side and whispered, "No singing..sorry, but I definitely want to sing God Bless America." Darcy laughed and looked at a confused Steve, "Way to go Cap!" Yeah...Darcy and I will get along nicely I think.

Jax suddenly began to whimper and it was Tony holding him now, wow he's went around the room already. Tony looked panicked, "He's making noises..what did I do? Does he have an off button...oh God, he's actually pouting his bottom lip." Jax let out a cry and Tony rushed him over to me, "I think I broke him!" I laughed and took him from Tony. "No you didn't break him, he's just hungry." I gave him his pacifier but knew that would only hold him off a minute or two at the most, I looked at Steve, "Maybe it's time to go to our floor, not sure everyone wants to see me breastfeed him." I heard a smack and Tony cried out, "Ow...what I wasn't going to say anything!" Tasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok..we know thats not true." We said our byes and heading back into the lift but suddenly Thor rushed to us holding a beautifully decorated box. "Lady Chloe..I brought you a gift to celebrate the birth of your child. I was unsure what to get you so I consulted my mother and she gave this to me for you. I'm not sure what it is but she has assured me you will like it. Congratulations my friends, your child is truly amazing." I tiptoed and pulled Thor down by his shirt and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Thor, I'm sure we will love it." He grinned wide and rejoined the others. Steve wrapped his arm around my back and leaned in kissing my lips, "Let's go home."


	66. Witchcraft & Wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tara find a way around restrictions. Bucky finds out the joy of the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

Tara's POV 

I took off a few days to relax and take it easy after the bleeding incident. Bucky has been amazing, not letting me lift anything and bringing me whatever I need. It's been hard not having sex...it's not recommended especially after any bleeding. My recommendation to any of my patients in this situation is to abstain from penetrated sex until past the first trimester. That will mean six weeks of no sex...oh dear sweet God I may spontaneously combust! I haven't really told Bucky that tide bit of information. 

I'm sitting in bed reading and responding to my emails when a shirtless Bucky walks into the bedroom. His sweatpants are hanging low on his hips and he looks sinfully delicious. My fingers freeze on the keyboard as I watch him. He climbs into the bed and sits beside me, propping up against the headboard like myself. He's smiling at me and I can't help but to stare, his smile always captivating me with how it changes his features so much. "Are you done with your emails?" Umm....I am now.."Yes...I can do more later." I shut the laptop and set it on the table by the bed. When I turn around Bucky is right there...so close, leaning in and captures my lips in a soft kiss. But the soft kiss soon escalates to something more. I know I need to tell him. 

"Bucky...wait." He pulls back and skims his metal hand across my cheek and I lean into it. "What's wrong?" I groan, "I need to tell you something...important." His eyebrows raise and he cock his head a bit as he looks at me. "You can tell me anything." I took a big breath and closed my eyes, scrunching them up as I rush it out all in one breath, "I can't have penetration sex for atleast six weeks, it's safer that way for the babies due to bleeding." I slowly opened my eyes and peek up at him. He's smiling..oh ok, not the reaction I was expecting. "You were expecting me to what...be mad? Be a prick and storm out because I can't have sex for six weeks?" I half smiled half cringed, "Well..not be a prick, but be upset...yes." He rolled his eyes, "Tara, yeah it will be hard to not have sex with you but it's not the sex that makes me love you, that's just a bonus." I slowly smiled, "So you don't mind...waiting?" He laid his hand on my belly, "If it means insuring the health of our babies then yes, I'm perfectly fine waiting."

We sat next to each other, Bucky's arm around my back holding me to him. He leaned into my ear, "Are you still bleeding?" I smiled hearing a slight seductive tone...ok where is this going? "No I haven't in two days." He nodded thinking something over in his head, I could tell by the way he gets a far off look in his eyes and his brow furrows, "So....no penetration right?" I nodded, "Right." I felt his hand tighten on my waist, "That means I can't be inside you...but what about orgasms...can you not do that?" My blood started to turn hot..oh my..."Yes...I suppose that's OK unless I bleed afterwards. But my hemorrhage was small..so I probably won't." I'm suddenly pulled into his lap and since I'm only wearing panties and a tshirt I can feel him hard against my sex. "Thank fucking God!!"

He pulls me to him and we kiss passionately. His hands roaming my body. He reached down to the hem of my tshirt and pulls it over my head, finding me bare underneath. I can't help myself and move in his lap, grinding against his erection enclosed in his sweats. "That's it doll...ride me...make yourself cum!" I held onto the headboard behind his head and I moaned loudly as I shamelessly dry humped his hard cock. His arms were around me and his mouth latched onto my right nipple and sucked and lapped at the hard bud, making me grind faster. "That's it...ride me baby..do it..make us both cum...God you feel good! Fuck...oh yeah, keep going...faster...fuck!!" I felt my climax approach and I released the headboard and held him to me as we kissed. I felt him tense under me and a loud groan erupted from his throat as he released my mouth and his body shuddered as he came. One more thrust against him and I was sent soaring. He held me close as my body shook and I cried out, calling his name. 

Once my breathing returned to normal I pulled my head up and smiled, he was doing the same. "You feel ok...no cramping or anything?" I shook my head, "No..I feel amazing....you're amazing." He chuckled lightly, "I'm a mess, that's what I am...a hot mess, all in my sweats....but totally worth it." I giggled and buried my face in his chest, "I've never done that before...it was....wow, I can see why horny teenagers do it." I pulled myself off his lap and sat beside him, seeing the wet patch on his sweats, "Is that your cum?" He looked down and grinned wickedly at me, "No...that's all you baby...your soaking wet." I gawked and then blushed almost as red as my hair. "Don't you dare be embarrassed..I love how wet you get for me." Oh my...

After Bucky changed pants and I changed underwear we both cuddled in bed. I have a flat screen in the bedroom so we decided to watch a movie together. "What do you want to watch Bucky?" He shrugged, "I don't mind...maybe something I haven't seen before." I laughed, "Bucky there is alot you haven't seen before." He kissed my cheek, "Well then your choice will be an easy one." Spock hopped up on the bed and curled up at Bucky's feet. I decided to watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. He hasn't seen any of the series and it's one of my favorites. I noticed during the movie he was tense, "What's wrong Bucky...do you not like it...I can find something else." He shook his head, "No..we can watch this...but who the hell makes a kid live under the God Damn stairs....those bastards need a bullet between the eyes... I wouldn't dare treat our kids like that!" I couldn't believe he was so upset by Harry's circumstances and it melted my heart, "Bucky...I love you...you know that. He's not real sweety...it's just a story." He glared at the TV as Mr. Dursley was yelling at Harry. If he felt this strongly about him...I can only imagine how he's going to react to Voldemort...have mercy. 

When the movie ended he was smiling. "So...did you like it?" He kissed me soundly and grabbed the remote from my hand. I watched as he chose the next Harry Potter movie and pressed play. "I love it...I can see why you like it so much. So...tell me...does Hermione end up with Harry?" I laughed and snuggled more into his side, "I guess you will just have to watch and see." He smiled wide as the movie began, "I bet she does." I bit my lip...oh boy, can't wait for him to see The Deathly Hallows. I inwardly fangirl that Bucky is now hooked on Harry Potter. Hmm he might just be a keeper after all.


	67. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing gift of Queen Frigga.

Chloe's POV 

We made it to our Suite just as Jax decided a pacifier was most definitely NOT enough. He wailed as I hurried to find a place to sit. The Suite was beautiful and very large! We walked through the foyer and into a large living room with lots of places to sit. I headed for a very comfortable looking arm chair and sat down adjusting my shirt and bra to let Jax latch on. He acted like he hadn't eaten in forever. "Have mercy baby...shhh...mommas got you." He was making whimpering noises as he ate. "Poor thing he's not use to waiting to be fed." Steve laughed as he rubbed the baby's back, "Well, if he's anything like me I can see why...higher metabolism makes you eat alot. Good thing you produce alot of milk." 

I took the quiet moment to look around. "Wow...Steve, this place is amazing! There's so much space and look at that kitchen!!" He turned and looked in the direction I was, "Whoa...now that's a kitchen!" We both looked at each other and cracked up laughing. "Oh my God Steve...does this mean we have officially gotten old when we get excited over the size of a kitchen?" He stood up and bent to kiss my lips, "You are not old...me yes...you absolutely not." I rolled my eyes, "You're not old! The time frozen doesn't count...besides, your obviously not too old to make babies. So we will say your old when you can't anymore." He laughed and looked down at Jax who has finally settled down and just making cute eating noises now. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. So....seven of these little guys huh? I think my guys can handle that." He cupped Jax's head and rubbed his blonde hair. "I think they can too...lord I'm surprised you didn't impregnate me with a litter of babies...you know...Super sperm." He stood up and laughed and plopped down on the couch near us, "Oh God...Super sperm...Jeeze! Well...Bucky is having twins, but they run in his family. Me I don't know any twins in our family tree that I can remember."

Once Jax was done eating I fixed my shirt and stood up placing him on my shoulder for a burp. I was about to pat his back when he let out a huge burp. "My goodness! That sounded like it came from you Steve and not a baby...good lord!" I pulled him down off my shoulder and into the crook of my arm. His eyes were drooping, "Well looks like he's going back asleep...where is the nursery, his furniture hasn't arrived yet, where will he sleep?" Steve and I took the opportunity to look around and find out where everything was. We found the master bedroom and my jaw about dropped to the floor, "Oh my God! Look at the size of that bed, good lord you could have Olympic sex in that bed!" Steve's eyes shot up at the mention of sex and looked at the bed, "What is Olympic sex...and why have we not done it yet?" I tried to suppress a laugh but failed. "Steve...I just meant you could really move around alot..more room. God you hornball, your going to explode waiting six weeks for sex." He shrugged, "I can wait...if I can get the same attention you gave me in the hospital." I blushed remembering the hand job I gave him laying next to me in the bed. "Oh well...I think I can handle that." He winked at me as he went to open a door to our left. "Found the nursery...no furniture but there is a Bassinet in here. We could use that for today and tonight, then tomorrow I'll have his furniture brought up."

I laid Jax down in the bassinet and bent to kiss cheek, "Sweet dreams baby boy." I looked around then remembered Thor's present. "Steve where's the gift from Thor?" He tilted his head toward the living room, "I set it on the couch, want me to get it?" I smiled and nodded quickly, "Yes! Are you kidding me...a gift from another world, from a Queen and a Prince no less...like how are you not excited!?" He laughed and rushed off to get the box. I sat on the bed and sighed as I laid back and moaned at the heavenly feel of it...so soft and comfortable...oh yes..momma likey! I heard laughter and propped myself up and saw Steve standing in the doorway, "The way you were sounding I could have sworn you were having sex without me...its that comfortable huh?" I laid back again and spread my arms out and stretched arching my back, "Oh my God..yes!" I purposefully made it sound sexy. When I peeked up at him again I could see the bulge starting in his pants, "That is so not fair you minx!" I sat up and giggled and reached for the box. He groaned as I watched him adjust himself in his pants.

Once the box was in my hands I ran my fingers over the ornate designs, "This box alone is beautiful!" I opened the latch and pushed the lid up, it was hinged. Inside were two very decorative jars. One with a blue liquid, the other a pink liquid. Steve was sitting beside me looking curiously at them, "What is it perfume or something like that?" I picked up the blue jar, it reminded me of an ornate perfume bottle of this planet. There was a tag around the bottles neck. I turned it over and my eyes went wide as I read the delicate script of Queen Frigga. "Holy crap!" Steve's eyes widened, "What?!" I read the tag to him, "Dearest Chloe...Congratulations on the birth of your son. From one mother to another I give you the gift of healing. Drink this potion in its entirety and you will heal instantly. I don't have to explain the benefits of this to two people deeply in love. Love, Frigga.....Holy Shit!" Steve and I looked at each other grinning like fools! "Oh my God I love her!! So much for a six week dry spell...this is so cool!" I looked up at a shocked Steve, "What?" He laughed, "You said Shit." I batted at his arm, "Oh hush."

I set the blue liquid down and picked up the pink one, turning the label and reading to Steve. "Dearest Chloe, this is a conception suppressant potion. One drop of this liquid under your tongue will prevent any pregnancy for 24 of your Earth hours. Enjoy. Love, Frigga....I frigging love Frigga!!" We both laughed just staring at the gift. Steve nudged my arm, "So...are you going to take it?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know...it would be rude not to use such a thoughtful gift." Steve grinned wide, "Oh yes, very rude indeed." I pulled out the jar with the blue liquid and held it up to the light, "Well...I guess here goes nothing." I opened the bottle and sniffed it, "Mmm it kinda smells like rosemary...here...smell." I held it out to Steve and he smelled it, "Your right..like rosemary." I took a deep breath then took a small sip to taste it, "Oh...so weird...it tastes like gingerbread, but smells like rosemary." I drank the full potion and replaced the lid and put it back in the box. 

I felt tingling spread from my stomach to all over my body then a warmth. My stiff neck from the trip here just vanished and I felt strong and alert. It amazed me that even my vision became more clear, I had been debating for a while about possibly needing glasses....well not anymore! The stiffness in my shoulder from my injury last year gone and I shifted my neck and shoulders not feeling a single twinge and I smiled. "How do you feel?" I looked at Steve and I couldn't help the laughter as it bubbled up in my chest. "Oh my God...I feel amazing!" I stood up and pulled up my shirt and Steve and I both gasped. My belly was flat like I had never been pregnant! I ran my hands over my stomach and giggled, "Wow! Just....Wow!!" I launched myself at Steve and he wrapped his arms around me as our mouths collided in a searing kiss. He rolled me onto my back on the bed and roamed his hands all over my body as we practically devoured the other. He pressed his erection into me and I moaned loudly at the contact. Steve suddenly pulled up grinning at me, "Maybe it's time for the pink liquid....don't you think?" I decided to play with him, "Naw..I say start on #2 now." His eyes widened in shock. "What!?" I laughed and kissed his lips lightly, nipping his chin with my teeth, "Just kidding soldier...drop away." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

He reached the box and pulled out the container with the pink liquid. He opened it, "Say Ahhh.." I smirked then opened my mouth lifting my tongue. He put one drop under my tongue and it felt cold and I had a minty taste in my mouth. "Mmm birth control and breath mint all in one. I like it!! And best part...no condoms!!" Steve laughed and replaced the jar and put the box on the bedside table. I kneeled on the bed and lifted my shirt up and off my body and removed my nursing bra, throwing them in the floor. Steve froze and stared at me, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip as he looked at me. I gave Steve a seductive look, "No time like the present to test out the potions...you up for it?" He grinned and removed his shirt and I was practically drooling looking at him. He kept his eyes on me as he unbuttoned his pants and removed them and his briefs all in one, along with his shoes and socks. I stood on the bed and quickly rid myself of the rest of my clothes as well then returned to my kneeling position. 

Steve crawled on the bed and kneeled in front of me, his eyes raking over my naked body and I could almost feel it, goosebumps pebbling my skin. I'm not sure who moved first, nor did it matter but I was suddenly on my back with Steve between my thighs as he kissed me breathless. I writhed against him, my hands trying to somehow pull him closer. My body was on fire...I felt a need for him like no other. I was throbbing with desire and I arched into him trying to find relief. I growled against Steve's mouth and bit his lip lightly making him gasp, "Steve....Please!! Now!!" I felt him shift and then he started to push into me but stopped. We both felt it...a barrier....oh my God!! Is that even possible?! We stared at each other and Steve looked probably as shocked as I did. "Chloe.." I cupped his face in my hands and grinned wide. "Looks like you get to take my virginity too...like I took yours, only mine is a second chance for it to be you...you and only you." 

His eyes shone with many emotions but mostly love. "It's going to hurt...I remember that part...just go slow, ok Steve....I'll let you know when I'm ready for more." He kissed my lips and pulled up a little to look me in the eyes, "Look at me Chloe...keep your eyes on me." I held his gaze and then his hips snapped forward suddenly and I felt the pain all over again as my hymen was breached and I felt him stretch me wide open for him. I bit my lip and gasped! "Look at me baby." I hadn't realized I had my eyes scrunched shut. I looked at him and I saw tears welled up in his eyes, we both knew what this means for us for Steve to experience what it would have been like to be my first and for me to have a second chance on a first time I actually wanted, and not forced upon me. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my temple and into my hair. I shifted my hips and felt a slight sting but then all I felt was raw need and pleasure. I didn't even have to say it...Steve knew. He pulled back almost out of me and slammed back in....and then we were lost. Lost in the sensations of our lovemaking. 

We both moved together with urgency, needing to find our release. Our mouths collided and suddenly I was arching my back and screaming out my release. Steve panted deeply into the crook of my neck and then called out my name as he pushed into me one last time spilling his seed. We laid intertwined for a few moments trying to catch our breath, when I shifted under him I gasped and clenched around him, feeling him still hard as a rock inside me. He shivered and rocked slightly into me, "God Chloe...you feel so good, so tight!" He leaned up and took a breast into his mouth as he lapped at my nipple, suckling making me want him all over again. He suddenly pulled back and licked his lips, "So that's what our son gets to eat...now I know why he likes it...you taste devine Chloe, and your all mine!" He licked around each sensitive nipple making me arch into him and moan his name, clawing at his back. 

He suddenly raised up and with him still deep inside me he grabbed my leg on his left side and pulled it up and over to his right side, making my body twist to where my bottom half was on its side. He held my thigh tightly with his right hand and his left held onto my breast as he started fucking me hard and fast. The angle was new and it was absolutely amazing! My legs being together making me even tighter around him. His face shone pure pleasure, his eyes closed and mouth lightly open as he panted and moaned with each thrust. I could feel myself building to climax again. "Cum for me Chloe...Cum baby!" His hand left my breast and I suddenly felt a sharp sting on my ass...holy fuck...Steve just smacked my ass...Holy Christ on a cracker!!! What shocked me more was the intense pleasure I felt from it...my orgasm quickly aporoaching. "I said Cum..come on Chloe...cum!!" He spanked my ass again...then again and I screamed as my orgasms plowed through me, shaking me to my core. I heard him scream out his own release and he fucked me hard through it all. Steve pulled out and collapsed next to me pulling me to his chest. I lost my reborn virginity and got the hottest spanking of my life all in a matter of minutes...Oh yes...I so frigging love Frigga....God save the Queen!!


	68. No Greater Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Steve benefit greatly from Queen Frigga's gift. Thor delivers a message to his mother.

Chloe's POV 

The potion did something...it didn't just heal, it lasted for several hours making me recover instantly wanting more and more. I craved Steve like a drug, and he- bless his Super Soldier heart kept up, never getting enough of my body. There was something primal in our urges, a need so strong for the other we practically wept as we came together. Jax, thank God, slept straight through the whole thing. I'm not even really sure how he did considering how loud we were. 

I think we went through every position we knew in our repertoire and a few new ones, utilizing every inch of the huge bed. Might I add a few places on the floor by the bed, and wall. Have mercy! As we laid panting and soaked in sweat on our backs beside each other I smiled and spoke to Steve between rasping breaths, "That...that was Olympic sex." Steve glanced at me with a crooked smile, "Duly noted." I finally felt my libido calming down and took a deep soothing breath. "I think the potion is wearing off...dear God...Remind me to thank Thor for the gift, and more specifically his mother. Wow!" I heard Steve grunt in reaponse. I peeked at him and he was still laid out flat and looked exhausted...holy freaking cow...I wore him out! I turned onto my side and ran a hand down his sweaty chest. He groaned and grabbed my hand as it made its way to his belly. "Baby, I love you but I think you might actually kill me if we go again." I buried my face into his side and laughed so hard I cried. 

Jax woke up in the midst of my laughter...perfect timing I might add. I got up off the bed and I caught Steve's eyes watching my naked body cross the room to the nursery and I heard him curse under his breath...ok maybe not so wore out after all. I brought him to our bedroom and Steve was up pulling the comforter off the bed. I winked at him knowing why he did...we made a very big mess, more specifically he did. I climbed up onto the bed with Jax and laid down on my side and Jax on his as he latched on and began to eat. Steve still in all his naked glory laid down behind him, his legs intertwining with mine. He reached out and tucked some of my wild hair behind my ear and raked his hand down my arm to where it held Jax against me. Steve's large hand rubbed his little back and head, and when he looked into my eyes there was such a look of contentment. Neither one of us spoke a word...we didn't need to. I felt his love for me and our son, and I know he felt mine for him. This is what happiness is...true happiness. It wasn't in belongings or money, it wasn't the next story to be wrote or battle to be won. No...it was moments like this...being a family. There was no greater joy than that.

Later when we became settled into our new home and Thor came again to visit he was taken aback by the hug I gave him. Thankfully Steve wasn't around when I did it. Thor blushed and hugged me back, "Not that I'm complaining, but what do I owe such a show of affection to Lady Chloe?" I pulled back and gave him a huge smile, "I need you to tell your mother something for me...can you do that?" He nodded, "Absolutely, I take it this is about her gift. She wouldn't tell me what it was. But knowing my mother as I do, I can understand the hug." I blushed a bright crimson, "Tell your mother Thank you...that her gift was generous and it changed my life. It had an added benefit I don't even think your mother would understand. But just give her my gratitude." Thor slightly bowed and smiled sweetly at me, "You'd be amazed what my mother knows and understands...but yes, I will relay your message to her." I took an envelope from my pocket and handed it to Thor. "This is for her...it's all I can give as a thank you...she will understand." 

 

On Asgard

 

Later when Thor returned to Asgard he found his mother in the gardens. He approached her and she smiled hearing him coming, lightly stroking the petals of a delicate flower, "Your back so soon my son...usually your Midgard visits run longer than a day." Thor smiled lovingly at his mother, "I'm sorry I'm away from home so much mother, but I bring you a message and a gift from a dear friend." The Queen turned, her flowing dress catching in the light and seeming to glow and glitter with movement. "A gift...from Midgard, who sends this gift and message?" She sat on a bench nearby, Thor taking a seat by her side. "Lady Chloe, she asked me to tell you thank you for the gift. She said it changed her life in a way you couldn't understand and wanted me to express to you her gratitude." The Queen smiled a knowing smile and patted Thor's hand, "I'm pleased she liked the gift." Thor cocked his head slightly, "What did you give her?" She looked out over her garden and sighed deeply, "I gave her a gift she deserved....what they both deserved." 

Thor knew better than to question his mother's motives or reasons. He knew she had a gift of not just magic but of something deeper, something powerful of the mind and sight. She had a way of knowing people that amazed even him and the All Father on many occasions. He pulled out the envelope and handed it to his mother who took it in her delicate hands. "She asked me to give you this as a thank you, she said it was all she had to give you, and that you would understand." Frigga opened the envelope and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper to Thor's eyes, but knew it to be more from the look on his mother's face. "What is it, what did she give you?" She held the gift out to Thor and smiled warmly as he took it in his hand. It was a photo of Chloe and Steve holding their baby. He smiled and handed it back to his mother. "It's a photograph, a captured image on paper. That is Chloe and my friend Steve. Their son, his name is.." She interrupted him, "Jaxson. But they call him Jax." Thor smiled and saw something in his mother's eyes he dare not question. 

As she looked lovingly at the photo she reached out and took Thor's hand in hers. When she turned to look him in the eyes he saw a flash of something he couldn't quite understand but it faded quickly and she leaned in kissing her son's cheek. "Thank you for bringing this to me Thor. Please, tell her I loved it." He smiled, "She let me hold him....he was so small and fit perfectly in my hands, it was quite the experience." He held out his hands in emphasis. His mother reached out and took his hand in hers, "There's no greater joy than holding a baby, especially so when it's your own...like the joy I felt holding you...and your brother." They both felt the pain at the mention of Loki. Thor nodded in understanding and held her hand tighter and watched her as she looked at the photo again laid in her lap, her fingers ghosting over the image of the baby. He didn't understand why she was fascinated with the baby, perhaps it just wasn't meant for him to. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. In the meantime he sat with her in the gardens and held her hand as he once did as a child.


	69. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe learn a bit about the affects of the Serum on their son. Bucky and Tara make it to the tower.

Chloe's POV 

(Two Months Later)

Life at the Tower was amazing! Steve and I got to spend so much more time together than when he worked for SHIELD. We finally got into a routine and that suited us and Jax was thriving. He's such a happy baby! He hasn't once been sick, even with the sniffles. We got curious so we had Bruce run tests on him, whatever was less invasive. Blood was only taken by heel prick. We were all amazed he never cried through the whole ordeal. We were so anxious waiting for the results. I've never been the one to be overly patient about things I truly want. Steve and our union as an example.

Bruce had called us to his lab and sat us down to go over his finding. Steve held my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Jax was being looked after by Thor and Jane, and to a lesser extent Darcy, she was more entertainment than anything. Tony was leaning against a desk off to the side observing. Bruce smiled at us both, "Your son is amazing. The serum altered your DNA Steve and that has been passed down to your son. He's got enhanced healing from what I can tell...his cellular regeneration actually surpasses your own. I compared it with a sample of your blood to make sure. We won't know exactly what affects it will have on learning and agility and so forth like you until he's older." I looked at Steve and we both smiled, "So, he won't get sick...ever?" Bruce smiled and folded his hands in front of him. "From what I can see...probably not."

Bruce thumbed threw some more tests and pushed his glasses up his nose as it slipped down. "From what I can tell the serum was perfected as it passed from Steve to son...it's quite incredible. So there's no telling what Jax will be able to do as he ages. I've observed how he takes in every detail and listens..actually listens, not just hearing as most babies do. It's like he's studying everyone, working it out in his head, even at such a young age." I took a deep breath, "Will all our children be this way?" Bruce removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, "Hard to say...just as some of your children could have blue eyes or brown or a mix...you just can't predict this sort of thing..but if I were to go by what I see in Jax, my answer would be more than likely yes." Tony piped in, "Who needs to create more serum...just let Chloe and Steve have more babies and you've got your own Super Soldier army, or at least an unbeatable soccer team...you know depending how many rug rats they spit out." Steve actually rolled his eyes, "Just because my children may enherit the serum doesn't automatically mean they will be soldiers." Tony shrugged and pushed away from the desk he was leaning on and walked towards us with his hands folded behind his back. "No...of course not, but just imagine it Steve...your son surpassing you in skill and strength and agility. Look at all you've done...and what more he could do. We could be raising the next generation of Avengers. Not to mention Bucky and his children...what will they be able to do?" Steve and I shared a look and knew what Tony said had merit...but it still made us uneasy.

That was several weeks ago we found out how even more special our son was, he's a little over two months old now. I smiled at Jax as I held him against my thighs in the bath tub, surrounded by bubbles. "You like the bubbles don't you baby? Yes you do!" His smile and bubbling laugh made my heart sore. He's been laughing lately and we just can't get enough. Steve came in and sat on the edge of the tub, "You're going to spoil him to only wanting bubble baths...not that i could blame him, they are pretty wonderful...aren't they Jax?" He looked up at his father and smiled and giggled making us both laugh. 

I continued washing him and Steve brought over towels for us when we were finished. "When do Bucky and Tara arrive today...last I heard it was early afternoon." Steve pulled out his phone and checked the flight logs for the Quinjets, "They should arrive about two. I'm glad they decided to move now....it would have been harder further along Tara gets, especially with twins...a move with one newborn was stressful enough. I can't even imagine it with two." Jax was giggling away at faces I was making, "She's doing very well though despite the early bleeding, I spoke with her this morning..she doesn't even have morning sickness, no dizziness, no anemia...I'm so jealous! I hope my pregnancy with Jax doesn't mean my second pregnancy will be that way. But if it is then at least we know how to fix it." Steve turned and looked at me with wide eyes, "Wait...second pregnancy....Chloe, are you pregnant?!" I looked at the happy smile on his face and laughed, "No...I'm not pregnant...geeze Steve, Jax is only two months old, let's atleast celebrate a birthday once before we think about that." He actually pouted...pouted that I wasn't pregnant....men, easy for them to want more babies, they don't have to give birth. 

Once the bath was done Steve took Jax from me and wrapped him in a towel and took him to get dried off and dressed for the day. I drained the tub and wrapped myself in a towel and went to get dressed. I heard talking in the nursing and paused at the door and listened to Steve talk to our son. "I know Mommy's not ready for more but I bet you are big guy....you want a baby brother or sister? I never had any, always wanted some though, but my dad died before Ma could have more, and I was such a burden. I didn't always look like this, I was smaller and sick all the time, I'm glad you won't ever have that problem...I may not have had siblings, but I did have Bucky, you'll meet him again today. He was like my brother. I hope one day you have your own Bucky. Because I couldn't imagine my life without him in it." I smiled and left them to their private moment and went to get dressed. Steve and I may move fast but I don't think I'm ready to be starting on our second child before our first anniversary. I want to enjoy the time I have with Jax when he's so little, they grow so quickly.

Several hours later Steve, Jax and I stood on the roof landing pad as Bucky and Tara's jet set down. I was practically bouncing on my toes with excitement! I hadn't seen Tara since Jax's birth and although we've talked on the phone all the time it's just not the same. Steve was holding Jax who was busy trying to grab at the buttons on his shirt. When the door opened I rushed forward and squealed with glee as I saw Bucky leading Tara down the ramp. I squealed even louder as I saw her baby bump. "Tara! Bucky! Hi...I'm so glad you're here!" Tara released Bucky's arm and we hugged. I pulled back and placed my hands on her belly, "Oh my God! Look at you! Your glowing...and wow! How far along are you now?" Tara laughed and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly, "Sixteen weeks, but good lord I look thirty." I turned to Bucky who looked as proud as he could be. I waved him in, "Come here big guy, give me a hug." I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight, he tentatively hugged me back. Can't say that I blame him, I did threaten him, not that he's at all scared of me.

Steve and Bucky shared a smile, a nod from each, unspoken words between them both. Tara saw Jax and gasped, "Oh my God, Chloe..he's gotten so big...he's beautiful!!" She gushed over the baby as we made our way inside the Tower. I took Jax from Steve and turned him in my arms facing out so she and Bucky could see him better. Bucky reached out to touch him but pulled back suddenly. I came closer, "Here, you can hold him Bucky, it's ok. He likes everyone, he will love you." Bucky looked at Tara nervously and she gave him an encouraging smile. He gently took him in his arms, holding him to his chest. Jax looked up at Bucky and gave him a sweet smile and reached out with both hands and grabbed his long hair pulling on it. I reached out, "No no baby, don't pull hair...sorry Bucky, he loves to grab hair." Bucky smiled, "It's ok, it doesn't hurt. Steve...he's you...he looks just like you. It's uncanny!" Steve just smiled, he hears it alot and I know how much that makes his chest swell just a bit, even though he may not say it. Just then Jax noticed Bucky's arm and his hair was forgotten. He reached his little hand out and grabbed at the metal and giggled, patting his arm then giggled louder. Everyone laughed, Tara cried as she laughed. I understood why. I let Bucky continue holding Jax as we showed them to their Suite, and planned to all meet up later in the Communal dinning room for supper. Everyone will be there, including Thor. I couldn't wait for them to meet everyone!


	70. Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex reveal...then something sexy.

Tara's POV 

(One month later)

He's going to drive me absolutely insane! "Bucky! For the love of God..quit pacing! The ultrasound tech will be in when they are ready!" He came to a stop, removing his thumb from his mouth where he was biting his nail, "We've been in here forever..I just want to know already! It's eating me alive, how are you not freaking out right now?" I adjusted the paper drape on my lap and sighed, "Babe..did you forget this is my domain? Besides, we've only been here ten minutes, so please..sit down. You're going to make a groove in the floor if you pace anymore." He huffed and sat in the chair next to me and went back to chewing on his nail. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to him, "Bucky, hold my hand." His eyes shot to me and he shifted in the chair handing me his flesh hand, I needed to make him stop chewing his nail otherwise he's going to make himself bleed. I placed his hand on my belly under the drape and his eyes immediately lit up. Like it always does.

We sat for several minutes feeling our babies move, Bucky even leaning forward and placed a kiss on each side of my swollen belly...one for each of his children. We both jumped at the sound of the knock on the exam room door. I smiled at Bucky, "Come in! See I told you it wouldn't be much longer." As the door opened and the Tech came in Bucky's back went ramrod straight, I could feel the tension rolling off him. I whispered to him as the machine was being set up, "Bucky, it's ok...just hold my hand. We're about to find out the sex of our babies!" I reached out and held his metal hand in mine. The Tech sat down on her stool and talked to us briefly about the exam. "Alright, let's look at some babies, shall we?" 

The drape was lowered and tucked into my panties to protect them from the jelly. Thank God the goo was warm. The wand glided over my belly and I yelped a bit, "Ouch...Bucky...hand!" His grip had tightened to a painful level and he immediately loosened his hand and gave me an apologetic look. The Tech started, "Alright Dr. Powers...let's look at baby A, although since they are identical twins once we see one we will know for both, but we're going to look anyway. Ok...so, here's a good profile of Baby A." I stole a glance at Bucky and he was staring wide eyed at the ultrasound in complete amazement. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me and smiled. I don't think I have ever seen him so happy, it made my heart melt. I looked back at the screen and watched as body part after body part was looked at and pictures taken..profile, little hands, spine..feet..and next...gender. "Alright folks..let's get down to business and see what these babies are...ok...so here's the bottom...aaaand looks like you have twin daughters! Congratulations!" I practically squealed...ok, maybe I did squeal. Bucky laughed out loud and stood up bringing his lips to mine and kissed me soundly. 

We held each other as we looked at Baby B and of course female as well, as expected. Twin girls! The Tech finished the scan, gave us our print outs and left the room for me to change. Bucky couldn't stop smiling and neither could I. He kissed my belly again and ran his hands over my skin. "Girls...I have twin daughters!" He cradled my face in his hands and tenderly kissed my lips, "Thank you." I looked at him puzzled, "Why are you thanking me?" He laid a hand on my belly and mine went over his, "You're giving me a family...but more importantly you're letting me be a part of their lives. I know I don't deserve it...but I'm grateful for it nonetheless." My eyes became wet with his revelation that he thinks he's not deserving of a family. 

I sat up and pulled him in between my spread thighs as close as I could get him with my belly in the way. I ran my hands up his chest and neck, cupping his face and pulling him to me, his forehead pressed against mine. "Bucky...you are an amazing man. What you were forced to do as Hydra's weapon wasn't you...not the real you. You...you Bucky Barnes deserves happiness! And you damn well deserve a family that loves you unconditionally, and your daughters will, as do I. You will be their protector, you will be their whole world Bucky...don't you see that? Your their Daddy. And you damn well deserve their love and mine, and don't you dare say otherwise...got it?!" His eyes became wet but he held in his tears I know he wanted to shed, but instead he nodded a yes and kissed me making my skin tingle with its intensity. He pulled back only enough to speak against my lips, his voice thick and full of emotion, "I love you...God help me I love you so damn much!" He may have been able to stop it but I couldn't, my tears flowed down my face like a river, "I love you too Bucky!" 

We finally made it back to the Tower where Chloe and Steve were waiting impatiently to find out the sex of the twins. They must have been alerted to us entering because we were met in the hallway to our Suite. Chloe rushed to me with excited and expectant eyes, practically bouncing with excitement...God I love her! "So..tell us, we are dying here! Boys or Girls?" Steve was standing by Bucky holding Jax who was reaching for Bucky's hair. The boy has a fascination with his hair, never a moment when he's held by Bucky does he not have to hold it in each hand, it's so darn cute! 

I looked at Bucky, "Why don't you do the honors..tell them." Bucky took Jax and held him to his chest and laughed lightly and as he anticipated, took two big handfuls of hair onto his little fists. He grinned at me, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "Yes, go ahead." Bucky managed to pry his hair from Jax and kissed his cheek before handing him over to Steve. "Ok...we're having..... (He made a dramatic pause that had Steve rolling his eyes and Chloe looking like she's going to murder him...he only laughed at her facial expression then finally dished the news) Twin Girls!" Chloe squealed loudly making Jax jump in Steve's arms and instead of crying he giggled, which had us all laughing right with him. Chloe hugged me tight, "Oh my God, Tara...this is amazing...Twin daughters! You get to put them in little dresses and cute little shoes and hair bows!!" Bucky nudged Steve, gesturing towards Chloe's gushing over baby girl things, "I think your wife wants a daughter Steve...you better get on that." Steve laughed and watched as his wife blushed, "Well, she knows how I feel about that...just waiting on her to be ready for another one...I'd be happy to try for a daughter, right now." I held my belly as I laughed, "So eager Steve...right here in the hallway, such a romantic." Chloe busted out laughing as it was Steve's turn to blush. 

We all made plans for dinner to go out and celebrate, then parted ways. Partly because Bucky was giving me a smoldering look I know very well and mostly because Jax kept pawing at Chloe's breasts when she took him signalling he was ready to eat. Once we were inside the Suite and the door closed I was suddenly pressed back into it and Bucky leaning into me, his hands ghosting up my hips and belly before traveling up into my hair making me gasp as he forced my head to tilt up. The kiss that follows wasn't tender or sweet...no it was all consuming, electric and oh so very Hot!! Every nerve on my body was tingling with a sudden need to have Bucky, and if the bulge I felt on my lower belly told me anything was that Bucky was feeling the same intense need as I was. 

He undressed me quickly and shed his clothes, throwing them...not caring where they landed. He pressed in close to me and latched onto my neck, kissing down my chest and worshipping my breasts with his tongue and teeth. I held him tightly to me as I shivered with need. "Bucky...please!" He released my breast with an audible wet pop and my arousal spiked as I saw his intense lust filled eyes staring into mine. He suddenly turned me around to face the door and pressed himself up against my back, his erection hot and hard against my rear. His mouth went to my ear and his voice almost made me cum right then and there..his sex voice..the Winter voice. As he slid a hand down my side and over my rear he spoke to me almost in a growl, "I'm going to make you cum dol...all over my fingers...you want that don't you?" I nodded wildly as his hand went further down my ass and closer to my core. His hand stopped and he bit down lightly on the shell of my ear, "I didn't hear you..say it...tell me you want my fingers up your pussy..fucking you...making you cum...Tell Me!!" I panted and squeezed my eyes closed as I gasped out my reply, "Yes...God yes, Bucky..please, Fuck me with your fingers..please!! Make me cum!" I was practically delirious with need to have him touch me.

When he finally plunged two fingers deep in my pussy from behind, his metal arm winding around my chest holding onto a breast, rolling and pinching a nipple between his metal fingers. I pressed back onto his hand needing to cum badly! "That's it baby girl...fuck yourself on my fingers...take what you need. I want to hear you!" And hear me he did. I shamelessly pressed back hard over and over on his hand, fucking myself onto his digits. "Oh God! Fuck!!" I moaned loudly and pressed my hands into the door for leverage, as he ground his cock against me He suddenly added a third finger and he growled as I slammed a fist hard into the door screaming out my sudden orgasm, his arms holding me up as I thrashed back against him. 

I was still pulsing from my orgasm when he pulled his fingers from me and I screamed again as he thrust into me from behind, his thick long cock hitting me in all the hidden places deep inside me only he's ever been able to find! His metal hand joined with mine on the door as his flesh hand cupped my belly protectively as he fucked me hard. "Oh God...Tara! Fuck...cum for me baby..please.....CUM!! NOW!!" His command set me off and we both came together. He howled and pounded into me as I practically convulsed from my orgasm, screaming his name not caring one damn bit if anyone heard me. When we finally were able to make a sound other than our heavy breathing, Bucky spoke first, "Are you ok...I didn't hurt you did I?" His sweaty forehead was resting between my shoulder blades, his flesh hand rubbing the underside of my belly in gentle strokes. I leaned over and placed a kiss on the metal fingers intertwined with mine. "I'm wonderful. God, Bucky...that was just...WOW!" He chuckled lightly into the skin on my back and kissed my shoulder blade. "Come on doll, let's get you to bed...I'm not done with you just yet." I shivered and then squeaked as he suddenly picked me up bridal style and marched me straight to our bedroom.


	71. When Aliens Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family moment turns into disaster!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS THIS DOESN'T GO TOTALLY WITH THE MCU TIMELINE... ;)

Chloe's POV 

(Three months later)

"Steve!! Quick come here!!" He ran into the room shield in hand ready for a fight, "What?! What is it?!" I gawked at him and laughed, "Steve...there's no danger here. Just come look, your son can sit up." He put the Shield down and came to sit in the floor with me as Jax smiled and giggled at his Daddy. "Look at you big guy...sitting up like a big boy." Jax was all smiles, clearly proud of himself. He was slightly bent over, hands smacking at a toy in front of him. Steve held his hands out and Jax leaned to him stretching his own. The first time he did that my heart literally melted. Steve held onto his little hands and Jax stood up and began to bounce. It was his favorite thing to do. He gurgle and babbled as his Daddy held him up. 

Steve picked him up and laid back onto his back, lifting Jax into the air making air plane noises. He laughed and squealed with glee. Seeing Steve so interactive with our son makes me love him even more, if that was at all possible. I sat there watching my boys, playing and having a good time and I just couldn't help myself so I took out my phone and took pictures. Steve noticed what I was doing, "Uh oh Jaxson...your mom has the camera out again. She's going to take a million pictures before your even a year old!" I stuck my tongue out, "Oh shush, you two are adorable playing together. He loves his Daddy very much...don't you baby?" Jax looked my way and giggled. "Steve...do you think all babies are this happy, or is it just Jax?" Steve sat up holding our son to his chest. "I think it's just him. I've never heard him cry except when he thinks he's going to starve to death waiting one minute for food." I reached out stroking my babies blonde hair. "Yeah, I think your right...I wonder if the Serum had anything to do with that? And look at his hair, it gets any longer and he's going to need a trim. Maybe we should give him your hair style, then he will really look like you." We both laughed. "It's crazy enough that he looks like my mini me, let's not push it."

There was little things we all noticed about Jax as he was aging, that didn't quite seem like a normal typical six month old. Not just the always being happy, but he never seemed scared of anything, things normal babies might cry over, like sudden noises or dogs barking. He doesn't take but a thirty minute to one hour nap once a day...before it was several times a day. He never sleeps more than six hours a night, but won't cry when he wakes up. He just lays there and plays. Oh, I almost forgot..this may be just a father son thing..but Steve has this slight frown when he's concentrating...Jax does the same thing. The first time I saw it I couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh hysterically or cry at how much he reminded me of his Daddy. We found he does it alot when Tony holds him or talks to him. At first we thought maybe he didn't like Tony...but in fact he was listening to everything he said. Tony of course just ate it up, talking to Jax about anything and everything, he finally had his own personal enthralled audience in that of a six month old. 

I got up to fix some lunch as the boys played. Jax still nurses occasionally but he really likes his baby food, which I make myself from fresh fruits and vegetables. His favorite so far is Avacado, Apple sauce and spinach...this got him the nickname Popeye a couple times from Tony..but a few glares from Steve he went back to his usual nickname of usually just J...like it would kill him to say Jax or Jaxson. I was about to call Steve and Jax to come eat when I jumped at the sight of red flashing lights coming from the emergency lighting fixtures. Steve rushed to the kitchen holding Jax. 'Captain Rogers..we are under a code red. An alien portal has opened up three miles from the Tower and many more over the planet. The Avengers are meeting in Command, per Mr. Stark.' "Steve! Aliens...no!! What do we do?!" He rushed to grab Jax's emergency diaper bag and hung it on my shoulder, "Here take Jax and head to the shelter..I need to go! I'll contact you as soon as we know what we are up against!" He pulled us quickly out the door and toward the lift. Just as the door opened I saw Tara's frightened eyes and I rushed to her. When I turned I saw Steve's terrified eyes looking back at me. " I love you!" He quickly kissed my lips and Jax's head...then he was gone. The doors to the lift closed, "Jarvis, take us to the shelter!" 'Right away.' 

Tara was shaking and holding her belly protectively. "Chloe...what's going on?! Everything was flashing red and Bucky rushed me to the lift and told me to go to you then the shelter...Jarvis said Aliens! Oh my God!" I held her close with one arm and Jax with the other who had his serious look on his face. He knew something was wrong, so he was just watching us. Once the lift opened we walked down a hallway that led to tge safe room, specially designed to withstand a bomb if need be...I shuddered at the thought. All I kept envisioning was the first attack and the devastation they caused, not to mention almost ending my life. "I don't know Tara..I heard the same thing you did...Steve said he would let me know what's going on...come on, let's get you sitting down." Tara was 36 weeks pregnant and even though she was having twins wasn't much larger than I was full term, but God knows I didn't want her suddenly going into labor here and now. 

The shelter had a small kitchen and supplies, a couch and several chairs and even a bedroom with two full size beds. Steve had told me there were a few of these, each one designated for an Avenger. This one was Steve's but I wasn't about to have Tara be on her own, that's why Bucky sent her to my floor first, to make sure we were together. I got Tara to sit on the couch and had her put her feet up to try and relax. I got us both a bottled water and put Jax in a playpen near us. He wouldn't play with his toys, he just kept watching me and everything I did. All he knew was his Mommy was upset and he needed to pay attention...or at least that's the impression I got from him. 

It seemed like forever we were down here. We couldn't hear anything outside the heavy blast doors, obviously sound proof. I was sitting on the couch next to Tara holding her hand when the clicking and loud churning of the door opening made us both jump, including Jax. Steve and Bucky ran into the shelter and we stood up running to them. They were in uniform and had obviously been fighting..Steve had a cut above his eye and he looked winded, Bucky the same. "Steve...my God..what's going on?!" Both he and Bucky were rushing around gathering Jax's bag and pulled us out the door. "The Chitauri are back...they are everywhere! They are swarming everywhere like locusts! We think they are looking for Loki!" We all ran into the lift and Steve announced our destination, "Jarvis..Roof!" I cold chill ran up my spine. "Steve where are we going...surely if the Chitauri are everywhere shouldn't we be in the shelter...why are we going to the roof?!" 

Steve and Bucky shared a look and I knew what was about to be said neither I nor Tara would like it. "They have infiltrated the Tower...they can bypass our security, the shelter isn't safe." I looked at Tara and her sob was enough to make my tears spill down my face. Bucky held her close. "So what do we do...where do we go??" When the lift opened I was face to face with Thor, hammer in hand, "Come...we don't have much time!" Steve nodded at Thor and we were rushed out onto the roof and I gasped as I saw the skies swarming with Chitauri vessels. Steve shook me to get me to look at him, "You and Tara are going with Thor...he's taking you both to Asgard!" I shook my head, "No...I won't leave you! Steve...I can't leave you...please!!" He hugged us both and I could hear the anguish in his voice, "Please...go...I need to know your safe, that Jax is safe...there's no time...you have to go now!! I love you baby!!" He kissed me deeply then kissed our son's head, a small sob leaving his throat. "I love you too!!" I turned and saw Tara sobbing into Bucky's shoulder. We were pushed to stand by Thor, "Hang on dear Sisters...I will take you somewhere they can not touch you." I held Thor's armor tight and Jax tighter, Thor had a protective arm around Tara as he lifted Mjölnir to the sky. I looked at my husband and I saw his tears running down his face and Bucky was the same. And as Thor spoke, "Heimdall we are ready" a pickling sensation spread across my skin and a briliant light surrounded us and a sound of thunder roared in my ears, I felt myself being pulled, and with one last look I wondered if I'd ever see my husband again.


	72. Welcome To Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Jax and Tara arrive in Asgard.

Chloe's POV 

Thor held me and Tara tight to him as the Bifrost pulled us toward Asgard. I held my eyes closed afraid to look, kind of like when your told not to look at an eclipse. We suddenly lurched forward and I found myself on solid ground once again. I felt Thor's hand against my back, "Open your eyes, we're here." When my eyes opened I gasped at the sight before me, a large dark skinned man dressed in heavy gold armor with a huge sword. I noticed Tara was just as startled as I was. "Welcome to Asgard." His deep voice was soothing and I looked up at Thor. "This is Heimdall...he controls the Bifrost and a gifted seer..he sees all, in every relm." I nodded at him then looked down at Jax, he had the biggest smile and was looking around at everything.

I turned to Thor, "Where do we go?" He was about to speak when a woman's voice spoke behind us, "You will stay with us." Tara and I turned and I saw a tall beautiful woman dressed in a shimmering gown. I noticed Heimdall bow and so did Thor, "Hello mother." I gasped, oh God, it's Frigga..the Queen! I went to my knees and Tara the same mimicking me since she like myself had no clue what kind of protocol was involved. I lowered my gaze to the floor, unsure of what to do. I saw her gown as she came to stand before me, "Please...stand, it's quite alright. A regular bow will suffice my dear." I looked up and she was smiling warmly at me. I stood back up and Thor helped Tara up as well. I started to speak but decided maybe I need permission to do so. "Dearest...please, say what you wish." I hugged Jax to me and looked into her eyes, "Why are you helping us?" Thor walked to his mother and she kissed his cheek, "You both are Dear friends of my son, and as much as Odin would like to turn a blind eye to your need, I can not." Thor looked at his mother with a curious look, "Mother, how did you even know I would be bringing them...the decision was a quick one. I didn't have time to ask your or Father's permission." Frigga just patted his arm and smiled, "I have my ways." And with that statement Thor nodded as if it all made sense to him. Me I was thoroughly confused.

Frigga led the way out of the Bifrost but I lingered back and peered into the space behind me where we had come. I was so far from Steve and I didn't even know if he was alive or dead. Heimdall came to stand by me, his gaze was deep into the Abyss. I quickly wiped away a tear sliding down my face. "He is alive...He worries for you and for his child. He is strong, I have no doubts you'll see him again." He looked down at me with a warm smile, "Thank you." Jax reached out trying to touch him and I couldn't help but smile as Heimdall reached his hand out letting Jax wrap his fingers around his hand, "It's nice to meet you too little warrior." I heard Tara calling for me, I removed Jax's hands from his and thanked him again before turning to leave. 

To say I was in awe before compared zilch to what I feel now. The bridge before me shimmered with brilliant light and colors...a rainbow bridge! Holy friggin cow!! The large city beyond and a tall spiraling castle of gold caught my eye. The writer in me soaked it all in, every detail, including the way the bridge reacted to my footsteps. Jax giggled and tried to reach for the floor wanting to explore this new place. Tara came to me and she looked pale, "They are waiting for you Chloe...come on." I nodded and reached out taking Tara's hand in mine. The bridge was long and at first I wondered how Tara would walk the distance but as she tugged on my hand I looked to see an actual horse drawn carriage, "I think I've been hit in the head and I'm hallucinating." Frigga laughed lightly, "Your not dreaming child, come...let's get you three settled. We will deal with the All-Father later." The last part of her words aimed at Thor. He nodded in understanding.

We sat in the open carriage and Jax was on my lap facing out. He wanted to touch everything. I noticed the Queen watching Jax and smiling at him. He reached for her and she looked at me, "Would it be ok, if I held him?" I couldn't believe a Queen was asking my permission for anything. I nodded, "Of course...just watch out he likes to pull hair." Frigga took Jax from me and held him standing in her lap, her eyes beamed as she looked at him, "Hello Jaxson...at last we meet." He giggled and started jumping which made everyone laugh. He suddenly stopped and reached for her face and I thought, oh boy, here we go...the hair pulling. She held him closer and he placed both of his tiny hands on her face and just stared at her then he leaned forward and laid his head on her chest. She kissed his head and held him close. She looked at me and I saw so many emotions in that one look, "Your son is a sweet and special child....but you already know this don't you?" I knew what she was telling me, I knew my son was special...in more ways than we truly didn't even understand as of yet. I nodded and smiled warmly as I saw Jax fall asleep on the Queen's chest. 

I expected Frigga to hand Jax back to me, but she didn't. As we came to the palace...not castle, as Thor corrected...looks like a castle to me, but who am I to say. We walked down high stoned walls with elaborate tapestries and painting. Rugs of exquisite design and of some unknown fabric. She held him close, slightly humming a tune I didn't know as she showed us to our room. "I assumed you both would like to stay together...I chose this room because it has a nursery attached. This was our room after Thor was born." I was in awe of the beauty. "Thank you..uh...I'm sorry, I just don't know how to address you. Do I say Your Majesty? Your Highness? I heard one say My Queen...I don't want to be inappropriate in anyway." She laughed lightly, "In private you may call me Frigga...if we are around court or the All-Father you will address me as Your Highness or My Queen, which ever you prefer." I bowed, "Thank you Frigga, we appreciate your hospitality...and I hate to bother you, but since we don't know how long we will be here I was curious about a Doctor for Tara...she's almost due to give birth and with all the stress it can't be good for her."

Frigga handed Jax back to me and approached Tara who looked in awe of the Queen, "Hello child...may I?" She held her hands out to Tara's belly. Tara only nodded. Frigga gently placed her hands on either side of her abdomen and closed her eyes as if in consentration. She suddenly pulled back and her eyes went wide, "You have twins...this is amazing...I'm sorry to gush, but twins are such a rarity among the Aesir. You are truly blessed my dear. I will have our best Healer come see you, make sure everything is well...is that alright?" Tara came out of her trance, "Oh..yes thank you, I'm a Healer on my world as well. I appreciate all your doing for us." Frigga smiled and told us a hand maiden would come in soon to see to our needs, "If you need anything just let her know and we will make it happen...and of course we will provide you with proper Aesir attire." She turned, kissed her son and left. Thor hugged us both and set off for the Bifrost to head back to Earth...our prayers going with him.


	73. At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Tara settle in to their chambers.

Chloe's POV 

Once the door was closed I turned to Tara, "I'm going to go lay him down, want to come with me or do you need to sit?" She sighed deeply, "I'm tired but I want to see what a nursery for a Prince looks like." We walked into the adjoining room and we both stood in awe, "Holy Cow! All this for a baby?!" Tara's eyes were wide, mouth hung open, "It's beautiful...and very gold." The room was very large and in the center was what I assume was the bed, it looked more like a fancy bassinet. I placed Jax inside and bent to kiss his head. Tara and I walked around looking at all the room contained. As we were exploring a voice from the doorway made us jump. "Hello, my name is Talia and I will be your hand maiden while you are here. Is there anything you need...are you hungry?" We came closer to her and she bowed.. well, curtsy maybe...who knows. I looked at Tara, "Do you want to eat? How are you feeling?" She rubbed her rounded belly, "Are you kidding me, I'm always hungry. I'm surprised I'm not the size of a barn." Talia said she would return with food, bowed and left us alone.

We went back into the main chamber. The nursery was next to the main bedroom, a secondary bedroom was nearby, I'm assuming for a Nanny or a hand maiden. A large elaborate bathroom was on the opposite side. The bath looked like a jacuzzi, set down into the floor. Outside of the bedroom there was a living room type sitting area and a separate area with a desk, like a small home office. It was all amazing, or so we thought, until I found the balcony. We stood there in complete amazement! We had a gorgeous view that looked toward the rainbow bridge and the Bifrost. The architecture seemed to not be held to the laws of physics and some things appeared to hover or float above the ground...it all seemed so magical. Tara groaned and rubbed her belly, "I think I need to sit down...my back is killing me." I had her sit at a small table on the balcony so we could still take in the view...and because I wanted to watch for activity at the Bifrost that would let me know when Thor returns to take us home.

Talia came in and set up our food on the balcony, "I'll leave you to eat...would it please Mylady if I kept watch over your son, bring him to you when he wakes?" I nodded, "Yes that would be lovely Talia...thank you." When she was gone Tara cracked up laughing and mimicked me, "That would be lovely..Oh aren't you the proper one." I rolled my eyes, "Oh shush...I feel like I should be walking around in robes with a magic wand here...like a suped up version of Harry Potter...The All-Father is like Dumbledor." Tara laughed and picked at her food and suddenly became quiet, "Chloe, do you think they're ok? I'm afraid...no, terrified that my daughters will grow up without a father." I scooted my chair closer to her and hugged her, "We have to believe they will be ok, because the alternative is unthinkable and I'll go crazy. They will look after each other. It's what they do." She nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek, "You're right...I know you are. It's just so hard to not be afraid." 

I wanted to distract her, "So have you and Bucky discussed anymore about getting married?" She smiled and rolled her eyes. "All the time! He keeps asking me to marry him...and I keep saying yes, but he wants to get married now. I do NOT want to get married when I'm this huge...I want to look pretty in my dress, not like a cow wrapped in silk or satin...God the image makes me want to hurl!" We both laughed, "So has he given you a ring yet?" She shook her head, "No..he said he will give me my ring once I'm willing to get married and stop putting him off. Besides, my hands are too puffy to wear one." I laughed because I knew that feeling all too well. "So what about names, have you two talked about that?" She smiled and sighed, "Yes..but we can't seem to decide on just two. And there's middle names to think of....Ugh! Why does naming babies have to be so hard!" I laughed and ate more of what I assume were some kind of grape. "So run some names by me...what are some you and Bucky like?" She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, "Ok..well her we go. Ava, Emma, Ella, Rebecca, Amelia, Evalyn, Jameson..yeah, that one was Bucky trying to be cute. Then there's Emily, Kenna, Thea...and we seem to find names all the time to add to it...see, difficult." I looked at her list, "Which are your favorites?" She smiled and pointed to two names on the paper, "Emma and Ella...I was thinking for middle names it could be Emma Rose and Ella Grace...what do you think?" I hugged her, "I think they are beautiful names."

Talia came out to us and bowed, "Eir is here to see you Lady Tara...she is our most gifted Healer." We stood and followed her into the bedroom. A stern looking woman in what I assume was some sort of Healer uniform, a blue-greyish long sleeve high necked dress. Her hair was swept up, the color of deep Mahogany wood. As we approached she smiles warmly at us and her stern look melted away. She held her hands out to Tara's motioning her near, "Come here my child, sit here on the bed for me while I take a look at you." Tara looked at me and shrugged as she sat on the edge of the bed. Eir put on some sort of device on her hands that fit on her like a glove, she passed it over Tara's body and a red glow appeared around her in a mirror image of Tara floating before her, we were flabbergasted to say the least. The Healer moved her hands as if leading an Orchestra and Tara and I gasped as within the red glow we could see her babies, both were head down and appeared to be hugging each other. Tara held a hand over her mouth as she tried to control her emotions. "Child, in all my years as Healer for the Royal family...I have never seen a twin birth. This is quite fascinating.." She stopped the exam and the red aura disappeared. "Your exam showed no abnormalities, although I'm not fully familiar with Midgardian physiology. You have opened some, so birth could happen sometime soon. If you don't wish this I would suggest rest." Tara looked confused, "I've opened...wait do you mean I'm dilated? Could you tell how much..I know you wouldn't have the same measurements as we do. We use centimeters..ten being fully opened." Eir seemed to think of this, "I see...then perhaps it would be about a two out of ten? Does that help?" Tara nodded, "Yes, thank you." Eir left a tea for Tara to drink, "This tea will help you with any aches, pains from your pregnancy..it is not harmful to the babies but will make you feel more comfortable." She bowed and turned to leave, the moment she left we both practically squealed, "Oh my God, Chloe...did you see that...Jesus! That was amazing...better than any ultrasound! It was like watching an out of body experience! I could see my heart beating....truly magnificent!!" 

Talia came in holding a wide awake Jax who reached for me immediately, then started grabbing at my breasts. "Well, someone wants to nurse...I think I'm going to do it on the balcony, want to come with me?" Tara shook her head, "No I'm going to drink the tea and lay down for a bit. I really am tired." I hugged her and kissed her cheek, "Take a nap, I'll wake you if there's any news, alright?" She smiled then bent to kiss Jax's cheek, "Looks like it's my turn for the nap big guy." She ruffled his hair then went to sit on the bed, reaching for her tea cup. I went out onto the balcony and saw a type of Chaise lounge chair to the side. I sat down and adjusted my nursing shirt and bra and Jax immediately started to nurse, the hand not under my arm was patting my other breast, he's made a habit of that lately. I looked out at the scenery and I had a hard time not tearing up at the sight of the Bifrost, I wanted Steve with me so bad my chest ached with it. I wondered if at this moment he was thinking of me.


	74. The Rainbow Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga speaks to Odin and Chloe finds out there is more than meets the eye than she could ever imagine when it comes to her and Steve's son.

Frigga's POV

I wasn't looking forward to the conversation at hand, but it was necessary. I entered the thrown room and the guards bowed at my entry. As I approached I smiled warmly at the All-Father but he did not do the same. He stood as I came closer and with a loud and powerful voice that I assume was to make me feel some sort of tension at his anger, if it weren't for the fact I knew he would never truly be cross with me. "Leave us!" The guards bowed and immediately left, closing the large doors behind them. I smiled as I approached, "There is much for us to discuss my King." He looked annoyed and almost growled in frustration, "Discuss?! What is there to discuss! You allow Thor to bring Midgardians here to Asgard..without my permission and against my orders! What is there to discuss...return them at once!" 

I sighed and came to stand in front of my husband, "Odin...please, if you care for me at all...listen." He sighed deeply, "Frigga, you know I care for you, but you can not disobey my orders." I inwardly smiled at the way I can easily dissipate his anger. "If you so order me I will do so my King, but listen before you do." He sat down heavy on the thrown, "Then speak, and I always listen to you...even though we may not always agree." I smiled at him and his facial features softened just a bit. "Thor has deep connections to the people of Midgard, especially with those called the Avengers." He seemed irritated, "Yes I know of them...your point Frigga?" I ignored his gruffness, "The Chitauri have invaded their home, in search of our son, in retribution of his failure to capture and rule them. Thor brought three Humans here for protection, because they would have been killed." He made a noise as in discust, "Then let them die, it is not our fight and none of our business...leave them to their fate! Why these three humans...why now?!" 

I wasn't sure Odin wanted to hear what I was about to say, in fact I knew he didn't, "It is our business, when it was our son that their after, and it was our actions or inactions that led Loki down his destructive path...and those humans are women, one a mother to an infant son, and another full with child..or I should say children, for she is carrying twins. Would you damn them Odin...Damn two women and three children to their deaths? If it was I in danger, would you expect Midgard to just as easily dismiss me...leave me to my fate? Do you care so little for life now that you have no compassion left in your heart?" His eyes softened and he sat back heavy against the thrown, "What would you have me do?" I placed my hand over his, "Just let them stay, until it is safe for them to return. They are close with Thor, imagine what their deaths would do to him, or his reaction if he knew you sent them to their graves." He stood and sighed heavily, taking my hands into his, "Frigga, what is the true reason your helping them...there's something your not telling me. How can I make a decision when your keeping information from me?" My chest tightened at his words. I closed my eyes and held his hands in mine tightly, "Her son...he is special Odin. Just meet him, talk to his mother...if you do not see what I can then let them return. I don't ask for much my King, just see him...see him as I do. He has a role in our son's fate...I feel it with everything in me, I have felt it since his birth. If we let him die...we are killing our son, we are killing Thor." 

He released my hand and frowned backing away, "You have forseen this...the death of Thor?! The death of our son?!" I looked at him with a sadness I felt deep inside, "Yes...if this child dies, so does our son. Their future is linked in ways you can not imagine." He seemed to wrestle with information before he finally sighed in resignation and reached out cupping my cheek, "For the sake of our son...they can stay. I want to meet this child, the one who will save my son. Now please...Frigga, smile for me..I can't bare you to look so forlorn, it rips at my heart." I leaned into his touch and smiled, "Can I still touch your heart after all these years?" He came closer and tilted my chin to look at him, "You are my heart." I placed my hands upon his chest feeling his armor below my fingers, but mostly I felt his love for me. He leaned in and kissed my lips lightly as I ran my fingers up his chest to caress his soft beard. He leaned his forehead upon mine, "How can I deny you anything my Queen?" I laughed lightly, "Yet it doesn't stop you from putting up a good fight, does it?" He pulled back and laughed, "No I suppose not." I left his side with a promise to bring Chloe and her son to meet him. I smiled inwardly as I left the thrown room, knowing full well he would let them stay. But Odin didn't need to know that...that was my little secret. 

Chloe's POV 

The sky outside was darkening signaling night time in this strange world. The sky lit up by millions of stars more brilliant than anything I had ever seen on Earth. The bridge glowed like a beacon in the night, showing me my way home. Tara was already sleeping, but Jax and I were wide awake. He loved the balcony and watched with wide eyes as I did at the vast world around us. He was more still than normal, as if he was picking up on my stress, knowing I needed this moment of peace. My chest ached with the need to hold my husband...I needed to know he was ok. I took a deep breath and held Jaxson close and exited the balcony and then out the door. I traced the route we took here and with no resistance from guards I passed I made my way out of the palace to head to the Bifrost. 

I made it to the bridge and stopped momentarily to admire it's splendor. Jax reached down wanting to touch it. I knelt down and placed his little feet upon the bridge and he squealed in delight. He sat down and giggled as his hands smacked the surface made it shimmer and change colors. I rubbed the surface and found it smooth to the touch, almost like glass. I flattened my palm and I felt something...a vibration of sorts coming from the bridge, traveling up my arm, making the hairs stand up. It felt magical...in fact somehow I knew it was. This place...this whole world was not just science fiction, but science fact, where magic existed and permeated everything here. I felt it in the air that flowed through my hair and caressed my skin. I didn't feel it at first when we arrived, but in this stillness I felt it all around me. "You feel it don't you?" I gasped and held Jax close. I looked back and the Queen stood behind me, smiling. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." I sighed in relief, "No, it's ok...I'm not in trouble am I, for being here?" She laughed lightly, "No of course not, you are not a prisoner here. I ask again child...Do you feel it?" I looked around me and my hand went back to the bridge, "Yes...is it magic?" I looked at her, uncertain if what I said was correct. "It is...it's extraordinary that you can sense it. Only those with magic can usually feel it, how odd that a Midgardian with no magic can...and it appears your son can feel it as well." I looked down at Jax and he had his hands stretched out above the bridge, not touching it, but the bridge reacting as if he were. By holding onto him I could feel it through him, as if I was touching it myself. "It's not me is it? It's Jax...I'm feeling it through him." 

I clasped a hand over my mouth in shock, "But he's Human...how? How can he sense magic?" I picked up my son and held him close as I stood before the Queen. She looked him over and I turned Jax to face her. His face took on that frown he gets when he's listening or concentrating on something. He was watching the Queen but wasn't reaching for her like before. I felt a ripple of something through my body and I shivered. Something was off, I could feel it...and so could Jax. I looked at the Queen and her image shimmered then shifted and I gasped, stepping backwards as a man appeared in her place. Tall and forboding, dressed in armor and leather, a staff in his hand and a patch over one eye. Odin! I reacted before I could even think of what to do and took to my knee before him, bowing my head. "You know who I am...yet you have never met me...speak woman!" His voice reverberated through my chest and I shook and swallowed hard the lump in my throat, "I just knew...Thor speaks of you often..and he looks like you my King." I threw the my King part in there just in case my goose may be truly well and cooked...perhaps I really am forbidden to be here at night. My heart was racing and even Jax clung to me, his face buried in my chest.

"Stand woman, and look at me." I stood up and raised my eyes to meet his face. "Are you frightened of me?" I nodded, "Yes." I saw a bit of a smirk, "As you should be...yet you held your ground and immediately kneeled before me...why?" I answered him as honest as I could, "Out of respect my Lord...I admire your son and love him as my own family. I don't know why I didn't run...I suppose I'm not one to run from things that frighten me, not anymore that is." He seemed to think this over, "Yet you are here...in my Relm...hiding." I tried not to get angry, "I am not hiding! I would be by my husbands side if it were my choice! I would rather fight with him to our deaths then be here not knowing if he's alive or dead. But I'm a mother...and my son is my heart, I have to protect him anyway I can." He took a step toward me and I held my ground, "Let me see your son." I knew it wasn't a question...it was an order. I slowly turned Jax around and I watched as he looked up at the All-Father, tension radiating out every one of my pores...until I heard him giggle. Odin cocked his head a bit as he looked at him and an eyebrow rose slightly as Jax reached for him and babbled happily. He released his staff and it stayed put, not falling. I trembled as he reached out and took my son from me and held him to his chest.

Goosebumps pebbled my skin as I realized I could no longer sense the magic around me...I was right, Jax was the reason I could feel it. Odin and Jax peered at one another and I prayed he wouldn't pull his hair. Jax as if right on cue reached up and grabbed ahold of his beard and smiled at him. Odin laughed and rubbed his back gently, "So you are to the one that has the Queen disobeying my orders." He ran his hand over his hair and Jax leaned forward laying his head on his chest like he did Frigga in the carriage. He looked up at me and I saw the look of a Father. "He reminds me of Thor at this age, his soft golden hair and blue eyes. It seems so long ago I was able to hold him like this." I smiled and watched as Jax pulled his head up and and just like he did with Frigga he placed his little hands on Odin's face and gurgled and babbled like he was trying to talk to him. The All-Father laughed lightly, "Time to go back to your mother little one." He handed him back to me and hugged me tight. "Frigga is right, he is a very special child. If I didn't know otherwise I would almost suspect him being of Aesir lineage, but we both know this to not be true." I must have looked nervous because he added, "Do not worry yourself, Chloe is it...you are safe here and under my protection. No one would dare touch you here."

Odin left me soon after with permission to go wherever I wanted, with one exception. I was not allowed to go to the dungeons. When I asked why his face darkened and even if for a moment I saw sadness in his eyes as he responded, "Loki is kept in the dungeon...he is allowed no visitors." Thor told me about Loki's parentage and how he felt betrayed by his family. But does that excuse him trying to enslave and rule Earth...Geeze, I need to get home and get back to normal. Life has become exceedingly strange. I looked down at my son who looked sleepy, "Tired baby boy? It's been a really long day hasn't it. Mommas going to check on your Daddy before we go to bed." My heart broke when at the mention of his Daddy he lifted his head and looked around as if searching for him. "Daddy's not here baby...come on, let's go talk to Heimdall, see if he will tell us anything." 

The long walk made Jax fall asleep in my arms. I walked into the giant globe like structure and Heimdall was standing guard as still as a statue. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" He turned and his eyes seem to glow gold. "I don't mean to bother you...but could you see my husband again, and my friends to make sure they are ok, so I can sleep tonight. I'm not sure I could otherwise." He motioned for me to follow him to peer out into the void, "I have kept a vigil on Thor and his friends, knowing you would be back. They are alive and searching for a relic left behind by Loki's attack on Midgard...a septer with great power that could be used to defeat the Chitauri. He worries for you and his child, and the other...he misses her greatly and fears he will miss the birth of his children." I knew he was talking about Bucky. "Thank you Heimdall." I wiped at a tear falling down my cheek and turned to leave. "Sleep well Chloe...feel free to visit me anytime." I nodded and smiled at him, "I may just do that...Good night." He bowed slightly and smiled, "To you as well."

By the time I made it back to the palace and our room I was exhausted. I put Jax to bed and and crawled in beside Tara and curled into the soft downey blankets. The image in my head before finally succumbing to sleep was of the last time we were all together as a family...not just Steve, but Bucky and Thor, Bruce and Tony, Tasha and Clint. I saw each of their faces in my mind and I prayed for their safety. Before long I slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	75. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Chloe have time alone together to talk.

Steve's POV 

(One week since the invasion began)

Everyone talked in hushed tones in the back of the Quinjet as we made our way toward our destination in Sokovia to search for Loki's scepter. I sat with my back against the cold bulkhead and eyes closed as I pictured Chloe and Jax's smiling faces. My body was battered and ached but my heart ached more. At least I knew they were safe, it helped just a bit, but it was the separation and the uncertainty of the future before us that had me so on edge. If we can't find the scepter what will happen, with the full force of the Chitauri army do what Loki failed to do? If we fail...will there be a life for my family to come back to? I'd give anything to have Chloe in my arms right now. Her hands delicate yet strong holding my face, gently kissing my lips. I can almost hear her voice telling me to be strong, that she loves me.

Bucky sitting down hard beside me had my eyes opening and looking in his direction. "Do you think she's alright Steve?" I sighed deeply and placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension radiate off him like a furnace. "Yeah I do Buck...Chloe will make sure she's alright." He hung his head and I saw the sadness in his eyes, "I can't miss the birth, she's scared, she told me so. She's afraid of doing it alone. I have to be there...I have to be!" I lowered my hand, balled it into a fist as I saw our decent begin as we made it to Sokovia, "You will be Bucky, have faith." I rose and placed my shield on my back, "Now let's find that damned scepter and send the Chitauri packing straight through the gates of hell!" 

Bucky's arm shifted as he clenched his hand and stood, the other Avengers readying themselves as well. Tony in full suit came to stand beside me, "I swear Cap, if I have to shove another nuclear bomb up anymore space sphincters I'm filing a formal complaint and charging all future therapy bills to Asgard, attention to one Loki Laufeyson!" I smiled lightly at him, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, besides, you have any of those just laying around?" The head of the Iron Man suit shifted to look in my direction, "No I don't..and if I did Thor can deliver next time...I've seen enough space asshole to last a lifetime...several lifetimes." I nodded in agreement, "Agreed." Thor's head turned in our direction apparently picking up his name, "Space Asshole...that does not sound like a pleasant experience, I think I'll pass." Tony and I laughed lightly and Clint who was flying snorted in laughter, "I could suggest an asshole to shove it up." Tasha who was sitting in the co-pilot seat grinned over at Clint, "And a certain Scepter as well." Clint fist bumped Tasha, "Amen...same time and no lube." Thor groaned behind me, "This relm has a fascination with the rear end that I will never truly understand." We were about to land and the mood shifted immediately, "Alright...let's get this done...in and out, the sooner we find this scepter the better. If you find it get on Coms and call it in...then let's get the hell out of here." 

Chloe's POV 

We've been in Asgard for a whole week. Tara is about in panic mode, "Chloe...as cool as this place is I do not want to give birth here! And if I did what do I put on the birth certificate under place of birth?! People will think I've lost my marbles if I tell them I delivered my twins in a golden palace past a rainbow bridge...they will commit me Chloe!" I rubbed her belly, feeling the twins kick and sighed deeply, "They won't commit you...now calm down or you'll pop out the babies before we can get you back to Bucky. He will never forgive himself if he misses the birth." Tara sighed heavily and laid back onto the fluffy pillows visibly trying to relax. I knew it was only for show. Her nerves were just as shot as mine were and we both missed the men in our lives. Even Jax has become fussy, looking around for his Daddy...he misses him too. He's restless and has been nursing more than usual, I think for the comfort of it. 

Jax was having a very fussy moment, wanting up then down, constantly back and forth. He's making whimpering sounds and looking all over as if to see Steve somewhere...anywhere. "Tara, I'm going to take Jax for a walk...are you ok here by yourself? Talia is in the other room, I'll make sure she checks in on you often." She opened her eyes and nodded, "Yes, go...I'm fine, I'm just gonna try to sleep a bit." I pulled Jax up off the floor where he was clinging to my new Asgardian clothing. It was a beautiful flowing light blue that was designed specially for breastfeeding. It was light and very comfortable, and I look pretty if I say so myself. I think Steve would like me in it. I sighed at the thought of him, a deep ache spreading through my chest. Just one more day...he'll come for me and Jax, Bucky for Tara...one more day. It's the same thing I've told myself for the past seven days. One day it will be true.

I walked the corridors with Jax held against me in a type of baby sling that Talia brought me. It matched my dress perfectly and it let me have more movement and freedom of my arms as I walked and allowed Jax to see everything since he was faced out. We came to a garden with many beautiful flowers and flowering trees, bushes and vines. The sweet aroma of the flowers drifting through the air. A beautiful red flower caught my eye, it's blossom as large as a dinner plate, it reminded me of an Iris a bit with the deep hue of a red rose. I leaned in and inhaled the sweet smell that reminded me of a little like a rose but more like a lilac. "Don't breathe too deeply my dear " I gasped and spun around to see the Queen watching me. "That is the Widow's Sorrow....a beautiful and exquisite flower but if you inhale the pollen it is quite deadly." I must have looked panicked because she reached out and patted my arm, "Don't worry, if you had inhaled the pollen you would have already succumbed to the poison and we wouldn't be talking right now. The poison is acute and very fast acting." I puffed air out of my mouth in a deep sigh, "Thank God! I think I'll stick to just looking at them then...no smelling." She laughed, "Nonsense...here let me show you my favorite, and this one you can smell with no worry of your immediate death or suffering." 

The Queen walked with me through the garden, her favorite place to think I learned. She showed me many flowers and I marveled as she named each and every one, a story for each on how they were named and what some were capable of. One was a common Aesir aphrodisiac when made into a tea. A small pink flower that glowed with iridescent light under the moon. I was fascinated with them all and every story. "How do you know about all of these?" She smiled and smelled a flower that looked similar to a tulip, "I planted every flower, bush and tree here in this garden...it's my own private garden and each one I studied their origin and possible medicinal possibilities." Her personal garden...uh oh, "Frigga, I wasn't aware this was your private garden, am I intruding...I can go." She reached out and cupped my cheek smiling sweetly, "You are not intruding, I love that you want to hear about my little hobby. Thor and Odin usually stay clear of my gardens as if it's my own personal sanctuary. I never had a daughter who might have enjoyed it with me, and as of yet no grandchildren." 

She held Jax and we sat in the garden as she talked and cooed to him, and he ate it up. "You have no grandchildren and my son has no grandparents...I wish he did." Frigga reached out holding my hand, "Your mother and your father are both gone?" I nodded and tried not to cry, "My mother died when I was 12 years old from a horrible sickness on my world called cancer...there is no cure. My dad he died almost six years ago from a bad accident. I miss them everyday. But I mostly feel as if Jax was robbed of having a chance at knowing them. Steve is a man out of time and his parents died many many years ago." Frigga looked sadly at Jax as he babbled and blew spit bubbles. "I guess in a way your kind of his grandmother...Thor is like family to Steve and I, we call him Uncle Thor. So if Thor is an Uncle..." She raised her eyebrows and smiled warmly at both me and my son, "Oh I think I like that...quite a bit actually." She laughed as Jax grabbed her face and giggled.

"You know of Loki's parentage don't you?" The question threw me off but I answered honestly, "Yes, Thor told me." She looked out over her garden, "He loved to play in here as a child, but instead of my flowers he loved for me to help him with his magic here. He was a very gifted child, so bright and eager to learn. Despite what you know of him now, he was once such a sensitive boy. If he felt I was upset in anyway he wouldn't stop till I was smiling again." She turned her gaze upon me, "I know he hurt you, when he came to Midgard. I'm so sorry." I saw her pain and it tugged at my heart. "Frigga, it's not your fault. It's not even Odin's fault. He was hurt and he lashed out, I understand that. Thor told me he thinks Loki was under the influence of the Mind Stone in the scepter he weilded while on my world. So perhaps it wasn't his fault either." She seemed to think this over, so many emotions playing across her face at these implications, "Did Loki tell him this...why does he suspect he was controlled?" I tried to remember the whole conversation Thor and I had, "Well...Loki's eyes are green right?" She nodded and affirmative, "Thor said when he was fighting Loki his eyes had taken on a blue tint..just like when he had taken over the mind of my friend Clint. But, when he fought Loki and he was well..bashed around a bit, and his scepter was out of his hands, his eyes returned to green and he seemed to look around with regret at what he saw."

She suddenly hugged me to her and kissed my cheek, "Thank you for telling me...this could mean so much, especially to Odin." A sudden thought occurred to me, "Frigga, do you think Odin would allow me to talk with Loki?" She frowned and looked at me with a questioning look, "Why would you want to talk to him?" I stood and began to pace as the idea struck me. "Heimdall said that the Avengers are looking for Loki's scepter in hopes to use it against the Chitauri. Well, Loki has intimate knowledge of that scepter and what it can do. It might be a good idea to ask him about it. If he were truly under a spell so to speak...maybe he'd be willing to help...what do you think?" Her stare was intense, "Ooooor...you could just ask him...I mean he is your son and he doesn't even know me, and I'd probably pee myself if I was faced with him." She chuckled lightly and smiled, "You may not believe me, but I think Loki would have liked you a great deal..if given the opportunity. You have a sharp and tactical mind, and very compassionate. And I highly doubt you would soil yourself if you saw him. You have shown such bravery in your life Chloe...I admire your tenacity and strength of will and character. It's so easy to turn into something we hate in the face of so much heartache, it's harder to stay a good person despite it all...which you have done." I fought back the tears at her words. To hear those lovely things about myself...from her. "I see why he cares for you so deeply...your Steve. He's a very lucky man to have you as his wife, I hope he knows that." I blushed and watched as Jax started to fall asleep in the Queen's arms. "He does. I'm the lucky one too...Steve...he's...he's everything to me." She reached out and held my hand as I wiped a tear with the other.

Frigga gently laid Jax in my arms, bending down and kissing first his forehead, then my own. "Stay as long as you like dear, I'm going to speak with Odin about what you have told me. I will do my best to get him to allow a meeting to take place between you and my son." An icy chill went down my spine as she walked away. Oh Holy crap balls! Me? Talk to Loki? Alone? In a dungeon, a truly honest to goodness dungeon! You know sometimes my mouth likes to shoot off without properly thinking about what I'm about to say. I was suddenly very terrified of Odin's answer. What if he says yes? Or worse...he says yes and Loki won't speak to me. I could so use Steve here to guide me and hug me and reassure me that this is the right move. But if there is any chance I could gain some knowledge to help bring us home sooner...don't I have to try? I placed Jax into the sling and adjusted him to lay on his front against my chest and stood to return to my room. I can't wait to hear what Tara has to say about this. More than likely she will think I have lost my mind!


	76. The Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a secret meeting with Loki and something magical happens.

Chloe's POV 

I sat for quite a while in the Queen's garden since Jax was sleeping so peacefully. When a servant came rushing to me obviously out of breath. "The Queen needs you immediately, please come." I gulped and followed her as quickly as I could through the corridors, deep into a part of the palace I had yet to explore. The servant led me to a small room that reminded me of an old fashion sitting room for ladies to read or do needlepoint. There was no one there. The servant asked me to stay and wait. I tucked Jax more securely into the sling, amazed he was still sleeping. My nerves were on edge and I paced the room as I did as I was told...and waited. The Queen came rushing in, the tension clear on her face. "Chloe, we do not have alot of time. Odin is in another Relm negotiating a trade deal and he will be gone for quite a while. I have arranged a meeting, but you must hurry! The spell won't last long, so use your time wisely." She quickly kissed my cheek and left the room in a blur of shimmering silk. My mouth hung open, "What the hell just happened? A meeting...who am I...oh...oh God!" 

I turned suddenly when the sound of metal clanking together started me. I gasped as a tall thinly built man in chains was standing no more than six feet from me. He wore a green tunic and dark pants. His features were striking, piercing green eyes, pale skin and long black hair. Loki! Oh God it's Loki! He had a large chain around his neck that connected to his hands and his feet, and his eyes were darting around the room as if trying to figure out what the hell was going on....well pal, that makes two of us. "Why am I here? And who are you?!" His eyes bore into me and I wanted to wither into a corner under his intense stare, but I knew I couldn't waste this opportunity. "Prince Loki...my name is Chloe. Your mother has arranged this meeting in haste for me to have a chance to speak to you." Jax decided at that moment to start to wake up...oh perfect.

Loki's eyes widened as he looked at my son, "What is this? Why do you bring me here...and who's child is that?! I know for a fact I've never bedded you before, I would remember you, so he can not be mine...so again I ask...why am I here?" I swallowed hard, my throat dry...come on Chloe, you can do this. "I am the wife of Captain Steve Rogers...and this is his son." His eyes widened slightly as he looked at my son, "The Soldier out of time...well, then you must be here to thank me....that I didn't kill him when I had the chance." He smiled and laughed lightly obviously trying to rile me up...but I can't let him do that. "I actually should thank you...if you didn't come to Earth then I wouldn't have met my husband...and my son wouldn't be here. So for that, although I admit weirdly considering the amount of people that died that day, I am eternally grateful." He frowned and seemed to be taken aback by my genuine thank you. "What trickery is this..what do you want from me?" 

"The Chitauri are on Earth, as we speak...they are looking for you." I saw a flash of something in his eyes...fear perhaps, but it quickly passed. "Have you come to warn me little one? How sweet...let me out of these chains and I will show you my gratitude." His eyes lewdly roamed my body...oh geeze...he really is just a man isn't he. Yet somehow that knowledge made me brave. "I think not...besides, as handsome as you are my Prince, my heart and body belongs to another. What I need from you is information." He chuckled as he moved about the room, "Pity, we could have had some fun...and I'm sorely overdue for some fun." His grin was one full of mischief...I can see where he got the title. "Loki...the Avengers seek your scepter. They have hopes to use it against the Chitauri. I was hoping you could tell me how they can do that...since you know the scepter intimately." He laughed, his head tilting back showing his throat and making his chains rattle with it, "You think I will help you?" I took a step toward him, "Yes...because I believe you were under its influence and of another when you came to Earth, and I know you fear the wrath of someone more powerful than yourself. Please Loki...I beg you...help us, tell me what needs to be done so the Chitauri can be destroyed. Help me save my world and the love of my life and the father of my son. Please...I have heard so much about you from Thor and your mother and I know you have a heart. You like to make people believe you don't but we both know that to be a lie...and if it helps, your Father doesn't know I'm here and if he finds out I'll probably be in a cell next to you for eternity...or killed." 

He came close to me in two easy strides, staring down into my eyes. "You presume to know me so well...how can you be so sure I was not in control over my actions?" I took a leap of faith, unsure where I suddenly got the courage. I reached out and cupped his cheek in my hand, his skin cool to the touch, his eyes widening at the contact. "Because your not a monster Loki...no matter how much you try to convince yourself you are one. Thor loves you...your mother loves you, I've seen it in her eyes as she speaks of you. A monster can not be loved like that...and you are Loki, you are loved." He seemed to lean into my hand, his head turning slightly to caress his lips on my palm. He looked into my eyes and I saw such pain behind those emerald eyes. He suddenly took a step back from me as if in shock, turning his back on me, "You are wrong! I am a monster...The All-Father will tell you what a vile creature I am!" I could feel the self loathing radiating off him. I grabbed his arm and was a bit shocked that he allowed me to turn him to look at me. His eyes were pained and wet...when had anyone shown him compassion and tenderness, or forgiveness? We both gasped as a small hand shot out of my sling and wrapped around Loki's finger. His eyes went wide as he looked at my son who stared right back at him then Jax did what he does best, he smiled and giggled as he held onto Loki. 

He seemed to shudder all over, eyes glazing over as he stares into seemingly nothing, he went hard to his knees before me, his head hanging down and his hair covering his face. I did the only thing I could think of and kneeled down with him, placing my hand on his shoulder, feeling his body shake. "Loki...what's wrong?!" He pulled his head up and I saw tears slipping down his cheeks. My heart ached for him. I reached out with both hands and cupped his face, wiping the tears. He huffed out a laugh through his sorrow, "Your son..what is his name?" I continued to stroke his face as I spoke, "His name is Jaxson." As he reached a shaking hand up I removed mine from his face as I watched him softly skim his fingers down Jax's cheek. "Thank you Jaxson." I looked at him wide eyed and confused, "What did he do?" Loki looked at me and sighed deeply, so much tension gone from his shoulders and he seemed to look younger suddenly, "He showed me something...something I never could have imagined for myself." I must have still looked confused because he took my hand in his, "Your son is very gifted...he possesses magic, but you know this, you've felt it in him as he's been here...a place filled with it in every crack and crevice. I could feel it in him and he felt it in me. When he touched me I saw a glimpse of my future...a future I didn't realize I craved until he showed me. I'll help you any way I can Chloe." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, about my son and what Loki had experienced by just a single touch. It scared me but I was also rejoicing because Loki said he would help me. I pulled Loki to me as close as I could get him with Jax in the sling and hugged him then leaned up and cupped his cheek and kissed his lips lightly, "Thank you...thank you so much!" He nodded then made to stand up, and he actually held my hand and helped me to rise off the floor. "We have much to discuss and I assume our time is running out...here is what you must do." He told me in detail all that needed to be done with the scepter and as I was thanking him he smiled at me and winked as his body shimmered then disappeared into thin air...I'm assuming back to his cell in the dungeon.

I sat down heavy into a chair...exhaustion seeping into my bones from the whole emotional ordeal. I pulled Jax from the sling and placed him on the floor since he was wiggling to get down. Frigga walked into the room and I saw the tears in her eyes. I stood and she wrapped me in a tight hug then kissed my cheek. "You sweet wonderful girl...I heard everything. How is it you could reach him and we could not, I am simply in awe of you!" I blushed crimson at the compliment, "It was mostly Jax...your right Frigga he is special...he did something, showed something to Loki. I don't know what, but whatever it was broke through to him. All I did was show him compassion and understanding, something I think we all need and don't get enough of." She nodded in agreement, "Very true...and perhaps that is where we failed him. I can't thank you enough Chloe. Now let's go deliver your message." I hugged her tightly and she returned the embrace then picked up Jax to take him to Talia, "Go to Heimdall, he will know what to do...I will watch after your son, I promise you no harm will come to him." I took a deep steadying breath and kissed my son's forehead then ran to the Bifrost as fast as my legs would carry me!


	77. Ella, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga admits to a lie to Jaxson. Something has changed in Loki...for the good.

Frigga's POV 

Chloe rushed off to see Heimdall and left me to care for her son. I held him to my chest and lovingly combed my fingers through his feather soft hair. I sat in a chair by the window and cradled him as he gurgled and blew bubbles from his mouth. "You see Jaxson...everything is working out just as I knew it would. Although I am sorry I had to lie to Odin for it to happen. If I had told him you would save Loki and not Thor he wouldn't have let you stay here, as much as that realization hurts me. And I may have exaggerated a bit on the death part. But you did save my son...didn't you sweet boy. Just not the one Odin believes it to be." I placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and I felt his contentment in my arms. I felt his energy flowing through me as I sensed his magic deep within him. "Let's go find a snack..shall we? And remember...this is our little secret." He giggled at me and reached up grabbing at my nose so I kissed his little hand and starting heading toward Chloe and Tara's room. I wanted to check on our pregnant guest as well.

I knocked on the chamber's door and Talia answered, bowing deeply, "Your Grace..how can I serve you today?" I smiled warmly at Talia, she had been my hand maiden for many years and she was dear to me, "I'm here to let Jaxson have a snack,and perhaps check on our expecting guest." Talia backed away as I entered. "She just woke up a few minutes ago and I fixed her one of Eir's teas. She seems to be doing well. I'll let her know you wish to see her." Talia rushed off as I walked around my old chambers, a feeling of nostalgia making me sigh. I could almost see Thor and Loki playing as small children in this very floor, their laughter the sweetest music a mother could hear. When Talia came out of the bed chambers she beckoned me near. "Take the child to get a snack and I'll be back to get him when I'm done." Talia looked a bit confused, "Where is Chloe? It is rare to see her without the child." I kissed Jaxson as I handed him over, "She's off to save her world...and here the mighty warriors think their strength and wit will save the day." I laughed lightly and Talia grinned and held the child close. "When will the male species learn that women are very powerful beings...We are symbols of life and creation, nurturing yet fierce and powerful when it comes to protecting those we love. Men...They stomp around pompous and proud, chests out striking their breast at how strong and powerful they are yet can so easily be brought to their knees by the love of a woman. It's a powerful thing love...capable of destroying lives and yet saving them at the same time." Talia nodded in agreement, I knew she didn't understand my hidden meaning behind my words...but one son in particular will learn first hand just what I speak of and more.

Tara was sipping her tea as I entered, but immediately put the tea down and seemed nervous as I entered. "Please, Tara...no need to feel nervous. I'm here to make sure your needs are taken care of and that you're well. How are you feeling child?" I sat on the bed by her side as she rubbed her large swollen belly. "I feel ok I guess, tired mostly and my back was hurting, but the tea does help...Ow!" My eyes widened, "Are you alright?" She laughed lightly then took my hand in hers and placed it on her belly and I felt the hard kick of one of her babies. "Oh my...strong little one. Are you hoping for a girl or a boy..or perhaps both?" She smiled wide as I felt around the other side feeling the twins kick as well. "I already know they are girls. Identical twins girls to be exact." I stared in shock, "Well...that is something. I didn't know what Thor was until he came out screaming and Eir announced his sex. You are very blessed my child...two daughters. I always wanted one but was unable to have more children." She laughed lightly, "Bucky...their father, he is convinced they will both have my red hair. I just hope they get his gorgeous blue eyes." I felt another kick below my hand and smiled at the image of two twin red haired girls with eyes like a midday's sky.

Loki's POV

I reappeared in my cell, my chains gone but they felt gone even before I was placed back into the dungeon, but not in the physical sense. I rubbed the finger where the child touched me, a tingling sensation still upon my skin as I felt the remaining remnants of magic from the exchange. I walked to my bed and sat down, breathing in a shakey breath. I couldn't stop the vision I was given from playing over and over in my mind, so I decided to give into it. I kicked off my boots and laid back on the pillows and closed my eyes. I shuddered as the images coursed through me. So vivid I felt as if I reached out my hand I could touch it. 

I saw myself smiling and laughing and dancing with my arms wrapped tightly around a beautiful woman. Her head was thrown back in laughter as she clung to me. He hair fell to her low back in waves of fire red. Her skin was like porcelain and I could feel how soft her skin was as I cupped her cheek in my hand. When she looked at me I gasped as I see her blue eyes shine in the light and sparkled as she laughed. I leaned in and could feel as my lips made contact with hers, their softness like the softest petals of a flower, her taste like that of the finest wine. Her hands caressed my skin and I felt alive and loved...By the Gods...her love for me was palpable as mine was for her, this woman I never met yet I knew to be real. I knew it!! When our lips parted our fingers laced and I whispered her name like a song on my breath, "Ella...my love." I could hear her voice as she called my name, never has my name sounded so alluring then when spoken from her lips. A tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered the part of my vision that brought me to my knees. I pulled my left hand from hers and skimmed it down her body and across her swollen belly....she was pregnant with my child...my son. 

I couldn't wipe the images from my mind they were powerful and I craved her touch as if my life depended on it. I could feel her around me, smell her skin...my wife, my beloved. A sob wracked my body and I couldn't stop it if I tried. I curled onto my side and clutched at my chest as my heart ached for her. The vision wasn't just a glimpse into my future, it also let me feel it too...experience that moment. I wanted nothing more than to be wisked back to that vision and feel her touch again. I knew...one day I would find her and she will be mine and I will be hers and I craved nothing more than to be worthy of the love I saw shining in her eyes as she looked at me....me, Loki...not a monster as I've seen myself as for so long now I could barely remember what I was before. So consumed by betrayal and hatred that I lost a part of myself that saw me as worthy of such a love. I never dreamed it possible that I could feel that depth of feeling again. But now that I've had a taste, I craved it with every cell in my being. Ella...My love...I will find you.


	78. The Enchantress and The Mind Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's is given the information she needs to defeat the Chitauri once and for all...but will it kill her in the process? She's willing to risk it all to save her world...to save her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SO EVERYONE IS AWARE THIS STORY WILL NOT HAVE VISION OR THE TWINS...THEY DON'T EXIST HERE.

Chloe's POV 

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, my lungs burning from the effort. My heart pounding in my chest not just from the run but for what I must do. I was terrified of what Loki told me I needed to do to wipe out the Chitauri once and for all, and the risks I would be taking. I refused to believe in any other scenario besides success, because anything else would be unimaginable. I replayed Loki's words over and over as I approached the bridge heading for the Bifrost.

(Loki and Chloe's talk)

"The Mind Stone is powerful and located within the scepter...it can be used against the Chitauri the same way I did to Barton. It will take more than just a touch to do so." His eyes bore into mine as I listened, "Tell me what I must do." He reached out and took my hand, "You must get Thor to release the Stone from its casing...only Mjölnir is powerful enough to do so, breaking the spell surrounding it. Once it's released you must take it in your hand...this is the part that I fear you will not like." I saw his face change and he looked worried. "I don't like any of it, but I have to do something." He squeezed my hand and sighed deeply, "Most mortals will parish from touching an Infinity Stone, those with magic or immortal are the only ones powerful enough to weild it, but this one is special. Thor can not weild it due to his connection with the Hammer, it would vaporize him instantly if he did so. But the Mind Stone is more than just a stone...it has a sentience within it, a living force that can choose who is worthy to weild it's power. I believe you to be that person....or it will overpower you and kill you instantly." 

I pulled my hand from his and paced the room, "So your saying I could die if I do this...what about Steve or Bucky...they are enhanced, is it possible they could touch it?" Loki shook his head, "No...the Stone has only been touched by one hand before being imprisoned within the scepter...a powerful Enchantress. Due to this the stone will only yield to a woman, another reason Thor can not touch it...It seeks one who's mind isn't clouded with hate and war. The presence inside the Stone seeks such a mind like that of its first bonded mind. The Enchantress was not unlike you...she was once mortal but with special talents, not unlike my own. The Stone bonded to her and made her very powerful. But she was corrupted by hate after being betrayed by her Love and the hate twisted her power making her dark and deadly. She ended up killing her Love out of revenge along with countless others and world's in her path of destruction and it tormented her so she cast a spell and placed the power of the Stone back into its original form that was a yellow gem stone she wore in a necklace at all times. She placed the Stone into the scepter. The All-Father, Odin's Grandfather captured the Enchantress and had her killed for her crimes. Unlike bonding with a mate, the presence seeks a soul to become whole again." 

I saw the concern on his face and I held my son tight to me. "So...I either die or bond with it...then what, say it chooses me...will I be like her, the Enchantress...will I be Evil and hurt people?!" My lip quivered at the thought. He shook his head and came close to me, "No..hate and revenge poisoned her mind and she was consumed by it...something I'm very well aware of, and know it's destructive nature, especially in the hands of someone with powers beyond imagination. The sentience within the Stone is not evil, it will not corrupt you, only you can do that. But yes...you would become powerful...beyond even myself. How you use that power is up to you....if you live." 

(Present)

'If you live'...those were his lasts words before disappearing before my eyes to be taken back to his cell. The thought of leaving my son without a mother makes my heart ache, since I knew that pain all too well. It would destroy Steve...He would live, but only because of our son...but he wouldn't be the same, the same for me if I were to ever lose him. But could I sit back and do nothing and only hope the Avengers will come up with any other way to destroy the Chitauri? In the end it would only be a bandaid solution...they will return again...and again and how many more innocence will be killed because I just sat back and waited for someone else to save the world? Could I live with that...no I couldn't, and that's why I'm running toward my possible death or a life altering change that I couldn't even begin to imagine it's repercussions. All of this felt like I was inside one of my novels...the tipping point in the story where the unlikely hero or heroine has to make a choice and put others before themselves. Choose life over death even if it means their own for the greater good. What greater love than to lay down your life for your friends and family. I just hoped and prayed it didn't come to that, and if it did, somehow Steve and Jaxson will forgive me.


	79. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe delivers her message...and Steve has a hard time accepting her decision.

Chloe's POV 

I was gasping for air by the time I reached the Bifrost. Bent over at the waist trying to force air into my lungs, Heimdall watching me with those golden eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded but still tried to catch my breath, my words coming in a staggered sentence due to how winded I was. "Heimdall...I need...your help. I need...to get...to Thor!" He cocked his head at me slightly, "This has to do with what Loki told you about the Mind Stone." I looked at him in shock, "How....oh...right...you see everything." He smiled, "Not everything, but my eye has always been on Loki." Did I really expect any less. "I must warn you Chloe Rogers of Midgard, if you do bond with the Mind Stone, you must guard yourself." I frowned and came closer, "What do you mean?" His eyes seemed to glow as he spoke to me, "Guard your heart little one...great power can twist even the most noble of minds. Do not allow it to consume you. Many have thought they could handle greatness when it was thrust upon them...and they start to seek to do good, but soon allow the power control them, and in doing so..lose themselves in the process." 

I hugged myself and wondered if I was truly making the right choice, but I noticed he didn't think I would die, but only spoke of controlling what power I would receive. "But I do not fear that for you. I see you Chloe...you have a kind and pure heart and have many who love and care for you. Those who have been corrupted did not have what you do. I wish you well." I don't know why i suddenly felt the need to but I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight, "Thank you Heimdall." He hugged me back and I heard his deep laugh vibrating through his chest, "What do I owe such a thank you from?" I pulled back and smiled at him, "Everyone needs a hug every now and again Heimdall...even big golden men...like yourself." He took his sword and placed it within a large slot before him and the Bifrost began to activate. "I hope to see you again soon...I'll be keeping my eye on you, just call out if you need my services." I nodded and walked cautiously toward the open portal and just when I was about to ask how I get in, I felt a sudden pull on my body, just as before when I clutched tight to Thor.

Steve's POV 

We recovered the scepter and needed a safe place to study it to try and figure out how to use its power against the Chitauri. Tony had a safe house outside of New York city with all kinds of techy gadgets that I had no idea even to begin to know how to work. Every attempt to access it's power ended up in failure. "Bruce...enhance the strength of the laser by narrowing the band width some more...see if we can crack this Son of a Bitch open." Bruce rubbed his eyes, "Tony we've tried everything...the power source is just to strong and it's blocked by something we can't even begin to understand, maybe Thor's right...it's beyond our capabilities, we can't hope to control this." Tony who has been working practically non stop looked about to blow a gasket, "I refuse to accept that...Dammit Banner, we are some of the most brilliant minds on this planet...we should be able to figure this out!" 

An alarm sounded and everyone froze. Tony spoke up, "Speak to me Jarvis...what's with the alarm." 'A spacial distortion has been detected outside...it's the same one used by Thor, I believe we are getting a guest.' Thor stood, hammer in hand, "The Bifrost...but who could it be?" We all rushed outside and the sky above was swirling then suddenly the Portal extended to the ground and the air around us crackled. We all stood at the ready in case we were not facing a friendly. Just as quick as it came the portal disappeared and I gasped when I saw her running towards us, "Chloe!!" I ran to her dropping my shield. "Steve!!" I enveloped her into my arms and I hugged her tightly to my chest. "Chloe what are you doing here? It's dangerous...where's Jax?!" I set her down on her feet and I heard everyone rushing over to where we stood. She wiped tears off her cheeks as she looked at everyone, "Jax is fine, he's with your mother Thor...Bucky, Tara is doing fine. She misses you terribly." Bucky looked like he was about to cry with relief. "Chloe...you didn't answer me, why did you come back, it's not safe for you here." I could see her mind working behind her eyes, I knew something was going on. "I know how to stop the Chitauri."

Those words, spoken with absolute certainty made us all pause. We went back into the safe house and we all gathered around the scepter at her request. "Steve...I need you to listen to me. You won't like what I have to say, but you need to listen, ok?" Tension grew in my chest at her words, "What is it Chloe...just say it." She took a deep breath and looked at the scepter, "I know how to access the power of the scepter. Inside is something called an Infinity stone, called the Mind Stone." Thor spoke up stepping forward, "The Mind Stone...I've heard of this. I was told stories by Father as a child. How do you know of this?" She hugged herself tightly, "I spoke to your brother....I spoke to Loki." The sudden gasps and murmuring around the room had my head spinning, "Loki? Why on Earth would you do that?!" She looked at me with sad eyes, "To save you...to save all of you, everyone." The room became silent as we all stared at her.

"Steve...our son is special, but it wasn't until we got to Asgard that I truly knew how much. He can harness magic...in his own way, like Loki. I could feel the magic in everything as I held him, he's amazing." I stared in shock at what she was telling me, "Chloe...he's just a baby...how?" She shook her head, "I don't know, but Frigga saw it and so did Odin. Maybe it was being in a place so filled with magic that I truly saw his gift. I talked with Heimdall and he told me you were seeking Loki's scepter. I got an idea that maybe Loki could help me to understand it more so I could get message to you on how to use it. I know no one wants to believe this, but I've seen it for myself...Loki is not the same as he was before. Thor knows of what I speak of." Thor looked around the room at us all and nodded, "Yes...I do. I have long believed Loki to have been under the influence and control of someone very powerful to do his bidding. I saw it in his eyes." Clint's fist hit the table hard making Chloe jump, "Bullshit! That bastard knew exactly what he was doing!" Chloe took a half step toward him, "Did you?" His face paled. "The Mind Stone within the scepter is very powerful and has the ability to completely control the mind of another. It can even influence and enhance emotions in those in its vicinity...Bruce, you know this all too well. Did it not make you all fight and argue on the Hellicarrier..someone was using the Stone's power against you all. And it wasn't Loki....it was someone far more powerful than he. Even Thor saw his eyes were a different color...not his natural color of green. Just like yours Clint. If he was controlled in any way...why should we condemn him and not you..or Selvig for that matter. But I'm not here to argue that. Thor, your mother went against your Father's orders and arranged a face to face meeting with me and Loki. He was defensive and felt he was a monster...but then Jax touched him..." My eyes widened, "You let that monster around our child?! Chloe! What we're you thinking...he could have killed him..or you?!" 

She cringed at my harsh words, "I'm sorry...but I can't explain it..I just knew he wouldn't hurt us. Jax touched him Steve and he did something to him...it brought Loki to his knees in tears. I think he showed him a vision, and whatever it was...it changed something in him. Thor, he seemed lighter and grateful for my son, thanking me." None of us could believe what we were hearing. "He said he would help me, let me know how to defeat the Chitauri. He said it's surrounded by a powerful spell, that Mjölnir will be able to break through." Tony laughed, "Ha!! I knew we would figure it out...didn't expect magic....should have. All this time and Point Break over here was holding the key all along. So alright..swing away Thor...break this puppy open and we can get down to business!" Thor moved forward and Chloe screamed, "No! Not one of you can touch it...not even Thor, it will kill you!" Tasha seemed to pick up on something we were all apparently missing, "One of us....but not you...that's why your here isn't it?" My eyes widened and I grabbed Chloe by her arms to make her look at me, "Is she right?" She nodded and I released her feeling like I couldn't quite breath right. "Loki said that the Mind Stone has a sentience within it, looking to bond with a soul, to make it whole. It has bonded with only one other, a powerful Enchantress and because of this it will only bond with a woman...one not corrupted with hate and war...one pure of heart. He thinks it's me...I'm the one who can bond with it, and then control it's power and defeat the Chitauri so they will never return." 

We all just stood there staring at her and I saw something in her eyes that made my blood run cold, "What are you not telling us? Chloe...tell us everything!" A tear slipped down her cheek and when she spoke I could hear her fear, "There is a chance the Stone won't choose me....and if it doesn't.." My eyes locked with hers, "It will kill you." I heard gasps and suddenly the room erupted into arguments and all I could do was stare at my wife....oh God! It could kill her! I held her to me and she clung to my chest, her body shaking. "You can't do this Chloe...you can't! I won't lose you...I refuse to lose you! We will find another way...Tony and Bruce will think of something." The room quieted as I spoke to her, "I won't survive losing you... (I cupped her face making her look up at me) There has to be another way...someone else...Not you!! If you die, Jax will grow up without his mother!" She pulled back and shook her head, "Don't you get it Steve...everything has led us here to this moment. A series of events one after another that brought us here. Loki being found on a war ravaged world....one small baby among thousands of dead and he's just happened to be found by Odin...raised as his own, brother of Thor. He felt betrayed that led him to fall into the Abyss and be taken over by a powerful being, manipulating his anger and hurt, twisting his heart to bend to his will, and of all 9 relms he chose Earth to come to...why? Because they wanted the tessaract, another Infinity Stone...that your connected with and Tony through his father. If Loki hadn't invaded Earth I would never have met you, we wouldn't have been married and Jax wouldn't exist. If it wasn't for Jax then Loki would never have seen his vision that changed his heart and gave me....ME the key to our salvation. None of this is coincidence Steve...None of it! We were meant to be here in this moment, in this space and time for a reason. I can't dismiss that Steve, how can you...I have to do this..I have to try. How many more people will die, are dying right now because of the Chitauri? We have to stop them permanently! I can't just do nothing with the knowledge I have now...I would be letting everyone die...innocent people die! I can't live with that, could you? Is that not why you put that plane in the water...to save lives, putting the greater good above your own life. Please, Steve...I'm scared, I need you...but I am doing this. With or without your approval." All I could do was hold her to me, I knew she was right, but my heart ached at the thought of 'what if she's wrong...what if we are just being played like a harp for Loki's own sick pleasure.' Will this be the last time I hold my wife and mother of my child? All I could do was hold her tighter.


	80. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Chloe prepare for a possible goodbye.

Steve's POV 

After arguing for what seemed like forever, going back and forth...even Tony and Bruce decided Chloe's way was the only way. Once we all decided to go ahead with the plan as much as I didn't want to...I knew we had to do something. Chloe asked for a few moments alone with me before we started. Everyone agreed and went upstairs since we were technically in the safe house's basement. Once the last person left and the door was closed I held her tight to my chest. "Chloe..." I couldn't even begin to say what I felt..like it was stuck in my throat refusing to come out. I heard a sob leave her mouth and I felt my own tears slip down my cheeks, burying my face into her hair, breathing in her scent.

She pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, "Steve, I love you so much!" I cupped her face raking my thumbs across her cheeks wiping away her tears, "I love you more!" I bent down and gently kissed her lips, the salty taste of her tears on her mouth. She fisted her hands into the straps on my Stealth Suit clinging to me. My hands wound around her body pressing her as close to me as possible, the kiss becoming heated and desperate. I needed to feel her around me...if this will be the last time I get to hold my wife I was going to make it count. Apparently Chloe had the same idea, "Make love to me Steve...I need you...please." Her voice broke on the please making my chest ache.

I picked her up and brought her to a desk against the wall placing her gently on top. I cupped her cheek with my left hand, my thumb rubbing across her bottom lip. "You are so beautiful." A smile ghosted her lips before I started kissing her again. She spread her legs and pulled me to settle between her thighs, as the kiss became heated. My hands pulled at the silky fabric of her dress, pushing it up her thighs revealing her creamy soft skin beneath. She pulled back and placed her hands on my chest sliding them down across the white star on my sternum to my belt, "Tell me....show me how to take it off." I nodded once and brought her hands to all of the straps and buckles on my suit, removing my shield holster then the top half of my suit. She removed my utility belt and she watched my face as her shaking fingers unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down. Her hands pushed up my singlet and I helped her by pulling it up and off, dropping it to the floor. 

She spent some time just slowly moving her hands across my chest and shoulders before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss over my heart, making my eyes squeeze shut holding back my tears. Once she pulled her mouth from my chest I reached up and slid the shoulder straps of her dress off and let the elegant material slip down her arms and pool around her waist, she was bare from waist up and my body shuddered from her beauty. She reached for me and our mouths collided in a wave of passion, hands roaming everywhere, trying to touch everything. My hands roamed her body and tried to memorize every dip and curve. She helped me push my pants down just enough to free my hard and aching erection, the tip already weeping with my need. Her delicate hands wrapped around me and I panted trying to control myself from cuming right then from her touch. I raked my hands up her thighs and found the edging of her panties, tracing them down to feel how soaked she was for me. I pressed closer to her and she guided me to her warm wet entrance as I pulled the material to the side. Within our next breaths our bodies joined, my hands grabbing her rear and pulling her hard and flush against me, my cock plunging into her depths. She cried out and I saw tears sliding down her face and my name spilling from her lips.

I pulled her upper body as close to my chest as possible and devoured her mouth like it was my last meal, my hips thrusting into her, swallowing her cries and moans of pleasure. Her hands clung to my back, her nails raking across the skin so hard I knew she was marking me. I leaned more into her making her lay back a bit, my left hand bracing upon the top of the desk as my right was pressed into her back keeping her always in contact with my chest at all times. My tongue stroked hers in a sensual dance as I rocked into her. I could feel her start to shake and knew she was close, her legs wrapping around my waist pulling me more into her. I buried my head into her neck, breathing her in as I bit my own lip holding back my orgasm as I waited for her. I could tell she was teetering right on the edge. My mouth kissed the soft skin at the just below her ear and with one hard thrust and my teeth lightly biting down she exploded around me, shouting my name...only then did I let myself go. I followed her into bliss and I was positive I had never felt anything as wonderful as this very moment.

Once our highs dissipated all we did was hug tightly to the other and when I felt her shaking against me, hearing her sobs, I followed her there as well. I held her to me and didn't want to ever let her go. She finally pulled back and we kissed softly and I slowly helped to right the top of her dress and I pulled out of her as I stepped back from the desk to put myself back into my Stealth Suit. Once we were presentable again she held my hands in hers and with a strained voice she choked out, "If I die...please, make sure Jax knows every day how much I love him." I tried to control my tears as I spoke to her, "I promise." She placed her right hand over my heart, "I need you to be strong for him if I die...he will see you through it. Don't hide anymore Steve, let your family take care of you and love you. Live every day knowing how much I love you and that you are my heart, and as long as your alive I'll be right here with you...in yours. And maybe one day you will forgive me for leaving you." All I could do was nod and cry, hugging her to me. Begging silently to God to please keep her safe...I just can't lose her.

We walked up the stairs hand in hand and outside where everyone was waiting for us. Chloe went around to each person and hugged them, telling each and every one she loved them..Tony was the last in the line. "Hey Slugger." She smiled at him, "Hey Tony." He looked about to cry then shook his head and straightened his back, "Don't you dare die on us...I swear Chloe, I will bring you back just to kick your ass...I mean it!" She laughed and pulled him into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her, "I love you too Tony." He pulled back and kissed her cheek, "Love you too...now go...I'm dying to design your super hero outfit when this is all over...something that will make Cap blush fifty shades of red when he sees you in it....guaranteed." She laughed and looked my way briefly, "I say that's a plan." With that said she backed away from us with Thor by her side as they put a bit of distance between us, unsure of what would happen once Thor strikes the scepter's glowing jewellery with Mjölnir. 

Thor placed the scepter on the ground and pushed Chloe to stand behind him so if anything were to happen he could protect her. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Thor rose his mighty hammer into the air and with a shout he swung it down and smashed into the scepter. The roar of thunder rang in our ears and upon impact a brilliant light burst out and we all covered our eyes, the brightness so great it was as if looking upon the sun. When the dust settled from the impact we all stood stock still as we saw a glowing yellow stone float up off the ground and honor about four feet into the air, pulses and swirling light shone around and through it. Thor stepped aside and with one final look my way and her mouthing 'I love you' she walked toward the Stone reaching slowly out to pluck it from the air. 

I saw her pause for a moment, arm stretched out and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath then when she opened them again I saw the determination and resolve in her eyes...she was ready to face her fate. She suddenly wrapped her hand around the Stone and we were all thrown back by a powerful light force and for several moments none of us could see, our eyes having to adjust as the light disappeared suddenly. I pushed the heels of my hands into my eyes trying to remove the bright circles I kept seeing in my vision...and when I could finally see I looked toward where Chloe had once stood. Her body laid motionless on the ground. "NO!!!" I raced to her side and picked up her limp and lifeless body...I heard screaming and realized it was my own voice I heard...My heart shattered and I laid across her body screaming and begging for her to come back to me! 

"No...No!! You can't be dead...please God No!! Come back to me please...I can't do this without you!" I pulled her body up into my arms as I rocked on my knees screaming my grief to the sky above. I buried my face in to her neck and held her. My grief so strong I felt as if I couldn't even breath and I was going to suffocate. "Steve." I gasped and pulled her away from my chest and saw her eyes opening to look at me, her eyes glowing a golden color then fading into her natural shade of chocolate brown. "Chloe!! Oh my God...you're alive!! You're Alive!!" I held her to me and hugged her tight as I sobbed in relief. Everyone around us was cheering and hugging one another. Her voice was strained, "Your squishing me Steve." I pulled back and softened my hold on her, "I'm so sorry baby...I'm just so happy to see you alive! You were dead...you had no pulse and you weren't breathing, I thought my worst fear had come true and I'd lost you....God! Baby don't you ever scare me like that again...my heart won't survive it again!" She nodded then pulled me down and our lips met in a kiss that felt like it rocked the whole world....literally....the ground shook beneath our feet, but I failed to care. She was alive!!! The Mind Stone chose her and they were now bonded as one. I couldn't give a rats ass about any of it...my whole world at that moment was her lips on mine and her fingers running through my hair.


	81. Enchantress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has the Mind Stone's Sentience within her and she allows her to take control.

Chloe's POV 

Steve lips on mine were urgent and I could taste his tears and feel his body shake out of relief that I wasn't dead. But the most stunning realization was I could feel all the emotions of everyone around me...voices floating through the air tickling my mind, distracting me from the kiss. I pulled back and asked Steve to let me up. He pulled me to my feet holding on to me since I swayed a bit, the extra surging of emotions a bit overwhelming at first. I closed my eyes and focused my mind...focused on my breathing and my own thoughts and emotions, grounding myself in the here and now. Slowly the other emotions faded into the background and the voices of my friends became white noise that I could filter out. I hear Steve call my name, "Chloe...baby, talk to me. Are you ok, you look like you're in pain." I inhaled deeply through my nose and released it out my mouth, reminding me of my breathing through labor. I felt strange, in a way i couldnt understand. I felt like me..but not like me. When I opened my eyes to look at Steve he gasped and so did everyone else around me. "Baby...your eyes, they're gold...and glowing!" I scanned my eyes around at my friends and they all had the same shocked expression on their faces. "Sorry...give me a minute, I need to adjust to this new body...it's been so long since I've tasted humanity on my lips, it will take some getting used to." Steve stepped back away from me and I suddenly gasped realizing what had come out of my mouth..but it wasn't me who spoke, yet it was...the thought was unnerving and I felt terrified. "Steve?" He searched my face then reached out to cup my cheek, "Chloe is that really you? Because it wasn't a moment ago." 

I backed away from him and I felt panic welling up inside me, the voices of those around me amplified and emotions surged through my body feeling every single one as my own...the ground below me shook and I felt the fear in my family spike. 'Breath child...breath.' My eyes flew open and I fell to my knees, the ground still shaking, bringing the Avengers to their knees to keep steady. "Who said that?!" I looked at Steve and he looked confused, "Chloe...You did!" Thor came forward beside Steve, "It's the Mind Stone, she said there was a sentience within it, it bonded with her...Chloe...listen to it....do what it says!" I closed my eyes and I hear the voice again in my head, yet it comes out of my mouth, "'That's it child...breath, hear my voice...feel me...feel the power coursing through your veins, your cells. That is me, but it is you as well for we are one. I will not harm you child for it would be harming myself. Trust me..feel me. You are mine and I am yours." I let my mind calm down and feel the power as it asked, as weird as it sounded to me. Soon the Earth stopped shaking and my mind was finally clear of the others thoughts. I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me. Tony had his mouth open in shock, "Well that's weird as shit!" Indeed.

Apparently everyone heard the whole thing...I was talking to myself but not as myself...damn this is confusing. Steve came closer and reached out to touch me but paused. I couldn't have him afraid of me so I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his middle, burying my face into his chest. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He hugged me for quite a while before we finally pulled apart. Tony stepped forward and seemed to study me, "Ok Slugger, you need to explain what just happened because right now I'm wanting to call a priest to come and exorcise your demons so to speak." I sighed loudly, "I'm not a demon Tony. It's a bit hard to explain...it's like I have another mind inside my own and it takes over my body..without my permission I might add." Tony backed away when I spoke again, "Permission was given when you accepted me little one. But do not fear...the longer we are joined the less you will hear my voice. Do not be afraid. (It spoke to my family...eyes glowing gold) I wish her no harm, she is mine and I am hers. We are one. Once the bond is complete you won't hear me again, it will only be her voice speaking...the one I love. She was meant for me and I her. Long have I waited, trapped inside the prison my first love put me in. She was weak and I know now she was unworthy of the bond. But this child...she is everything I have longed for." Thor spoke up, "Who are you?" My eyes trained on to him, "Asgardian...you know who I am...you know my name for I gave it to her when we joined." Thor's eyes widened and took a step back, "Enchantress." A smile slipped across my face at hearing my name, "Yes...I am Enchantress...Goddess of Vision...Seer of Souls...I am she!" 

Steve's POV 

I watched as my wife spoke, but it wasn't her. She walked around a bit, taking off her shoes and laughing as she wiggled her toes into the green grass, "It's been so long...an eternity since I've felt so alive." She turned and looked at me with pity in her eyes, "Do not despair...she's allowing me to speak, she's aware of all that is occurring but she's unsure how to proceed, so she's..how did she put it..oh yes, 'Jesus take the wheel'." I swallowed the lump in my throat, "When will the bond be complete?" She smiled and sat down on the grass, laying down stretching her arms out wide, giggling with delight at the feel of it on her skin, "It's so good to feel again." She seemed lost in the experience and it aggravated me, "Enchantress! When will the bond be complete?!" Everyone froze at my outburst, the glowing eyes of my wife bearing into me. She stood up and I hear Tony off to the side, "Oh shit...you pissed her off Cap!" I briefly looked at Tony then back to my wife. "It has been many millenia since anyone dare to speak to me that way....but she loves you so I will overlook your insolence. To answer your question, the bond will be complete in about twenty-four of your Midgard hours. So...what is it you want from me?" 

I wanted to say for her to give me back my wife but I knew that to be impossible. "She's right...you are smart. So ask me what you want before I no longer have control." I cringed at the thought that she hears my thoughts, her smile currently proof of that. "Chloe bonded with you so we can defeat the Chitauri...can you do that?" She smirked and for a moment it was as if I was seeing a glimpse of Chloe behind the Enchantress. "The Chitauri...they thought they could control me fully, the fools, but it was I who controlled them, in a way." She looked to Thor, "I saw Loki fall into the Abyss...I had enough influence to have them take him...influencing their thoughts the best I could from my prison. I felt the presence of my love and needed to be near her and I knew what they were planning, if I could have stopped all the death I would have, I only wanted my love and nothing more. But I lost her again due to the pestilence that is the Chitauri....harnessing my powers for their own sick game. It will be my deepest pleasure to destroy every last Chitauri." Thor looked shell shocked, we all did....it was true, the whole thing...Loki wasn't acting of his own will to attack Earth. He was their puppet. 

She stretched and sighed, "Take me to their main portal...I will do the rest." Bruce who along with many others who had been shocked into silence spoke up, "They have many portals all over the Earth...which one is the main one?" She smiled at Banner and circled him a bit eyeing him up and down, "So much power locked behind your eyes..yet you suppress it, why...answer me and I'll answer you." I clenched my fists at my sides hoping Banner wouldn't Hulk out, we have enough problems on our hands. He kept his eyes on her as she walked around him as if in inspection, "I suppress it because he's volatile and dangerous..The..Other Guy may kill or hurt someone." She nodded as if contemplating his answer, "I understand, it is why I needed to leave my first love...her heart twisted into something dark and evil, her hatred and bitterness consumed those around her, killing many in her path, destroying the foundation of our bond, separating me from her mind and body. Once this is over...if I'm still in control, I could help you to control it, harness the power raging inside you. It's not he that you fear Bruce Banner..it's your lack of control, I can deeply sympathize." Bruce seemed shocked, "You would do that..help me?" She smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "My love respects and admires you greatly Bruce Banner...so you deserve my help. It's what she wants, for you. And if for some reason we do not have the time then my love will help you once she truly understands her new gifts that our bond will create. Now...we don't have much time. To answer your question, the main portal is the one that would have been nearest my love since my power would have been drawn to her." Bruce and Tony looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "New York!" Tony spoke into his watch, "J fire up the jet were heading home. Come on, let's suit up and get Reagan here to the space sphincter so she can Skywalker their Death Star...damn...this job just keeps getting weirder and weirder!"


	82. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consciousness inside of Chloe explains what she is.

Steve's POV 

She sat smiling across from me in the Quinjet, silent but watchful of us all. Her eyes still glowing gold turned their gaze upon me and the right side of her mouth turned up higher. I couldn't hold her gaze, all I could think about was if I'd ever get my wife back the way she was before, or would she be totally different. "She will be both." Everyone's head spun to look at her since she had remained so quiet until now. My temper flared, "Stop reading my thoughts!" I knew I shouldn't yell at her...it...whatever it was inside my wife but I couldn't seem to help myself. She laughed lightly, "So testy Captain...fine, I won't read your thoughts, but perhaps if you have questions you should ask them. I will tell you anything you want to know." I straightened my back and looked around the jet at my friends, all looking expectantly for me to speak. "You said both...what does that mean?" She picked her hand up and seemed to examine it, "It feels strange being in a flesh and blood body again." Her eyes held mine, "Once the bond is complete my consciousness and hers will be joined...what I know she will know, my strengths will be hers. My voice will always be with her, but only as a whisper in her mind. Do not fear Captain, your Chloe will be who she has always been, just stronger and more powerful than you can imagine."

My shoulders slumped at her words...I will get her back but just less fragile..that I can deal with. Tony decided I was apparently going to slow, "What are you...exactly?" She looked at him smirking, "I was wondering when you were going to ask that question. I am one part of six...all separate, yet part of a whole. Long ago when the Universe was young, an omnipotent being began to despair due to his loneliness, for he was the only one of his kind. He chose to end his immortality. Due to the amount of power he possessed he was not fully able to die...his essence fractured and became what you know as the Infinity Stones. Each a special part of The One and each having their own unique powers."

"The Soul Stone, green in color, allows the user to steal, control, manipulate, and alter souls, living or dead, and is the gateway to an idyllic pocket universe that is much like Heaven. It can steal the powers of others, hungry for souls, desperate to devour them. The Time Stone, orange in color gives the user the ability to control time, past, present or future. Which happens to be in the possession of one of your kind...a Dr. Strange...odd name, don't you think?"

She noticed how everyone was silent and riveted to her words and she sat a little straighter, "The third is the Space Stone, purple in color. It allows the user to exist in any or all locations, move any object anywhere throughout reality, and warp or rearrange space. You call it the Tessaract, but it is just a housing for the Stone within. The fourth, the Mind Stone..that would be me, I will greatly strengthen and enhance mental and psionic powers and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. I am the manifestation of the universal subconscious of The One." She grinned, delighted in telling her story.

"The Reality Stone, yellow in color allows the user to fulfill wishes, even if the wish is in direct contradiction with scientific laws, and do things that would normally be impossible. The Power Stone, red in color Accesses all power and energy that ever has or will exist, and can boost the other gems' effects. Allows the user to duplicate almost any physical superhuman ability and grants them Omnipotence. If one were to possess all the stones and harness our power they would be as The One. Control all....time, space, thought, energy, life and death. This is what the Chitauri seek for their master Thanos, the being who wishes to consume the universe and bend it to his will." She laughs and when she sees we don't understand the humor she explains, "Thanos seeks to control the uncontrolable. He has already failed...for he can not have me to complete his little collection. Without me he is powerless to control any of the Stones. The Mind Stone no longer exists, for I have joined with your little mortal. I am Stone no more, but flesh and blood and he can not control me any longer. His battle is lost. Am I the only one to find it funny, Chloe finds it hillarious." We all perked up at the mention of Chloe. Tasha who had been silently observing spoke up, "So by joining with Chloe..in essence you've saved us all, is that what your trying to tell us?" She nodded her head, "Yes. Once bonded i can not be removed unless I so wish...and I love her too much to ever leave her. Her soul and my essence are like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together."

I lowered my head, squeezing my eyes tight at hearing her words. I jerked up when I felt her hand running through my hair. She was standing before me smiling then skimmed her fingers down my cheek. "She loves you very much and because she does, so do I. You were meant to love her, you felt the pull on your soul did you not..when you met her. Do not assume that just because I say we were meant to be together that it does not include you. I have not felt a love like yours in many millenia Captain. You should know how precious that is." I smiled at her and leaned into her touch, "I do know." She seemed content on my answer and retook her seat across from me, hands folded in her lap, looking relaxed as if nothing was out of the ordinary, just any other normal day. Jesus...what the hell is normal anyway, did I even have a clue before? 

Clint announced from the pilot seat, "We are five minutes out...get ready back there." She stood and walked to the back of the jet by the hanger, I stood up to follow her. Once we had the portal in view we all gasped at the swarm of Chitauri over the city. The ramp began to lower, "Clint! What are you doing?!" He turned wide eyed toward me, "It's not me Cap." I turned to look at Chloe, "What's going on?" Her hair blew around her face and dress whipping in the wind as she began to float off the ground. What the actual hell!?! "Find a safe place and I will find you when it is finished. Do not fear...They can not hurt me, or my love." She floated in front of me, our height equal and she leaned in and kissed my lips gently. "She's right...you do have the softest lips." And with that she flew...FLEW out the hanger door toward the Chitauri.


	83. The Chitauri's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enchantress destroys the Chitauri. Steve, Bucky,Chloe and Thor travel to Asgard.

Steve's POV 

I watched her fly out the hanger as if it was the most natural thing she's ever done. I stood frozen for a few seconds thinking to myself, 'This can't be real...can it?!' The hanger beginning to close got my attention. I rushed to the front and stood behind Clint as he set us down on top of the Avengers Tower on the landing pad, surprisingly not much damage was done. We exited the jet and watched a deep blue glow shoot across the sky like seeing the northern lights. With the amount of Chitauri flying over head we expected a fight and when none came all we could do was stand there and watch the scene unfold. The entire Chitauri army changed course, heading straight toward the portal. We were too far away for any of us to see Chloe...Enchantress, whoever she was, all we saw was the light. 

It seemed to go on forever...ship after ship reentering the portal, leaving New York. Tony spoke up, "Friday said reports are coming in all over the world...they are all leaving, dropping whatever their doing and heading into their portals as quickly as they can. She's doing it Cap!" I nodded but still felt terrified that I would never see Chloe again. My nerves wound so tight my hands were clenched into fists at my sides. I was stunned to see the extent of the invasion, the amount of retreating Chitauri literally boggled the mind! When the last ship entered the portal everyone cheered, we could hear the rumble of celebration in the streets below that were carried on the wind. "Come on...come back to me!" A hand on my shoulder made me almost jump out of my skin. I turned to see Bucky with wide eyes, watching the scene before us then looked into my eyes, "Give her time...she'll come back." I could hear the certainty in his voice. I just wish I could feel just as certain. This being...consciousness...whatever it is, has great power and could easily go wherever it chooses and we couldn't stop it. 

Just when I was starting to question on whether or not we should go out to search for Chloe we heard a sound...it started as a low rumble but soon it turned into a deafening boom that had the building shaking and everyone covering their ears. I looked up and the portal was beginning to close and Chloe was nowhere in sight...no...No...She has to come back!! Just as the portal collapsed in on itself we all cried out in relief at seeing a small blue shining orb shoot through the portal and head in our direction. I knew it was her...I knew it! I could feel it and that freaked me out just a bit. The light came closer and soon we could see it was indeed Chloe, flying toward us surrounded by a brilliant blue light that reminded me of that of the glow of the Tessaract. She gracefully landed on the roof and I raced to her, unable to hold back my emotions at seeing her safe and sound. I picked her up and held her to me, my face buried in her hair. Her arms wrapped around my neck and held me. I set her down and my smile faded as I saw the glow of her golden eyes...Enchantress...not Chloe. She saw the disappointment on my face as I backed away. "Steve..do not mistake me being in control as a sign that she wasn't in your arms just now. She's...she is relieved to see you again, and so am I." I screamed out in frustration, "Screw it!!" I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her to me, my mouth capturing hers in a kiss that I hoped and prayed Chloe could feel.

I didn't register all the gasps behind me or Tony saying, "Well...alright then...yay!...we won, again! Who here needs a drink? Because I think I definitely need one right now!" I pulled back from the kiss and her eyes were closed. She sighed in contentment and licked her lips as if to still taste me there. When her eyes opened again I saw the beautiful brown eyes of my Chloe. A sob nearly left my throat as I pulled her to my chest, my fingers combing through her hair. "Chloe...baby...I'm so glad it's you!" I pulled back to see her face again, praying I wasn't just seeing what I wanted. Her eyes were filled with tears..brown eyes and she pulled me down to her, kissing me with the passion I knew all too well from my wife. When we finally came up for air she was almost giddy with relief, "I'm so glad to be me again...I'm so sorry Steve, I had to let her lead, otherwise I wouldn't have known what to do." I ran my thumbs across her cheeks removing the tears, "Is the bond complete? Is her voice gone?" She shook her head, "No...not for almost a full day...she's just...taking a back seat right now, allowing me to take over..for you. It's so strange...at first I resisted so hard and it scared me to death, but..God, Steve, the longer she's in me...the more I feel as if this is how I was truly meant to be. It was the same way when I met you...I just knew...I knew we were meant to be together. The Enchantress and I...I feel it too, a belonging that I can't really explain. Its...it's like being on vacation and it's nice and all but the moment you get home and back in your own bed...that feeling you have...completeness, safety, warmth, comfort...it's not a great explanation I know, but as she's just told me, it's good enough for a human." I did understand because it's how I felt about her. 

We all went inside and Tasha laughed at Tony, sitting on a couch, still in his suit, faceplate up and drinking a hefty glass of some sort of liquor. "Hope you saved some for the rest of us Stark." He smiled and pointed to the bar, "Help yourself Red...I think we all deserve to get shit faced tonight...well except Cap, not that he doesn't deserve it but because he can't and Reagan there who's still doing the whole feeding her kid thing...but everyone else, go for it!" Thor's booming laughter echoed throughout the room, "I wish I could Tony, but unfortunately Earth's meade lacks a potency for me to become inebriated....besides, home becons me as it most likely does for Lady Chloe and Steve, since my mother currently has their child...oh and your Lady Tara as well Bucky, I'm sure you all are eager for them to come home." Bucky who was pouring himself a drink spoke up first, "Damn right I am...I just hope my daughters haven't made an appearance yet, I'll never forgive myself if I miss them being born." Chloe squeezed my hand, "Jax misses his father so much...he constantly looked for you Steve..it was the most restless I've ever seen him. He wasn't happy knowing you weren't with us." I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed her delicate knuckles, "Then let's not keep him waiting...let's go get our son." 

Bruce stepped forward, "I don't mean to be the one to delay your reunion...but what exactly happened up there? Are they really gone? For good?" Chloe's eyes suddenly glowed gold, the Enchantress taking over once again, to answer him. "I summoned them home...they act like insects...controlled by one mind, one force, a hive mind. Each mother ship contains a hub of that consciousness that like before with the bomb, it destroyed the hub and each Chitauri fell and were lifeless, but only that squadron. I tapped into the consciousness of the Other..he who truly controls them all. Let's just say I flipped a self destruct sequence on in all their heads. They destroyed themselves, by making them believe he was the enemy and by destroying him, they destroyed them all." Bruce and everyone listened attentively as she explained, "So the deed is done...the Chitauri are no more....their infestation in the cosmos has been halted to a...dead stop. Midgard or any other world will never suffer under them again." Once her explanation was over her eyes returned to brown, she looked nervously around at everyone, "Sorry...she explains it better." She looked up at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

Thor announced he was ready to go as soon as we were. Bucky threw his head back downing his shot, grimacing at the taste, "I really need to start booking more frequent therapy appointments....first Aliens...then a weird Stone entities...not sure how much more my brain can take." Chloe laughed, "Wait till you see Asgard and the rainbow bridge...it will blow your mind! The first time I saw it I thought I was dreaming. The whole place has a feeling of stepping out of a storybook, full of magic and intrigue." Thor seemed to really love my description of his home, "You describe Asgard well, I hope everyone was just as inviting there as you have been to me." Chloe released my hand and walked to Thor, wrapping her arms around his middle, "They were amazing and your mother is wonderful. Even your Father, although a tad scary was in his way welcoming, but I still think Frigga had something to do with that. He even held Jax...it was nice, seeing the Father side come out in him." Thor wrapped his large arms around her tiny frame and held her to him in a warm hug, "He must like you to show that side to him and I'm not surprised about Mother. Knowing her as I do I have no doubt she had a hand in my Father's acceptance of you. He can be an immovable force...unless it comes to her." Chloe smiled up at him, "It's because he loves her...he would do anything for her." Thor's eyes softened as he returned her smile, "I believe you are right."

Thor gathered us around, Bucky, Chloe and myself on the roof. Chloe held onto me tight and looked at me, "This is an amazing ride...one suggestion though, keep your eyes open it makes the experience simply magical!" Thor laughed then called to the heavens, "Heimdall we're ready when you are." I watched the clouds above us swirl and come to life, I held tighter to Chloe not certain as to what would happen even though I've seen Thor do this many times. The air around us crackled with energy and suddenly a brilliant light engulfed us. I held Chloe tighter as I felt the pull on our bodies and I closed my eyes only briefly then when I opened them again I gasped as I saw the vast domain of space passing us by in brilliant hues...she was right...it was magical. But it won't compare to holding Jax again, not in the slightest.


	84. Daddy's Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes Chloe, Steve and Bucky to Asgard to retrieve their family. Surprises are in store for each.

Chloe/Enchantress POV

I found myself once again upon the threshold of the Bifrost in front of Heimdall..his eerily familiar golden eyes watching my every move. The Enchantress laughs in my head, itching to reveal herself to the Seer. As we all step forward I smile at Steve and Bucky's reaction to everything around them...eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. I hold Steve's hand and motion to Bucky to step forward toward Heimdall, "Steve, Bucky, this is Heimdall, he controls the Bifrost. And he can see everyone from here." The Enchantress scoffs in my head, 'Only because I gave him the gift of sight.' I inwardly roll my eyes at her and tell her to pipe down. Heimdall raises a curious eyebrow, "You were successful my dear...I applaud your strength, you will need it with her in your head." The Enchantress refused to remain silent anymore and she spoke, "Heimdall...we meet again. I see you are using my gift to you wisely, although still under the thumb of the All-Father. Tsk Tsk Tsk..I expected more from such a prize pupil as yourself." I felt Steve's hand leave mine and I groaned at the Enchantress, 'Quit being an ass, give me back control!' Heimdall laughed as he saw my eyes shift again to their normal hue, "Once your bond is complete she won't push through anymore. When she was bonded to her last mate she almost drove her mad with the constant shifting." I sighed, "She's a bit pushy but I think we have an understanding. How do you know her Heimdall? She said you were her pupil?"

Everyone watched our conversation with interest. "Long ago...when I was still a young man, long before my time as gatekeeper. The Enchantress and I...were close, more importantly her host body was a close friend long before they bonded. She bestowed to me my gift of sight after her transformation, she taught me many things." The Enchantress was preening in my mind, proud of her pupil and flooding my mind with memories....oh my...of a very young and..naked Heimdall. "Oh my!" He chuckled before me, "She was never shy about sharing information, I take it she's hasn't changed." My blush made me feel feverish, "No she definitely hasn't." She laughed in my head, 'He was such a delicious destraction...too bad he was so loyal to the All-Father...pity, for I so enjoyed our many encounters.' I blushed even redder if at all possible. Thor seemed to realize he needed to usher us on and we all left. I took one last look behind me at the strong sentinel and he smiled and bowed his head. I felt the Enchantress wanted me to do the same so I did. She hummed in delight at his wide smile and laughter floating in the air. When I turned back to the others Thor looked flabbergasted and Bucky and Steve just looked confused. "Sorry, apparently the Enchantress use to rock his world back in the day...wow did they have an interesting sex life...whew!" Steve blushed and Bucky tried to stifle a laugh. Thor didn't hold back and just boomed out his laughter, "When I was a child, Loki and I use to say he was celibate since he never seemed to move...good to know we were wrong..very very wrong!"

Steve and Bucky were in awe of the rainbow bridge. Even though I've seen it before it still gives me a jolt of excitement and wonder. I can felt the magic all around me now...when before it was only through Jax. It was strange being able to feel my surroundings in such an intimate way. I could feel the magic of the bridge below me, with every breeze I felt it flow through my hair and around my body. The Enchantress crooned in my head, 'It will always be like this now, my love. Feel the magic flow through us...feel it's power.' I wondered if this is how Jax felt here. 'I can not wait to hold your son in my arms...your memories of him are not enough for me.' For a brief moment I was worried about how Jax would see me, would he be scared? Will he sense the change in me and not like it? 'I will stay here while you greet him...I do not wish to cause him alarm, I will be content to feel your bond with him from here. This is all new to me, my other love did not have offspring.' I could feel her excitement and it fueled my own.

I slipped my hand into Steve's and he pulled my hand up kissing the knuckles. I could feel his love for me...literally. It was warm and it flowed from him like a river through my hand, up my arm and into my chest, spreading out to my whole body. It was exquisite! 'That is your bond you feel my love...the pull you feel, the warmth and hum against your fingers that spread to even your toes that draw you into him. Now you see why you were so drawn to him, you are just now feeling it magnified. It's the same pull I felt toward you, my love. Can you now see that we were truly meant to be together?' I smiled and imagined a hand caressing her cheek and answering her with a yes. I felt her hum her approval almost like a purr from a cat. She was pleased with me for accepting her and acknowledging our bond. Steve speaking caught me off guard, "Do you talk to her? You always seem distracted as if your talking to her." I squeezed his hand and wrapped my arm around his holding him close, "Yes, I'm sorry...she has alot to say and it's impossible to ignore her. I don't mean to be distracted...especially since I've missed you so much." He smiled warmly and bent to kiss my lips lightly, "I missed you too." Both I and the Enchantress keened at the feel of his love. 

Thor found out through a guard that his father was away still but was due back at any moment. He thought it best due to my...uh...recent enhancements that we quickly retrieve our family and leave. "The All-Father may not like such a powerful entity being in his relm without his knowledge and consent." I giggled slightly, "Better to ask for forgiveness than permission?" He grinned, "Something like that, yes...although my Father is not the most forgiving man." The thought of angering the All-Father made me feel uneasy and tense, but I felt the Enchantress laugh, 'Let him be angry with us, the old fool...he is no match for our power....besides he knows he can not do anything to hurt me.' I inwardly rolled my eyes at her disrespect of Odin, chastising her. She grumbled and pouted if at all possible, the thought made me think of her almost as a child. Then something dawned on me and I asked her if she had to obey me? 'Yes...if you so order me, I must obey. I may be powerful Chloe, but without our bond I feel empty. I would do anything for you, my love.' I felt a deep sense of relief flood through me, knowing I was the one in control, and she purred in contentment at my acceptance of her.

My excitement grew as we approached the room Tara and I shared. I could feel it rolling off Steve as well and Bucky was about to burst. Thor knocked on the chamber's door and Talia answered quickly, bowing to her Prince. "My Prince...please, enter, your mother and Lady Tara are in the main bed chamber with Eir...I believe the time of labor is upon us." Bucky gasped, "Where is she!?" We followed Talia and ran into the bedroom. Tara glanced up at us all running in and upon seeing Bucky burst into tears. He ran to her and hugged her to his chest, both crying with the relief of seeing each other again. He kissed every square inch of her face before taking her lips in a passionate kiss, that is until Tara gasped, pulling back clutching her swollen belly. Bucky placed his hands on her and kissed her forehead as she gritted her teeth against the pain of a contraction. Frigga came forward and greeted her son then hugged me tightly to her, "I missed you Chloe...it is good to see you again. Jax is asleep in the nursery, I know you are eager to see him." She looked to Steve and he bowed showing respect for her and she smiled warmly, "You must be Captain Rogers. I have heard my son speak of you often...you are a good friend to him. I can see why Chloe is so enamored with you, (she looks back to me) he is quite handsome." Steve blushed deeply. "Uh..Thank you Your Majesty...uh Ma'am." I bit my tongue to not laugh, "Frigga, how long has Tara been in labor?" She motioned for the Healer Eir to approach to answer. "Her pains began an hour ago, Talia came to me and alerted me to her discomfort. She has opened slightly more than before...how did she put it...ah..yes, centimeters...she is a four." I nodded in understanding, "Thank you Eir for all you've done for her. Would it be ok to take her home?" She seemed troubled by this statement, "You wish to move her as she labors...and travel the Bifrost? I am not fully aware of Midgardian physiology so therefore I couldn't tell you if it were safe to travel." Bucky's head turned to us, "Wait...I won't put her or my daughters at risk!" Frigga smiled, "Of course not...she is more than welcome to deliver here. We would just need to move her to the birthing room, if that would be more suitable." Thor leaned toward his mother, "What about Father, he will be back soon and I worry he won't like this, or what Lady Chloe has inside her." Frigga only patted Thor's arm, "I can handle your Father, he will not do anything to harm any of My guests." I smiled at her mention and emphasis on My.

Tara was over her contraction and Bucky asked her, "Tara, do you want to deliver here? Is that ok?" She nodded and cupped his cheek, "Yes, if it will ensure they will be safe. I don't care where I'm at, just as long as you are with me, that's all I care about. I love you Bucky." He touched his forehead to hers, "I love you too." I sniffed as I felt their love for each other and Steve held me to his side. I grabbed his hand and started leading him out of the room toward the adjoining nursery, "Come on Steve...let's go see our son." His beaming smile and his excitement flowing into me made me almost giddy with my love for him. We entered the nursery and Steve whistled as he scanned the room, "Wow! This is a nursery?" I laughed, "Tara and I had the same reaction." We approached the 'bassinet' and Steve's breath stuttered in his throat at seeing his son fast asleep. "Go on..pick him up, you've waited long enough." He reached down and softly touched Jax's cheek and rubbed his soft downey hair. He stirred and blinked his eyes and yawned. I felt the moment he saw and recognized his Daddy. His face lit up and we both cried as he let out a happy squeal. Steve picked him up and cradled him to his chest, kissing his cheeks and head. "Da!" Steve pulled back and looked looked at me shocked, "Did he just say what I think he said?!" I leaned in and Jax was reaching his hands to his Daddy's face wanting to touch him. "Da!" I gasped and Steve and I were overwhelmed with joy! Steve had eyes filled with tears as he leaned into his son's hands reaching for him, kissing his fingers, "That's right Jax...I'm Daddy...I'm your Daddy." Tears slipped down my cheeks. Jax seemed to understand that we loved what he did because he began to repeat it over and over, "Da..Da..Da..Da!" Steve pulled me to his side and we just held each other. I could feel the Enchantress and she was silent and if I didn't feel it for myself I wouldn't have believed it...she was in awe. She had no point of reference...no prior experience that let her see the love of a family. I imagined my arms wrapping around her, holding her to my chest...showing her love. The response I got, 'Thank you.' And I felt her love for me in return. I never wanted this moment to end.


	85. Ella Grace Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara prepared to give birth.

Tara's POV 

Everything will be alright now...Bucky's back! He hasn't stopped touching or kissing me since he's arrived. Like he's afraid if he let's me go I'll somehow disappear on him. He's currently sitting by my side on the bed with me, one hand on my belly the other tangled up in my hair. He nuzzled into my neck and kisses the delicate skin below my ear and then my jaw. I smiled...well I smiled now because I'm in between contractions, "I'm so glad you're here Bucky...I can't do this without you." He stopped kissing my jaw and looked up at my eyes, "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." I could hear the emotions behind his words and my eyes teared up, "I'm sorry I've been so stubborn about marrying you. It was stupid reasons for holding back. I should have married you the day you asked me, the first time!" He smiled and pulled his hand from my belly to cup my cheek, "It's ok, let's not worry about that right now, I have you and that's all that matters."

Our talk was interrupted by another contraction. He rubbed my back as I closed my eyes and breathed through the pain. When I opened my eyes again when it was over I saw Eir and Frigga were at the foot of my bed. Eir nodded toward me, "It's time to get you moved my dear. Are you able to walk?" I nodded although Bucky protested and wanted to carry me, "Bucky I can walk, besides, walking is good to help progress the labor...I'll be ok, you'll be by my side the entire time. If I need help I'll ask ok?" He sighed in resignation, "Fine." He held my hand as I pulled myself out of the bed to stand, slipping on my shoes. I looped my right arm through his for support as we made our way out of the bedroom and to the Asgardian version of a labor and delivery room. 

When we were walking in the corridor another contraction hit. I stopped walking and pulled Bucky to stand in front of me. I held his forearms and leaned my forehead onto his chest swaying slightly back and forth as I breathed. I could feel his lips in my hair and the vibrations of his voice as he spoke to me. Once the pain backed off I resumed my previous position on his arm and we continued on. I had to stop three more times before reaching our destination to breath and sway, somehow the motion helping. Eir led me to a warm inviting room that reminded me more of a spa than a birthing room. She saw my surprise, "We allow the mother full control of her labor. Some choose to be in water, some walk...whatever you feel is natural and helpful. We are here to monitor your progress only. If we are needed we step in, otherwise feel free to let us know what you would like." I literally wanted to cry...how wonderful! "Back home birth has become such a medical procedure it seems...done in hospitals and movement can be restricted. I love this...this is amazing! And that's saying something coming from a doctor who delivers babies for a living." 

Bucky walked me around the room to see everything they offered. There was what I think was a walk in shower, a tub filled with warm water...more like a jacuzzi size though. I came across a strange contraption and looked back at Eir, "What is this?" She seemed surprised I'd asked then just smiled, "That is a birthing chair. When it comes time to push a woman can choose to hold onto the bars here and crouch to deliver the baby." I nodded in understanding, "Oh, ok..I see...do I have to crouch when the time comes?" Eir laughed lightly, "No, of course not. Some choose to deliver in water, some there crouching, laying down or maybe on their hands and knees. Many choose when the time to push comes, the body tells them what they need to do. Just trust your body, that's all you need to know." I think I can do that, but I did have a concern. "Eir, you said you have never delivered twins before. Will that be a problem?" She shook her head, "No I don't believe so. I've been studying up on multiple births and I and my staff are prepared for any circumstance that may arise. Even if it were to come down to a surgical method of birth." I was comforted in her knowledge and trusted her completely. "That's good to know."

I continued walking around the room, Bucky in tow, stopping every two minutes to brace myself in Bucky's arms and sway. The contractions were getting worse and I've begun to perspire from the pain. "Doll, do you want something for pain...I can ask them if you want." I shook my head as the current contraction began to subside. "No, I want to do this naturally..no drugs." Frigga came over once she saw I was between pains, "Dearest...I just wanted you to know that Chloe and the Captain are out in the waiting area if you need them for anything. Is there anything you need that I can do for you?" I was about to speak when a loud commotion outside the room got our attention. I looked at Frigga and she sighed deeply, "Odin must be back." We all turned in unison as the All-Father came storming into the birthing room. "You're damn right I'm back! What is the meaning of this Frigga?! You allow more Midgardians into our Relm, into our home and one who possess enough power to destroy us all if it so choose! The guards will escorts them now to the Bifrost for delivery to their own world!" Everyone stood in shock...me, I was pissed off.

"You can take your guards and shove them up your pompous ass!" His eyes widened and Frigga had a look of almost panic. I stepped closer to him and pointed at his chest poking it hard, "In case you can't clearly see with your one damn eye, I am in labor...having twins! I will NOT put my babies at risk for anyone and that includes jackass Kings like you! If you even dare to put my babies at risk I will have Chloe take control of your mind and make you believe you are a fucking My Little Pony and call you Patches!! So fuck off Your Majesty...cuz I'm not going anywhere!!" I suddenly screamed out as a bad contraction hit me and I instinctively reached out grabbing Odin's arms and panted and swayed with the pain. Odin looked dumb struck as he just stood there and watched me. Eir came forward and bowed to Odin, "I'm sorry All-Father but it is my fault they are still here, it may not be safe for them to travel while she labors." As soon as the contraction let up I stood up to my full height and removed my hands from the King. Bucky grabbed my arm and gently pulled me away from him. He looked halfway amused and worried all at once. Odin turned to Frigga, "A word Frigga!" He turned and walked out. Frigga gave me a smile and followed him out of the room. 

Chloe and Steve, who was holding a sleeping Jax were standing just inside the room gaping at me. Chloe came forward and laughed, "Oh my God Tara!! You just told The All-Father off!! Holy Crap!! The Enchantress is literally dying laughing right now!!" A moment of silence followed then we all burst out laughing, even Eir. She bowed slightly at me, "I have never seen anyone go toe to toe with The All-Father before, not like that, not even Frigga. I have come close, so may I just say my dear, you are either quite brave or have a death wish. Either way you have my respect. Besides I can overrule him when it comes to the health of anyone in my care. He would be wise not to anger the head Healer." Everyone laughed all over again until I froze and gasped. Everyone froze as well, looking at me as the sound of water hitting the floor was heard. My water broke.

I held my belly and looked down at the mess, "Oh my God! My water bro..Ahhhh!!" A hard contraction hit and Bucky came to me and let me hold onto him. The pain was worse than before and I thought that was bad before. When it passed I felt different...a pressure that wasn't there before. "Umm...Eir...I uh...I think I may need to push soon." Her eyebrows shot up, "Alright, let's get you to an exam bed for me to check your progress. You've been in labor for only about two hours." Bucky helped get on the bed and Eir pulled a sheet over my legs before she examined me. I watched her face as she suddenly looked surprised, "Well my dear, you are indeed fully opened and one of the babies are very low. You can start pushing anytime you feel the urge." 

A hard contraction ripped through me and with me being on my back I felt worse and knew in that moment I didn't want to lay down to deliver. I felt the need to push but stopped myself from doing so. Once it ended I grabbed Bucky's hand, "I can't do this laying down...I need to...I don't know...just not on my back." He nodded and I felt how sweaty his palms were, he was nervous as hell, but on the outside he was calm....for me. I loved him more if at all possible. "Maybe.." I took a look around the room and looked at all my options, my eyes kept going back to the tub. I looked up at Bucky and he smiled at me knowing I've made my decision, "You want the tub don't you." I nodded and looked to Eir. She smiled in understanding, "Wonderful, many women choose a water birth...it makes the transition from womb to world easier on the child. Come...let's get you ready." I walked to the tub and placed my hand in the water, it was warm like a real bath. I began to undress then looked up to see if Chloe and Steve were still here. Bucky knew what I was looking for, "Don't worry the moment Eir said exam Steve high-tailed it out of here, Chloe too. It's just you and me Doll. Well and Doc over here." I sighed with relief. 

I went through one more contraction before I was completely ready to enter the tub. I was naked from waist down and a sort of tube top was covering my breasts since I felt uncomfortable with them just flying free. Bucky helped me step into the tub and once he stripped down to just his boxers, he climbed in with me. I kneeled down, the water felt amazing and it came to the top of my belly. I saw a bar along the edge and I knew what it was for. I walked on my knees to the edge of the tub before me and grabbed onto the bar, just as another contraction hit. I practically growled as I spread my knees a bit and leaned into the bar and pushed. Bucky was right behind me encouraging me and rubbing my back. "That's it baby...you're doing great!" The pain went down a bit but then I was hit again within thirty seconds with another one and I bared down again, pushing with everything in me. I started panting, my eyes going large and released my right hand from the bar and reached down in between my legs, "Bucky! Oh God, I can feel the head!" I released both hands from the bar and leaned back onto Bucky's chest and when the pain spiked I pushed hard! Eir came close, "You're almost there child...push!!" I screamed and felt the head as it came out, my hands reaching down as I pushed again and she slid into my hands. "Oh God!! She's out!!" I pulled her up onto my chest and I cried in relief and love. Bucky wrapped his arms around me and intertwined his hands with my own around our daughter. He was crying right along with me. He was kissing my cheek and hair and running his hands all over his child. She started to cry and it only made us cry harder. Bucky ran his flesh hand over the tiny babies head, "She has red hair..just like her momma. God, baby she's beautiful! So beautiful!" 

Bucky pulled me back to the edge where there was an under water seat so he could sit down and I could lean back more comfortably onto him. Eir came to our side with a huge smile, "Congratulations...she's absolutely beautiful. Would it be ok to cut the cord now?" I nodded to her through my tears and Bucky and I both watched as she used some sort of device that severed the cord without having to use a clamp. Bucky kissed my temple, "What do you want to name her? I don't think we ever decided on any." I skimmed my fingers through the light dusting of red hair on her head and smiled...I knew her name the moment I set eyes on her. "Ella Grace." Bucky smiled, "Ella Grace Barnes...I love it, and I love you." I turned in Bucky's arms, "Hold your daughter Bucky." He smiled a thousand watt smile that lit up his face. He took her from me so gently and laid her on his chest. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he kissed her soft head. She looked absolutely tiny in his hands. She opened her eyes and blinked several times, "Bucky..she's opening her eyes...look." He pulled her from his chest and cradled her in his arms. She looked straight at him and held his gaze...I held a hand over my mouth as I took in her eyes...the same color as her father. "Bucky she has your eyes." He grinned from ear to ear. We both soaked up every moment since we knew we still had one more birth to go.


	86. Emma Rose Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara delivers her second baby.

Tara's POV 

She's so beautiful! We can't stop touching her, kissing her. After a while Eir came over smiling warmly at us, "You can try feeding her now if you'd like, the stimulation will help bring on the contractions for the second baby." I nodded and settled back on to Bucky's chest and pulled down one side of the top I wore to expose a breast. Bucky watched in awe as I cradled our daughter to my breast and placed my nipple at the corner of her mouth. She immediately turned her head rooting for my milk, instinct kicking in. She latched on and began to suckle. Warm arms circled my body, and held me tight. "I love you baby...God I love you so much." I turned my head to see his face and my emotions bubbled up all over again at his tears sliding down his cheeks. I laid my head on his chest, tucked under his chin and we both cried together. Not from sadness but from pure joy. 

Ella ate for several minutes then I pulled her up for a burp onto my shoulder. I could see Bucky lightly kissing her tiny head as I pat her back. "She smells like Heaven...pure sweet Heaven, how is that possible?" I laughed lightly, "I always wondered about that myself...perhaps it's a natural pheromone produced by the infant that parents or adults in general react to that causes a feeling of contentment and love...helping to bond with the baby. Who knows, that's just my theory anyway." Eir overhearing our conversation chuckled, "You are a wise Doctor indeed to think of such things. There is a race of beings in another Relm that found out how to extract the pheromones from infants and use it almost as an aphrodisiac, to attract mates. Not in a sexual way...but to have women be drawn to them, give them the feeling of bliss at being near the men. The act was forbidden since it was in a sense manipulating the female's into a false sense of bonding. The same way feeding your infant from the breast releases chemical in the brain that heighten the feelings of love and happiness...it is also a biological way to bond with your child." I definitely could understand what she was saying. While feeding Ella I had such a rush of endorphins...like being high on a drug.

I was gently rubbing Ella's back when I felt a contraction begin. "Bucky....take her!" He pulled her from my arms and I held my belly as the pain washed over me. When it finally eased up I looked around and I was in the middle of the tub on my knees and didn't even remember getting up from my seat. I looked back at Bucky and his eyes were wide. I smiled, "Time for Emma to make her debut." His face lit up, "Emma?" I nodded, "Emma Rose...how does it sound?" He glanced down at the now sleeping baby in his arms and smiled, "Ella and Emma...I love it Tara, it's a beautiful name." Eir who suddenly had Chloe next to her appeared in front of me. Chloe had her eyes glued to Ella and her hands were on her mouth as she almost squealed to see her. "Oh my God..Tara, she's beautiful...so beautiful!" Eir smiled down at me, "I anticipated that you will need someone to hold your Ella as you delivered her twin." I nodded and Bucky handed the naked and wet baby over to Chloe who was crying tears of happiness. Eir gave her a soft blanket to wrap her in and led them out of the room. 

I knee walked to the edge of the tub and sat back onto my heels, waiting for the next contraction to start. I felt Bucky's chest press to my back and his lips on my shoulder and neck. "I'm right here baby, one more to go and both our daughters will be here." I leaned into his chest and his hands wrapped around me and rubbed my belly. A contraction hit me and Bucky held his arms by my sides and I grabbed ahold of them as I breathed and panted through the pain. Bucky never stopped talking to me, his voice a steady vibration against my back as he encouraged me. "You're doing great baby. Just a little more and your done. You're so beautiful. You're so amazing sweetheart..absolutely amazing." Words like honey dripped from his lips as I felt the transition in my body and I knew I was ready to push..but this time, a little different. I turned in Bucky's arms and faced him, he looked confused at first until I wrapped my hands around his neck, his arms under mine and around my back as I started to push.

He kissed my forehead and eyes and anywhere he could reach in between pushing. It seemed like it was taking longer...then suddenly I felt it again...the intense burning and pressure. I released one hand and felt between my legs and I felt my daughters head as she was crowning. I grabbed Bucky's arms and pushed them into the water, "Deliver your daughter Bucky." He looked frightened at first until I pressed his flesh had to his child's head and his eyes shot to mine. "Push baby! Push!" I grabbed ahold of his shoulders and bared down, screaming through the pain. I felt her head come out and Bucky was grinning from ear to ear, both his hands holding her. "That's it baby...one more..come on, Push!!" I screamed bloody murder and pushed as hard as I could! She slid out into Bucky's hands and he cried as he pulled her up and out of the water, cradling her in between both our chests. We both cried as Emma cried. Bucky leaned forward and captured my mouth in a kiss that was salty from both our tears. "Oh God, baby...that was amazing!! Screw all these people who say their Gods...you are a Goddess!!" I laughed and we both caressed the screaming infant between us. I pulled water up with my hand like I had done with Ella and cleaned her off, the warm water soothing her cries. 

Eir came forward and had watery eyes as she looked at me. "Thank you for allowing me to be apart of your births my dear. This has been...an experience I will treasure always." I frowned in confusion, "What do you mean? You've probably delivered hundreds of babies...maybe more, how is my birth any different?" She smiled, "Not just because it was twins..which is special in of itself, but in the manner you delivered. I didn't deliver your baby...you did. And so did your mate with her sister. Here, men choose to not be apart of the experience and usually pace the halls and wait to hear the cries of their child. In my time as Healer I have never witnessed such as act before, and it has truly touched my heart." I looked at Bucky and cupped his cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "That's because I'm mated to the most amazing man I've ever known." He smiled at me and leaned into my hand then pulled me in for another kiss. 

Eir cut the cord and Bucky retook his position at the edge of the tub and just as we did with Ella we held her and I fed her from my other breast. After a while I felt a pain in my belly, not nearly as bad as before and knew I needed to deliver the placenta. Bucky took the baby and got out of the tub with her and died her off and wrapped her in a blanket of a different color than Ella's. Once the baby was warm and dry, Bucky redressed and went to join Chloe and Steve while Eir and I got myself taken care of...the not so pleasant aftermath of giving birth. With help from Eir I delivered the placenta and was given a potion to 'Aid in my healing'. I drank it down and felt a warmth spread through me, starting in my stomach and going out to my very fingertips. I had a sudden feeling of euphoria and felt better than I've ever felt in my entire life. I giggled at the feeling and I was shocked to see I had a flat belly and you couldn't even see one stretch mark from my pregnancy. I looked up shocked into Eir's eyes, "What did you give me?" She slyly smiled and placed the empty glass container into a wooden ornate box, "A gift from the Queen." I looked shocked for a moment then whispered to her, "I won't be a Virgin again will I?!" I remembered Chloe talking to me about her gift from Frigga. Eir laughed and helped me from the tub and gave me clothes to wear, "No of course not...your friend's gift was special for her. This is a standard post-partum healing potion we use for all mother's who delivers here on Asgard." I sighed in relief, "Thank God for that! Going through losing my virginity once was awkward and painful enough...Bucky is well endowed, taking that for the first time may split me in two!" Eir burst out laughing which only made me laugh right along with her, "I never knew Midgardians to be so funny...although you and Chloe are the first ones I've met. We hear stories of your ill content and bickering amongst yourselves. The wars and blood shed...we do not hear of the love you have for one another or your humor. You've changed my perspective on humanity my dear, and that's not easy to do, so thank you." I blinked at her surprised, "Um..you're welcome I think, though I'm a little upset that humans have such a horrible reputation, we should change that." She nodded and smiled then led me out to see my family. Before we went out she looked at me with a smile on her face, "I think if you and your friends are of any indication, then I believe your heading in the right direction."

I walked out into what I assume was a waiting room and I saw Bucky standing beside Steve, who were both gushing over my daughters who were both in Chloe's arms. Chloe looked about to pop with happiness and Bucky from pride. I cleared my throat and they all turned in my direction. Bucky gasped and stared at me, walking to me with his eyes scanning down my body from my head to my toes, "Tara..what happened...you look...Amazing! Not that you didn't before but, damn, I think you may be glowing!" I heard Chloe laugh and we both turned to look at her, "Glass perfume looking jar...blue liquid?" I laughed and shrugged, "Yes, but mine was purple..just to heal, not a complete do over." She laughed harder as she looked from Bucky to myself, "Yeah, that might be a good thing." Bucky looked confused since I never told him about Tara's gift from the Queen. "Don't worry Bucky, I'll tell you later." He shook his head the took the final steps to be in front of me and pulled me to his chest and kissed me breathless. When we pulled apart I laughed as Chloe spoke to Steve, "They may need to borrow our pink potion soon if they keep that up." I heard Eir laugh behind me that only set off my own giggles, "Come on Bucky...let's go home." He kissed me again then took my hand in his, "Marry me....please say before this day is over that you'll be mine...forever." I leaned into him and grazed my lips over his, "Yes." I was suddenly picked up and spun around as he laughed with happiness. When my feet hit the floor he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out my ring he tried to give me months ago...over and over again and slipped it on my finger, "You will be mine, always." I ran my fingers of my right hand through the scruff on his cheek, "And you will be mine."


	87. Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga fight about Loki.

Frigga's POV 

He was pacing in front of me like a mad bilshnipe, bellowing on and on about disobeying his orders and practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of the Enchantress bonding with a Midgardian. I smiled as he paced in front of me yet again. He looked in my face and stood still, "What are you smiling about...have you not heard a single word I've said!?" I came closer to my King and wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head upon his chest and sighed in contentment. I knew he wouldn't yell like this. He sighed deeply and wrapped his own strong arms around my shoulders. "Frigga, why must you always push me and go against my will?" I could tell his anger had already started to subside, especially when I felt his face go into my hair and breath in my scent. "You wouldn't want me any other way My King." He groaned and mumbled something under his breath and I pulled back to look at him. "Admit it...you like it when I cause you trouble." A smile formed on his face and he sighed even deeper, "I will admit to no such thing." His smile told me different. Our marriage may have been an arranged one but Odin and I knew the depths of our love for each other. 

We finally released each other and he walked to a balcony overlooking the city. "A Midgardian...unbelievable!" I stepped to his side and looked up at him, "And why not? It is not your choice who the Enchantress bonds with." He grumbled some more, "Frigga, the last time the Enchantress bonded with someone it ended in death and disaster and that was with someone who was already adept at magic. It will consume her and destroy Midgard in its wake." I sighed deeply, "Perhaps, but I've also come to know her host and she is an amazing woman. She's strong Odin...she can handle the power given so freely to her. She is a pure heart and soul. Did you not sense it when you spoke to her?" His eyes glanced my way briefly and he huffed annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest, "That is beside the point...it's too much for one mortal to bare...it will destroy her." I looked at him and he sensed my gaze, "What is it Frigga...I know you have something you want to say so spit it out." I faced him completely, "The power inside of her loves her, deeply. Would you destroy me My King? It would be the same for her. The last bond was a bad one and that is why it didn't work. You misjudge humans way too much, perhaps you can take a few lessons from your son...he loves them as family." He seemed to ponder this but remained silent.

"Odin...are we going to discuss Loki?" His temper began to rise again, "What is there to duscuss!?" I tried to remain calm, but when it comes to my children it's hard to do. "You heard what Thor said, Loki was being controlled. Doesn't that count for something...does he still belong in the dungeon to sit and rot away like a common prisoner and not a Prince of Asgard...blood or not Odin, he is your son!" He growled in frustration and stormed away from the window and away from me, then turned suddenly, "What would you have me do Frigga, forget the fact he brought the Frost Giants here to kill me! That he committed treason by stealing the Casket from the weapons vault and tried to commit genocide! Or perhaps I should over look the fact he tried to kill Thor when he was banished and posed on my thrown as King!! Tell me Frigga...do I just forgive it all or do they not deserve punishment!?" I bowed my head and squeezed my eyes tight to hold back the tears, "No...you can't, but we also must take on some of that responsibility on ourselves. We should have told him long ago about his true parentage and instead we lied and made him believe he was born to be a king....when he never was and he never will be. That is on you Odin! That is why he felt betrayed! We failed him! I failed him as a mother and you failed him as a father and a King!! What is your punishment for those crimes?! Mine? Mine is seeing my son rot in a cell! To never be able to hold him again! That's my punishment Odin! To have my heart ripped from my chest every time I wake...every time I see something that reminds me of my son!" My tears were falling freely and he reached to comfort me and I pulled away. "No! I don't get to be comforted when my son can not!!" I turned and left his sight, too upset to speak to him anymore. I knew Loki should be punished, but I thought for sure once Odin found out the truth about the Chitauri he would lessen his sentence...but his heart has remained hardened. I have failed my son all over agian!

Odin's POV

I kept myself hidden from sight as I looked at Loki in his cell. Frigga thinks I'm heartless and don't suffer due to his imprisonment...but I do. I come her and watch him and hate myself for how everything has turned out. I want nothing more than to open his cell and say all is forgiven and hug him like I did when he was just a boy. But I'm King...I can not allow him to go unpunished. As much as it hurts I have to uphold the law, in fact by all rights he should have been put to death...but even I could not put that judgement down upon him, I doubt I ever could. Every time I see him like this I see that tiny frail abandoned baby in an ice wasteland needing someone to save him and love him. Did I do him a service saving him that day? So I come here and watch him...my personal Hell for my failures as a Father. As I look at him I notice something different...before he seemed like a caged animal ready to strike at anyone who came near, but tonight he's solemn and sitting in the floor by his bed with his head in his hands, elbows on his bent knees. Then I hear it...the soft sounds of weeping. I took a step back and I felt like a knife had been pierced straight through my heart. 

His shoulders shook and he lifted his head and I saw the tears streaking down his cheeks. He pushed himself up off the floor and sat on the edge of his bed, wiping the tears from his face, trying to compose himself. He looked at his hands and had a look as if he was expecting something to be there that was not. Something has happened while I was away, and I know just who to ask. I found her wondering in her garden where she comes to think. "What did you do? Tell me!" She turned and looked confused, "What I did?" I glared at her, "What has happened to Loki?!" Her eyes widened and she backed up to sit down upon a bench behind her. Her head lowered and she placed her hands in her lap, wringing them together. "While you were away I cast a spell...it took Loki from his cell and into my sitting room where Chloe could speak with him about the scepter that once contained the Enchantress." I stared at her in shock, "Why!? Why would you do this...behind my back!? Why Frigga!! Answer me!!" I yelled at her and she finched, I immediately regretted it but I couldn't back down. She looked up into my eyes, "To save him....I did it to save our son!" I stood speechless and the dots all connected, "The infant...it wasn't Thor he was to save was it?" She shook her head and I saw a tear slip down her cheek, "No, it wasn't." 

I stared at my wife demanding an explanation. "Loki was lost to us...his heart broken beyond repair. He was going to waste away in that dungeon filled with hatred and loathing. I sensed it Odin...his turmoil, his hatred of everyone...his mind twisted by the Chitauri into a man I no longer recognized as my son. I knew Chloe's boy would help him...I saw it! So I took the chance, I had to, don't you see that! I had to bring him back from that precipice he fell into and hadn't returned from. I am not sorry for my actions...I would do it again to help him." I sat down beside her and took her hand, "How can a baby save Loki...it doesn't make sense Frigga." Her hand squeezed mine, "Chloe's child has a gift...he is special, you yourself have sensed his connection to magic. But it runs deeper than that...so much deeper. From the moment of his conception I felt his presence, I can not explain this to you, but I did. I would dream of his eyes and his smile...and I heard his whispers to me in the night. Calling out to me. Chloe has always been so intuitive and sensitive to those around her, perhaps she had a gift unknown and unharnessed that was passed to her son and amplified by the enhancements of his father, perhaps that is why her soul called out to the Enchantress in the first place. Whatever it was...his spirit connected with mine. When I held him for the first time and he placed his hands on my face he gave me a vision, and I knew what must be done. He has the gift of foresight Odin...he will be a powerful Seer one day." 

I stood and paced and then stopped and looked at her, "What did he show you?" She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at me with solemn eyes, "I saw Loki's death...by his own hand." I staggered back and gaped at her, "What?! You saw this?" She nodded, "Yes, but then he showed me a different path...a different future that could be his...if only his eyes could be opened. That is what he did...he touched Loki and gave him a vision and what ever it was shook him to his very core and it changed him." I ran both my hands over my face feeling older than my years, "I saw him in his cell this night...he was...different. He was weeping and seemed to be looking for something in his hands. What did he see Frigga? What was he shown?" She shook her head, "Only Loki can answer that question. Perhaps you should ask him." She stood and bowed her head then walked away from me and out of the garden, leaving me to my thoughts. I needed to know what he saw...to change him so dramatically. I walked out of the garden with purpose...I needed answers, it was time to talk to my son.


	88. We Can Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin speaks to Loki.

Odin's POV

I approached the cell and saw him laying on his back staring at the ceiling. "What brings the great All-Father to the dungeons...surely not to see me." I could still hear the malice in his words...but the tone said different. He sat up and glanced my way before shifting to put his feet on the floor. "What did the infant show you...what was your vision?" His eyebrows arched as he looked at me then he stood and came to stand by the barrier where I was no more that four feet from him. He did look different. "Hello to you too Father." I sighed deeply, "Loki...I didn't come here to argue or fight with you. I just need to know what you were shown." He laughed and bit then crossed his arms across his chest, "Need? Why would you ever need anything from me? I'm stuck here in this Hell for eternity, I have nothing to offer you." I watched his movements, his body language...his change is dramatic despite his words. "Loki, despite your betrayal and deplorable behavior...you are still my son." He smiled a bit, "Am I? Or am I just the trash you picked up on the side of the road?" It pained me to hear him think of himself in such a way, or that I would even think it myself.

"You know that is not true. I love both my sons...that includes you Loki. But I've made mistakes with you...big ones I regret every day. I wish I could go back and change it all but..." "Would you leave me to die then, decide I wasn't worth the trouble I would cause you?!" I felt the pain in his words, "No I wouldn't...that decision I would make all over again." His eyes widened as he suddenly jerked his head up to look at me. Then turned his back, his head bowed like he was in pain. "Loki...what did you see?" He turned slightly and I saw him looking at his hands, "I still feel her." I frowned, "Feel who?" He looked at me and I saw his struggle, a sadness in his eyes. "Chloe's son touched me and gave me a vision of my future. In that vision I was holding the most beautiful woman I have ever seen...hair a fire red and eyes a crystal blue, skin soft as silk...and her laugh was like the most exquisite music ever heard. But I didn't just see the vision...I felt it...I was connected to it as if living it first hand. We were dancing and I reached out and touched her...By the Norns..I felt a love for her that rocked me to my core and felt her love for me. She is my wife...or will be one day, and she....she was round with child, my child....my son. I felt him move below my fingers, sensed him with my magic. How can you love someone so much that you've never met? I ache to see her...to feel him. I never realized I would ever want a family of my own, that anyone could love me as much as she does...or will. And now that I've tasted it...I crave it with everything in me...I will see her again, my beautiful Ella." He clenched his hands into fists and walked to his bed and sat down, "Are your questions answered Father? Will it help you sleep at night to know that I indeed have a heart and it is breaking without her." 

"Loki, to know you have the capacity to love someone more than your need for vengeance is proof you are not as far gone as you would like us to believe. Why didn't you tell us you were controlled by the Chitauri?" He laid back onto his bed and resumed his stare at the ceiling, "It wouldn't have mattered...a monster belongs in a cage." My jaw clenched, "You are not a monster and one day you will realize it or I doubt you will let anyone love you, including your Ella." I started to walk away and I barely heard it as he spoke, "We can only hope." I wasn't sure what I would do with this information, or if it will change anything at all. But Loki's vision spoke volumes of things he never even mentioned. At some point he will be released from his cell, long enough to fall in love, marry and have a child on the way. When that will be in do not know, but these are things I will have to ponder over. I smiled knowing my son will be happy one day...and maybe redeem himself in the eyes of the King. Loki is right, We can only hope.

Frigga sought me out as if she knew I had spoken to Loki. "What did he say? What did he see?" I smiled at her, "It appears that our son will fall in love one day and marry." Her face lit up with joy, "Odin...that means he will be released to do so!" I folded my arms across my chest and shook my head at her, "Do not get ahead of yourself Frigga...he didn't say when he would meet his...Ella he called her. And this will please you to know she was pregnant with his child, a son." She was practically glowing, "A son...Odin, our Grandson! By the Gods this is amazing news! Wait...you said her name was Ella? Did he say what she looked like?" Her demeanor changed a bit. "He said she had red hair and blue eyes, why, do you know of who he speaks?" She paled and sat hard into a chair, "I think I do...I just saw her, not long ago." I stepped forward, "Where is this woman, I would meet her." She laughed a bit then stood before me shaking her head, "A woman you will not meet...she just left by the Bifrost to return to Midgard, along with her parents and her twin sister Emma, swaddled in a blanket and cradled against her Mother's chest." I gasped and stepped back, "The insolent woman who dared yell at me and threatened the King...she's her mother!?" Frigga nodded. "Well....this is something. If she's anything like her mother, there's no wonder Loki could not resist her. She will put him in his place." Frigga laughed and looped her arm around mine, "Maybe she will give him as much grief as I give you My Lord." I patted her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "We can only hope."


	89. The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond is complete and Chloe seeks out Tony and Bruce's help to help understand what she has become.

(Almost 24 hours after joining with the Enchantress)

Chloe's POV 

It's early...the wind flowing around me as I stand on the roof of the Avengers Tower. Steve was still sleeping when I felt the change start to happen, so I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him and made my way here. The sun was just beginning to barely crest over the horizon and the colors of the morning sky were beyond beautiful. I closed my eyes and listened to her voice as she spoke to me, 'It is nearly done...our bond is almost complete.' I smiled as I felt a tingling sensation all over my skin, "Yes, I feel it...but I'm also scared, what am I now?" I could feel her love as she spoke, 'You are what you have always been. You will have great power that you will need to learn to control, but all you need is time. Soon my gifts to you will feel as if they have always been there. I wish we had more time like this my love, but know I'll always be here, loving you. You won't hear me like now, but you will sense me and I can help to guide you if you but ask. And be patient with him, he loves you just as I do...he will need to adjust, just as much as you do.' 

She spoke of Steve and I opened my eyes trying to blink back the tears. When we came home with Bucky, Tara and the twins it was wonderful, as long as the Enchantress didn't speak through me. The moment she did he would almost recoil from me, and it hurt. Not long after we returned we got to see Bucky and Tara get married....apparently being a billionaire has its perks of being able to find a priest to marry them at a moments notice. Steve and I had taken Jax home to wind down after such a stressful day for everyone. I had wanted to make love to my husband but he pushed me away gently and with sad eyes he looked at me and said, "I can't Chloe...not while she's there...I just..can't." It hurt but I did understand and we just held each other instead, keeping the Enchantress quiet and only speaking to her in my mind. I watched as he slept...since I could not, I knew the change was near and my mind was racing with so many emotions. That is what led me here, to the roof, to do this on my own if I must.

It was nearly time...I could feel the shift in the air around me, and I was scared. I turned suddenly when I heard the door to the roof open and I felt my tears slip down my cheeks as I saw Steve. He approached me and cupped my cheeks in his hands, "I'm right here Chloe, I'm not going to let you do this alone." I pressed myself into his chest and he circled his arms around me holding me close. I gasped as I felt like my skin and insides were vibrating and a growing pressure in my chest that made me feel like I was going to explode. 'We are one' was the last thing I heard her say when a great release of power erupted from my body spreading out like a shock wave on the roof top and into the sky. Steve held me the entire time, my knees giving out so he held me up. It reminded me of the power I felt when I initially grabbed the Mind Stone.

For several minutes I just stood in Steve's embrace as my heart rate slowly started to return to normal. The tingling/vibrating sensation slipped away and my body felt normal again. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back, "Is it finished...is she gone?" I tensed up at his mention of her, "Steve she'll always be with me.. I still feel her, lingering in the background...but she no longer can take over my body, it's all me now, whatever that is." I pulled back from him and tentatively looked up into his eyes. His brow was creased and he looked at me with concern...I could feel his worry, his fear. It was strange being able to sense him that way. I closed my eyes and took a steadying breath and concentrated, his emotions fading from my mind. "Well, atleast I can control that...good to know." He cocked his head a bit and looked confused, "Control what?" I sighed, "I was able to feel what you were feeling...so I tried to block it out and I did it. I don't want to pry into anyone's thoughts or emotions. But it might happen a bit by accident until I learn better control." He smiled and rubbed my arms, "You're cold...come back to bed." 

I was about to answer then I suddenly looked up, "Where's Jax?" He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, I didn't leave him alone. Bruce was up and offered to watch him while I came here." My heart swelled, "How is he...Bruce that is." Steve held my hand to start leading me off the roof, "He seems at peace with himself...it's the most calm I've seen him, ever." I inwardly pictured giving the Enchantress a high five, "I'm glad she could help him, all of this has to be good for something right?" His hand tightened around mine, "I hope so." I knew Steve was having difficulties with what I did, and what I am now...hell, even I don't know what that is. Am I still mortal? Human even? I had so many questions but all the Enchantress told me was that I would be me...but more...but what does that even mean?! Knowing Steve was having problems with it didn't help with my worry one bit, it only made them worse. Will he love me the same? Will he ever make love to me without thinking he's with her? Or for that matter will he ever make love to me again period? When I had tried last night he recoiled from me like I was a stranger, I thought I'd never feel that kind of rejection from him. Did I just ruin my marriage to save the world...was that my sacrifice? Ugh! I just wanted answers!

Steve went to lead me to our quarters but I hesitated. He looked at me confused, "What's wrong? Do you not want to go back to bed?" I shook my head, "No...I was thinking of asking Bruce for help." He let go of my hand, "Help with what?" I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I need answers...about who...what I am now, maybe he could do some tests or something." He nodded and seemed to think it over, "If you think that's best, then let's go see him...I can take Jax home while you're busy." I opened my mouth to answer him and tell him to see if someone else could watch him because I wanted him with me, but chose to not say anything. It would only make him even more uncomfortable, so instead I gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, ok, sounds good." I just wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at him and tell him I'm scared and I need him. Instead we walked in silence as we made our way to Bruce.

We found him in the lab and Tony was the one holding Jax. He was showing Jax a screen with all sorts of technical mumbo-jumbo on it I had no idea what it meant. "See here J, this algorithm will help solve the security issue we had...what do you think?" Bruce looked up from a microscope where he was looking at a slide, "Tony he has no idea what you're saying, he's just a baby." Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't you listen to sour puss Uncle Bruce...You know what I'm saying don't you J?" I almost laughed out loud hearing Tony talk to Jax. My son right on que giggled and grabbed Tony's nose pinching it tight, then I had to bite my tongue as Tony said in a nasally voice from his nose being pinched, "See...told you he understands me...this kids a smart one he listens to everything I say, unlike everyone else." Jax looked our way and saw us, "Da!" He released Tony's nose and reached over his shoulder toward us. "Hey Morgana, Capsicle...couldn't let me have him for even ten minutes, that's being selfish and I am personally appalled." I walked forward and took Jax in my arms and kissed his chubby cheeks, "Hi baby boy....Tony, go make your own baby." Bruce snorted and tried to contain a laugh. Tony just rolled his eyes again crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well the oven has to be willing before the bun starts baking." I kissed Jax one more time then handed him over to Steve, "Da! Da!" "That's right, I'm Daddy." Steve kissed my cheek then said he would see me later when I was done, then watched him walk out. 

I sighed deeply then turned to two sets of eyes staring at me. "Trouble in paradise already? Let me guess, Cap's a bit freaked out about the whole being possessed thing?" Boy Tony just cuts right to it doesn't he. "I'm not possessed...anymore, I think..I don't know really. The bond completed right before we came down." Tony reached over and tapped a screen and it came to life, "Explains the power surge Jarvis detected...so how are you feeling Slugger? Head's not spinning on your shoulders so I'm going to take that as a good sign, and you don't have the whole glowing eyes thing." Bruce leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, Steve's right, he does look relaxed, "Be nice Tony, this has to be overwhelming for her..what do you need Chloe?" I came closer and suddenly felt extremely nervous, "Well...I was wondering, if it's not to much trouble that is...could you maybe..uh do your thing and uh..." Tony grinned wide, "Take a look under the hood, see what kind of horsepower you got going?" I laughed nervously, "Yeah, something like that. I mean I feel ok, no I take that back, I feel amazing! Nothing hurts, I didn't sleep but I don't feel tired. I have to concentrate a bit when I come near people so I don't hear their thoughts and feel their emotions...so thankfully that part isn't too hard to control. Not sure how I will do in a big crowd, but so far so good." Both men looked at the other then back to me, and I relaxed when they both smiled and Tony reached out placing his hand on my shoulder, "Just when I thought the Tower was going to get boring with everyone popping out babies, life throws me another challenge. Come on Slugger, let's have some fun."

"Fun? How is this going to be fun?" Tony grabbed a small silver bag off his desk and reached in pulling out something small and popped it in his mouth then held the bag out to me, "Blueberry?" I glanced over at Bruce and he was shaking his head and smiling, "Uh...sure.." I went to reach in then he pulled the bag away, "Nope, use your mind...no time like the present...Jarvis, full scan mode on Morgana here." Bruce and I looked at each other, eyes going wide...well, he doesn't waste anytime does he. 'Full body scan mode activated, Sir.' I felt weird knowing I was being scanned, "Jarvis can't see...under my clothes can he?" Tony raised an eyebrow at me and grinned, "Are you worried Jarvis might be a bit of a peeping Tom?" I snorted, "No...but you on the other hand.." Tony laughed, "Does sound like me..but no, unfortunately Jarvis is a gentleman and doesn't look under a ladies skirt...so to speak." I sighed in relief, "Thank you Jarvis." 'Utmost care will be taken to preserve your modesty...and you are most welcome.' I smiled at the smooth sound of Jarvis' voice.

After several long hours of testing out my new powers, I learned several things. One, I have telekinesis and with just a mear thought I was able to move not just one but multiple items all doing different things. Two, I can fly...to which Tony scoffed at and said he could fly faster. Three I can read minds, access emotions and could even extract the dream Tony had last night as he slept. I had recoiled when I saw it in my mind, "Oh Jesus! Tony! Why...Ugh! You should have warned me...Dang, Bruce I should have looked at your dreams instead! I think I need bleach for my brain!" Bruce was laughing, "What was his dream?" I shook my head violently trying to rid my mind of the images, "Tony had a sex dream!" Bruce cracked up laughing, "Oh God, please tell me it was Pepper....No! It wasn't?! Oh my God..who?!?" I picked up a pen and threw it at Tony's head and he ducked out of the way, "Hey, it's my subconscious...I have no control over that!" I stuck my tongue out at him and Bruce kept trying to get me to tell him who it was. "Come on...you gotta tell me....was it Natasha? I bet it was Natasha, right?" I shook my head no and looked back at a cheeky looking Tony who winked at me. "No! Tony you didn't! Was it you Chloe?" I wrinkled my nose up at Tony and he winked at me, "What, you were there...she and Cap were going at it and they weren't exactly quiet...Pepper is away while all this is going on overseas and I'm sexually frustrated." Bruce was wide eyed, "How far did it get?" Tony bit his lip and shrugged, "Let's just say I'm not so...pent up anymore." I made a gagging noise, "Oh God, I'm never going to get those images out of my head. I am so not going to tell Steve about this." Tony paled slightly and straightened his back like he didn't take that into account, "Shit! Please don't...that would be an awkward conversation...hot, but awkward." Bruce seemed to pick up on something, "Wait....was Chloe the only one there?" Tony grabbed his blueberries and popped one into his mouth, "Nope." Bruce blushed then cracked up laughing all over again.


	90. Douche Canoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has Tony of all people tell him what an ass he's being to Chloe...some truths hurt.

Chloe's POV 

We have been at it for hours, it was already lunch time and I was missing my husband and baby fiercely. Tony and Bruce were talking back and forth about blood work and body scans and all I could do was sit there and pick at the skin around my thumb as I waited. I kept looking at the doorway expecting Steve to walk in any minute, wanting to see me, check up on me...anything...and he just never came. I was sitting in a room with two of the world's most leading minds and I never felt so alone. She told me to be patient with him, and I'm trying, I really am, but it just hurts to not have him here. We have been through so much together and I know we can get through this...but how can I, alone. God, even Tony has been more there for me then Steve has. I suddenly felt guilty for even thinking such a thing...I needed some air. 

Tony and Bruce had their back to me so I slipped out unnoticed. I needed to remind myself of why I'm doing this so I headed for the one place that would do that. The lift swiftly took me down to the ground level and I exited out onto the busy street. I walked to the bus stop on the corner, checked the schedule then took the correct bus to my destination. I wanted to believe I'd be missed but in all reality I probably wouldn't. 

Steve's POV 

Jax was busy spitting his baby food on everything, including myself rather than eating it. "Come on Jax, eat your food, don't wear it...say Ahhh!" I brought the spoon full of avacado, his favorite to his mouth and he smacked the spoon out of my hand sending it to the floor. He started smacking his hands loudly on the top of the high chair and making a screeching sound. I'd never seen him act up like this before, perhaps the stress of the past couple weeks have gotten to him as well. I sighed loudly and picked up the spoon from the floor and put the remaining food into the refrigerator for later if he wants it. "Well, buddy...since you've made a mess of yourself I guess it's bathtime." 

The shrieking continued on even during his bath. "What's wrong Jax, it's not like you to act this way?" I pulled him from his bath and tried to dry him off, but he screamed louder and began to cry. "Jax...what is it?!" I hadn't heard him cry since he was very little, I began to worry. Surely he's not sick, not after what his test results showed. I finally got him dressed in one of his sleepers and pulled him to my chest. His skin wasn't warm, so no fever..all I could do was hold him and rock back and forth as he cried. He pushed against my chest and kept looking around...then it dawned on me, he wanted Chloe, he wanted his Momma. I checked the time and was shocked when I saw it was already five o'clock! Good grief, what kind of tests were they doing? "You want your Momma don't you buddy, ok, let's go see her, see if she's finished." 

I walked into the lab and by the time I got there Jax was crying uncontrollably, big tears spilling down his cheeks. Tony looked up from his desk frowning, "Whoa, Steve..did you pinch him or something? Wow he's got a good set of lungs!" I rubbed Jax's back trying to soothe him, "I don't know what's wrong, he's never acted like this before...where's Chloe, is she done yet or close to being done, figured maybe he just misses his Ma." Bruce entered from a back room and frowned at hearing Jax cry, "Chloe left hours ago Steve...we were talking about her tests and when we turned around she was gone, we just figured she went home." My eyes widened, "She didn't come home." All our eyes met and my heart rate escalated, "Jarvis, where's Chloe?" 'Ms. Rogers left the Tower heading East at Twelve-Fifteen.' Tony stood from his desk, "Jarvis, track her cell...what's her location?" 'I'm sorry Sir, but Ms. Rogers' cell is located within her quarters.' Oh God, where is she?!

"Steve don't panic, I'm sure she's fine....although.." I looked at Bruce and saw him and Tony exchange a look. "What, what is it? What do you know?!" Bruce came forward and rubbed Jax's head to try and calm the baby down and looked nervously at Tony as if he really didn't want to say what he knew, so Tony spoke up instead. "Where were you today Steve?" What the hell did he mean by that? "Where do you think I've been, home taking care of Jax while his mom decided to play guinea pig for the day." Tony frowned, "Did it ever cross your mind Steve that this is extremely hard on Chloe? How her life has been changed dramatically? Not to mention her husbands busy being a douche canoe!" My anger spiked, "A what?! What are you saying Tony?" Tony gave a frustrated sound pushed back his chair as he stood up. "Your wife sat here for hours...hours doing everything we asked her to do and more without complaint, hour after hour because she's scared of who and what she is and she wants to know as much as possible so she can control it...and while she was here being a 'guinea pig' (he used air quotes) all she kept doing was watching that damn door for you to show up! She wanted you here Steve and you ran out like you had Hydra on your heels. She was near tears when you left, what the hell Cap...when did you turn into that kind of husband?!" I stared at him shocked, "What kind of husband is that exactly since you're such the expert?" Tony's face reddened and rounded the desk, "Dammit Steve...wake up and realize you hurt her! She put her life on the line to save the whole God Damn world and you've acted like a pre-teen thinking your wife has a case of cooties! You've barely touched her since you've been back and that's saying something since you two normally gross everyone out with how close you two are. So you tell me Steve, who in this instance is being a complete ass? For once it's not me...Bruce, write that down, Natasha won't believe me otherwise." Bruce just rolled his eyes.

Oh God, what have I done! Bruce saw the expression on my face and places his hand on my arm, "I'm sure she's fine Steve, she's incredibly powerful and can probably take on anything that may happen. Do you know where she might go?" Where would Chloe go in New York for the past five hours....then it hit me....I knew exactly where she's gone, or at least I hoped I did. "I need to go...I think I know where she went, can you.." Tony interrupted me, "Watch the rugrat for you...got it covered, right Brucie, you'll play the mommy and I'll of course be the exceptionally good looking daddy. But I draw the line at diaper duty, Bruce, that's all on you pal. Go on Steve, we got this, go find your girl and grovel....I recommend lots and lots of groveling, you know...from experience." I handed a still crying Jax to Bruce, thanked them then ran out to find Chloe.

I sat astride my motorcycle in the garage and I took a staggering breath as I remembered Chloe and my first time riding together, our first date. It seems like a lifetime ago we were on the side of the deserted back road with her laid across my bike as we made love the first time. I started the bike and prayed and hoped I was right on where she went, and Tony's right...as much as I hate to admit it, I have some apologizing to do. I turned East toward Brooklyn, the apartments empty, Tony never rented it out since we had so many good memories there. It's the only place I could imagine her to go.

I sped toward our old apartment and tried to think of all I needed to tell her. I just hope she's willing to listen. The building came into view and I parked near the curb, the same one where I first laid eyes on her...pushing a box with an arm in a sling and her foot in a boot. She has always been so strong and brave...taking the world on by herself with a smile on her face all the while. That smile is what pulled me in when she looked at me. I entered the building and took the stairs several steps at a time, anxious to see if my guess was right. As I made it to the third floor my eyes raked over her old apartment before seeing the door to ours wide open....I was right, she's here! I cautiously walked through the door and the place looked strange completely void of furniture and any decoration. I looked around and didn't see her in the kitchen or the living room, so I headed toward the back. The spare bedroom was empty, but as I turned down the hall I saw our bedroom door wide open, she had to be there. 

I stepped through the open door and I see her, her back to me, arms wrapped around her body leaning against the window seal. I opened my mouth to speak, to say her name but she spoke before I could, "I just wanted to do what was right...to help those who couldn't help themselves. I wanted my family safe. I knew my life would change...I was willing to sacrifice myself for those I love...but..." Her voice wavered and I heard the emotion in her voice so I came closer and stood behind her, close enough to feel the warmth from her body against mine. "I didn't want this...not this." Her shoulders shook as she cried and my heart shattered. I turned her and pulled her to my chest wrapping my arms around her. "I'm so sorry baby, I've been a complete ass...please forgive me." She wrapped her arms around me and clung to me. I threaded the fingers of my left hand through her hair, "It's my job to protect you and Jax, above all others, and when I couldn't do that...it hurt that you were the one who had to take a risk to save us all. Maybe it hurt my pride...I don't know. Then to have The Enchantress say she loves you and was meant for you...it hurt too because your my wife and the mother of my child, my soul mate and it felt tarnished somehow, diminished by her claim to you. I know it's stupid and selfish, but I love you so much and I didn't want to share you. When she spoke through you I couldn't help feeling such animosity toward her, not you baby, never you. But I didn't realize what I was doing to you by pulling away, I'm so so sorry. Please....please baby, forgive me. I'm an idiot and don't deserve you." My emotions felt raw and rung dry and tears slipped down my cheeks.

I began to kiss her hair, her forehead and down to her cheek, her hands skating up my chest and wrapping around my neck. My kisses continued and her face turned into mine, I captured her lips and kissed her, tasting a combination of mine and her tears. I wanted more..so much more but didn't know if she would want me after being a major dick! She pulled her mouth from mine, "I will always want you...always, even if you're being a dick." My eyes widened, knowing she heard my thoughts...well, turnabout is fair play so I pictured in my head what I wanted to do to her and I smiled as I felt her body shudder against mine, "Steve...oh God!" I slanted my lips with hers and she moaned as my tongue skimmed across her bottom lip asking for entrance. My left hand slid down her back and grabbed her ass squeezing it and pushing her against me, letting her feel my growing erection. She gasped and I deepened the kiss, groaning at the amazing taste that is my wife. 

I pressed her against the wall and pulled my mouth suddenly from hers and a strangled moan left my mouth as I felt her hand palm me through my jeans. I was rock hard and throbbing, I needed to be buried in her and soon. I aggressively kissed her again and thrusted lightly against her hand. Her hand left me and I almost whined at the loss until I felt her hands on my belt and I lost my mind with the need to be inside her. Without our lips parting our hands tangled together getting my pants undone. As I felt my zipper go down I tore my mouth from hers and knelt down pulling her pants and panties down in one swift move, prying one shoe off to pull the pants as much off as I needed to be able to wrap her around me. I stood and wrapped my hands around her thighs and hauled her up my body and pressed her hard into the wall. Her small hand reached between us and pushed my jeans down and pulled my hard cock out, the feel of her touching me made me hiss with pleasure. She released me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I grabbed her ass in both hands after attaching my mouth to her neck where her shoulder and neck met and slammed into her in one hard thrust, completely bottoming out. She screamed and clenched around me, nails raking across the shirt on my back. 

We both panted for only a few seconds after my first thrust inside her, then all you could hear was our mutual grunts and moans as I rutted into her. She fisted my hair and yanked hard, pulling my mouth from her neck, kissing me hard, biting my bottom lip till I tasted the coppery tang of blood in my mouth. The room echoed with the slapping of skin on skin. She growled against my mouth and I felt her legs unwrap from around my waist. Suddenly with strength and speed I didn't know she was capable of I was pushed hard backwards and into the floor, landing harshly onto my back. She pounced on me like a wild animal and straddled my hips, impailing herself on my cock. She rode me hard and fast with my hands gripping her hips, head thrown back, eyes clenched shut with my mouth open with endless moans and her name being chanted. Her hands fisted into my shirt as I felt her start to flutter around me. I opened my eyes just in time to see her throw her head back and scream my name as her orgasm wracked her body. The intense spasms around my cock pushed me over the edge. My back bowed off the ground and I screamed through the pleasure, lights flickering behind my eyes and it gave me a feeling of floating on air. 

She was laid across my chest panting and gasping for air, my arms tightly wrapped around her body. I felt her shaking above me and at first I thought she was crying, but then I heard the tell tell sounds of her laughing. I looked up and smiled at her, "What's so funny?" She pushed up from my chest and looked down at the state of our clothes, "Babe....we still have almost all our clothes on!" I looked down at ourselves and started laughing right with her. I had all my clothes on except my pants pulled down just enough to release myself and Chloe had one leg out of her pants and one shoe off. We both cracked up laughing to the point of tears. "Lord have mercy Chloe...what was that...whatever it was I think I love it." She blushed and leaned down to kiss my lips softly, "It wasn't too, I don't know...aggressive? I didn't hurt you did I?" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again, "Super Soldier sweetheart...and I guess now I have a superhero for a wife too." 

We eventually got up off the hardwood floor and straightened our clothes. When we were done I tilted her chin up to look at me, "So am I forgiven for being a total jerk?" She smiled and sighed, "Of course...do you forgive me?" I frowned, "What do you need to be forgiven for?" She puffed air out to blow some hair off her forehead, "For...I don't know, stealing your thunder?" I laughed at that, "My thunder...ok, I admit I felt like I failed you in some way, that you needed to save the day, but in the end we are all still here and alive and the Chitauri will never return. Bonus though I get a not so breakable wife who likes it a little rough....so win win." She play smacked my chest and rolled her eyes. "Come on baby, let's get you home, you have a son at home crying for his Ma." Her eyes widened in alarm, "He's crying?! What? He never does that....oh my God Steve!" She suddenly closed her eyes and stood statue still, a crease between her eyes as she concentrated. Suddenly I see a smile ghost over her lips and she speaks, but I know it's not to me, "Mommy's alright baby boy...I'm coming home....that's a good boy, don't cry...mommy loves you so much." She giggled then opened her eyes. "Tony's about to lose his mind right now, thankfully I got him to stop crying." I smirked, "Tony's crying?" She poked my ribs and I squirmed away from her, "No...Sheesh, Jax was crying and Tony couldn't get him to stop, nor Bruce and Tasha and Clint. Oh by the way I let them know everything is OK and we're heading home." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me, "Baby, you're like a built in cellphone...just sexier." 

I walked her down to my motorcycle and she grinned as she saw it. "I always loved riding behind you on this bike...you still look sexy as sin on it." I mounted the bike and held her hand as she sat behind me, wrapping her hands around my middle, "Not nearly as sexy as you laid naked across it, hands down the hottest damn thing I've ever seen." She bit her lip and squeezed me tight, "Take me home Steve." I started the bike and smiled lovingly back at the best thing that's ever happened to me, "Yes Ma'am." The ride home I kept a hand wrapped around hers and swore to myself that I would do my best to never make her feel anything but love and adored. I didn't know if she was still reading my thoughts or emotions, but I risked it anyway and smiled smugly at the fact we just made love without any kind of protection, and before she grabbed the Mind Stone. Maybe if I'm lucky we already started on baby number two....a little girl just like her momma. Only time will tell.


	91. Exceptional Not Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Steve's POV 

(8 months later)

I sat back on my couch drinking a cup of coffee as I watched the kids play. Bucky sat to my left drinking one of his own. The entire living room looked like our own daycare center with toys everywhere. Jax came running up to me with his eyes wide and a big smile on his face. "Daddy!" I set down my coffee on the table next to me and lifted him into my lap, "What's up buddy?" I ran my hand in his hair, still the same color as mine. "Daddy...Momma said I have pot tickle!" Bucky laughed next to me, "What did he say?" I laughed along with him, "Do you mean Popsicle?" Jax face lit up, "Yes, Momma said I have one...Daddy get? I have pot tickle?" I ruffled his hair making his cow lick worse and he giggled and scooted off my lap. He ran toward the kitchen then suddenly stopped and turned around and ran to Bucky. "Untle Butty...you want pot tickle too?" I tried to suppress the laugh at the way Jax pronounces Bucky...he could never get it right and Tony had made it a point to always call Bucky Butty now. He kept trying to correct Jax but he gave up after awhile. "Sure pal...only if I can have a red one, those are my favorite." The toddler jumped up and down and grabbed Bucky's hand to stand up so he could get the delectable frozen treat. "Ewa and Emma too?" Bucky laughed, "Maybe later ok pal...it's almost their nap time and Aunty Tara will shoot me if I get them wired." 

I watched as Bucky took Jax to get his...ok, their treat and then turned my attention back to the beautiful sight before me. Chloe was sitting in the floor with the twins making them both giggle at the stuffed animals walking on their own, with the help of her telekinesis. I smiled as I looked at the two identical eight month old infants girls with their mother's red hair and Bucky's eyes. It's been amazing seeing just how different they both are, even at this age. Emma was the quiet one, she doesn't vocalize much and rarely cries. She loves to cuddle but only with those she knows well...anyone new and she is timid and shy, burying her face into your chest or shoulder. She's a major Daddy's girl. Ella on the other hand is very vocal and quite the little charmer, I swear she doesn't know a stranger. She has a huge temper though and can throw some serious tantrums..even at her age. She likes to be down in the floor and exploring and touching everything. 

Jax, although he loves both of the twins, he seems to gravitate toward Emma. She doesn't talk hardly at all but somehow Jax knows just what she needs or wants. He adores her and apparently she's the only one who's name he can properly pronounce. I asked him once why he liked her so much and I smiled as I remembered his response, "Emma need me Daddy...I wuv her." Chloe and I had exchanged a knowing look...we knew of Jax's gift and had seen evidence of it here and there...small things...like when he sometimes tells me when someone will come over, and sure enough within a few minutes they come knocking on our door. Or how he will tell me what we are eating for dinner even before Chloe comes in with take out she got while out shopping. We don't doubt for one bit the reasons behind his pull toward her. I asked him if Ella needed him too and he shook his head, "No Daddy...Ewa too woud." When he was asked how she was too loud he had patted his head and frowned, "Too woud Daddy...Ewa too woud." Somehow I have a feeling Ella will be giving her parents fits as she grows older.

Chloe kissed each baby on their heads and turned her head and looked at me with pleading eyes...I knew what she wanted. I stood up and walked over to her and took her hands in mine and pulled her up off the floor. She kept hold of my hands and went on tiptoe to kiss me lightly. "Thank you...my hero." I laughed and released her hands and brought them to her very swollen abdomen, "You know you could use your powers to help stand up...it would make it so much easier for you." She smiled and shrugged, "Now what would be the fun in that....this way I get your hands on me, so I would rather you do it instead." I kissed her again and bent to kiss her belly, "How's are daughter doing today?" Chloe rubbed a hand over her eight months pregnant belly and sighed, "She's wonderful, although I can't say the same for my bladder. Can you keep an eye on them while I go...again?" I nodded and kissed her again then swatted her behind as she passed me. She blushed and winked at me obviously remembering last night's events. Yes, having a not so breakable wife who while pregnant is practically insatiable has been an absolute treat. 

I sat on the floor with Bucky's twins and immediately Emma holds her hands out to me. She curled up under my chin like usual and I rubbed her back, I felt her yawn against me...she's more than ready for a nap. I look over at Ella and she looks wide awake and crawling toward some blocks to play with. Holding Emma makes me anxious for my own daughter do make her arrival. She was quite a shock to her mother when she found out she was pregnant. Thankfully she hasn't been sick a day with this pregnancy, not even back pain...besides the odd cravings for pickles and ketchup at 2am and her complaint of her 'poor abused bladder' she has felt amazing. I looked up when I heard her reenter the room and we exchanged a look at me holding the baby girl. She ran a hand down her belly and had such a look of love on her face. 

"Getting in some Daddy-daughter practice?" I looked down at the now asleep red head and smiled, "Maybe...I can't wait for her to get here." Bucky walked back over to us holding Jax's hand, "All done with our Popsicle...looks like it's nap time, although I doubt Ella will go down easily, as usual. Maybe she could go without one, do you think Tara would mind?" Chloe laughed, "Remember what happened the last time you thought that was a good idea?" Bucky sighed loudly and released Jax to go pick up Ella, who protested that she had to stop playing with her blocks. "How can I forget, Ella was so cranky by the time Tara got off work that it turned into one long tantrum...and I don't mean the baby. Alright...come on baby girl, it's nap time, you can play with the blocks later ok, I promise. Steve do you carrying Emma home with me, since she's already out for the count. "Sure no problem." I stood and kissed my wife before leaving and heard her talk to Jax as I left, "Come on baby boy, let's get you cleaned up, you're all sticky." 

Bucky finally got Ella to go to sleep, she fought every single second before finally passing out. He came out of the nursery to get Emma from me and he looked frazzled, "Just wait till she's a teenager pal, you're really gonna have your hands full...she's fiesty." He raked a hand down his face, then through his hair...still weird seeing it short again, even though that's the old Bucky I remember, I guess I got use to the long look. After putting Emma in her crib Bucky grabbed us both a beer from the fridge, "So punk..how much longer till Chloe pops?" I laughed and popped of the cap from my beer bottle, "She's got another four weeks...but who knows, could be anytime really, she did deliver Jax four weeks early." Bucky took a long drink and I could tell he was remembering that day fourteen months ago...same day he found out he was going to be a father. "So, you and Chloe decide on a name yet?" I nodded, "We have." He stared at me expecting me to speak then I felt his metal fist punch my shoulder, "Spit it out punk...I'm not getting any younger here." We both laughed, "We decided to name her Brooklyn Abigail Rogers." Bucky grinned, "Brooklyn huh? What made you pick that name?" I took a drink and set the bottle down and turned more toward Bucky, "Chloe and I met in Brooklyn and she believes that's where she was conceived...as for Abigail, well I was looking through one of Chloe's baby name books and came across it. It means Father's joy...after reading that, for me there was no other choice." 

I nudged Bucky's shoulder, "So, you and Tara going to be having anymore babies anytime soon?" I laughed as his eyes went wide, "Oh God no...have you met Ella at all? She keeps us all on our toes. Plus Tara feels guilty as it is with working full time. She and I talked about it in length actually and we're done. She's going to have some type of procedure done...something about tying her tubes since she said she doesn't trust my super sperm to something as flimsy as latex or conventional birth control methods. What about you Steve? You and Chloe going to have anymore after this one?" I laughed and shrugged my shoulders, "Time will tell pal, but Chloe did mention wanting about seven so I doubt we are done anytime soon...besides, gotta work on another boy to name James...can't stop till that happens." I saw his eyes widen, "You want to name one of your kids after me?" I reached over and grabbed his shoulder, "Absolutely...Chloe wants it too, in fact if Brooklyn had been a boy his name would have been James Anthony Rogers." I could see the emotions well up in his eyes, "I don't even know what to say Steve....that..that you would name your son after me, I'm honored." Yeah Tony had the same reaction except complaining that he was a middle name and insisted that he'd call him Tony anyway, with that I have no doubt.

(Two weeks later)

Steve's POV 

Brooklyn made her appearance on July 17th at 2am. She was born in our bed because she came so quickly, Tara didn't make it in time and I delivered my daughter which may have been one of the best moments of my life. She was perfect in every single way. She had a head full of brown hair like her momma and hazel eyes, a perfect blending of my blue and Chloe's brown with swirls of green. She weighed 7 pounds and 11 ounces and was 20 1/2 inches long. I sat beside my wife as she nursed our daughter with Jax in my lap who was mesmerized by his baby sister. The first time he saw her his eyes were wide and he lightly touched her head and then grinned wide...I wasn't the only one in love with her. He takes every opportunity to touch her or feel her hair or kiss her fingers and cheeks. "Do you love your baby sister Jax?" He looked at me with big bright eyes and smiled, "I wuv her...I'm her big bwover...she needs me Daddy." I knew he would be a good big brother for her and any other children we have, of that I had no doubt.

I barely remember my life before meeting Chloe...as if that part of my life was a dream and this was reality. I had wanted to have a normal life back then, after the first New York invasion. But taking stock of what I have now...sure it's not normal, not in the slightest, but I wouldn't have it any other way. What's normal anyway except what we make of our lives...what's normal for us, isn't for someone else. I love my life and everyone in it....Tony's right, Normal is overrated....who wants normal when you can have exceptional!! Life never looked so good. 

The End.

(To be continued later with the story of Ella and Loki...he won't know what hit him! My how life can turn full circle ;) )


End file.
